Príncipe Oscuro
by Dai Emi Mitsuko Takara
Summary: "Su expresión transmitía pura frialdad, sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro que despertaba sus temores. Nadie la oiría gritar." / "Sabía que Sakura Haruno era una mujer despiadada y ambiciosa, más no imaginó que fuera tan hermosa. Pero no sabía con qué hombre sin corazón se estaba metiendo. No podría escapar de su castigo" INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE EN MI PERFIL!
1. ¡Secuestrada!

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_1_

_¡Secuestrada!_

Era un sueño hecho realidad. No podía sentirlo de otra manera, estar allí, con ese precioso vestido blanco, radiante como siempre imaginó estar el día de su boda, viendo a todos sus seres amados que no paraban de recitar y gritar brindis, reunidos allí, en ese enorme y precioso castillo en el norte de Suecia… que en realidad, formaba parte de una fantasía, sólo en sus ensoñaciones pensaba que le sería posible casarse en uno como ese, y ahora se encontraba en él como por arte de magia.

Hacía solo tres meses que tenía que trabajar arduamente en San Francisco para lograr costearse la renta de su apartamento, sin embargo, desde hacía unas horas, tras su boda con el Barón Sasori, ella se había convertido en toda una Baronesa.

Sakura Haruno miró a su marido, que conversaba animadamente con una fina copa de champán en su mano, rodeado de un grupo de colegas en aquel espléndido salón con todo lujo. Estaba bastante guapo con su elegante esmoquin y su cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo. Y ella era su esposa.

Bastantes razones tenía para sentirse colmada de felicidad… sin embargo, al verlo, sintió un extraño hueco en el pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Una magnífica boda para una magnífica Señora Baronesa —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al volverse, descubrió a su querido Padre, que la miraba con una radiante sonrisa de las que hacía mucho no mostraba— Espléndida, espléndida sin duda… pero te veo un poco escuálida hija, ¿has estado enfermita? —le preguntó con aquel tono meloso que usaba cuando ella aun era una niña.

—¿Qué le estas diciendo? ¡Es su noche de bodas, tonto! —reprochó la Madre, quien se acercó a su esposo— ¡Nuestra hija luce bellísima! —expresó contenta.

—¡Pero si está más flaca de lo normal! —replicó él, recorriendo a la pelirosa de arriba abajo. La señora dio un codazo a su señor marido.

—Pero qué te pasa, ¿no recuerdas que yo también me puse a dieta cuando nos casamos? ¿Sino cómo pensabas que iba a meterme en el vestido? Y por el amor de Kamisama, déjala disfrutar de su momento… ya después tendrá bastante tiempo para ponerse gorda. —añadió de manera burlona, pasando su mano cariñosamente en la mejilla de la muchacha. Aunque quiso, Sakura no fue capaz de reír como lo hubiese hecho ante las ocurrencias de su progenitora, ni siquiera le replicó o dijo nada de que no había hecho ninguna dieta; sólo se limitó a sonreír forzosamente y a acordarse de los continuos halagos de Sasori. Él siempre la encontraba perfecta en todos los sentidos, aunque la viera sin peinarse y con su larga melena hecha un lío como casi siempre llegaba al trabajo cuando se le hacía tarde.

No podía entender por que aun no pudiese sentirse cómoda en aquel sitio. Había algo que le molestaba… ¿sería a caso por los nervios de la boda? ¿Era ese el motivo de sus mareos? ¿O sería a causa de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior? O quizá, a pesar de todo le apretaba el vestido…

"_¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¡Es tu boda! Tienes que sentirte completamente feliz ¡dichosa! ¡Sólo mírate! Eres como una Princesa de cuento de hadas, tienes una resplandeciente diadema de brillantes sobre un largo velo de encaje…"_

Trató de mentalizarse, pero definitivamente había algo que no lograba hacerla sentir bien… era como si sólo ella sobrase en ese sitio, en ese castillo de sus fantasías.

No podía permanecer allí para que todos la miraran así, y mucho menos si comenzaban a hacerle preguntas sobre su estado… no sabría qué responderles, y si Sasori se enteraba… ¡No! Dejó su copa de champán sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba en ese momento, como pudo esbozó una sonrisa a sus padres que continuaban platicando frente a ella.

—Discúlpenme un momento, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco, creo que me estoy abochornando. —se excusó tratando de que su escusa sonase lo suficientemente buena. No esperó a que le respondiesen, sujetó la parte baja de su vestido alzándola sólo un poco y se volvió, andando con pasos veloces hacia la salida del salón. Logró pasar entre los invitados sin necesidad de decir muchas cosas. Anduvo a través de los largos y desiertos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta medieval, sin pensárselo dos veces, la atravesó.

La brisa gélida invernal le impactó en todo el cuerpo, provocándole un estremecimiento; titubeó acerca de seguir su camino, pero al dar un solo paso en retroceso, la sensación tan desagradable de mareo le regresó con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, provocando un sonido cuyo eco retumbó a lo largo y ancho de los fantasmales jardines nevados del castillo que formaban un laberinto. Despegó la espalda de la puerta y se dirigió al principio del jardín, entrando por el estrecho pasillo amurallado en tupidos arbustos colmados de nieve.

Mientras caminaba, respiraba profundamente el aire frío de aquella noche de Febrero, sintiéndolo correr en sus pulmones; aquello logró disipar la sensación que le asfixiaba antes.

Cruzó el laberinto en unos cuantos minutos, la salida daba a un bonito panorama del lugar, era el final del jardín, sin embargo, había una pequeña fuente en medio y a un lado una banca preciosa. Suspiró, eligiendo ir hacia la fuente inactiva para recargarse sobre la gélida piedra.

Allí dejó que todos sus pensamientos florecieran con libertad.

"_Bueno, ya estoy casada… pero… es que siempre había imaginado que se sentiría… diferente"_

A sus veinticinco años, había empezado a causar compasión entre todos sus amigos… ya todos estaban casados. Ino se casó a los diecinueve con su novio de la preparatoria Sai… claro, por que salió embarazada, pero bueno, fue la primera. Después fue TenTen a los veintiuno con Neji, Temari con Shikamaru a los veintitrés y hasta Hinata y Naruto tuvieron el descaro de casarse primero con sólo un par de años menos que ella.

Recordaba los constantes comentarios que le hacía Ino:

—_¿Y tú a qué esperas? ¿No crees que eres demasiado exigente Sakura? ¿O es que aún crees en el Príncipe Azul? Siento decírtelo nena pero ¡simplemente no existe!_

Pero ella siempre se mantuvo firme, no se conformaba con el primer pretendiente que la asediase, conformándose. Esperaba encontrar a su Gran Amor… y un buen día, había aparecido Sasori en el restaurante de San Francisco donde ella trabajaba en el turno de la mañana. Recordaba que se había sentado en la barra, muy cerca de su lugar de servicio y le había pedido el desayuno especial para dos personas… claro, con ello se sintió desilusionada, pero al llevárselos ¡le invitó a desayunar con él!

Y para ser sincera, ella no había visto a un ejemplar como lo era Sasori en una ciudad tan pintoresca como San Francisco… él no pasaba desapercibido. Se le alcanzaba a notar algo que lo destacaba… entendió después el porqué. Sasori era un aristócrata rico y apuesto, había estudiado en Oxford e incluso tenía su propio castillo medieval en Suecia. Ciertamente, era algo que no se esperaba cuando lo conoció.

Desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, él había tratado de intimar con ella por todos los medios. Algo que tampoco se esperaba Sakura… por lo general, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la abordasen tratando de conquistarla, pero ella nunca había mostrado interés por ninguno. Y en cuanto apareció Sasori, la llenó de romanticismo puro. La asedió con atenciones y galanteos y se mostró increíblemente caballeroso y considerado, con lo que había logrado conquistarla.

Hacía una semana que le propuso matrimonio, recordaba perfectamente aquel día en que de improvisto la llevó a un mirador del que se tenía una vista increíble del mar, y allí la tomó de los hombros, girándola con lentitud, la miró fijamente y de un momento a otro, un anillo apareció ante sus ojos.

—_No puedo esperar un solo día más, sé mi esposa hoy mismo._

Ella, entre hiperventiles, había aceptado y él, a regañadientes, accedió a esperar una semana para que pudiese asistir su familia a la boda.

Sakura insistió que debía ser una boda ordinaria y humilde en Tokio, su país natal, pero de nuevo, Sasori revocó esa petición y decidió hacer una boda excesivamente ostentosa en su castillo en Suecia y lo había arreglado todo para que los padres de la pelirosa y otros parientes y amigos con todo y sus respectivas familias pudiesen volar hacia allá.

Debía admitirlo, había sido una boda increíble.

Y esa noche… ella y Sasori harían el amor por primera vez.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar en eso. Recordó la promesa que habían hecho ante el altar de estar juntos toda la vida… y experimentó un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima helado del lugar. ¿Pero por qué se sentía así? Se acababa de casar con el hombre de sus sueños… ¿entonces por que se sentía tan desamparada? Tenía un miedo terrible, quería salir huyendo de allí.

Se giró y caminó hacia la reja que rodeaba el jardín arrastrando la cola del precioso vestido blanco de tul, levantando pequeños copos de nieve que brillaron como pequeñas estrellas cayendo sobre ella bajo la luz de la luna. La noche era oscura, levantó la vista y se quedó asombrada al ver que en aquel manto negro salpicado con diamantes surcaba una franja de luz color verde, naranja y rosada. La aurora boreal. Nunca en su vida había presenciado un espectáculo tan hermoso y único en su vida… era simplemente mágico. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, que mi matrimonio sea feliz. —susurró, elevando su plegaria al cielo nocturno.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un cielo negro y vacío, pareciese que las estrellas y la aurora se hubiesen desvanecido como humo al soplo del viento, frunció el ceño.

—Así que usted es la novia. —la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz profunda a su espalda, se volvió abruptamente, produciendo un escalofriante sonido al rozar su vestido sobre los copos helados de nieve.

Entre la nebulosa, distinguió la silueta de un hombre, tan oscuro como la misma noche. Estaba de pie a unos pocos metros de ella, al lado de tres vehículos todoterreno en el sendero de grava del jardín. Su cabello era negro, entre las sombras no podía distinguir bien qué tan largo era, hasta que la pálida luz de la luna le iluminó un poco más, tenía dos mechones de cabello a los lados del rostro cubierto por las sombras, alborotado y rebelde en la parte de atrás. Distinguió que llevaba puesta una chaqueta y unos vaqueros de igual color. Junto a él, crecía, entre ramas de muérdago, un solitario rosal dormido entre escarcha y hielo.

Sakura comenzó a temblar como si ante ella estuviese un fantasma.

—¿Quién es Usted? —acertó a decir, tratando de no tartamudear. Aquel hombre no contestó y avanzó hacia ella con pasos firmes. Quedó a tan sólo un metro de distancia, permitiendo a la muchacha distinguir sus facciones; eran finas y viriles, su piel nívea iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna le hacía ver como un espectro, un vampiro, pues su expresión le transmitía una frialdad mayor que la del clima y sus ojos, profundos abismos negros, tenían un resplandor malévolo que despertó en ella todos sus temores, habidos y por haber.

Entendió de repente que se había alejado demasiado del castillo y se hallaba desamparada en aquel paraje. En el salón de baile, repleto de invitados, estarían tocando en ese momento la orquesta.

Nadie la oiría gritar.

"_¡Q-qué tontería! ¡Estás en Suecia! ¡El lugar más seguro del mundo!" _intentó convencerse.

Sin hacer caso a su instinto, que le decía que se diera la vuelta y se echase a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, Sakura se quedó en el sitio, se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, desafiante, esperando la respuesta del desconocido. El hombre avanzó un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella; era alto, le rebasaba por una cabeza, tenía una compleción bastante atlética y sus hombros anchos.

—¿Porqué estas aquí tan sola, pequeña? —interrogó al fin, con aquella voz grave que le hacía sentir estremecimientos, y un diabólico brillo en sus ojos negros.

Sakura sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero fue capaz de reunir todo el valor que tenía para mover la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—En absoluto estoy sola, hay cientos de personas en el salón.

—Ajá, pero tú no estás en el salón. Estas aquí, sola… y no sabes lo gélidas que pueden ser las noches de invierno como esta. —respondió él, con un claro tono insinuante y amenazador. La pelirosa volvió a sentir escalofríos, pero ahora mucho más intensos

—No me asusta un poco de nieve. —dijo, pretendiendo serenidad.

—¡Cuanta valentía! —expresó el hombre recorriéndola de arriba abajo como un lobo hambriento, con fuego en los ojos— Pero sabe a lo que he venido, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, por su puesto que sí. —respondió ella, desconcertada. Aquel personaje esbozó una media sonrisa y estrechó los párpados.

—¿Y aun así… no sale corriendo? —preguntó con tono entre burlesco y amenazador.

—No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —al hacer esa pregunta, la expresión del hombre se volvió por completo sombría, la media sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿está aceptando toda la responsabilidad de su crimen? —aquellos abismos negros la miraban como si quisieran penetrar en su alma. Sakura se estremecía de miedo, aquel hombre corpulento parecía un vampiro que absorbía cada rayo de luz pálida de luna, todo en él era negro, y despedía un aura que hacía sentir escalofríos asta el tuétano. Sin embargo, la pelirosa no movió ni un músculo, miró de reojo hacia el castillo para tranquilizarse. Su esposo y su familia se encontraban allí. No había ninguna razón para asustarse, era todo un simple producto de su imaginación.

—¿Llama Usted crimen a mi boda? Admito que tal vez haya sido excesivamente ostentosa… pero no creo que por eso merezca ser considerada un delito. —respondió muy serena, se arrepintió al ver la expresión mordaz del hombre— Lo siento… no debí gastar bromas. Usted debió haber hecho un largo viaje para asistir a nuestra boda, y todo para llegar con un par de horas de retraso, no me extraña que esté enfadado.

—¿Enfadado? —repitió él con sarcasmo.

—Venga conmigo, le llevaré al salón a tomar una copa de champán… —propuso la muchacha mientras comenzaba a retroceder instintivamente— le aseguro que a Sasori le encantará verle. —añadió la pelirosa sin dejar de dar pasos hacia el castillo.

—¿Esa es otra broma? —dijo el hombre, soltando una carcajada que le sonó tan macabra como todo en él.

—¿N-no es Usted amigo suyo?

—No. No soy su amigo. —declaró él, dando pasos hacia ella. Sakura sintió su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, amenazador.

Tenía que huir de allí en ese preciso instante. Su vida estaba en juego.

—P-perdone… —murmuró ella con voz aguda y entrecortada, dando un traspiés al pisar la cola de su vestido intentando retroceder de nuevo—. Mi marido me está esperando. Cientos de personas, incluyendo guardias de seguridad y policías, están esperando a que abramos el vals de recién casados… —antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más, él chasqueó la lengua y aprisionó su brazo en una de sus manos, apretándola con fuerza y evitándole escapar.

—¡¿Casados?! —repitió él mirándola como si quisiera matarla por decir esa palabra.

—¡Sí… suélteme, me está haciendo daño! —se quejó, tratando de liberarse. El hombre de negro le recorrió de manera insolente, sin dejar de sujetarla con fuerza, mirándole desde sus pechos hasta el anillo de diamantes que traía en la mano izquierda, el par de abismos oscuros volvieron a mirarla con un brillo endemoniado.

—Los dos merecen arder en el infierno por lo que han hecho. —inquirió él con tono mordaz.

—¿Qué dice? ¿De qué está hablando? —sollozó Sakura, sin poder librarse del agarre de acero del hombre frente a ella.

—¡Lo sabe de sobra! —siseó él— Al igual que sabe por qué he venido. —sentenció.

—¡No! —gritó ella, forcejeando con fuerza para tratar de soltarse—. ¡Está Usted loco! ¡Demente! ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme! —exclamaba, forcejeando y usando su brazo libre para intentar quitar la mano que le aprisionaba, lo único que consiguió fue hacer que aquel hombre siniestro aprisionase ambas muñecas fuertemente con sus manos, la tenía a escasos centímetros de él. En ese instante, un soplo de viento levantó el velo que le cubría el rostro, descubriendo su sedosa cabellera rosada que traía recogida en un elegante moño además de su cara, de facciones delicadas y hermosas.

Sakura sentía el peligro que manaba de aquel individuo y por un momento, se sintió inmersa en una horrible pesadilla de monstruos de ultratumba, demonios y fuego. ¡Pero esa no era una pesadilla! Él continuaba sosteniéndola inclemente, haciendo inútiles sus forcejeos.

—Tal como me lo imaginaba, es una sucia embustera. Lo que no me esperaba es que fuese tan hermosa. —le susurró él, sin dejar de lado aquel tono despectivo y amenazador.

—¡Se equivoca! ¡Debe estar confundiéndome! —sollozó Sakura al borde de la histeria. Como un acto reflejo se humedeció los labios, mientras el hombre seguía atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua. El fuego que había en aquellos ojos negros parecía extenderse por su ser entero.

—No, no hay ninguna equivocación. —dijo él, fuera de sí, agarrándola por los hombros con fuerza—. Usted ha cometido un serio crimen, y yo voy a encargarme de que lo pague.

—¡Está usted borracho! ¡Desquiciado! ¡Suélteme! —exigió, propinándole fuertes puntapiés en las espinillas. Él soltó un leve quejido y la soltó, la muchacha no perdió un instante y salió corriendo desesperada hacia el castillo, el cual ahora era todo para ella, ¡allí estaba el calor, la música, su marido, su familia, la seguridad y la vida!

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero no logró llegar.

El desconocido la agarró con fuerza por la espalda y la levantó como si fuese una pluma, apretándola contra su pecho. Sakura gritó con toda su alma pidiendo ayuda mientras el hombre avanzaba con ella en brazos hacia los vehículos estacionados.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Deténgase! ¡Suélteme! —gritaba ella pateando y tratando de golpearle con los codos y los brazos— ¡Déjeme ahora mismo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! —se desgarraba la garganta. Pero no acudió nadie… sus gritos desesperados no llegaban al salón de baile del castillo, del que se oía a la orquesta tocando alegremente.

Al llegar a donde estaban los tres vehículos todoterreno, el hombre la llevó al que estaba aparcado en último lugar. Sakura escuchó el rugir de los tres motores encendiéndose casi al mismo tiempo, como máquinas infernales. Aumentó sus gritos y sus esfuerzos por soltarse, sin embargo inútilmente, pues su secuestrador era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sin delicadeza la empujó dentro del auto en la parte de atrás, no perdió tiempo y se introdujo a su lado, cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

—En marcha. —ordenó.

El conductor pisó el acelerador a fondo y el coche arrancó bruscamente despidiendo una nube de grava y polvo de nieve al deslizarse sobre el pavimento helado. Delante de ellos, los otros coches enfilaron en dirección a las oscuras montañas boscosas de la región.

Horrorizada, Sakura vio por la ventanilla trasera cómo el castillo desaparecía poco a poco de su vista. Ahogó un grito, la garganta le ardía. Miró al loco que tenía a su lado, al oscuro y maligno ser que la estaba apartando de todas las personas a las que amaba.

—Es Usted un desgraciado, me ha secuestrado el día de mi boda. —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Él la miró con odio y desprecio, la pelirosa asustada trató de apartarse de él y se acurrucó en el borde del asiento, pegada a la puerta. Su delicado y precioso vestido blanco de tul estaba ahora desparramado por todo el interior del vehículo.

Al mirarle, aquel hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, se inclinó hacia ella con la mirada cargada de perversidad. Sakura pensó que iba a golpearla y cerró los ojos, alzando el brazo para protegerse, pero en cambio, lo que hizo el extraño fue arrancarle la tiara y su velo. Ella abrió entonces los ojos y vio cómo aquel sombrío personaje bajaba la ventanilla, arrojaba con rabia ambas cosas a la carretera y volvía luego a subir suavemente la ventanilla. La muchacha miró hacia atrás y vio por un instante el brillo de los diamantes y el vaporoso velo blanco ondeando como un espectro iluminado por la luna. Luego, el todoterreno tomó una curva y aquello desapareció de su vista.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una cosa así? —le espetó ella indignada.

—Todo era falso. —cortó el hombre con frialdad.

—¿Qué dice? ¡Era una pieza de valor incalculable! Perteneció a la familia de mi esposo durante generaciones…

—Falso. —tajó él— Tan falso como su boda. —aseveró.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me ha oído.

—Está Usted loco. —le espetó con voz cargada de desprecio. El hombre resopló y le miró con expresión envenenada.

—Usted sabe muy bien que su matrimonio ha sido una sucia farsa, al igual que sabe quién soy yo.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Sakura colmada.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo él, mirándola con fijeza. La pelirosa se quedó muda.

Había oído a Sasori pronunciar ese nombre con desprecio a sus guardias de seguridad. Ahora el enemigo de su esposo la había secuestrado.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración. Eso significaba que aquello no era ninguna pesadilla o error… ¡era algo sumamente peor!

Había sido secuestrada por el enemigo de su marido, y por lo que veía e intuía, era un villano cruel y carente de piedad. Un gran trago de saliva se deslizó pesadamente por su garganta.

—¿Qué se propone a hacer conmigo? —interrogó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. —respondió el azabache con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Sakura no le creyó ni por un instante. Tenía que salir de allí, no importaba si el asfalto fuese duro, ella siempre había sido resistente. Trató de abrir su puerta, pero estaba bloqueada, pero sí podría abrir la ventana. Sasuke entonces la agarró rápidamente de las muñecas.

—No intente escapar.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

—Nadie va a venir en tu ayuda, Sakura Haruno. —le dijo él con los ojos llenos de odio—. Eres mía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No se había imaginado que ella pudiese ser tan hermosa.

Mientras el todo terreno circulaba por las carreteras nevadas, Sasuke Uchiha miró a la pequeña pelirosada que tenía sujeta por las muñecas. Su rostro parecía una obra maestra de arte. Piel blanca, ojos grandes y destellantes como esmeraldas, de gruesas pestañas oscuras, cejas livianas; una nariz fina y femenina, y esos seductores labios durazno, abrillantados por el tenue labial que traía. Sakura Haruno indudablemente era una mujer hermosa.

Al verla tratando de escaparse, se había abalanzado sobre ella aprisionando sus muñecas y presionándola entre su cuerpo y el asiento del coche. El azabache podía sentir su aliento pegándole en el rostro, y percibir aquel exquisito perfume a flores de campo que manaba de su piel. Con cada agitada respiración que daba, sus pechos se marcaban bajo el vestido tan ceñido que llevaba, pareciendo luchar por abrirse paso de esa satinada prisión.

Inevitablemente se sintió excitado y maldijo interiormente, tratando de quitar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Se suponía que él no deseaba a Sakura Haruno. Solo la despreciaba. E iba a utilizarla.

¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo entonces aquel súbito arrebato de deseo?

A él le bastaba con desear a una mujer para acostarse con ella. No sentía el menor interés por conocer sus sentimientos. ¿De qué serviría? Tampoco sus amantes eran inocentes. Ellas siempre tenían sus ambiciones, codiciaban su cuerpo, su dinero, su poder o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Él sabía que todo el mundo tenía un precio.

Pero desear a la mujer que tenía ahora a su lado suponía un desafío. Incluso para él.

Sabía que Sakura Haruno era una mujer inmoral, despiadada y ambiciosa.

Pero no se había imaginado que fuese tan hermosa.

Ahora podía entender por qué Sasori se había arriesgado tanto celebrando aquella repugnante y falsa boda. Cualquier hombre querría tener a una mujer así.

Ella lo miró, jadeante y asustada. Su cabello se había soltado después de que él deshizo su peinado al arrancarle el velo y la tiara. En su rostro de porcelana resplandecían las mejillas celosamente pinceladas de rosa pálido. Sus ojos, de un puro y brillante jade, eran penetrantes y tan seductores como sus femíneos labios carnosos de color durazno y su cara reflejaba la indignación y la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer que acabase de tener una loca aventura de forma ardiente y apasionada. La deseaba, mucho.

Y eso lo enfurecía.

"_Es una completa mujer descarriada y sucia… debe estar provocándome, tratando de seducirme para escapar de su castigo… oh pero no sabe quién es Sasuke Uchiha. No sabe con qué hombre despiadado y sin corazón se está metiendo."_

Sus secuaces habían estado vigilando el Castillo del Escorpión desde que se había enterado de la celebración de la supuesta boda. Había planeado secuestrar a Sasori para obligarle a revelar el paradero de Kaori. Podría estar agonizante.

Habría irrumpido en las puertas del castillo con todos sus hombres armados, aun a sabiendas de que su aventura podría acabar trágicamente. Entonces había visto a la novia de su enemigo salir del castillo, paseando por el laberinto del jardín bajo la luz de la luna. Al verla iluminada por las sobrecogedoras luces de la aurora boreal, decidió cambiar sus planes y aprovechar la ocasión.

Lo sabía todo de Sakura Haruno, aquella camarera originaria de Japón que había despilfarrado la fortuna de Kaori en joyas, pieles y ropa de diseño. La ambiciosa caza fortunas que no había tenido escrúpulos en jurar fidelidad a un hombre para convertirse en una millonaria, respetable a los ojos del mundo. Casi sintió ganas de escupir el mal sabor de boca.

Sintió un odio feroz hacia ella mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas en el asiento trasero e inhalaba el afrodisiaco perfume de su piel.

—No va a salirse con la suya. —afirmó ella entre jadeos.

—¿A no? —replicó él con ironía, tratando de apartar la vista de aquellos pechos que subían y bajaban de forma cada vez más rápida al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones.

—Ya verá cómo mi esposo…

—Usted no tiene esposo. —tajó Sasuke de manera despectiva.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué le ha hecho? —exclamó ella, presa del pánico— ¿No habrá sido capaz de…?

—Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. —insistió él, mirándola con desprecio a los ojos.

—¿No le habrá hecho nada verdad? —interrogó ella completamente pálida.

Sasuke había tenido efectivamente la tentación de matar a Sasori, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que eso sería contraproducente. Probablemente aquella despreciable sabandija tenía encerrada a Kaori en algún escondite inhóspito. Si lo asesinaba, nunca conseguiría dar con ella.

—Déjeme ir y le doy mi palabra de que no le diré nada a nadie. —susurró la pelirosa.

—¿Su palabra? —repitió él con desprecio— Los dos sabemos el valor que tiene su palabra, ninguno. —sentenció con tono cargado de disgusto.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —replicó la pelirosa con voz ahogada de ira e indignación— ¡Usted ni siquiera me conoce!

—Le conozco más de lo que cree. Y ahora tanto Usted como la escoria de su amante van a pagar por… —el azabache se quedó con media oración en la boca cuando ella comenzó de nuevo a revolverse con furia debajo suyo y comenzó a darle patadas con el filoso tacón de sus zapatos. El conductor estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda del asiento; la muchacha no paró allí y también empezó a patear la ventanilla con brutalidad. Sasuke tuvo que sujetarle los tobillos para que no acabase rompiendo el cristal.

—¡Basta ya! —le exigió él, echándose sobre ella para tratar de reducirla.

—¡Es un bastardo, maldito! ¡Cobarde! ¡Criminal! ¡Mi esposo lo encontrará y lo detendrá! ¡Le juro por todos los cielos que no se saldrá con la suya! —exclamaba ella, colérica; seguía forcejeando con rudeza, y cuanta más resistencia ofrecía, mayor era el deseo y la excitación que despertaba en él.

—¡Estese quieta de una jodida vez! —gritó el azabache, colmado. Ella dejó de luchar, dirigiéndole una mirada de gran odio y desafío que sólo consiguió acrecentar más el deseo de Sasuke. Ambos respiraban con agitación, sus alientos se entremezclaban por la poca distancia, el hombre volvió a maldecir interiormente, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos senos que seguían luchando por salir a cada jadeo que ella daba.

El vehículo comenzó a aminorar la marcha. El azabache al ver que ella no opondría más resistencia, la soltó con desprecio y una mirada envenenada. La pelirosa volvió a pegarse a la puerta del auto, al mirar al frente, presenció que se dirigían a una pista de aterrizaje abandonada, barrida por un fuerte viento que levantaba una nebulosa de nieve, donde un jet estaba esperando con el motor encendido. Ahogó un grito, un pánico terrible se apoderó de ella.

—¡No! ¡No haga esto! ¡Por favor no! —sollozó ella con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus ojos— Haya lo que haya entre Usted y Sasori, no me obligue a subir a ese avión. Sea Usted quien sea, déjeme volver con la gente que amo. Déjeme volver con mi esposo. —suplicó ella mientras las primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Amor! ¡Ja! ¡Como si una mujer como Usted supiera lo que es el amor! —le espetó él con una amarga sonrisa—. Además, ya se lo he dicho. Usted no tiene marido. —sentenció con tono mordaz.

Le miró horrorizada mientras el conductor descendía sin apagar el vehículo y abría la puerta trasera.

—Se lo ruego… —imploró ella llorando— ¡No le haga daño a mi esposo!

—¡Usted NO tiene ningún esposo! —declaró él hastiado, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo— ¿Sabe por qué? Muy fácil. Ese imbécil de Sasori ¡ya está casado!.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Aquí les traigo otro fic… es basado en un libro que encontré arrumbado entre muchas chucherías.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece ser continuado?

¡Todo dependerá de sus reviews!

**10 Reviews= Siguiente Capítulo.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	2. ¿Culpable o Inocente?

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_2_

_¿Culpable o Inocente?_

—¡Usted NO tiene ningún marido! —le espetó él agarrándola por el brazo— ¿Sabe por qué? Muy fácil. Ese imbécil de Sasori ¡ya está casado!

Sakura se quedó completamente de piedra al oír aquello. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas parecían haberse acabado de un momento a otro, quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, totalmente incrédula. Pareciese que habían demolido su mundo con esa simple y detonante respuesta. Estaba en shock. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando el azabache la jaló fuera del coche sin ningún tipo de cortesía, alzándola nuevamente como una pluma y echándosela al hombro con facilidad. La pelirosa parecía una muñeca de trapo, colgando de aquella manera nada elegante de uno de los fuertes hombros de Sasuke.

—No… puede ser… —murmuraba ella, aturdida, bamboleándose de lado a lado a cada paso que él daba hacia el jet— No puede estar casado… —dijo, ya tomando nuevamente un poco de fuerza en la voz, apretó los puños y trató de incorporarse, volviendo a retorcerse entre los brazos del azabache, quien tuvo que cambiar la forma de sujetarla para que no acabase propinándole un codazo en la nuca, apretándola contra su pecho—. Yo… ¡yo soy la única esposa de Sasori! —gritó ella.

—Su boda fue una repúgnate farsa. — le replicó el con tono glacial— El Sacerdote era un impostor. Y lo más importante, Usted, señorita Haruno, es una vil mentirosa… —añadió con desdén.

Al llegar al pie de las escalerillas, Sasuke la obligó a subir del avión y a entrar en la cabina, donde fueron recibidos por el comandante y el copiloto. La Haruno no dejaba de intentar zafarse, mientras tanto, los guardaespaldas se dirigían a la parte de atrás.

—Estamos listos para cuando Usted lo ordene, Señor. —dijo el comandante muy respetuosamente.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera piense en despegar este avión! —gritaba la pelirosa, revolcándose, causando que el azabache tuviera dificultades en mantenerla sujeta, sin embargo, algo la hizo parar de zangolotearse, fue el sonido hermético de la enorme portezuela que se cerraba, impidiendo por completo el camino a la libertad— ¡No! ¡No me haga esto! —gritaba, entre colérica y desesperada. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante tanto revuelco de la muchacha y sin mucho decoro la tomó de los antebrazos y la arrojó hacia las manos de sus guardaespaldas, detrás de ellos.

—¡Sosténganla! —ordenó. Los hombres fornidos le obedecieron de inmediato, inmovilizando a Sakura, tomándola de ambos brazos y sujetándole de la cintura. La chica ni siquiera podía patalear.

—¡No me toquen! ¡Suéltenme de inmediato! —exigía la histérica pelirosa. El azabache le dedicó una mirada asesina y dio un paso adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro delicado de la mujer, sus ojos destilaban ira.

—¡Cierre la boca de una vez! ¡O si no le juro por todos cielos que le amordazaré! —amenazó. La oji-jade le miró con gran desprecio, pero obedeció, tragándose lo que iba a decir.

Sasuke resopló y se alejó de ella. Una azafata morena se hizo cargo de su chaquetón, mientras que otra azafata pelirroja le ofrecía bebidas que llevaba en una fina bandeja de plata; el hombre tomó una copa de champán y sin decir nada más se sentó cómodamente en el amplio sillón de cuero blanco situado en la primera fila del avión. Las mujeres aeromozas desaparecieron sin la necesidad de recibir alguna orden, los guardaespaldas quedaron frente a Sasuke, con la muchacha aún bien afianzada.

El azabache dio un sorbo a la vaporosa y sudorosa copa fría en su mano, miró de soslayo a la pelirosa y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¿No quiere Usted una copa de champán, Señorita Haruno? —interrogó con sobrada indiferencia. Al ver que no le respondía y le asesinaba con la mirada, acrecentó su sonrisa irónica, hizo una seña a sus hombres y estos de inmediato soltaron a Sakura, dirigiéndose con rapidez a los asientos traseros.

—Despegue. —ordenó el azabache volviendo a dar un sorbo al frío líquido. La pelirosa se tragó la bilis que sentía subir por su esófago. El creciente enojo se convertía en terror y desolación. Hacía apenas un par de horas, ella también estaba tomando champán en el lujoso salón del castillo de su marido, durante la fiesta de su boda. Sasori la estaba mirando todo el rato con una sonrisa cariñosa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que todo fuese una mentira?

"_¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡De ninguna manera!"_

—Está Usted muy equivocado con Sasori… —le dijo con voz quebradiza— Él no sería capaz de cometer…

—¿Bigamia? —tajó el azabache de manera despectiva. La pelirosa sintió un gran malestar en el estómago.

—¡No use esa palabra tan horrible por favor! —replicó ella, cada vez más dañada.

—Tiene razón. —respondió él con frialdad, tomando de un solo trago el resto de líquido en su copa— No se puede hablar de bigamia, dado que la supuesta boda con Usted fue sólo una farsa de principio a fin. —añadió, malicioso.

—¡Se equivoca! —exclamó Sakura, sin aceptarse a creerlo. Sasuke le miró con fastidio, se inclinó hacia adelante y le miró con los párpados estrechos.

—¿De verdad lo cree así? ¿Firmó algún documento? —preguntó, mirándole con escrutinio, observando su reacción.

La chica nuevamente se quedó sin nada qué decir, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no había hecho cosa por el estilo… ningún acta matrimonial, o algún impreso… nada.

—Sasori hacía años que no ponía un pie en Suecia. Ninguno de sus amigos de aquí sabe nada de su primer matrimonio, y el único. El Sacerdote que celebró la supuesta ceremonia era un actor bien pagado. —reveló el azabache, con una combinación de desprecio e impotencia.

—No es… posible. —murmuró ella. Recordó que de verdad aquel Sacerdote le había parecido demasiado joven y apuesto, como uno de esos galanes de telenovela… ella inocentemente pensó a que eso se debía por que seguramente todos los Suecos debían ser tan atractivos y guapos como Sasori…

¿Era posible que hubiese algo de verdad en todo aquello?

—¡NO! —exclamó Sakura con rotundez— ¡Sasori no se habría acercado a mí aquel día en el restaurante si hubiese estado casado! —afirmó con convicción. La expresión de Sasuke pasó de asombro a recelo.

—¿Está segura?

—¡Sí! ¡Él no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa! El matrimonio es algo para toda la vida. La fidelidad y el amor son la base de todo. —declaró ella con firmeza. El azabache estaba a punto de echarse a reír, aquella actriz sin duda se merecía el primer premio en actuación.

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso _princesa_? —preguntó el con sorna, siguiendo el supuesto juego.

—No necesito que me lo diga nadie. —se defendió ella, retadora— Mis padres llevan casados cuarenta años, y mis abuelos lo estuvieron sesenta hasta que mi abuelo falleció. Todos mis amigos están casados y son muy felices. —declaró ella, completamente seria, mirándole fijamente.

Sasuke le observó fijamente por unos segundos y luego pulsó el botón del intercomunicador, al instante llegó la azafata pelirroja y él le entregó la copa vacía, sin mirarla, pues estaba observando a Sakura con detenimiento.

—Whisky con hielo. —pidió secamente y luego añadió, mirando a la pelirosa y el anillo de brillantes que traía en la mano izquierda—: Veo que el matrimonio no significa mucho para Usted, aun con lo que dice. Tanto no le interesa, que no tuvo ningún reparo en jurar en falso para conseguir llevar eso en su dedo… —lanzó la puñalada, esperando la reacción que delatara que aquella hermosa mujer no hacía más que seguir con sus falsedades.

Estaba equivocado, a Sakura no le interesaban nada las joyas, sino lo que simbolizaban.

—¡Yo nunca habría aceptado salir con Sasori si hubiese sabido que estaba casado! —declaró, Sasuke estrechó los párpados… aquella pelirosa no se estaba dejando vencer tan fácilmente.

—Todo se puede comprar en este mundo… —murmuró con un brillo siniestro en los ojos— Todas las personas tienen su precio. Y, es evidente… —añadió él, mirando con desprecio aquel anillo y el hermoso traje de novia— cuál ha sido el suyo. —completó, con gran repulsión.

—_El encaje lo han hecho a mano unas monjas de Francia… —le dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa orgullosa el día en que se lo regaló._

—_¡Está bellísimo mi amor! … pero, yo preferiría casarme con el traje que usó mi Madre en su boda… como un gesto simbólico. —explicó ella, mirando con pena el precioso vestido tan caro en sus brazos, tendiéndoselo nuevamente al pelirrojo; sin embargo, él primero le miró incrédulo, seguidamente comenzó a reír discretamente, negando con la cabeza._

—_Preciosa… ese vestido fue hecho en los sesenta. No digo que no luzcas hermosa con él pero… definitivamente pienso que con este serás la estrella más deslumbrante del firmamento. —respondió, sonriéndole hermosamente, para después depositar un suave beso en su frente— No te preocupes. Voy a encargarme de todo. —había añadido Sasori con su habitual caballerosidad y galantería— ¡Quiero que todo sea perfecto ese día! Y… —pausó, acercándose más a ella y pegando sus cuerpos suavemente, abrazándola por la cintura, acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha, y con un tono sumamente sensual, susurró—: ve preparándote para la luna de miel._

Sakura alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, resopló.

—Usted, está muy equivocado. —volvió a decir ella, con enfado— Debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona o…

"_O me esta mintiendo…" _

Pensó la chica, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente como para decirlo al ver su terrible mirada.

Sasuke se levantó con lentitud, amenazadoramente, y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos. Sakura trató de mantener la calma y le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

—Sasori no tiene dinero… —afirmó él con gran seriedad y tono cargado de desdén— Todos sus fondos provienen de su esposa, cuya madre era millonaria. Todo _eso _que trae Usted encima ha sido comprado con el dinero de ella. —añadió, tocando con gesto de repulsión un extremo del vestido, soltándolo al poco tiempo, como si hubiese sido algo asqueroso.

—No le creo ni una sola palabra. —dijo ella, obstinada— Si Sasori fuese tan malvado como afirma que es, su esposa se habría divorciado de él.

—No puede. —siseó él, hablando entre dientes, con la voz cargada de gran odio y frustración— Tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma. —reveló, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos— Aunque, no creo que a Usted, eso le preocupe. —la mutiló literalmente con la mirada, su tono no dejaba dudas, consideraba a Sakura como una despreciable mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos.

¡A ella, que había tenido que trabajar en dos sitios a la vez para pagarse la Universidad y la renta de su apartamento y ayudar a sus padres a salir adelante desde que había quebrado el negocio familiar…!

Los motores se pusieron a rugir de forma ensordecedora cuando el avión a ganar velocidad, preparándose para el despegue. Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo.

—Siéntese. —le ordenó él, imperturbable ante las constantes turbulencias. Ella, sin hacerle caso, se apoyó muy arrogante con una mano en el techo de la cabina, le miró a los ojos alzando el mentón, desafiante.

—No se atreva a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. —replicó ella. El azabache aspiró con furia.

—¡Le digo que se siente! —gritó él ahora con mucha más autoridad y enojo. Ella sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y se dejó caer de golpe en el asiento; aquel tipo era en verdad escalofriante.

El jet aceleró por la pista iniciando el despegue y él se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle. El aeroplano comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba, la chica experimentó nauseas y vértigo y se aferró hasta con las uñas a los brazos del asiento, mientras Sasuke sacaba tranquilamente una moderna laptop de un maletín al lado de él.

Una vez en el aire, la chica miró por la pequeña ventanilla. Todo lo que podía ver era un cielo oscuro y tenebroso, surcado por una masa de nubes irregulares y grises iluminadas tenuemente por el brillo pálido de la luna.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Aquello era mucho peor que una pesadilla. Ya nadie podría ayudarla. Estaba sola.

Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su pánico.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —interrogó ella con un hilo de voz. Él no respondió, estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla de la laptop, escribía algo muy deprisa. En un instante llegó nuevamente la azafata con el pedido del hombre, Sasuke tomó la copa de Whisky y echó un trago.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —repitió ella con más fuerza cuando la azafata se dio la vuelta.

—Eso es algo irrelevante. —se limitó a contestar.

—¡Le exijo que me diga a dónde me lleva!

—Creo que no está en posición de exigir nada, Señorita Haruno. —espetó él con tranquilidad.

—¿Es esto un secuestro?

—Ese es un término demasiado melodramático…

—¿A sí? ¿Y cual usaría Usted? —interrogó ella de manera indignada.

—Justicia. —respondió él fríamente. Ella profirió un gruñido.

—No tiene mi pasaporte.

—Eso es algo que puedo arreglar fácilmente. —dijo él muy sereno.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya se lo he dicho… —contestó él— No hay nada imposible. Todo tiene un precio.

—¡Dígame ahora mismo a dónde vamos o si no…! —advirtió ella exasperada. Sasuke despegó la mirada del aparato y le miró con los párpados estrechos y una mueca burlona.

—O si no ¿qué? —le espetó él, retándole con insolencia.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado a Sakura tener en ese momento el viejo bate de beisbol de la Inner de Dai Emi! (XD) ¡O al menos un buen bolso bien cargado!

Pero como no tenía ni una cosa ni otra, trató de poner la mueca más atemorizante que pudo.

—Ya puede ir diciéndome a dónde nos dirigimos o haré que este vuelo se convierta en un verdadero infierno. —amenazó.

…

—Le creo. —dijo él con simpleza, mirándole con una amarga sonrisa, y añadió después, tras concluir lo que estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su ordenador—: Vamos a Grecia.

Si le hubiesen dicho eso en otras circunstancias, la pelirosa se hubiese puesto a gritar y a saltar de la emoción… pero no si era llevada a la fuerza por un tipo desquiciado y desagradable como aquel.

—¿Y para qué? —interrogó, sin quitar su mirada diabólica. El azabache ni siquiera la miró.

—Para obligar a Sasori a que me dé lo que quiero…

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —siguió ella con el interrogatorio.

—Si él la ama tanto como Usted ilusamente cree… —respondió él con tono despectivo—aceptará el trato.

Sakura lo miró con desprecio para después fruncir el seño.

—¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?

—Usted. —respondió el azabache, dándole otro trago al whisky, la pelirosa emitió un sonido gutural de descontento, dando a entender que las respuestas de él no la llevaban a nada concluyente. Él lo intuyó, ya que inmediatamente añadió—: La utilizaré para obligarlo a divorciarse de su esposa. De su verdadera esposa.

Sakura se tensó en automático, en sumo indignada.

—Yo soy su ÚNICA y VERDADERA ESPOSA. Y nada de lo que Usted diga podrá convencerme de lo contrario. —declaró, encarando al azabache, quien primero hizo una mueca de fastidio y seguidamente, resopló.

—Ya me está cansando con su teatrito improvisado y sus actuaciones deplorables, Señorita…

—Soy la _Señora _Haruno. —tajó ella con contundencia. Sasuke apretó la quijada y la miró escrutándole con cuidado, frunció el seño.

—¿De verdad es posible que Usted no lo supiera? —interrogó él ahora inseguro, mirándole con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Saber qué? ¡Todo esto es un gran error!

Sasuke no dejó de mirarle con los párpados estrechos por unos segundos interminables, finalmente, parpadeó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—No acertaba a comprender por qué Sasori había montado todo ese estúpido espectáculo. Pero, si Usted de verdad no sabía que estaba casado… —murmuró el azabache, meditabundo— ¿Le planteó Usted algún ultimátum? ¿Qué método usó para convencerlo de que la única forma que tenía para seguir acostándose con Usted fuese fingiendo una boda?

Sakura ahogó un grito de indagación.

"_¡¿Seguir acostándose?!" _

¡Ella NO se había acostado con él! ¡Ni con él ni con ningún otro! ¡Siempre había guardado su virginidad para la noche de bodas!

¡No tenía sentido que Sasori se hubiese tomado tantas molestias y hubiera montado toda aquella lujosa ceremonia sólo… para acostarse con ella!

—_Haré cualquier cosa por ti cariño… —le había dicho Sasori una semana antes— Mi vida sería un infierno sin ti. Tienes que ser sólo mía._

La pelirosa tomó aliento y trató de dejar a un lado sus recuerdos confusos y volver al presente.

—Nuestro matrimonio fue auténtico. No hay ninguna otra mujer. —volvió a asegurar ella, férrea a sus convicciones.

Sasuke se giró en el asiento para acercarse a ella, mirándola a los ojos, esta vez sin aquella sombra macabra de antes.

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad, Sakura. —le dijo, muy sereno.

Ella le miró durante un buen rato. Su rostro era demasiado enérgico, demasiado viril como para decir que solamente era "atractivo", aquello sólo podía ser usado para describir a alguien como Sasori… Sasuke en cambio no podía ser descrito por algo tan simple… aunque sí, su expresión y carácter le daban un aspecto bastante sombrío y colmado de dureza. El par de mechones azabache le caían a ambos lados del rostro, haciéndolo lucir más delineado, perfectamente cincelado.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la miró con intensidad a los ojos. Al tenerlo tan próximo, sintió la calidez y la fuerza que manaba de su cuerpo. En contra de su voluntad, se embriagó con su perfume, una exquisita mezcla de masculinidad y alguna exótica fragancia no muy agresiva, pero alcanzable para percibir. Estaba tan cerca de ella… tan cerca.

—¿Quién…? ¿Quién es esa mujer que según Usted es su verdadera esposa? —consiguió decir ella, obligándose a sí misma a escapar de aquella embriagadora alucinación.

—Kaori Usanagi.

—¿Usanagi?

—¿La conoce? —preguntó él, alejándose un poco para verla mejor.

—Pues… hay una familia acomodada en San Francisco que aparece a menudo en los periódicos… —dijo la muchacha mirando hacia abajo, tratando de acordarse.

—Sí, esa es. —declaró el azabache, apacible.

—Pero… según creo haber leído, sus padres han muerto y ella, su hija única, acaba de terminar el instituto y ha empezado la Universidad. —comentó ella volviendo a mirarle, extrañada.

—Ahora mismo se encuentra en coma. —dijo él con toda crudeza— Necesita ayuda y yo no puedo localizarla para llevarla a un hospital. Pero Usted me servirá para negociar con Sasori, es su punto débil. Usted es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. —dijo él viéndole como queriendo derretirla con la sola mirada, impactante— Si no fuera por… eso… —murmuró, poniendo de repente una expresión de aborrecimiento— Quíteselo.

Sakura pestañeó varias veces, desentendida.

—¿Qué cosa? —interrogó.

—Su vestido. Quíteselo. —repitió el azabache, autoritario. La pelirosa le miró como a un demente.

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Su vestido de novia. Es un insulto, para Kaori y para mí. Quíteselo. Usted no es una novia.

La furia de la chica comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, se irguió un poco más, rebasando la altura del azabache.

—¡Yo soy…!

—Quíteselo ahora mismo o se lo quitaré yo. —advirtió él muy enfadado.

—¡No tengo otra cosa que ponerme! —replicó ella.

—Ése no es mi problema. —respondió él con indiferencia.

Furiosa, se levantó del asiento con las manos empuñadas y alzó el mentón, ahora por completo desafiante.

—Tengo todo el derecho a usar este vestido. Soy una novia. ¡Y Usted es un mentiroso!

Sasuke se puso de pie rápidamente, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, le encaró con una mirada heladora.

—Llámeme eso otra vez, _princesa. _—dijo él con tono tétrico y amenazante. Sakura dio un paso más hacia adelante, respondiendo el desafío.

—Soy baronesa. —corrigió ella con arrogancia— Y Usted, Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Es un MENTIROSO!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Es un MENTIROSO!_

Crispó con brutal fuerza los puños. Sasuke recordó aquella ocasión en que otra mujer joven le había hecho la misma acusación, igualmente hermosa, pero de cabello negro en lugar de rosado.

_Kaori Usanagi se hallaba sentada en el salón de la mansión que su familia tenía en San Francisco, con una vista impresionante del Golden Gate. Se había quedado en casa aquel día para asistir a su Madre, cuya salud se había vuelto muy delicada tras la muerte de su Padre._

—_¡No! —había exclamado ella incorporándose bruscamente del asiento y tapándose los oídos con las manos al escuchar la noticia de Sasuke— ¡Usted es un mentiroso! ¡Salga de mi casa y no vuelva más!_

El azabache parpadeó desconcertado. Mentiroso. La misma acusación. Pero en boca de otra mujer.

Contempló a la mujer pelirosada que estaba frente a él, desafiante. Sakura Haruno era una belleza. Un poco delgada tal vez, pero costaba darse cuenta de ello cuando uno miraba sus turgentes pechos moviéndose acompasadamente debajo del ajustado vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. El cabello de flores de cerezo le caía sobre los hombros, dejando al descubierto su elegante y bello cuello de cisne. Sus ojos entre esmeralda y jade brillaban de rabia.

—¡Mentiroso! —repitió Sakura una vez más— ¡No creo una palabra de lo que dice!

"_Un mentiroso…"_

Para Sasuke, la palabra de un hombre era lo más sagrado y constituía la verdadera medida de su honor.

Era el _único _insulto que _no _podía soportar.

—Puedo ser egoísta, despiadado e incluso cruel… —siseó fuera de sí, agarrándola salvajemente por los hombros— Pero no un mentiroso. No lo he sido nunca. —bramó, su mirada era la más diabólica que Sakura había visto nunca. Comenzó a jadear de miedo.

Sasuke se quedó extasiado mirando su expresión del más puro terror. Su boca. Sakura, llena de nerviosismo, se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior. Se humedeció los labios. Él siguió como hipnotizado los movimientos de su seductora lengua rosada y se sintió excitado.

La deseaba ardientemente. En ese momento, su vestido de novia era todo lo que los separaba.

El vestido de novia.

Ella seguía con _eso _puesto, desafiante, como un insulto explícito y directo tanto a él como a la verdadera esposa de Sasori. Era como si Kaori hubiera quedado sepultada en el olvido.

¡Como si ya estuviera muerta!

Sasuke bajó las manos lentamente desde los hombros de Sakura hasta las mangas del vestido, saboreando cada instante en que sus manos rosaban su satinada piel.

—Le dije, que se quitara el vestido. —murmuró él de manera tétrica. La sintió temblar. Incluso cuando clavó sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas en los de él, afanosa por ser fuerte.

—No. —respondió entrecortado. El azabache esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

—Entonces… tendré que quitárselo yo.

—¡No se atreva…!

Con un solo movimiento brusco, le desgarró el vestido por los hombros, rompiendo los finos encajes de la tela y haciendo estallar toda la línea de pequeños botones blancos de la espalda. Luego tiró de las mangas hacia abajo con tal fuerza que la hizo tambalearse.

Dejó caer el vestido al suelo del avión.

Hizo amago de pulsar el botón del intercomunicador para que una de las azafatas le llevara una bata… pero cambió de opinión.

Sakura estaba frente a él, con el vestido de novia a sus pies. Lo único que llevaba era la ropa de seda fina que había destinado para la noche de bodas: un minúsculo sujetador blanco, unas pequeñas bragas de encaje y unas medias blancas, sujetas con un liguero.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Su cuerpo semidesnudo, su piel de terciopelo, sus sinuosas y seductoras curvas… Contempló extasiado aquella menuda pero perfecta figura, la prominencia de sus pechos y la rotundidez de sus caderas. Casi gimió de placer.

Llevado por su despecho, había cometido un grave error quitándole el vestido. La visión de su cuerpo le perturbaba la razón.

Debería haberse imaginado que llevaría una provocadora lencería blanca para su noche de bodas con el barón. Fingía ser virgen también, cuando sin duda se habría acostado más de una vez con él. De eso no le cabía la menor duda. Ningún hombre se habría resistido a sus encantos.

Sasori era culpable… pero… ¿Y Sakura? ¿Había sabido ella de la existencia de Kaori?

"_Da igual…"_

Se dijo. Lo hubiese sabido o no, ella había ambicionado casarse con el barón por su dinero y su título.

Todo el mundo tenía un precio. Eso era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos eran una simple mercancía como cualquier otra.

Siguió mirando aquel cuerpo semidesnudo, maravilloso.

Sakura bajó la mirada, ruborizada, y trató de cubrirse con los brazos… pero luego cambió de opinión y los dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía un gran brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

"_¡Qué mujer!" _

Se dijo para sí mismo con admiración. Incluso ahora, que estaba completamente a su merced, cuando cualquier otra mujer se habría rendido a sus pies, ella aun se mostraba retadora.

—Ahora le debe a Sasori un buen vestido de bodas. —dijo ella, serena— Además de una tiara de diamantes, un velo y una novia. —espetó como sin nada.

Se agachó para recoger el vestido del suelo y trató de taparse con él lo mejor posible.

Sasuke la miró frustrado. ¿Por qué sentía aquel deseo irrefrenable por una simple camarera?

Se inclinó hacia ella, alzando los brazos en su dirección. La pelirosa pensó que iba a quitarle el vestido de las manos… pero en lugar de ello, la ayudó a ponérselo. Pasó los dedos sobre sus brazos desnudos. Su piel era suave y cálida.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, con los labios entre abiertos… eran unos labios seductores y carnosos color durazno.

Entonces, Sasuke supo lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir si era culpable o inocente.

Besarla.

Si era la mujer ambiciosa que creía, dejaría que la besara y trataría de seducirlo para ganarse su confianza y así tenerlo de su parte.

Si no…

Bueno, la pondría a prueba.

Además, sentía un enorme deseo de besarla.

Sakura, sujetándose con las manos los hombros desgarrados del vestido, lo miró con hostilidad.

—No crea que le temo, nunca conseguirá… ¡!

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un gemido cuando el azabache la tomó de improvisto entre sus fuertes brazos, inclinó la boca hacia sus labios… y la besó brutalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

*O* kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Tremendo Señor Segundo Capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Yo tengo una gran hemorragia nasal! XD

¿Quieren el tercerooooo? OwO

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por sus reviews!**_

Edniiitahhh te mando mil besos de Sasuke XD (Inner: ¬¬ ¿tenías que decir tus babosadas verdad?)

Uchiha nagashi aquí está la segunda entrega! ¿quieres la tercera? *w*

cris, a tus ordenes! aquí el cap!

Shaneelangel ¿te gustó? Yo me quedé de OMG!

meli, pues… se llama "La novia raptada" y yo adapté la historia ×w× ¿vas a leerla aquí verdad? jajajajaja ¿te gustó el capítulo? Onegai sigue comentando!

Maluzaa ¡hola! mucho tiempo sin leerte! T.T o no me quieres dejar comentarios? lloraré, y si lloro no soy feliz, y si no soy feliz, no escribo… (Inner: ¬¬ eres una mugrosa chantajista… me agrada! Ojalá funcione y te deje reviews ;D)

Ponzha jejejeje, tranquila, esas dudas se irán resolviendo solitas XD pero qué tal hasta el momento?

Saku 14 the White Rose bloody (Inner: O.o qué nombre tan laaaargo… pero muy Kawai!) Cállate Inner! Aunque sí, es bastante bonito =3 linda, aquí va el segundo! ¿te ha gustado?

BGJS: ¡Que onda! :D a producto de gallina que me encanta encontrarte aquí! XD más dotación de cola loca por favor jajajajajajaja ¿quiiuboleesssss? aquí diferente la cosa cañon no? jjajajaja ¿qué opinas? Yo tengo unos rollitos de papel en la nariz en estos momentos XDDDDD jajajajajajaja y lo que viene en ambos fics *O* ¡LEMOOOON! (Inner: XD siiiiiii! poder pervertido!) O.O ejem… XD chales, ps como siempre un gustazo saber que lees estos delirios escritos, y no te preocupes, la escuela no se queda atrás ;J así que sigue leyendo y esforcémonos! Pronto contis de los 2 fics! Sayonara!

Ckonii Soto 93 aquí ta la contiii! XD gracias por tu comentario que hizo posible mi inspiración total ya que fue el número 10! XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Arigatou minna! T.T me inspiro viendo todos sus reviews… y entre más recibo, más me motivo XD **

**Y este?**

**¿Cuántos reviews merece? *w***

**Sayonara!**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	3. La verdad

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_3_

_La verdad._

Sakura sintió sus labios duros y calientes.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear, de un momento a otro, Sasuke le pegó los labios con brutalidad a los suyos. Instintivamente intentó empujarle poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando de apartarlo, pero sólo consiguió que él la agarrara con fuerza de la espalda, para atraerla más hacia sí. Sé quedó completamente perdida al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándola, se estremeció de pies a cabeza; sus manos de hombre pegadas a su espalda, y aquellos labios, que si primero se mostraron bruscos y rudos, ahora no ejercían tanta presión y le besaban con pasión… al intentar respirar entreabrió su boca, escuchó un leve sonido gutural del hombre… y se quedó sin aliento. Sasuke introdujo su lengua, la pelirosa experimentó una súbita sacudida de placer al sentirla moviéndose con suavidad, rosando la suya, degustando su sabor. Sintió que el mundo era un furioso tornado girando alrededor de ambos en una oleada de deseo como nunca antes experimentó. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente, y sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por aquel intenso beso, cerró los ojos.

Se embriagó en la dulzura de su aliento y en el sabor a whisky de su lengua. Sintió la ligeramente áspera barbilla del azabache sobre la suavidad de su propia piel y aquel enloquecedor calor masculino sobre su tibio cuerpo.

No pudo evitarlo. Se rindió al poder de su raptor y a la intensidad de su abrazo. Su voluntad se derrumbó por completo al sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda desnuda, enloqueciéndola.

Nunca la habían besado antes… y jamás de aquella manera increíble e irresistible.

De forma inconsciente abrió más sus labios, ofreciéndose completamente y gozando el glorioso placer de su boca. No sabía lo que hacía, pero aquello era un gozo violento. Una dulce agonía que abrazaba su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de placer.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, como si quisiera pegarlo más y más, como si pensara que él y sólo él pudiera proporcionarle el aire que necesitaba para respirar, como si él fuera el único que pudiese mantenerla con vida...

"_Con vida… él… ¡¿él?! ¡¿Qué?!"_

Sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Con un gemido ahogado se apartó violentamente de él, mirándolo horrorizada con el aliento contenido. Echó atrás la mano derecha para tomar buen impulso y le propinó una estridente bofetada.

El rostro del azabache se giró con brusquedad al recibir tan tremendo impacto, volvió a mirarla, atónito, llevando una de sus manos a la zona ardida.

—¡Asqueroso pervertido! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a besarme?! —exclamó Sakura, sintiendo su mano adolorida— ¡Soy una mujer casada! —le espetó.

Con eso, él pareció recuperar su expresión gélida y su humor tétrico.

—Entiéndalo de una vez, Usted no está casada. Ya empiezo a hartarme bastante de esta discusión estúpida… pero no se preocupe, todo ha terminado. —dijo él con expresión vacía, bajando su mano y mirándole a los ojos— El beso ha sido una manera de conseguir una respuesta a una pregunta que tenía…

Sakura le miró con odio, estrechó los párpados.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —interrogó, mirándole con hostilidad. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—Si Usted sabía o no que Sasori estaba casado. Ya veo que no. De lo contrario, habría intentado seducirme… pero con ese beso tan torpe me ha convencido.

"_¡¿Torpe?!"_

Se dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de controlar sus crecientes ganar de abofetearle de nuevo… de no ser porque le dolía bastante la mano, lo hubiese hecho. ¡Torpe! ¡¿Pues qué esperaba?! Era normal que ella fuera inexperimentada, siendo que aquel… había sido su primer beso. Su rabia aumentó al pensar en eso, y a la vez, le dejó una sensación de desolación y frustración.

De adolescente, había soñado con aquella experiencia utópica e idílica del _primer beso de amor. _Mas tarde, a los veinte, abrumada por su situación familiar, no se había preocupado por salir con chicos. Sí, costaba creerlo, pero aún ahora, a sus veinticinco años, era virgen. Una virgen que ningún hombre había besado antes… ni siquiera Sasori.

Pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir a Sasuke, sólo terminaría humillándola más.

—Ahora veo que no es culpable de ningún delito… salvo de ser una ingenua. —le espetó el azabache con una media sonrisa arrogante.

"_¡¿Ingenua?!"_

Aunque… sí, probablemente lo fuera. Sentía los labios inflamados, y aun estaba mareada por la explosiva sensación.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? ¡¿Cómo había consentido, lo que era más, correspondido así a aquel beso, rendirse a él?!

—No se atreva a tocarme otra vez. —le dijo, apretando los puños y mirándolo con ira.

Sasuke estrechó los párpados y le miró con malicia.

—No se preocupe… no lo haré. —murmuró, insinuante.

La pelirosa apartó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver aquellos ojos cargados de deseo. Percibía aun la electricidad que había hecho estremecer su ser entero cuando él le besó. Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba, pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí misma en ese instante.

—Lo digo en serio. Si intenta besarme de nuevo… lo mataré. —advirtió, furiosa.

—Hmp. —hizo él, alzando una ceja y sonriendo divertido— ¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó con tono de burla.

—Sí. —contestó ella con rotundidez.

Parecía una estupidez de las más grandes por su parte el amenazar a un millonario despiadado cuando se hallaba atrapada en su avión, pero se sentía tan indignada y humillada tras aquel beso, que además él había calificado de "torpe", que no estaba en condiciones de pensar con sensatez.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Esta bien, le doy mi palabra. —dijo, con una sonrisa irónica— No volveré a besarla… —hizo una pausa y la miró con malicia y pasión incendiaria, sonrió de medio lado— A menos que Usted me lo pida. —culminó.

—Me parece bien. —tajó ella, ácida, y muy enojada— Nunca lo haría. —añadió, mirándole con desprecio.

El azabache la observó de nuevo inexpresivo, se apartó de ella y se sentó nuevamente, tomó su copa de Whisky y la bebió de un sorbo. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador y apareció al instante una de las azafatas. Sasuke le entregó la copa vacía, y sin mirarle, dijo:

—La Señorita Haruno está cansada. Acompáñala al dormitorio. —le ordenó. Sakura le miró indignada.

—¡A su dormitorio, seguro! —exclamó, apretando el puño— Debería haber imaginado que todo era un simple truco suyo…

—No tiene nada qué temer. Yo me quedaré aquí… ya me he fastidiado bastante por ahora. Vaya a descansar. Aterrizaremos en unas horas. —dijo él sin el menor indicio de mentira en su voz. La pelirosa le observó con desconfianza unos cuantos segundos más, finalmente se volvió y siguió a la aeromoza.

Una vez en aquel pequeño cuarto privado, ubicado en la parte posterior del avión, Sakura se dejó caer en un acolchonado asiento, echándose encima una manta que la azafata le había dado, y se puso a observar la oscuridad de la tranquila noche a través de la ventanilla.

Negra noche. Tanto como él.

Rememoró el placer que, muy a pesar suyo, había experimentado con el beso de aquel hombre. Había sido inenarrable. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Su familia estaría muy intranquila… ya podía imaginarse a sus padres histéricos, a Naruto totalmente desesperado, aquel idiota hiperactivo rubio era como su hermano; sus amigos… Sasori quizá estaría llorando, buscando su cuerpo vestido de fino blanco en el fondo del foso del castillo.

"_Sasori…"_

Deseó con toda su alma que hubiera llamado a la policía. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó por un instante el avión aterrizando en Grecia, y a una brigada completa de policías esperándoles para detener al infame de Sasuke Uchiha y meterle en una putrefacta prisión como se merecía. A su esposo recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas de felicidad, estrujándola con amor contra su regazo, consolándola, diciendo que aquella pesadilla había acabado y que ya nada volvería a separarlos nunca jamás.

Cansada y triste, se acurrucó en el asiento, imaginándose los castigos bien merecidos que recibiría el hombre que la había secuestrado, hasta que, vencida por el sueño, se quedó dormida.

-.-.-_Tiempo-.-.-_

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano en el hombro que le sacudía con suavidad. Abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba de pie a su lado. El avión había aterrizado. Esperanzada, miró por la ventanilla, descubriendo decepcionada que se hallaban en una pista totalmente desierta junto al mar, aun de noche, no había coches con luces intermitentes ni sirenas de policía. Suspiró con pesadez y abatimiento.

—No voy a salir de este avión. —dijo a media voz, sin ocultar su decepción, al ver que el azabache le tendía la mano.

—Estará mucho más cómoda en mi casa que aquí.

—Gracias, pero no tengo intenciones de salir de este sitio. —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aquella mujer sí que era una terca, y ya estaba harto de discutir por un día… así que pensó una solución rápida.

—¿Está segura? ¿No le gustaría hablar por teléfono con su novio? —preguntó él, recalcando la palabra _novio._

—¿Se refiere Usted a mi marido? —replicó ella, reticente a darle la razón al pelinegro. Él soltó un bufido hastiado.

—Veo que es una gran testaruda. —le dijo con un suspiro malhumorado.

—Creo que eso es mutuo. —contestó ella sin el menor interés, frotándose los ojos. Estaba muy cansada aun. Tenía aquel pensamiento tortuoso de lo preocupados que todos estarían por ella… debería avisarles por lo menos lo ocurrido y que estaba bien para tranquilizarlos un poco. Miró fijamente a su captor.

—¿Me da su palabra de que no intentara hacerme daño?

—Hmp. Yo nunca le haría daño a una delicada mujer… —contestó él de manera sarcástica, frotándose la mejilla con la mano.

—Un prisionero tiene derecho a defenderse. —justificó ella a modo de disculpa arrogante.

—No esperaba menos de Usted.

Lo vio a los ojos, ya no estaba aquella intensidad ni aquel fuego en su mirada, pero aun así, ella sintió que había un extraño sentimiento entre ambos que no acertaba a comprender.

Echaba de menos a Sasori. Era tan agradable y encantador, y también predecible… Aunque a veces no la escuchase, siempre tenía un elogio para ella. A veces, la hacía sentir un poco incómoda, siempre mirándola con tanto afecto y diciéndole una y mil veces que era perfecta. Ella sabía que no lo era. Pero se decía a sí misma que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para que él llegase a conocerla y comprenderla mejor.

Y no. De ningún modo iba a permitir que Sasuke pusiera en duda la integridad de Sasori. No podía confiar en las palabras de aquel hombre despiadado que la había secuestrado, del enemigo de su esposo, del hombre que se había atrevido a humillarla, despojarla de sus ropas y besado en contra de su voluntad.

Todo lo que Sasuke le había contado no era más que una vil y sucia mentira.

Tenía que serlo.

Tenía que seguir confiando en Sasori. Él la salvaría y demostraría que ella era su esposa legal. Su única y verdadera esposa.

Sakura se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, sujetando con las manos su vestido de novia medio roto.

—Espero que por su bien cumpla su palabra de no hacerme daño. —advirtió.

—Puede estar tranquila.

El azabache le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del rostro, y luego le tendió la mano amablemente. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Pasó por su lado majestuosamente, como si llevara aun la diadema de diamantes en la cabeza. Como una baronesa en el exilio.

A duras penas consiguió llegar a la puerta del avión y luego bajar la escalerilla. La cola de su vestido era un pesado lastre que tenía que arrastrar. Sasuke le siguió de cerca, vigilándola por si acaso intentaba algo estúpido o por si perdía el equilibrio.

Al lugar arribaron un par de coches del color favorito de aquel hombre. Un conductor de uniforme al pie de un elegante Bentley le abrió la puerta al llegar. La pelirosa se quedó tiesa frente al auto, no quería entrar.

El azabache no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Si es tan amable… —dijo, poniéndole la mano delicadamente en la espalda y empujándole un poco para que se metiera en el auto. Ella se estremeció al contacto, como si le hubiesen quemado la piel con hierro candente. Entró finalmente en el coche. Él pasó después y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

El vehículo enfiló una carretera paralela a la costa. Sakura se asomó por la ventanilla y vio la luz de la luna reflejada sobre las oscuras aguas del mar.

—¿Estamos cerca de Atenas? —preguntó ella para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Estamos en una isla del Egeo. —respondió él, pasivo.

—¿Qué isla?

—La mía. —Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, se volvió hacia él para mirarle con asombro.

—¿Tiene una isla? —exclamó ella, sorprendida. Él le observó inexpresivo.

—Tengo varias. —la mueca de asombro de la pelirosa se acrecentó.

—¿Y para qué necesita Usted tener tantas islas? —balbuceó.

—Se las presto a mis amigos para que puedan descansar tranquilamente sin sentirse acosados por los reporteros de la prensa y la televisión. —respondió él escuetamente. Sakura soltó el aire ruidosamente por la boca.

—Y así pueden estar a solas con sus amantes ¿no?

Él no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sakura volvió a mirarle con desdén y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un hombre sin moral como él?

—¿Y cuantas islas tiene Usted? ¿O ya han perdido la cuenta? —interrogó ella con ironía.

—Ahora sólo tres. La cuarta la intercambié hace tiempo por un palacio en Estambul. —respondió Sasuke como sin nada, ignorando el tono de ella.

—Claro. —dijo, asombrada, pensando que lo más parecido que ella había hecho era intercambiar su lonche por otro en la escuela, cuando era una niña— Entiendo que debe ser rutina hacer ese clase de negocios…

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya tenía ganas de deshacerme de esa isla. —respondió incipiente.

—Es comprensible. —dijo Sakura exagerando el tono y moviendo una de sus manos con gesto de displicencia— Tener tantas islas privadas en Grecia debe resultar aburrido. Yo he vendido recientemente las mías para adquirir unos salones de té japoneses. —dijo con alto sarcasmo y como quien no quiere la cosa.

El azabache esbozó una amarga sonrisa al tiempo que movía la cabeza con gesto de resignación. Suspiró.

—Yo crecí en esa isla. Mi abuelo fue pescador. Pero incluso después de morir mis abuelos y haber levantado una gran mansión sobre el terreno de su vieja cabaña, nunca quise volver allí. —contó él, la pelirosa pudo notar un pequeño deje de melancolía en sus ojos que desapareció en cuestión de instantes.

¡Vaya! ¡Sasuke había sido pobre una vez!

Por un momento, creyó sentir cierta simpatía hacia él, pero enseguida se repuso.

—Me da Usted asco. —le dijo ella con acritud— Con sus islas privadas, viajando por el mundo con su propio jet y secuestrando a mujeres casadas… —miró por la ventanilla del coche— ¿Por qué no estamos aquí y no en su nuevo y flamante palacio turco? —preguntó con ironía.

—La he traído aquí porque aquí está mi casa. —respondió él de nuevo inexpresivo.

La pelirosa dio un respingo al oírlo.

—¿Su casa? Pero entonces… Sasori no tendrá ningún problema en localizarle.

—Exacto. —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué clase de secuestro es este?

—Ya se lo dije. No se trata de un secuestro, sino de una mera transacción comercial. —respondió él por primera vez mirándole con una media sonrisa maliciosa— Cosa de todos los días.

Entonces, el coche se detuvo y el conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta. Sasuke salió y le ofreció la mano a la pelirosa, pero ella, de nuevo sin mirarlo, se bajó del coche sin rosarle siquiera.

—Hmp. —hizo él simplemente— Vamos, _baronesa_… —le dijo, recobrando su tono sarcástico— Estoy seguro de que estará deseosa de ver el interior de su prisión.

Esta vez le hizo un gesto con la mano, pero sin tocarla. Ella se sintió aliviada. Después de la sensación tan electrizante que había sentido cuando la besó, tenía miedo de volver a sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel.

Le siguió vacilante hacia la mansión.

Ella siempre había soñado con hacer un viaje a Grecia, pero nunca se imaginó que lo hiciera de aquella manera.

La grandiosa estructura estaba construida sobre un abrupto acantilado, bañado por la luz plateada del astro lunar. Con su arquitectura de corte frío y clásico, le dio la impresión de estar en una fortaleza. Le vino enseguida la visión que ella veía desde su casa: La Prisión de Alcatraz.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, un grupo de sirvientes que les estaban esperando saludaron respetuosamente a Sasuke y luego desaparecieron discretamente por los oscuros pasillos. Entraron.

Él la llevó a la biblioteca, una sala de techos altos, repleta de libros encuadernados en cuero, Al abrir las puertas francesas de la terraza, entró la brisa fresca del mar.

—¿Tiene hambre? —interrogó él.

—No. —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos para no llorar— Sólo quiero hablar con mi familia. —sollozó.

—¿Se refiere a su familia verdadera? —dijo él con sarcasmo— ¿O a su querido novio?

—Mi marido forma parte de mi familia. —respondió ella con sequedad.

Sasuke ni siquiera quiso discutirle, se limitó a pronunciar uno de sus monosilábicos "hmp" al tiempo que sacaba su costoso celular, presionaba la pantalla y se lo entregaba a ella.

—Tenga. —la pelirosa miró el aparato con desconfianza.

—¿Es este otro de sus trucos? —replicó ella extrañada.

—No. Ya me harté de repetírselo una y otra vez, pero si no me cree, ¿por qué mejor no se lo pregunta a él?

Tomó el móvil, se lo llevó al oído y temerosa escuchó enseguida una voz masculina cargada de preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sakura mi amor, mi cielo, eres tú?_

—¡Sasori! —gritó ella conmovida, llevándose una mano al corazón y ahogando un grito de alivio.

—_¡¿Sakura?! ¡Mi vida! ¿Dónde estas, mi alma? Un jardinero se encontró tu tiara tirada en la carretera, tu familia está angustiada, ay cielo, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿te dijo alguien algo que te disgustó? ¿a caso te he ofendido? Sea lo que sea, yo puedo explicártelo amor…_

—Me han secuestrado. —dijo ella, llorando y temblando de la impresión— Estoy en Grecia… tengo miedo Sasori.

Se hizo un largo y angustiante silencio.

—_Uchiha… _—dijo él con voz sombría y furiosa; los ojos jade de Sakura se posaron en el mencionado, quien al instante sonrió de manera siniestra y complacida, como si hubiese adivinado o escuchado lo que el pelirrojo decía en la línea— _Fue Uchiha ¿verdad?_

—S-sí. —contestó ella con la voz ahogada, pensando en la rapidez con la que se enteró— Él…

—_¿Qué te dijo?_

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta para que Sasuke no pudiera verla llorar mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, Sasori! ¡Me dijo todo tipo de mentiras, horribles mentiras! Me dijo que ya estabas casado, que la tiara era falsa, que toda nuestra boda había sido sólo una farsa… mentiras y más mentiras. —lloró.

Se deshizo en lágrimas, esperando a que el pelirrojo le confirmara que en efecto todo era un error, que ella era su esposa legal y que llamaría inmediatamente a la Interpol.

Pero se produjo un nuevo largo silencio.

—_Es… algo complicado de explicar. —_dijo él con un hilo de voz. Sakura sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

—¿C-complicado? —repitió ella, sintiendo como si le hubiesen enterrado una daga en el corazón.

—_Empeñé la diadema de diamantes de mi abuela hace un par de años, pero la versión de cristal es casi idéntica… —_dijo él como disculpándose—_ Tenía la intención de recuperarla, pero no encontré la ocasión propicia para hacerlo. Pero tu anillo de compromiso es auténtico bebé, te lo juro…_

¿Por qué estaba hablando tanto de joyas? ¿A quién le importaba eso?

—¿Y lo demás?

—_B-bueno, supongo que técnicamente… se podría decir que ya estaba casado, pero la que podríamos llamar "mi esposa" lleva en estado de coma más de un año. Es un vegetal. Nunca la amé, pero necesitaba el dinero, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Tengo una imagen que cuidar cielo. Te lo juro Sakura… —_habló él muy agitado— _Kaori no significa nada para mí. _

La pelirosa podría jurar haber escuchado cómo algo de cristal se rompía en millones de pedazos en su interior, oprimiéndole el pecho, causándole el más insoportable dolor. Se quedó sin respiración, su piel se puso pálida, sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo, era como una estatua de mármol en vida. Temblaba, su boca se había quedado seca.

—Nuestra… nuestra boda… fue una… farsa…. —murmuró ella aturdida, presa de una pesadilla.

—_No tenía elección amor. Tú no querías hacer nada conmigo hasta que no estuviésemos casados… —_replicó Sasori— _Contraté a un actor para que oficiara la ceremonia, fue muy fácil. Ninguno de mis amigos sabe sobre Kaori. El día después de la boda, la muy estúpida mujer se estrelló con el coche contra un poste de luz. Tú eres la única a la que amo, cariño. Eres mi mujer perfecta. La única a la que quiero realmente como esposa eres tú. Siempre tuve la intensión de renovar nuestros votos de matrimonio en forma legal en cuanto Kaori muriese. Los médicos dicen que está desahuciada ¡puede morir en cualquier momento! —_dijo con tono de esperanza.— _Te necesito Sakura. Por favor, cariño, tienes que creerme…_

Pero ella ya no escuchó más. El celular se le resbaló de las manos, temblorosas, cayendo casi al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas estaban fijos en ninguna parte, su rostro parecía marfil de lo blanco que estaba, sus labios secos estaban pálidos también. Se sintió sin ninguna fuerza, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía vacía… usada, traicionada.

Todo resultó ser tal y como Sasuke le dijo. Se había comprometido con un hombre que no era libre, un hombre que trataba de hacer uso de todo tipo de argucias para justificar su engaño. Un hombre sin corazón que deseaba la muerte de su esposa.

Temblando, volvió a sentir que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez, de rabia. Su garganta emitió un lamento desgarrador, alzó su mano izquierda y vio con horror y repugnancia aquel anillo de brillantes que significaba aquel engaño. Había confiado en él. Había creído que realmente se había casado con él, lo defendió de cualquier cosa a capa y espada, e incluso, horas después de su boda le habría dado su virginidad. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

Ahora su cuento de hadas se transformaba en una cruel mentira.

Apretó los dientes y se lo sacó del dedo. Lo miró con desprecio en la palma abierta de su mano, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, sollozando a mares. Lo arrojó a un lado con ira.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que Sasuke no la viera llorar, y allí, en el frío suelo de mármol, dejó salir todo su dolor.

El azabache se inclinó y recogió la joya, y seguidamente el celular, que aun no había perdido la llamada.

—Bien, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente. —dijo con gran tranquilidad, pegando el aparato a su oído. Escuchó durante unos segundos con indiferencia los gritos e insultos de Sasori sin inmutarse, y luego continuó, impertérrito—: Esta es mi última oferta. Dejaré que te quedes con el castillo y el coche que compraste con el dinero de ella, pero tendrás que renunciar a Kaori así como al resto de su fortuna. Si no has presentado la demanda de divorcio en una semana, escucha bien, una semana, créeme, te arrepentirás.

De nuevo se escucharon más gritos e insultos del otro lado de la línea. Sasuke miró a la pelirosa con sus ojos negros y sombríos, luego, se dirigió nuevamente a su enemigo.

—Los dos sabemos que aceptarás el trato, Sasori. Hazlo lo antes posible. Tu amante es una mujer muy hermosa. —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa llena de sensualidad— Cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a hacer _cualquier cosa _por poseerla.

No dijo nada más, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, colgó.

La biblioteca quedó en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura.

El azabache se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Aun en su dolor, aquella mujer lucía increíblemente hermosa.

Sakura trató de ahogar su llanto, pero o pudo.

Él había tenido la razón. Sasori la traicionó. Abusó de su inocencia y su ingenuidad. Y de su amor.

Él nunca la había amado, sólo la deseaba; estaba casado y sólo esperaba…

—D-desea… desea que su esposa… se muera. —susurró ella con voz quebrada y llena de sufrimiento. Sasuke le miró inexpresivo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—Así es.

—Él… quiere… que muera… quiere que se muera… —siguió repitiendo la pelirosa, cada vez más débil y desfallecida, comenzó a tambalearse, a punto estaba de chocar contra el suelo cuando Sasuke la sostuvo delicadamente del brazo.

Ella no ofreció resistencia cuando él la agarró de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, y después, con cuidado, la alzó con facilidad en brazos, acunándola en su regazo, sosteniéndola de la espalda y la parte trasera de las rodillas. A pesar de que nuevamente se estremeció al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo del hombre, tampoco se quejó ni dijo nada. No podía.

—Quiere verla muerta… —susurraba una y otra vez la chica, apoyada en el pecho del azabache, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que podría quebrarse con el más leve soplo de viento. Sasuke le miró el rostro con detenimiento, inescrutable. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo oscuro, sombrío.

Ella alzó la mirada para verle el rostro. Sasuke era completamente distinto a Sasori. Era despiadado y vengativo… pero era sincero.

Sintió que él la apretaba un poco más contra sí. La cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada contra el pecho de él, escuchaba los tranquilos palpitares de su corazón, y eso extrañamente la calmaba. Nuevamente sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesándole el cuerpo, como cuando la besó.

Él no podía saber que aquel fue su primer beso.

Se mantuvo quieta y sumida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, mientras avanzaban por los oscuros corredores. Escuchaba el ritmo pausado de sus pasos sobre aquel pulido suelo de mármol, que parecía mezclarse con el rugido de las olas rompiendo entre las rocas.

Volvió a mirarlo, su expresión era cruel. Y sin embargo, la sujetaba con delicadeza.

Había pensado en él como una especie de demonio maligno pero… pero quizá no lo fuera.

Tal vez… fuese un ángel negro que había aparecido inesperadamente para salvarla.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, él empujó una puerta con el hombro. Luego, una vez dentro del dormitorio, sostuvo a la pelirosa con un solo brazo y con la otra mano encendió una pequeña lámpara. El cuarto era espacioso pero austero y con un aire típicamente masculino, desprovisto de todo color. Las paredes eran blancas y la cama negra. Tenía unos grandes ventanales y una terraza con vistas al mar iluminado por la luna.

Sasuke avanzó con ella hacia la cama y la depositó allí, mirándola con aquellos pozos profundos, oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Ella supo que iba a besarla a pesar de su promesa.

Sasori le había demostrado que las promesas de los hombres no tenían ningún valor.

Ahora aquel hombre iba a poseerla sin piedad. Se haría dueño de toda la inocencia que ella había esperado dar sólo al hombre que la hiciese su esposa. De su garganta escapó un gemido lastimero.

Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

El azabache posó sus manos sobre las mangas maltrechas del vestido, y con lentitud fue bajándolas hasta dejar al descubierto el sostén blanco y la piel desnuda de su vientre. Ella sintió la fuerza magnética de su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos negros y enigmáticos.

—Le… odio. —dijo ella con la voz ronca por el llanto, incapaz de moverse.

—No necesito que me ame, sólo que me obedezca. —replicó él con un rictus sensual en los labios.

Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando que él le quitase totalmente el vestido, la dejase totalmente desnuda y la violase brutalmente sin compasión.

Casi ni le importaba. Se sentía completamente perdida. Hacía unas horas era una mujer idealista, romántica y soñadora. Ahora… no era nada.

Sasuke continuó su labor y siguió bajando la tela, mientras lo hacía, sus manos no perdían la oportunidad de acariciar la blanca piel de la pelirosa; las yemas de sus dedos, ligeros y suaves como plumas recorrían su abdomen plano, su cintura, casi hasta llegar a la parte baja del vientre.

Estaba asustada.

El azabache siguió bajando con lentitud la tela, sin dejar de mirarla al rostro, admirando todas sus expresiones de angustia; deslizó la tela hasta las piernas hasta quitárselo del todo. Luego, tiró todo al suelo.

Sakura escuchó una pequeña risa entre dientes del hombre, lo sintió acercarse a su oído y escuchó:

—Sabía que acabaría quitándoselo… —susurró el azabache con sensualidad.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero se quedó muda al verlo bajar nuevamente hacia sus piernas, cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando lo peor.

Fue una sensación intensa el sentir las manos de él sobre sus muslos, soltando los broches del liguero que le sujetaba las medias blancas de seda. Percibió el calor de su aliento sobre sus piernas y el leve rose de su nariz y sus labios, y no pudo evitar el leve gemido de placer por el deseo prohibido. No debía sentir eso… por un extraño.

Lentamente, fue bajando una de sus medias, sin dejar de rosar su pierna con los labios, era un levísimo rose que provocaba colosales sensaciones diferentes en ambos, la seda se deslizó hasta la pantorrilla, tobillo y finalmente al pie, quedando la pierna completamente desnuda. Sasuke también arrojó la media al suelo, se inclinó hacia el otro muslo y procedió de igual manera, deslizando la tela con suavidad a lo largo de la pierna al tiempo que acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel.

Sakura notaba algo extraño dentro de ella que se intensificaba a cada instante que él la tocaba, o la miraba, sus caricias eran adictivas, su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez, su respiración se tornó irregular. Su mente le gritaba advertencias, le decía que no debía permitir aquello, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Estaba allí, a su merced, tendida sobre aquellas sábanas de algodón, sintiendo la brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta y viendo las olas a través de los visillos casi transparentes. Oía el lejano canto lastimero de las gaviotas, y el de su propia respiración entrecortada. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir dolor.

Sasuke le acarició entonces el vientre con sumo cuidado, fue una oleada intensa de placer que no pudo controlar.

—Está muy flaca, demasiado… —susurró él— ¿Por qué?

Aquellas palabras consiguieron romper el hechizo.

—¡Ingenua! ¡Torpe! ¡Flaca! —exclamó ella con la voz rasgada, volviendo a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos— Es Usted muy cruel, Sasori me decía que yo era la mujer más hermosa del mundo…

Se detuvo al recordar que estaba hablando del hombre sin alma ni corazón que la había traicionado y engañado. Contuvo un nuevo lamento, apretando los párpados y luchando por no dejar que más lágrimas escapasen.

—Shhh… —la calmó él, pasando su mano delicadamente por sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas— Él no le mintió en eso… —susurró él mirándola a los ojos— Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de la chica, ella cerró los ojos, esperando recibir nuevamente un beso forzado… mas no pasó tal cosa.

—Y esa es la pura verdad. —susurró en su oído.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir la suave textura de la sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos enseguida. Desde un lado de la cama, Sasuke estaba contemplándola con una extraña sonrisa. Su rostro de facciones duras resultaba increíblemente atractivo a la luz de la lámpara. Luego, vio cómo le echaba el edredón encima de la sábana y entonces comprendió lo que estaba haciendo…

No estaba tratando de seducirla, sino de arroparla.

—¿M-me deja? —interrogó débilmente al verle marcharse. Él se detuvo en la puerta. La penumbra del cuarto impedía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero sí la musculatura de su cuerpo.

—Descanse. —dijo él escuetamente.

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué actúa así?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como un… caballero, una buena persona.

El azabache apagó entonces la luz y el dormitorio quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

—No piense que soy una buena persona. —dijo en voz baja— Si lo hace, puede que lo lamente el resto de su vida.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

*u* o kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Me esforcé mucho para traerles este nuevo capítulo!

OwO a mi me RETEENCANTÓ ¿a ustedes no? XD

TT_TT que malvadas son por no dejarme comentarios… veo las gráficas saben? Y a pesar de que lee tanta gente, (que les agradezco) sólo unas pocas dejan sus reviews TToTT lloraré y no escribiré por depresión… lo mismo me pasa con mi otro fic _Enseñando a amar a una fiera _TT_TT yo que me esfuerzo, que me sacrifico no durmiendo y me mato haciendo mis tareas rápido para poder escribir sólo para tener la gratificante sensación de leer todos los reviews de mis fieles lectoras y cuanto me meto con esperanzas a ver cuantos dejan… TTTTTTT_TTTTTTT

¡Quiero reviews buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :´(

*w* me pondré feliz de nuevo si veo muchos comentarios y así seguiré escribiendo mucho, mucho!

Si no lloraré y no escribiré x_x

OwO ¿me dejan sus reviews? Onegaiiiiiiiiii XC

U_U las leo en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Inner Dai Emi:** ¬¬ mmm… bueno, esta morrita por lo visto va a estar llorando un rato… por ahora, yo contestaré los reviews que mandaron…

**Dai Emi:** XC ¿reviews?

**Inner:** O_O'

**Dai Emi**: TTOTT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Inner**: ¬¬ UoU uuf, bueno… mejor a lo que iba antes de que esta morrita emocionalmente afectada me haga regresar a su trastornada mente… malditos días hormonales, qué fastidio… )=S

_**Princess019: **_XD lo sé, es que Sasuke es ¡condenadamente sexy el carajo! *v* lo adoro así de malo como es, me hace… ;L grrrrr! lo adoro! XD jajajaja sí, somos unas degeneradas :P pero él lo amerita XD Aquí la conti ¿quieres más? ¬¬ di que sí y vuelve a escribir antes de que esta chillona se ahogue en su patético llanto si? XD Gracias por leer!

_**Ponzha: **_Gracias, gracias ^w^, XD bueno, sí, se ha pasado un poquito el morocho pero… *u* yo así lo adoro XD aunque en este capítulo tal vez te hizo cambiar de opinión o no? =I ¿gustas volver a comentar? En serio… ¬¬ si la sigo viendo chillar me doy un tiro XD

_**Tamara: **_)=J siento decepcionarte, pero aquí el papasito de Sasori es un desgraciado XD ^u^ ¿cómo vez? ¿lamentable no? ¿y qué crees que pasará ahora? OwO muero por saber! ¬¬ aunque… no sé si esta morrita se reponga, malditas hormonas ^w^ espero la consueles dejando un comentario jejejeje ¿te parece? XP Gracias por leer!

_**BGJS: **_. *O* XD jajajajajaja ¡que fuerte! )=J jejejeje, por qué crees que me los termino tan rápido? w se me caen los calzones bien seguido XD jajajajaja no, no y ahora con los derrames va a estar de ¡inguesu! ñoñ ¡LEMON! Muero de desangrado! XD Aquí el tercero bien lleno de impacto jajaja, =/ pronto las contis… dependiendo de cómo siga esta morrita sensible ¬¬ ¿sabes? se pone así cada 28 días y no la aguanto XD X_x ya casi llega el sábado! XD debo apurarla para que acabe el capitulo 7 del otro fic! Me esforzaré ;D pero ojalá sean buenos y dejen más comentarios, son malvados y no me inspiro si no dejan XD Hasta otra!

_**Meli:**_ XD aquí el capitulo 3 ¿te ha gustado? Ojalá te unas a la causa y continúes mandando tus comentarios XD a ver si así se le pasa a esta mujer su berrinche ¬¬ XD sigue leyendo!

_**Anonimos:**_ O-o aaahm, bueno, gracias también a los reviews anónimos que mandaron XD es en serio, ayudan, y no importa si los dejó la misma persona o no, pero de cualquier forma gracias. ^w^ ¿para la otra me ponen sus alias? XD así les agradeceré como se debe ¿les ha gustado el capitulo?

_**Alicia:**_ ^u^ jeje, bueno, no me tardé en subir el siguiente ¿o si? y quedó de OMG! =B jejejeje siento decepcionarte con lo del SasoSaku pero… u aun así quedará bueno! XD ¿dejarás otro comentario verdad? ¡anda! apoya a la causa para que esta llorona se calle ¬¬ Arigatou por leer! ñuñ

_**Saku-14 the White Rose bloody**_**: **jojojo! feliz..! aaahm… O.o tienen razón… creo que Sasuke se pasa de pervers pero… kyaaaaaaaaaaa! *O^ ¿se volverá aun más pecaminoso? ¿y qué pasará con nuestra pobre Sakurita? XD en fin, para que veas que no te dejaré con la intriga XD *w* Pero no te olvides de comentar de nuevo!en serio… en estos días esta mujer anda sensible y si no comentas, llorará más y terminará reventándome los oídos XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Inner: **^u^ bien, ya terminé de contestar los reviews, ja! fue fácil, no me costó trabajo por lo pocos que fueron…

**Dai Emi:** TTT_TTT ya cállate snif, snif… no me ayudas a sentirme mejor, y si sigo deprimida, no escribiré más.

**Inner:** O_O aaah ¿ups? jeje lo siento =S

**Dai Emi:** TTT_TTT ¿me dejarán sus comentarios? Si son muchos, me inspiraré mucho y subiré el siguiente capítulo el sábado junto con el otro de mi fic _Enseñando a amar a una fiera _YoY ¿me harían ese favor? Si no seguiré triste U_U

**Inner:** ¬¬ realmente fastidias así… UoU aaah, en fin… ¿comentarán? Onegai, o me ahogaré junto con ella en sus lágrimas XD __

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	4. ¿En qué confiar? ¿Cómo creer?

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_4_

_¿En qué confiar? ¿Cómo creer?_

El sol irradiaba una claridad cegadora, bañando la habitación con la impoluta luz de la mañana.

La pelirosa se revolvió entre las sábanas, despertando por fin de aquel turbulento sueño de oscuridad y penumbras, feliz de que la pesadilla terminara. Comenzó a desperezarse, estirando los brazos y las piernas bajo las cálidas mantas que le cubrían, bostezó somnolienta.

"_Fue sólo un mal sueño…" _pensó _"Gracias a Kami, todo fue sólo un sueño…" _

Estaba de nuevo en su apacible habitación del Castillo del Escorpión.

Era el día de su boda.

El día en el que juraría serle fiel a Sasori durante el resto de su vida…

Vaciló.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, apartando la colcha del abrupto movimiento y mirando desorientada alrededor.

Sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies.

Aquel no era su cuarto.

Vio que había dormido sólo con el sujetador y las bragas de seda blanca. Un jadeo ahogado escapó entre sus labios, comenzó a temblar.

—Oh no… —murmuró con voz quebradiza; su interior se llenó de inmediato de un insoportable dolor al recordar todo lo que ella había vivido en las últimas horas, todo lo que ella rogaba fuese sólo un mal sueño del que pudiese despertar… no lo era.

Volvió a jadear, sintiendo en su garganta el efecto asfixiante que tienes cuando quieres llorar, cuando toda la tristeza se acumula y se atora allí mismo, impidiendo el paso del oxígeno una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Temblorosa, se hizo un ovillo allí sentada en el gran colchón, abrazándose las piernas, tratando de así sentir algún tipo de seguridad o consuelo. Apretó los párpados, rememorando todo…

_La boda…_

_El secuestro…_

_Lo que supo en el avión de Sasuke Uchiha y no quiso aceptar…_

_El beso…_

_Las aglomeraciones de sentimientos confusos en su interior…_

_La verdad de Sasori…_

_Dolor…_

_Agonía…_

_Llanto…_

_Miseria…_

_. . . Sasuke . . . _

Tembló de sólo pensar en aquel hombre sombrío, del desalmado vengador que la apartó de la gente a la que amaba… del ángel oscuro que la salvó de Sasori…

¿De verdad eso hizo?

Sakura alzó lentamente los ojos, opacos y carentes de alegría, cansados por haber derramado tanto sufrimiento en su forma acuosa; miró por sobre sus rodillas, escrutando a su alrededor, viendo la apacible tranquilidad de aquel lugar en el que la tenían… prisionera.

"_No. Él no es un hombre de bien"_

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo una profunda soledad.

No podía engañarse. Tampoco debía confiar en él.

Desde un principio lo sabía… Sasuke la secuestró sin importarle si ella era inocente o no, siempre la vio como una embustera, la culpó de los horrendos crímenes de Sasori, la había besado sin su autorización, humillado al despojarla de sus ropas, usado para tomar venganza, le dijo cosas de lo más crueles e hirientes… en resumen, ese hombre sombrío era tan malo como Sasori.

Pero le había abierto los ojos…

Él… él en ningún momento le mintió.

A pesar de sus fines de cobrar venganza… fue completamente sincero con ella.

Pero… sólo por eso ¿debía confiar en él?

Miró a un lado, donde la noche anterior había estado parado el azabache, mirándole con aquellos pozos negros destellantes en intensidad; sintió un leve calor en las mejillas al pensar en la cercanía que estuvieron sus cuerpos, casi completamente pegados, a sus manos que cuidadosamente desataban los broches del liguero y le quitaba lentamente las medias de seda… aún podía sentir el sabor de su boca cuando la había besado en el avión, podía acordarse del revuelo airoso de su corazón al entregarse a sus labios… e incluso, aun percibía la calidez de su pecho cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó cuidadosamente contra sí para llevarla a la cama.

La había estado… ¿cuidando?

"_¡No!"_

Apretó fuertemente sus piernas y sus párpados.

Eso no era verdad. Sasuke no quería protegerla. Lo único que quería… era mantener en buen estado la mercancía para cuando la canjease. Él sólo la veía como un objeto que le era de utilidad, él mismo se lo había dicho en el avión. Todo lo que aquel hombre sombrío quería hacer con ella era usarla en su favor.

Tal como lo planeó Sasori.

Tal como ahora lo hacía Sasuke.

¡De ninguna manera tenía que confiar en él! ¡Ni en él ni en nadie más! No volvería a permitir que la hiriesen de nuevo… jamás.

¿Pero qué es lo que iba a hacer? Estaba sola. Nadie podía ayudarla. Todos sus amigos verdaderos se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Su garganta emitió un leve gemido lastimero. Sakura volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas, conteniendo nuevos brotes de dolor que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

—Ayúdenme… —suplicó la muchacha en un susurro, apretando los párpados para no llorar.

—Buenos días.

La chica dio un sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz grave y aterciopelada, inmediatamente se pegó lo más que pudo a la fina cabecera de la cama, tomando la sábana para cubrirse. Miró hacia adelante.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el quicio de la puerta, con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver unos brazos fuertes y unos marcados pectorales, además de una cintura estrecha y un perfecto vientre plano.

—B-buenos días… —respondió ella por pura costumbre, tartamudeando y con la voz apagada, como si la estuviesen ahorcando. Tragó saliva y cambió su expresión de asombro por una de desconfianza.

—Espero que haya dormido bien. —le dijo él con su mirada oscura y sensual, comenzó a dar pasos hacia ella, la pelirosa percibió que sujetaba algo en sus manos— He entrado por si necesitaba algo. —le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, acercándose hasta que se sentó en el borde del colchón, muy cerca de ella, que ya no podía retroceder más. En lugar de apartarse, él se acercó más, deleitándose con la mueca de recelo de la chica y aquellos labios resecos de los que escapaba su aliento. Dejó lo que traía en las manos sobre la cama, muy cerca de Sakura. Era una bandeja de fina plata.

La chica miró de reojo aquel fino traste, vio que había una pequeña cafetera de plata, de la que salía un poco de vapor de exquisito aroma, cruasanes rellenos de chocolate, pastas, fruta fresca picada, papas fritas, una taza y un elegante vaso lleno con jugo de naranja.

Regresó la vista al rostro del azabache, que seguía mirándola fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro.

—Me… —murmuró— ¿Me ha traído el desayuno a la cama? —preguntó medio aturdida. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Anoche parecía hambrienta. Debe estarlo, ¿no es así? —le dijo sin cambiar de expresión. La chica no necesitaba responder, su estómago lo hizo por ella. Avergonzada por el fuerte gruñido, bajó la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas. A Sasuke no se le pasó verla sonrojada, una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus facciones, aquella mujer era una monada cuando se ponía así.

La pelirosa seguía mirando hacia abajo. Entonces, vio algo que llamó su atención, en la bandeja, además del desayuno, había un pequeño y delgado florero con una bella rosa en su interior. Pestañeando, tomó la flor y la acercó a su nariz, aspirando su delicado y dulce perfume.

—¿Y esto? ¿Forma parte del desayuno? —interrogó casi para ella misma, embelesada por la natural belleza de la flor y su exquisita fragancia.

—En realidad, me acordé de Usted al ver esta flor y decidí traérsela… —habló el azabache haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus ensoñaciones y alzara la vista de nuevo sorprendida, él tenía una pequeña sonrisa, se encogió de hombros— Tengo un jardinero que cultiva rosas en el invernadero. Mi abuela también tenía unos rosales poliantas. Eran preciosos, lo único verdaderamente hermoso que teníamos en aquel entonces… —dijo él, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasado; la pelirosa le observó con verdadera intriga y confusión, las facciones duras del hombre parecían haberse borrado por un instante y ella creyó haber visto resplandecer en él un tenue brillo de… ¿felicidad?

Él pareció notar la mirada curiosa de la muchacha y al instante salió de aquel trance, volviendo a su habitual expresión inescrutable. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, rascándose la nuca y señalando la flor rosácea entre las manos de la chica.

—Me recordó un poco a Usted por que a pesar de que es tan delicada y menuda… es más fuerte de lo que parece. Crece en cualquier suelo por más pobre que sea y resiste muy bien las enfermedades… e incluso a los hombres. Tiene unas espinas muy peligrosas… —añadió mirándola con una leve sonrisa al ver su cara de asombro—. Bueno, no se extrañe, es sólo mi manera de disculparme con Usted por haberla secuestrado de la forma en la que lo hice. Si hubiese sabido que era inocente, que no había tratado intencionalmente de usurpar el lugar de Kaori, no habría… —calló un instante, bajando la mano y mirándola con los párpados estrechos, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa de lo más seductora— No… creo que la habría secuestrado de todos modos, la única diferencia es que hubiese sido más amable. —decretó, recorriéndola insolentemente con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír

Sakura tragó saliva sonoramente, incapaz de responder. Pareciese que aquella endemoniadamente seductora sonrisa le desconectara por completo las neuronas, impidiéndole contestarle de la manera en que merecía su atrevimiento… se sintió torpe, como una colegiala… intentó lo que pudo para quitar la vista de aquel rostro y al final, lo logró, volviendo a mirar hacia la bandeja.

—Pues… se ha esforzado mucho… esto luce en verdad apetecible… —respondió como si no quisiera darle importancia al hecho. La verdad es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy en su interior, se sentía alagada y hasta se podría decir… un poco feliz de recibir aquel tipo de atención. No pudo contener la pregunta que le hacía cosquillas en la cabeza de la curiosidad— ¿Lo ha preparado todo Usted?

Le miró de nuevo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—No. Pero ofrezco un servicio completo en esta prisión, alojamiento y comida incluidos… —respondió, tratando de hacer que sonara como una broma… pero logró justo el efecto contrario en la chica.

De nuevo se sumió en la tristeza, bajó la mirada unos instantes, con sus ojos jade opacados y tristes. Volvió a abrazar sus piernas, junto con la sábana.

—Sí, ya lo veo… —murmuró ella, volvió a mirarle con dureza a los ojos— Pero sería aun mejor si me dejara marchar. —le dijo ella con una mezcla de desolación y desdén. El azabache suspiró.

—Creo que ya dejamos eso claro. Yo soy un hombre cruel y sin corazón. Un hombre de negocios, en suma. —respondió él con seriedad, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la muchacha, pero evitó que dijese algo más al añadir:— Evítese los sermones y enfóquese en el desayuno. Está demasiado delgada, déjese ya de dietas ridículas y coma. —le ordenó inmutable.

Aquello hirió el amor propio de la chica, logrando sacar su carácter difícil a la superficie.

—No he estado haciendo ninguna dieta. —le espetó ella ofendida— ¡No sabe nada! No podía comer por que no conseguía relajarme cuando estaba con Sasori, no me daba hambre… —explicó ella hastiada, pronunciando aquel nombre con un deje de amargura.

—¿Le encontraba poco apetitoso no? —interrogó él con tono burlón y alzando una ceja— Bueno, ahora soy yo quien cuida de Usted y tiene que comer si no quiere perder su atractivo. Y va a obedecerme… al menos en esto.

Sakura frunció el seño al escuchar aquellas palabras… había sido su imaginación o él dijo "cuido de Usted"… como sea, la expresión de Sasuke y su tono autoritario no daban cabida a excusas.

Miró de nueva cuenta la bandeja. El café tenía un aroma delicioso y los cruasanes parecían estar recién horneados, el chocolate se les salía por los bordes. Escuchó de nuevo el gruñido de su estómago. No había comido nada desde el día anterior. ¿O quizá desde antes? No había comido ni siquiera un trozo de la tarta nupcial a pesar de ser de chocolate con nata, que era su favorita. Dejó a un lado el orgullo y estiró el brazo para tomar uno de aquellos humeantes panecillos que asombrosamente sí estaban recién hechos. Se lo llevó a la boca y le dio una gloriosa mordida.

—Ummm! ¡qué rico! —exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos como platos y disfrutando como una niña de aquella dulce delicia.

—Así me gusta. —dijo él con una mueca de satisfacción, observándola comer, bien concentrado en todas sus expresiones y sonidos de placer que lo hacían querer ronronear también.

Después de haberse comido el cruasán completo de unas cuantas mordidas, la pelirosa le dio un buen trago al jugo de naranja. Sintió un gran alivio en su garganta al sentir bajar el líquido, a su estómago también le sentó de maravilla recibir alimentos después de tanto. Cosa curiosa debía admitir, pues antes, aunque lograse suplicarse a sí misma que comiese algo, había tenido nauseas al instante… cosa que no le ocurría en esos momentos.

—Me siento bien así… —murmuró ella sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta— Me relaja su compañía, no necesito ser perfecta… —dijo con una sonrisa repentina.

—¿Disfrutas mi presencia? —interrogó él de manera arrogante, esbozando una media sonrisa igual de petulante.

—No! —tajó ella de golpe, regresando la razón a su lugar— Yo no he dicho eso… nunca podría disfrutar estando a un lado de alguien tan cruel. —declaró dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

—Tiene razón, lo soy. —replicó él con una sonrisa y mirada fogosa, acercando su mano al rostro de la muchacha y pasando la yema del dedo pulgar sobre su labio superior.

Sakura se apartó de inmediato.

—¡No me toque! ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó ella estremeciéndose por el contacto.

—Tenía el labio manchado. —respondió él con una sonrisa ladina.

—No vuelva a hacerlo… —advirtió ella, molesta y confusa. ¿Cómo podía ser que con un simple rose de uno de sus dedos lograse hacer que su cabeza se pusiera en órbita?

—Hmp. Vamos, siga, termínese todo. Quiero que esté sana y hermosa para cuando tenga que utilizarla en mi negociación con Sasori.

Sintió de nueva cuenta aquella ira desmedida acompañada con la impotencia recorriéndola.

Negociación.

Trato.

Sí, él quería verla sana para tratar con ella como se hace con un caballo en una feria de ganado. Hermosa y con buenas carnes como una vaca de cría. Quizá aprovechara eso también y encontrase una manera de venderla a Sasori por kilo. Apretó los puños. Bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que yo tenga algún valor para él? —preguntó con la voz cargada de amargura— Sasori está casado, no puede sentir amor por mí. Cuando uno está casado, no puede amar a nadie más.

—¿De veras crees eso? —dijo Sasuke con los ojos brillantes como carbones encendidos.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella con voz rota— Él no me ama... y yo... —estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo. Apretó los labios y sus ojos para evitar sucumbir— Y yo, no puedo volver a amarlo nunca más. —dijo ella reflejando en su voz aquella tristeza que le oprimía el pecho.

El azabache sintió un caudal de emociones contrariadas al escuchar sus palabras. No podía entenderse a sí mismo, ni explicar lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con tono ácido, crispó los puños, en cierta manera, se sentía molesto con lo que iba a decir— Sasori a pesar de ser una sabandija seguirá siendo un Barón. Una vez que se divorcie, quedará libre y… podrá casarse legalmente con Usted. —añadió sintiendo una ira instantánea, más que nunca tenía el deseo de aniquilar a ese inmundo de la faz del universo— Pero ya no tendrá la fortuna de Kaori, ¿es ese el problema? —interrogó él con el mismo tono en su voz.

Sakura soltó una carcajada colmada de ironía y dolor.

—No me importa el dinero… nunca lo he tenido y no me hace falta. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir con lo necesario.

—¿Entonces?

La pelirosa por fin alzó la vista, sus ojos opacos de jade se fijaron en los del azabache, que se sorprendió al ver aquel dolor plasmado en sus ojos que luchaban por verse serios.

—Él me mintió. Y eso es algo muy grave. El matrimonio es algo para toda la vida, las promesas no son simplemente palabras. —la expresión del azabache mostró un leve asombro, pero supo disimularlo, la verdad era, que al haberla escuchado decir aquello, le hizo experimentar un extraño alivio— Cuando me case, será con un hombre que sepa lo que vale una promesa. —culminó la chica, bajando levemente la mirada y crispando su puño.

Sasuke quería dar un brinco de emoción.

—Me sorprende… —dijo él, sonriéndole arrogante— Nunca pensé que una mujer como Usted fuera… —cortó unos segundos la frase, dándose la oportunidad de contemplar a la pelirosa con deleite en aquellos ojos de noche, casi relamiendo sus labios. Sakura estrechó los párpados mirándole con aquel desafío que al azabache le provocaba tremendas sacudidas en su fuero interno.

—¿Fuera, qué? —instó ella, destacando el insulto que sentía ante la mirada perversa del hombre.

—Tan… anticuada. —respondió él sin quitar su media sonrisa— ¿Una mujer que cree en el honor y el compromiso? ¿Una mujer que no se puede comprar? No sabía que aun quedara alguien así… —le dijo con voz grave, casi ronroneando, como una feroz y salvaje pantera negra agazapada delante de ella.

La pelirosa se ruborizó inconscientemente al oírle, sus seductoras facciones quizá la estaban alterando demasiado.

¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿De nuevo la tomaba por una ingenua?

—No es tan raro… —dijo ella en su defensa— En la ciudad donde nací, hay muchas personas que piensan como yo. Sobre todo mi familia… —dejó la oración inconclusa, volviendo a aquel vacío de tristeza, se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que su familia estaría de lo más angustiada y que… quizá Sasori ni siquiera tuvo el reparo de informarles aunque fuera en dónde estaba.

No podía dejarlo así. Tenía de alguna manera que informarles, de tranquilizarlos un poco… sus padres ya no eran muy jóvenes, y ella sabía perfectamente que podrían sufrir algo grave a causa de la preocupación.

Miró de nuevo al azabache, que la miraba ahora sin expresión. No sabía si lo tenía o no… pero tenía que intentar apelar a su lado bueno.

—¿Me dejaría que llame a mi Madre para decirle en donde me encuentro? —preguntó como si fuese una adolescente que hubiese perdido el último autobús y se encontrara en casa de los padres de su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento —contestó él negando lentamente con la cabeza— Sería asumir demasiados riesgos. Su madre podría avisar a la policía, cosa que sé con toda seguridad que ese bastardo de Sasori no hará. —replicó, sin dejar de mirarla inalterable.

Sakura bajó la mirada y asintió con levedad.

—Entiendo… —susurró— La verdad es que aun no alcanzo a comprender cómo Sasori fue capaz de algo tan horrible como para organizar una boda falsa conmigo… yo no valgo nada para él… soy… soy una simple diversión, un juguete… —comenzó a quebrársele la voz, los hombros de la chica empezaron a temblar tratando de contener todo el dolor que intentaba estallar en ella otra vez.

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle directamente a la cara. Luego se acercó a su rostro hasta que Sakura sintió su aliento fresco y aquellos ojos negros despidiendo un fuego que la consumía por dentro.

—Quería asegurarse de que ningún otro hombre pudiese tenerla… —le susurró, acariciándole con el pulgar el mentón y rosando su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo.

—Sólo eso… me quería como un objeto más… ¡me siento tan patética! —sollozó, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Sakura… lo siento. No tenía derecho a llamarte ingenua ni anticuada. —le dijo con suavidad, teniendo el atrevimiento de tutearla— Simplemente confías en la bondad y en la buena voluntad de la gente… y eso es una cualidad poco común. Eres alguien especial Sakura.

Ella sintió entonces el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus manos calientes y masculinas en la espalda.

¡NO! ¡No debía permitirlo! ¡No podía dejar que la tocara! Si lo hacía… podría volver a sucumbir.

Se echó hacia atrás, apartándole, y le miró a los ojos con total crudeza.

—Si de verdad piensas eso de mí, déjame llamar a mi familia y decirles que estoy bien, te prometo que no le darán aviso a la policía si así se los pido. —insistió ella.

—Estoy seguro de que Sasori ya les habrá dicho algo… no le conviene crearse problemas. —explicó él, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado de su reacción.

—No. Necesito hablar con ellos ahora, te lo pido Sasuke.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta. No. —dijo él, levantándose de la cama, ignorando el resoplido disgustado de la muchacha— Hay algo en el armario que puede servirte para cambiarte. Elige lo que más te guste… —concedió él empezando a andar hacia la salida— Y disfruta tu desayuno. —añadió dándole una pequeña mirada de reojo antes de salir nuevamente por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Sakura se quedó unos instantes mirando aquella fina madera pulida de la puerta.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia aquel mencionado armario.

Se sorprendió a sobre manera al abrirlo. ¡Pero si aquel armario podría tener el mismo tamaño de la habitación!

Maravillada, recorrió con la vista las preciosas prendas pulcramente colgadas en los percheros, había de todo: desde elegantes e inimaginablemente costosos vestidos de gala, hasta zapatos de todo tipo y talla. Pasó las manos por aquellas finas telas suaves… allí había todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Por su mente divagó unos instantes el murmullo de la duda del porqué estuvieran aquellas prendas allí… pero estaba tan embobada contemplando las vestimentas, que se le pasó por completo de la cabeza.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía que ponerse…

—_Elige lo que más te guste…_

Todo lo contrario de Sasori, que siempre le tenía una idea preconcebida de cómo le gustaba que ella se vistiera. No le permitió siquiera que se quitara el traje de novia y se pusiera otro más adecuado para la fiesta.

—_Tú estás espléndida te pongas lo que te pongas, cariño —le decía siempre de manera melosa— Pero prefiero que lleves las joyas y las pieles que te mereces._

Sacudió la cabeza, hastiada. Recordó todas las veces en que intentó decirle que muchas de las prendas le parecían incómodas, pero él nunca le escuchaba y se afanaba por que ella las siguiera usando, siempre chantajeándola con toda clase de piropos o cosas así.

Llena de melancolía, se volvió a la cama y se sirvió un poco de café en la fina taza de porcelana que había en la bandeja. Se lo acercó al rostro y sopló encima para disipar un poco el vapor y le dio un minúsculo sorbo. La sensación fue estimulante, el sabor era fuerte, justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de despertarse. Con la taza en la mano, caminó a pasos lentos hacia el tocador de la habitación y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos jade se abrieron con sorpresa y desconcierto al ver su imagen reflejada.

Estaba horrible.

Las ojeras la hacían ver como un fantasma de Halloween. Estaba bastante pálida y delgada. Y además del maquillaje, el rímel se le había corrido por toda la cara, a causa de todas las lágrimas derramadas, dejando sucios rastros oscuros en su rostro…

Y… aun así… Sasuke no se lo dijo… lo que era más, la miraba como… como cada vez en la que le decía que era hermosa… ¿lo haría sólo para burlarse?

Bebió otro sorbo del café. Miró hacia atrás y se fijó en el vestido blanco de novia, arrugado y hecho guiñapos en el piso, donde lo había arrojado el azabache la noche anterior. Frunció el seño, cruzó la habitación descalza, se inclinó un poco, cuidando de no derramar el líquido caliente en la taza, y recogió la maltratada vestimenta de alta costura, lo miró detenidamente sin expresión por unos instantes… y lo arrojó a la basura.

Se sintió mejor. Incluso le dio hambre.

Se regresó a la cama y se acercó la bandeja, le echó tres cucharadas coleteadas de azúcar al café y un buen chorro de leche. El líquido adquirió una fragancia dulce y cremosa. Lo mezcló con ayuda de una pequeña cuchara y bebió con gusto. Estaba delicioso. Luego, se encargó de terminar con los cruasanes sobrantes y las tostadas untadas con mermelada de cereza.

Mientras masticaba, dejó la taza sobre la bandeja y procedió a quitarse el sostén y las braguitas que Sasori le había comprado y las tiró al suelo con indiferencia. Miró unos instantes aquellas delicadas prendas de lencería fina, luego, les dio una patada y las echó también al cesto de basura. Aunque aquello era sólo un poco de infantil venganza… se sentía muy bien. Era como quitarse un peso de encima.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, que estaba dentro del propio dormitorio. Ya no sabía si sorprenderse o no de los lujos de aquella mansión, indudablemente el baño era digno de una pent house (no sé si así se escribe XD), había una enorme tina con hidromasaje, además de una regadera sencillamente increíble. Se decidió por la ducha, abrió el grifo y al instante fluyó el agua. Una vez se templó, se metió bajo el chorro y se lavó la cara hasta borrar todos los restos del maquillaje.

Sentía que con ello también limpiaba toda aquella faceta que ella siempre aguantó tener al lado del pelirrojo… en aquel baño se enjuagó toda la suciedad que él le había pegado al tocarla y estar junto a ella.

Salió y se secó con una fina toalla. Sin pensárselo, caminó hacia el espejo y por inercia tomó el secador de pelo, pero se detuvo antes de ponerlo en marcha.

"_No. No más secadores. No más pinzas, ni rizadores, ni…" _

Volvió a dejarlo en su lugar al instante. Se medio secó el pelo con ayuda de la toalla y la dejó a un lado para que se estilase.

Volvió desnuda a la habitación, se giró al armario y abrió un compartimiento lateral en el que habían varios cajones. Los exploró hasta que halló lo que buscaba: un top común y corriente y unas bragas de algodón bastante cómodas. Echó una ojeada luego al interior del armario. Pasó de largo los lujosos vestidos de noche de satén y escogió un sencillo short de licra azul marino y un suéter entre tinto y malva de punto. Se insertó las prendas con lentitud, disfrutando aquella comodidad tan anhelada. Una vez vestida, se volvió a mirar al espejo y respiró profundamente.

Había vuelto a recobrar su aspecto de siempre. Volvía a ser la Sakura Haruno de San Francisco, la chica que trabajaba de camarera para conseguir graduarse en la universidad, la hija cariñosa que llevaba pastelillos a sus padres los fines de semana, y que cuidaba de sus "sobrinos postizos" los viernes por la noche. Sin joyas, ni pieles, ni diamantes.

Era sólo ella misma.

Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían diferentes así. Estaban hinchados y un poco rojos por las lágrimas, pero había realmente algo más. Aunque ya no era una novia, seguía siendo virgen, pero sabía que ya no volvería más a ser nunca la chica idealista y romántica de antes. Ya no más.

Con aquella ropa informal, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y dejando que se le secase el pelo al aire, se sintió más libre. Se dirigió a la mesa que había en la terraza, llevándose la bandeja con ella. Descorrió las puertas de cristal y se asomó para ver el fabuloso mar mientras terminaba lo que quedaba del desayuno, la fruta fresca, las patatas fritas y las pastas.

No podía creer lo bien que le hacía. Se sentía de maravilla, como nunca.

Una oleada de libertad corría por su cuerpo, fresca y refrescante como la suave brisa marina que se filtraba por la ventana. Dejó la taza de café y los platos vacíos en la bandeja y salió al balcón para contemplar el azul del mar de Egeo. El aire era cálido y olía a sal y aroma de flores exóticas venidas de tierras lejanas.

La noche anterior había sentido miedo. La villa le pareció poblada de sombras y oscuridad como el que la moraba… pero aquel día, a la luz del sol, la encontraba hermosa, con sus parterres de flores rosadas al borde de aquel mar azul y luminoso.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del placer de sentir en su cuerpo la brisa de la mañana y se puso de cara al sol para recibir el calor de sus rayos como una flor que recién se abría, como si hubiese estado privada de él durante años. Por primera vez en tres meses, no se sentía nerviosa ni estresada…

Se sentía feliz.

—¡Compra! —escuchó la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke llegando desde abajo— Pero espera a que el precio baje a cuarenta, para entonces habrá cundido el pánico entre los accionistas y no les quedará más remedio que vender.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y le vio paseando por la arboleda que había junto a la piscina mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Incluso él parecía distinto bajo los rayos del astro rey.

Debía admitirlo, ofrecía un aspecto impresionante con aquella camiseta sin mangas y aquellos pantalones de tela oscura que acentuaban su musculatura y su figura atlética. Le pareció un hombre distinto, la luz del sol, matizada a través de la masa de nubes grisáceas, contribuía a suavizar la dureza de sus facciones. N le pareció tan terrible como el día anterior… sino un hombre apuesto de facciones muy varoniles.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando así? ¿Es que no lo entendía o qué? Él no era un hombre de bien… pero… ¿porqué aquel miedo inicial que sentía… ya no estaba?

En realidad… no tenía derecho a temerle. Si Sasuke no la hubiese raptado, ella se habría entregado esa misma noche a Sasori, creyendo ser su esposa. Y ella habría cometido el mayor error de su vida. Esa era una cosa que antes no tomó muy en cuenta al juzgarlo… pero la pregunta forzada era: ¿sólo por eso tenía la seguridad de que aquel extraño no la hiriese?

—Bien. —oyó decir al azabache por teléfono. Él alzó de improvisto la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Un instante después, escuchó el tono que indicaba que había terminado la llamada. Contuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás, tratando de ocultarse entre las sombras.

—Sakura —la llamó desde abajo, con una media sonrisa seductora en sus facciones— Te estoy viendo.

—¡Ah…! —exclamó ella dando un paso adelante, roja de vergüenza— ¡Hola! —saludó ella, forzándose para aparentar normalidad— No te había visto. —le dijo con timidez, recargándose en el barandal.

—Hmp. —hizo él, acrecentando su sonrisa— Anda, baja. Quiero enseñarte algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke había sentido, desde el primer instante, la presencia de Sakura en el balcón, como se siente el primer rayo de sol al amanecer. Hubo algo en su interior que le dijo que ella estaba allí, viéndolo. Pero él había fingido no darse cuenta. Siguió hablando por teléfono de sus operaciones financieras por valor de varios cientos de millones de dólares. Pero mientras discutía de negocios con el vicepresidente del Grupo Uchiha de Nueva York, había estando contemplando a la pelirosa disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

No podía ver su expresión, por que si alzaba demasiado la vista ella se daría cuenta, pero sí podía ver su cuerpo. Se había dejado el pelo suelto por los hombros y lucía un delgado suéter color vino que realzaba sus pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Se había puesto un diminuto short que dejaba ver sus impresionantes piernas, largas y bien contorneadas.

Sintió una tremenda excitación, además de un extraño revuelo que no supo definir y que adjudicó al café negro que se bebió hacía unos minutos… Sakura Haruno era toda una mujer, pero, había algo en ella, tal vez su inocencia, que le hacía parecer una muchacha aun más joven de lo que era. Ella era de lo más encantadora. Había sentido un súbito deseo y anhelo como nunca lo había experimentado antes… pero quizá también percibía algo más que ella le inspiraba, y no quería aceptarlo.

Sasuke Uchiha, no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien. —dijo al terminar su conversación telefónica y entonces, miró abiertamente hacia la terraza, dejando que se cruzasen sus miradas. Ella se echó hacia atrás de inmediato, como si se hubiese quemado con hierro candente, tratando de ocultarse entre las sombras. Eso casi le hizo soltar una pequeña risa divertida… aquella era toda una dulzura. Y sin duda, ella también percibía esa extraña afinidad que había surgido entre ellos.

Sasuke recordó la forma en que había temblado cuando la besó en el avión… fue sobrehumano, un placer de otro mundo… Y él la había llamado torpe, y con razón. Para ser una mujer tan hermosa, había demostrado una gran inexperiencia. Mentalizó la forma trémula en que había movido sus labios entre los suyos… como si fuera la primera vez. Pero aquella sólo era una verdad a medias. Él sabía que una mujer como Sakura no podía ser experimentada con esas cosas… sintió unas ansias asesinas entonces al pensar en los labios que se posaron en los de ella antes que los suyos, si hubiese tenido a la mano una lista… hubiese mandado aniquilar a todos de la manera más cruel posible… incluso estaba pensando ya la manera más sádica de matar al bastardo de Sasori una vez le diera la información que quería.

Le había dicho torpe… pero no que aquel había sido el beso más erótico de toda su maldita vida.

Durante los breves segundos en los que ella se había entregado con pasión a sus labios, él se había visto sumergido en un verdadero tornado de emociones explosivas y de un incontenible deseo.

Y entonces, ella le había abofeteado.

En ese momento, había sabido que sería suya. Ya lo había decidido.

Se regodeó interiormente pensando en aquella promesa de no besarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Él fue en todos los ámbitos completamente sincero… pero también, fríamente estratégico. Él no faltaría a su palabra.

No tendría necesidad.

Ella acabaría por rendirse a él.

El azabache no podía tener el ego más alto en las nubes. Pensar en ello le provocaba querer brincar de contento.

Seducir a la amante de Sasori antes de utilizarla como moneda de cambio para su negociación con el barón, sería el golpe de gracia contra su enemigo, y una aportación más a su favor.

Tecleó su teléfono para colgar y alzó la vista para mirar hacia la terraza "vacía". Sólo podía ver las buganvilias de color fucsia a la sombra de las nubes que eclipsaban pasajeramente el sol.

—Sakura —le dijo él con una media sonrisa— Te estoy viendo.

Ella, ruborizada, dio entonces un par de torpes pasos hacia adelante, tratando de lucir despistada.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola! No te había visto. —le dijo con naturalidad muy mal fingida.

—Hmp. Anda, baja. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Le miró con expresión desconfiada, inclinándose un poco sobre la barandilla del balcón.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó ella, recelosa.

A decir verdad, lo que él más quería era enseñarle su cama y que podía hacerla subir al cielo acariciando cada palmo de su piel con la lengua. Pero sabía que todo eso tendría que esperar.

—Mi casa. —dijo él con mucha naturalidad— Puede que tengas que quedarte aquí por un tiempo, sería conveniente que la conocieras bien. —explicó él con su clásico estado inmutable, metiendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, poniéndose en una pose (condenadamente sexy y…) relajada.

—Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí. En MÍ habitación. —_donde puedo estar más segura _pareció dar a entender por el tono de voz. Él volvió a sonreír de manera arrogante.

—Vamos, Sakura —insistió él muy cordial—. No estás en una prisión. No veo ninguna razón por la que no puedas disfrutar de esta casa estando aquí conmigo. Baja un momento.

—No. Te lo agradezco de veras, pero… Adiós. —la pelirosa retrocedió deprisa, metiéndose de nuevo en el dormitorio.

El azabache estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Se frotó la parte baja de su rostro con la mano, riendo entre dientes. Seducirla iba a resultar más fácil de lo que había pensado. Si obraba con astucia, la tendría rendida en su cama antes del medio día… y si algo tenía Sasuke Uchiha además de "orgullo", era sagacidad.

Si ella no bajaba, él subiría por ella.

Silbando una vieja canción popular, entró en la casa y se dirigió tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

En ese momento, sonó su celular.

—Uchiha. —contestó él sin detenerse.

—_Déjame hablar con Sakura —_demandó la voz de Sasori.

Al escuchar aquella voz malhumorada del aristócrata, Sasuke cambió a su fase tétrica, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho privado. Se acercó a la ventana con vista al mar y respondió con frialdad.

—¿Has arreglado ya lo del divorcio?

—_Prácticamente. Estoy en Las Vegas. He firmado todos los papeles. Ya puedes darlo por hecho. Ahora, déjame hablar con ella. —_volvió a reclamar sin cambiar su tono despectivo.

—No. —respondió él con firmeza. El azabache bien sabía que iniciar un proceso de divorcio no significaba nada. Los dos lo sabían bien. Hasta la resolución final, podía anularse en cualquier momento. Sasuke se sentó en su silla de piel negra cómodamente.

—_Se lo exijo. —_dijo Sasori con gran enfado.

—Podrá hablar con ella una vez cerremos el trato. —respondió el azabache nuevamente con frialdad.

—_¡Maldito sea! ¿La ha tocado? ¡Bastardo! ¡Dígamelo! ¿La ha besado? _

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke saboreando el momento, sonriendo por completo con malicia.

—_¡Es un malnacido! ¿Y qué otra cosa ha…?_

—Sólo un beso. —le tajó Sasuke, aunque luego añadió de forma perversa:— Por ahora...

—_¡Maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡No se atreva a ponerle mano encima! ¡Ella es mía!_

—Concluye los trámites del divorcio y devuélveme a Kaori lo antes posible. Si no, me olvidaré de mis deberes como anfitrión y me divertiré con tu presunta novia. Gozaré de ella y la haré gozar hasta que se olvide de su nombre.

—_¡No se atreva a tocarla, maldito! —_exclamó Sasori encolerizado— _¡Ni se le ocurra…!_

El azabache colgó, con una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción. De pronto, escuchó algo y se dio la vuelta.

Sakura estaba de pie junto a la puerta, lo miraba con una mezcla de ira y decepción.

—¿Lo has oído todo?

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Intentaste seducirme sólo para vengarte de él! ¡Debí saber que tu promesa no era más que una sucia patraña!

—No, Sakura escucha…

—¡NO! —exclamó ella tapándose los oídos con las manos— ¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Eres sólo un mentiroso! —le dijo ella retrocediendo cada vez más— ¡Eres igual que Sasori! —le gritó y salió corriendo del despacho.

—¡Sakura! ¡Kuso! —el azabache se levantó de prisa y salió tras la pelirosa a toda velocidad.

Para ser una mujer tan pequeña, corría bastante rápido. Antes de que lograra atravesar la puerta de su despacho, ella ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y había salido por la puerta trasera de la villa. Sasuke la llamaba una y otra vez, pero ella no se detenía. Una vez fuera, la persiguió por los alrededores de la piscina t por la ladera que conducía al viñedo.

Una masa de nubes grises había oscurecido el cielo cuando al fin logró alcanzarla. La pelirosa trató de huir, luchando con gran furia y arañándole los brazos.

—¡Déjame! ¡Mentiroso! —le gritaba.

Él la acorraló e inmovilizó contra un tosco muro de piedra.

—Deja de llamarme mentiroso. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… —afirmó entre jadeos, mirándola a los ojos— Siempre.

Sakura dejó de forcejear, mirándole con recelo.

—Pero te oí decir que…

—Sólo trataba de asustar a Sasori diciéndole qué podría hacer contigo en caso que no acepte mi demanda. Es la única forma de que se divorcie de Kaori y renuncie a su fortuna. —explicó.

La muchacha le miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto afán por rescatarla? —le interrogó finalmente— ¿Qué representa para ti?

Sasuke dio un levísimo respingo.

"_No se lo digas a nadie. Nunca."_

Recordó la última vez que habló con Kaori Usanagi, que vio la furia en sus hermosos ojos.

"_¿No tuviste suficiente destruyendo a mi Padre y ahora quieres matar también a mi Madre? No debes decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Me oyes? Prométemelo."_

El azabache escuchó entonces a lo lejos un trueno estallando en el cielo. Aún podía sentir el mismo vacío en el estómago de aquel día.

Miró a Sakura, a la mujer que sujetaba entre sus manos. Era tan pequeña, pero tan increíblemente bella… sintió su dulce aliento en el rostro. Contempló sus grandes ojos jade. Parecían un mar de emociones para un hombre a punto de ahogarse en ellas. Sus labios, duraznos y carnosos, limpios de maquillaje, eran algo que su ser entero codiciaba.

Sasuke apretó los labios, tratando de controlarse y la soltó.

—No te mentí. —dijo él suavemente— No volveré a besarte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Bajo las sombras amenazantes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, el viento agitó sus cabellos. La pelirosa alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes intención de seducirme?

—Claro que sí. No puedo pensar en otra cosa… Pero di mi palabra. No volveré a besarte.

Sakura se sorprendió a sobremanera de aquel hombre. Pensó que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si hubiesen más como él.

—Oh… —dijo ella, a la vez que suspiraba aliviada—. ¿Te dijo Sasori si estaba dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones a cambio de que me dejaras libre?

—En su arrogancia, el muy imbécil cree que acabará ganando otra vez tu corazón. —respondió él con un deje de amargura, apretando los puños. El sólo pensar en ello le hacía sentir una furia abrazadora.

—Eso nunca. —dijo ella con los ojos encendidos, provocando que el azabache alzara las cejas mirándola incrédulo y a la vez sintiendo un gran orgullo por ella y alivio— Ayer me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Y ahora… estás manteniendo tu promesa. —le dijo, por primera vez, suavizando el tono— Empiezo a creer que… a pesar de todo, no eres tan malvado como él. Quizá seas…

—Sí —tajó él— Lo soy. Soy tan malo como él. —dijo, pero en su voz aparentemente fría podía notarse un mínimo rastro de… ¿frustración?

—Pero… —replicó ella— Pero lo estas arriesgando todo para salvar a Kaori. —le dijo, haciendo amago de tocarlo, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Tengo mis razones para hacerlo… Prometí protegerla. —dijo él, dando unos pasos atrás.

—¿Lo ves? —recalcó ella— Eso viene a confirmar lo que pensaba de ti.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Tenía a gala mantener su palabra desde que, siendo un niño triste y solitario de cinco años, había jurado encontrar a sus padres.

—Y siempre mantengo mis promesas. —dijo él muy serio. Un relámpago quebró las nubes negras del cielo.

—¿Quién es Kaori, Sasuke? —le preguntó Sakura, acercándose a él— ¿Es amiga tuya?

Ya no parecía enfadada. Le tocó el brazo tímidamente con una mano y por primera vez le miró con interés y ternura. Algo dentro de él se estremeció. Tuvo que luchar para no estrechar aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¡Qué importa eso! —espetó, mirando a otro lado, con la expresión perturbada.

—¿Es… tu amante? ¿La quieres?

Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas heladas de lluvia del cielo negro.

—Sí. La quiero.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

*_* - *u* - *O*

u kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! O kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Zape!)

Inner: =S ¡¿quieres dejar de hacer escándalo mujer traumada?!

Dai Emi: (sobándose) ¬¬ pero qué amargada eres Inner… ¡CHICAS! TWT TOT ¡HE VUELTO!

^w^ mi corazoncito hace ¡BUM BUM BUM! de todos los adorables comentarios que me dejaron =DDDDD

¡SOY FELIZ! TuT Sabía que tenía todo su apoyo chicas!

Inner: ¬¬ yo lo dudo…

Dai Emi: O_O eeeh… bueno… ¿qué esperabas? Estaba en esos días en que… tú sabes, tienes los ánimos hasta el suelo =B jijijiji ¡Pero gracias a todas me he vuelto a la vida! ToT y ahora lloro de felicidad!

Inner: ¬¬ chillona…

Dai Emi: )=C ¿bueno y tú qué o qué? ¿te meó un perro o por qué rayos tienes ese carácter?

Inner: _ es que me muero de la tremenda envidia! ¡QUIEN FUERA SAKURA PARA TENER A UN PAPASITO DEL CALIBRE DE SASUKE LLEVÁNDOLE EL DESAYUNO A LA CAMA! o aaaaaaayyssshhh! ¡Me babeo!

Dai Emi: ¬¬ y luego dices que yo soy la traumada XD, pero sí, ¡qué jodida envidia! ¿O noo? *v*

En fin, chicas, discúlpenme por la tardanza, se los juro que quería actualizar desde hace días, pero la maldita escuela no me deja =/ pero aquí se los traigo, recién horneadito y calientito *w*

Espero que sigan teniendo ansias de ¡MAS! por que yo sí que las tengo :DDDDDD

Inner: (babeando) ¡Sasuke-papasote-kun! (ronroneo) :L XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Reviews! ToT ¡LAS AMO! Hasta el momento, han sido la mayor cantidad que me han enviado por capítulo! u Y qué creen? ¡Que ya me envicié! *w* ¡quiero más! XD jajajajajaja. ¿Los merezco? ;D**

_**Ponzha: **_Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Jajajaja tienes razón, muchos sentimientos explotando al leer… ¿y qué pasó ahora? Estuvo cañón? ñ_ñ ¡Gomené por la tardanza! Y por favor no dejes de comentar!

_**Ayadabest: **_jajajaja ¡vamos Aya! ¡esfuérzate expresándote que yo lo hago con mis fics! jajajajaja ^w^ creo que sí, tienes razón, ya es mucho como para pensar que Sakura no había sido besada… pero más delante estará la explicación. Gomené por la tardanza en actualizar… ¬¬ la universidad te traga ¿sabes? jajajajaja ¡Arigatou por tu comentario! ¡Por favor no olvides dejar otro! XD

_**Pri-Uchiha: **_¡Hola! =D ¡Me encanta leerte también aquí! ^w^ jejeje, espero que en este capitulo se te hayan aclarado un poco más las ideas y si no… ;D creeme… ya lo entenderás. Y sí, Sasori aquí es un gañán )=S ¡Te mando montones de abrazos y bendiciones! ^u^ aquí el capitulo 4, y perdón por la laaarga espera ¬¬ tengo que dividirme en dos para poder actualizar ambos fics… Pd. ¿Enseñando a "domar" a una fiera? O_O XD jajajajajaja bueno, creo que incluiré ese nombre en otro fic XD pero es "amar" en lugar de "domar" XD ¿te leo después? Cuídate!

_**byasaku1245: **_^v^sipy, esta historia también es mía, aquí la conti un poco atrasada jijiji ¿qué opinas? No dejes de comentar y arigatou por leer!

_**Tamara: **_Jajajajajaja lo sé… ¬¬ Sasori maldito… ¡pero Sasuke-papasote-kun lo compensa! XD Y para que veas aquí son doble capítulo (por la tardanza) por eso es el doble de largo ^u^ ¡espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Y millones de gracias por seguir comentando ¿lo volverás a hacer verdad? ¡Onegai! XD

_**Endless: **_TuT me encanta también encontrarte aquí. Arigatou por tu apoyo, y dime lo que piensas que le hace falta al fic y yo hago lo posible para que sea de tu agrado! ¡Mil gracias por ser fiel a mis escrituras delirantes! XD jejeje, si, creo que soy un poco exigente con los reviews XP pero gracias a ellos me inspiro mucho! ^w^ Te mando muchos besos!

_**Danny: **_¡Hola! Tiempo sin leerte… ^u^ aquí por fin el capítulo O_O ¿si te gustó verdad? Hice lo posible por hacer lo que me pediste, ¿qué opinas eh? Arigatou por comentar! Gracias por leer!

_**Alicia: **_jajajajajajaja u me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, tienes razón, Sasori es un cabrón, y no, nunca la besó, XD ya aclararé ese punto después. D= gomené por la tardanza infinita! T_T creeme, yo quería actualizar desde antes, pero la escuela… ¬¬ bastarda escuela que no me dejaba! XD pero por fin aquí está! y para compensar, el doble de largo! =D ¿te ha gustado? ¡Gracias por dejar tu review!

_**klau-chan: **_TTTuTTT ¡ARIGATOU! Juro solemnemente que adoro tu review! XD espero poder decir reviews a partir de hoy. Gracias klau-chan de verdad, muchas gracias por hacer el sacrificio de ir a un ciber para comentar, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de que mis lectoras tan chulas sean capaces de cosas tan lindas sólo para atender un capricho XD Perdóname por tardar tanto… U_U te juro que quise actualizar desde hacía días, pero no podía por la escuela, apenas y pude subir el capítulo de "Ensñando a amar a una fiera" por que me desvelé (como ahorita) y no pude subir este por que me falló el internet =( ¡pero aquí está! y es el doble de largo para compensarles la espera! Te prometo que habrá más romance! Por favor, no dejes de comentar, te lo agradezco de corazón. Y tenme un poquitín de paciencia, si es que me tengo que partir a la mitad para actualizar rápido, lo haré por la gente que con ansias espera los capítulos! Arigatou de nuevo! ^u^

_**Kaya-MA: **_Aquí la conti, gomen por la espera, ¿te gustó?

_**haruno28: **_OwO ¿enserioooooo? o kyaa! no sabía que mi historia fuera así de buena XD jajajajaja, pero aquí está, por fin la subi, el doble de larga para que no me odies T.T ¿Comentarás de nuevo? shiiiii por fa! ^_^

_**Princess019: **_=DDDD XD si el anterior te pareció intenso… ¿qué tal este? *O* kyaaaaaaaa! ni yo puedo esperar! XD Arigatou por tu comentario, y gomen por la tardanza… ¬¬ recondenada escuela… jijijiji

_**Hime-chan: **_¡Me encanta que te haya fasinado! OwO yo darte conti ya, conti larga por tardanza ¿perdonar? XD Arigatou por comentar!

_**BGJS: **_jajajajajajaja ¿alma enferma? XD ¡Si se pudo! ¡si se pudo! (se me acabaron las cajas) ¡pero sí se pudo! *u* grrr con mi Sasuke-papasote-kun! Inner: ¡ni madres! es mío! )=J Dai Emi: ¬¬ búscate al tuyo o vete con Sasori… colindan más… XD ¡Ya mero el LEMMON! *-*- *o* me medio muero por las presiones pero ¡ni pex! aunque acabe con ojerotas los escribo! XD Y el doble de largo pa compensar la infinita espera… pero lo logré. Como siempre, un honor leerte aquí dattebayo! =^_^= Inner: Y respecto a tu duda de lo que esta loca (y yo) estudiamos, :J no hay bronca, te vas a reír o vas a decir "a no pues sí… se nota que lo ocupa" por que estudio Psicología XD ¿tu crees? ¡Y la loca soy yo! ¡muajajajaja! =B ¿Sigue comentando y mandándome más y más cajas va? XD

_**Edison: **_¡Arigatou! Un poco tarde, pero doble ración pa que no se me enojen ^w^ espero que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar!

_**Guest: **_Y a los anónimos pero no menos importantes, gracias también, de verdad aprecio que les gusten mis historias. ^w^ no dejen de leer ¿si? Y no olviden seguir comentando! ¡Se les agradece! Y gomen por la tardanza… ¬¬ maldita escuela.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dai: **Como dije, ya me envicié, así que sigan comentando ¿si? =^_^= Onegai, dattebayo! Juro esforzarme por subir las contis pronto.

**Inner:** Y yo juro golpearla si no lo hace )=J

**Dai:** O.o chin… XD gracias por todo su apoyo! Sayonara!

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	5. Inesperado

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_5_

_Inesperado._

—_Sí. La quiero._

Sasuke amaba a esa mujer.

Del cielo volvió a surgir un relámpago, seguido por un estruendoso bramido del cielo. Las pequeñas gotas heladas caían sobre el rostro de Sakura, el viento fuerte las hacía estrellarse como pequeñas agujas en su cuerpo, y sintió un dolor que no podía entender en todo su ser.

Contuvo la respiración mientras miraba los ojos ónix inmutables del azabache, sus facciones no demostraban nada. Sus palabras, una vez más, eran sinceras.

Tragó saliva, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos al sentir que el viento helado le congelaba hasta el tuétano, sentía un frío terrible, aun mayor que el que sintió aquella noche en Suecia, trató de convencerse de que lo que lo provocaba era el viento y las pocas prendas que llevaba… pero ni ella estaba segura.

Miró a otra parte. Sin decirle nada, Sasuke la sujetó delicadamente del brazo y la condujo con suavidad a un pequeño invernadero donde podían resguardarse de la lluvia. Quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que ella decidió romperlo de nuevo.

—Y… ¿Crees que una vez que esté a salvo contigo, conseguirás que se despierte del coma?

—Lo intentaré por todos los medios. —respondió él con voz grave, sus facciones ahora se veían cargadas de frustración e ira— Su matrimonio ha sido un infierno. —añadió, apretando los puños.

Sakura lo miró con el corazón atorado en su tráquea. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Amaba tanto a Kaori, que estaba dispuesto a salvarla a toda costa. La chica sintió varias emociones entremezcladas.

"_Eso es el verdadero amor…" _pensó ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa con un deje de melancolía "_Sacrificarlo todo por la persona amada sin importar qué… Sasuke de verdad debe amarla mucho…"_

Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y la garganta seca. Fijó sus ojos jade en el suelo, aun con la sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—La amas ¿verdad? —murmuró ella, se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él fríamente con un gesto irónico— ¡Ah, ya! Te imaginas que soy uno de esos caballeros de cuento de hadas que van rescatando a las doncellas de las garras del dragón. —dijo, con una sonrisa amarga, negó con la cabeza— Me parece que eres demasiado romántica e infantil Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras, que llevaban un tono de burla oculto en ellas.

—¿Dices eso por que me gusta ver el lado bueno de la gente? —se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te equivocas conmigo. —dijo él, con mirada seria y un brillo especial en sus ojos oscuros— Tienes demasiada fe en las personas. Esos caballeros tan nobles no existen más que en tu imaginación y los cuentos para niñas. —espetó él con crudeza. La pelirosa le miró estrechando los párpados, apretó las manos.

—Me da igual lo que pienses. Yo seguiré teniendo fe. —declaró con firmeza. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—La fe es una mentira que los tontos se repiten cada noche. —murmuró él con crudeza. La chica dio un respingo, se descruzó de brazos y le miró enternecida.

—¿D-de verdad crees eso? —él no le respondió, cerró los ojos y suspiró, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia fuera, hacia el mar agitado por el viento y la tormenta. Sakura advirtió la pesadez que manaba de su alma, el vacío que tenía en ella y el dolor que seguramente le provocaba.

Sintió deseos de acercarse a él para consolarle, pero, ¿quién era ella para tratar de consolar a aquel hombre? Sasuke Uchiha era rico y poderoso. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Además, ¿por qué creía que él necesitaba su consuelo?

—_La fe es una mentira que los tontos se repiten cada noche. _

Esa era la cosa más terrible que le habían dicho nunca. Apretó los párpados.

—Puede que tengas razón. —dijo ella a media voz— Pero yo seguiré teniendo fe. No concibo una vida sin amar desinteresadamente a una persona y ser correspondida por ella. —le dijo, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con convicción.

—Yo veo la vida de un modo diferente. Para mi lo único más importante es la palabra de una persona, nada más que eso… los sentimientos son simples banalidades que cualquiera puede pretender, cualquiera los puede comprar. —respondió él con tono neutral, sin embargo, sus ojos iluminados por el gris atardecer destilaban un profundo sentir, una agonía que lo consumía con lentitud, haciéndolo sufrir la más angustiosa de las penas.

Sakura sintió entonces un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que le había dejado aquella cicatriz tan profunda en su corazón.

—Pero el honor no tiene ningún sentido sin amor… —objetó ella, con voz partida— Deberías saberlo, precisamente es por eso por lo que tratas tan desesperadamente de salvar a Kaori. Por que la amas. —el azabache la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No es como piensas…

—¿No?

Sasuke no respondió, regresó la mirada al frente, imposibilitando a la muchacha ver su expresión. Emitió un largo suspiro, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Y, ¿qué pasaría si tu plan al final no funcionase? —preguntó ella, de nuevo rodeándose con los brazos— ¿Y si Sasori, después de todo… no estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el trato? —interrogó en un susurro.

El azabache se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, con la mirada sombría.

—Lo aceptará. —respondió con frialdad.

La pelirosa sintió compasión por aquel hombre tan fuerte y poderoso al que, sin embargo, veía tan angustiado y solo. Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, deseaba consolarlo. Hizo ademán de acercársele, pero en ese momento, escuchó la voz de un hombre que se acercaba con una sombrilla corriendo hacia ellos, diciendo algo en griego. Era uno de los sirvientes de Sasuke.

Se acercó a donde ellos, se puso delante del azabache y le habló al oído.

La expresión del Uchiha mostró sorpresa, miró a su sirviente con seriedad y este asintió, dejándole el paraguas al hombre y regresando sobre sus pasos con prisa. El azabache respiró profundo.

—Tenemos que irnos. —le dijo a Sakura, logrando sacarla de lugar.

—¿Irnos? —repitió ella incrédula.

—Sí. Ahora mismo. —respondió, entregándole a ella la sombrilla.

—P-pero ¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirosa sin salir de su asombro.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa irónica y arrogante tan acostumbrada.

—Tengo ganas de estar en una playa tropical.

—¡Pero si aquí hay una playa maravillosa! —replicó ella señalando hacia fuera.

—Aquí hace frío y llueve. Quiero estar en un sitio donde haga calor… para verte en bikini. —añadió él ensanchando su sonrisa seductora. La chica no podría estar más desorientada, balbuceó incomprensiblemente y después agitó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Sasuke no contestó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la villa por donde había ido su guardaespaldas, haciéndole una seña con la mano a la chica para que le siguiera.

Ella le miró consternada. ¿Qué podría haber provocado ese cambio drástico en él? Y…

La pelirosa entonces abrió la boca con indignación, mirando la espalda del hombre con los párpados estrechos y un enojo repentino. Cuando pensó que ya no podía oírla, exclamó:

—¡Está loco si piensa que me pondré un bikini delante de él!

_.-. .-.-._

Al caer la tarde, el jet privado de Sasuke Uchiha había tocado tierra en una isla hermosa de aguas cristalinas y azules del océano índico, con unas increíbles playas de fina arena blanca, flaqueadas por esbeltas palmeras que se mecían al soplo de la cálida brisa tropical. Boquiabierta, la pelirosa se bajó del todoterreno, seguida por el azabache, quien le miraba con arrogancia y satisfacción.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella restregándose los ojos, como si no creyera lo que veía. La sonrisa del hombre se acrecentó, negó un poco con la cabeza, aquella mujer seguía siendo una chiquilla en su interior.

—En las Maldivas. —respondió él, Sakura lo volteó a ver con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y ahogando un gritillo de asombro.

—¿Cuántas islas tienes? —preguntó ella anonadada. Sasuke no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Esta isla no es mía. Estamos en una zona residencial propiedad de un socio amigo mío, Suigetsu Hozuki. Nos ha dejado el chalé con un ama de llaves para nuestro servicio exclusivo. Los guardaespaldas se quedarán a la entrada del complejo. —añadió, mirando a manera de advertencia a sus hombres.

Sin más, el azabache tomó la mano de Sakura y la acompañó hasta un impresionante chalé amarillo construido en medio de una solitaria playa privada. En el interior del salón principal, había un ventilador colgado en el techo de madera. A través de las ventanas, se podía ver una enorme piscina privada y una amplia terraza que daba directamente a la playa de arena blanca y suave y aguas azules, rodeada de palmeras.

La pelirosa miró aquello sin dejar de asombrarse. Ella anteriormente había oído hablar de Hozuki. Hoteles de lujo para millonarios, de esos que se ven en las revistas que encuentras en los centros comerciales, y que por su puesto, estaban completamente fuera del alcance de una persona como ella.

Echó un vistazo al chalé. A pesar de parecer más bien una cabaña, debía costar más de diez mil dólares la noche por lo menos… eso era lo que ella estimaba.

E iba a estar a solas allí… con él.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y de repente, la cabaña le pareció excesivamente pequeña.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. La chica se miró los pies mientras asentía tímidamente— No hay televisión… —dijo él, acercándose un poco más a ella, se agachó un poco hasta estar a la altura de su oído— Pero no creo que la echemos de menos. —aquel susurro le provocó una descarga eléctrica a la chica, que le pasó por toda la espina dorsal.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella visiblemente alterada, mirándole directamente, como acto reflejo de los nervios se pasó la lengua por los labios— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —interrogó abochornada.

Sasuke se deleitó con su expresión, le encantaba lo fácil que podía descolocarla, le sonrió aun más y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes a tu disposición una buena colección de libros y revistas. —contestó, la chica dio un respingo y desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y su rostro como semáforo.

—Ah… ya veo. —murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke rió entre dientes y prosiguió.

—El ama de llaves nos preparará las comidas, hará la limpieza y estará en todo momento a tu disposición. No tienes nada que hacer más que sentarte en la playa a tomar el sol. —culminó él volviendo a su expresión neutral.

Sakura le miró, estrechó los párpados y se cruzó de brazos.

—En pocas palabras… no puedo salir.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica maldijo interiormente. Eso significaba que no podría hacer una escapada al pueblo para buscar un cibercafé o una cabina telefónica para ponerse en contacto con su familia. Miró a su alrededor, no había ni siquiera un teléfono, y mucho menos una computadora con un módem conectado a internet. Soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta la casa? —volvió a preguntarle él.

—Claro que sí. Es preciosa… para ser una prisión. —respondió ella volviéndose a otro lado.

—Si quieres verlo de esa manera…

—¿De qué otra manera piensas que podría verlo? —tajó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Como unas vacaciones. —dijo él con una sonrisa, mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica pareció notar aquella mirada escrutadora y se volvió, encarándole de nuevo— Por desgracia, no tuvimos tiempo de hacer el equipaje en Grecia, pero te he conseguido aquí un nuevo vestuario. —declaró él mirándole de manera misteriosa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura alzó una ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke y caminó hacia la habitación. Él le siguió de cerca con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

La muchacha se dirigió directamente al armario, al abrirlo, lo único que sus ojos jade vieron fue una buena colección de bikinis diminutos y pareos, y otras prendas de algodón fino o de gasa transparente. Era todo. No había más.

—¿Y esto? ¿Dónde está lo demás? —increpó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se acercó al armario con una sonrisa ladina y se asomó.

—¡Oh! Me temo que se les ha olvidado… no hay más que bikinis. —contestó él con inocencia fingida. Seguidamente, rió entre dientes.

La chica sintió una oleada de coraje repentina. Iba reclamarle al azabache… pero se percató de algo más que antes no notó. Había algo peor. Al mirar detenidamente en el interior del closet, vio que había pantalones cortos y camisetas de hombre. Tragó saliva.

—¿Por… por qué está tu ropa en MI armario? —le espetó mirándole indignada.

Sasuke se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que, sin llegar a tocarla, pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, y le susurró.

—Esta cabaña está pensada para lunas de miel. Sólo tiene un dormitorio… y una cama.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se alejó de él.

—¡Lunas de miel! —acertó a decir finalmente— Entonces yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No, tú dormirás en la cama… yo seré el que duerma en el sofá. —sentenció él mirándola fijamente.

—P-pero… eso tampoco sería justo. —dijo ella, confiando en la promesa que le había hecho de no tocarla— S-supongo que podríamos compartir…

—No. —le cortó él bruscamente. La chica le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

Él soltó uno de sus monosilábicos "hmp" al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos, y fijó sus ojos ónix en los de la chica.

—Estar cerca de ti cuando he prometido no tocarte es algo que va más allá de lo que un hombre puede soportar… —explicó él con voz aterciopelada, mirándola con intensidad, seguidamente, esbozó una sonrisa seductora— A menos que realmente me quieras ver sufrir… —añadió.

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa, dando un paso más hacia él.

—Un poco de calvario tampoco te vendría mal. —repuso ella de manera pícara. Sasuke se sobresaltó levemente, le sonrió por completo devolviéndole el desafío.

Cuando parecía que comenzaba a surgir una cierta aproximación afectiva entre ambos, se oyeron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Era uno de los guardaespaldas.

Sasuke miró hacia allí, resoplando por lo bajo.

—Discúlpame —le dijo a la muchacha— Pero tengo que dejarte. —la pelirosa dio un respingo y le miró sin entender.

—¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! —replicó ella, incrédula.

—Tengo un asunto urgente. Volveré más tarde. —explicó, pasándole suavemente una mano por la mejilla— He dado órdenes al ama de llaves para que nos sirva la cena en la playa. Te prometo que allí estaré. —fue lo último que le dijo. Le estrechó la mano, y se fue.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo sorprendida mientras se alejaba y salía por la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

. . .

Se volvió, intentando repasar lo que exactamente había sucedido en esos momentos.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _

¿A caso estaba… estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Sasuke?

"_¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Tan solo estaba… intentando no hacer que las cosas se pusieran tensas… es todo."_

Intentó convencerse.

Apretó los labios, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo qué hacer.

Decidió ir a pasear a la playa y a admirar los exuberantes jardines que había por detrás de la cabaña. Se sentía extraña allí, sola, en aquel lugar tan maravilloso. Caminó durante un rato, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a un jardín tropical, se quedó sorprendida al contemplar dos grandes y hermosos rosales llenos de flores.

Eran las rosas favoritas de Sasuke. Crecían de forma silvestre en aquella isla del índico, a miles de kilómetros de Grecia. Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ellos.

Con cuidado, para no pincharse los dedos con las espinas, arrancó una de aquellas pequeñas flores de color rosa. Volvió a la cabaña y la puso en agua en un florero que encontró por allí.

Se pasó la mayor parte del día sola en aquella casa de lujo.

El ama de llaves le sirvió comida, y luego, se puso a leer una novela mientras contemplaba la luz del sol reflejada en las aguas azules y cristalinas del océano. Suspiró.

Echaba algo de menos… o a alguien.

¿No sería a Sasuke? ¡No! Eso sería una insensatez.

No debía olvidar que él la había secuestrado. Si de vez en cuando lo encontraba divertido, o incluso fascinante, era sólo para tratar de hacer un poco más llevadera la triste situación en la que estaba.

Eso era todo.

Recordó que, al final, Sasuke se había portado bien con ella en el viaje en avión hasta allí. Ella incluso se sintió cómoda y le habló de su familia, sus amigos y un poco de su vida; por su parte, él dio algunos datos de la suya, le habló de las costumbres Griegas, pero sobre todo… la había escuchado con interés. Cosa que nunca había hecho Sasori.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había cortado su flor favorita de aquel jardín y la había puesto en el agua?

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte.

Miró a la joven ama de llaves de pelo negro llevando la mesa de la cena a un lugar romántico de la playa. Sakura se incorporó del sofá donde había estado leyendo, deseosa de dejar a un lado la cabaña, la novela y todos sus confusos pensamientos.

—¡Espere! ¿Puedo ayudarla? —interrogó solícita, dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

La mujer, que por su aspecto debía tener sólo unos pocos años más que ella, negó con la cabeza. A la pelirosa le pareció que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Por favor, Señora Shizune —insistió ella— ¿No quiere que la ayude?

—No. —dijo la mujer, echándose a llorar.

Tras unos minutos de conversación, Sakura se enteró de que la mujer estaba de luto por su marido, que había fallecido hacía seis meses, y que estaba muy angustiada por su hija de ocho años, a la que había dejado sola en casa con fiebre.

—No puedo perder este trabajo Señorita —exclamó la mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano— Lo necesito para mantener a mi niña.

—¡Váyase a casa! —le dijo Sakura.

—N-no puedo, Señorita.

—No le diré nada al señor Uchiha. Es sólo un pequeño favor. Estoy tan lejos de mi familia que me gustaría al menos poder ayudar a la suya.

El ama de llaves rompió a llorar y la abrazó. Luego, le dio unas instrucciones precisas para hacer la cena. Instrucciones que la pelirosa fue incapaz de recordar cuando se enfrentó a la cocina de vitrocerámica minutos después.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, renunció a preparar aquella complicada receta y decidió hacer en su lugar su comida favorita. Puso al fuego unos fideos de arroz y mientras se cocían, salió a terminar de poner la mesa en la playa.

Contempló el sol a punto de esconderse de nuevo. Pensando que Sasuke podría volver en cualquier momento, entró corriendo al dormitorio, se duchó y se cepilló el pelo. ¿Pero qué podría ponerse? Lo único que había en el armario era ropa de playa. Por unos instantes, se le ocurrió ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta del hombre, pero la idea de llevar su ropa le pareció de una audacia propia de una amante. Algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser NUNCA.

Al final, decidió ponerse dos pareos de gasa sobre un bikini de color rosa pálido. Se miró al espejo satisfecha. Con las tres piezas, superpuestas una sobre la otra, no se transparentaba nada. Sonrió socarronamente imaginando la decepción de él al verla así vestida. ¡Sí señor! ¡Así aprendería!

Llevó la bandeja con la cena a la mesa y puso en el centro el florero con la rosa que había cortado en el jardín. Luego, se sentó a esperar, mirando las pinceladas de color rojo y púrpura que la puesta de sol iba dejando en el horizonte sobre aquellas playas de arenas blancas y aguas color zafiro.

_.-. .-.-._

Algo la sacudió ligeramente del hombro. Se despertó sobresaltada y vió la silueta de Sasuke sobre el fondo rojizo del cielo. Comprendió que se había quedado dormida. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró, mirando al azabache con detenimiento. Los pantalones y su camiseta estaban manchados de polvo. Tenía una expresión con dejes de mal humor, muy distinta de la de horas antes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella con voz un poco ronca.

—Nada. —respondió él secamente, dejándose caer a su lado.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó con suavidad aun despabilándose.

—No tiene importancia. —dijo él muy agrio, soltando un resoplido. Sus ojos de noche se clavaron en la flor sobre la mesa— ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí esta rosa? —interrogó, tomándola.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que quizá hubiera hecho algo grave que revelase que había dejado marchar al ama de llaves a casa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, el personal de servicio no me conoce… ¿La has encargado para mí? —cuestionó él, mirándola con repentino interés.

—La encontré en el jardín de al lado… —explicó Sakura sintiendo un cosquilleo en las mejillas— Me sorprendió que aquí pudieran crecer las mismas flores que las que tienes en tu casa de Grecia a miles de kilómetros. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. —dijo él suavemente— Gracias. —le susurró, con una sonrisa. La chica dio un respingo, le miró asombrada… nunca se pensó que él pudiese decirle algo parecido… ni imaginaba la paz que le daba a él.

El azabache sacó la rosa del florero y se la puso a ella detrás de la oreja, acariciándole de paso la mejilla. Luego le tomó la mano. Ella se estremeció.

Por encima de sus cabezas, los colores rojos y violetas de la puesta de sol parecían ahora reminiscencias de un fuego que se hubiera propagado por el firmamento. Un fuego como el que se veía en los ojos de él o como el que la quemaba a ella por dentro.

—Siento la tardanza. —se disculpó él observando la fuente de plata que había sobre la mesa.— La cena debe estar fría. Es una pena, he venido todo el tiempo pensando en la cena que el ama de llaves nos habría preparado. La comida de estas islas tiene mucha fama. Al parecer es una mezcla de los sabores de la India, de Asia y del Medio Oriente. Según me ha comentado Suigetsu, esa mujer es una cocinera excelente. Estoy deseando probar…

Con gran expectación, destapó lentamente la fuente de plata y, tras ver lo que contenía, se dejó caer de golpe en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Pasta a la boloñesa! —exclamó él sorprendido.

—Es deliciosa… —replicó ella, nerviosa— ¡Y los fideos de arroz le dan un toque exótico! … ¿Quieres que te sirva?

Sakura echó una buena ración en cada plato. Luego miró el suyo. Una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime apareció en su cabeza. Los fideos no tenían muy buen aspecto. Quizá se habían quedado fríos… o los había dejado hervir demasiado tiempo.

—E-etto, ¡buen provecho! —dijo, tomando el tenedor y acercándose a la boca la comida. Al probarlos, su rostro se puso de un color nada saludable azul, estaban horribles. Le entraron ganas de vomitar, pero controló la nausea y, tras toser un par de veces, consiguió tragárselos.

—¡Deli… cof! delicioso! —se le ocurrió decir.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y tomó su tenedor. La Haruno le miró horrorizada cuando lentamente se los llevó a la boca… apenas masticó, se puso del mismo color. Un tic nervioso apareció en una de sus cejas. Se levantó de la mesa muy enfadado.

—No sé si esa mujer estaba bebida cuando preparó esto, o si se trata de una broma, pero pienso presentar una queja… —dijo, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura agarrándolo de la mano, con cara suplicante— No ha sido culpa suya, es mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

—Envié a la Señora Shizune a su casa. Le dije que yo haría la cena y que no se notaría la diferencia… —se disculpó la pelirosa con unos pequeños brotes acuosos en sus ojos— No se lo digas a su jefe, podría despedirla por algo que no ha hecho. Ella no tiene la culpa de que me haya salido este desastre de cena.

—¿La enviaste a su casa? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

—Estuvimos hablando… Su marido falleció hace poco y tenía una niña enferma sola en su casa. Necesitaba ayuda… así que traté de dársela.

—¿Estuviste hablando con ella? —repitió él con el entrecejo fruncido— Yo tengo empleados que llevan más de diez años trabajando para mí y de los que no sé nada.

—Eso no es bueno.

—Yo lo prefiero así. Pero, ¿por qué te prestaste a hacer su trabajo cuando podías haberte quedado tranquilamente en la playa? Era su trabajo. Su responsabilidad. No la tuya.

—Tenía que ayudarla para que pudiera asistir a su hija. A mí también me habría gustado que alguien me dejara hablar con mi madre.

—Ya hablamos de eso. Si te dejo llamar a tu madre, ella podría ponerse en contacto con las autoridades de Estados Unidos. Una novia joven secuestrada es el tipo de historia sensacionalista sobre la que se echarían como lobos los medios de comunicación de medio mundo.

—¿Y si te doy mi palabra de que ella no le dirá nada a nadie?

—Lo siento. —respondió él negando con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró.

—¿No tienes familia? —preguntó ella mirando el plato que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No de la forma en que supones.

—¿No tienes hermanos?

—Fui hijo único.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No tuve.

—Eso… eso es terrible. —susurró ella desolada, apretándole la mano entre las suyas— Lo siento mucho… —le dijo, con sus ojos jade brillando con los últimos vestigios del sol.

Por un momento, él permaneció inmóvil. Se dedicó a contemplar su rostro… y apartó la mano.

—Déjame adivinar… —habló él con sarcasmo— Vivías en una casa antigua, tu madre te hacía galletitas en el horno para cuando llegaras de la escuela y tu padre te enseñó a montar en bici.

—S-sí. —dijo ella ingenuamente.

—Hmp. Claro. —resopló él por lo bajo, le miró con seriedad a los ojos— Has vivido en un cuento de hadas. —le dijo con aspereza, al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo de la mesa mientras que ella lo miraba extrañada— Vamos, es tarde. Prepararé la cena.

La luna llena se iba elevando sobre el horizonte mientras ellos caminaban por la playa desierta hacia la luz de la cabaña. Entraron a la cocina y él encendió el interruptor.

—¿Q-quieres que te ayude? —preguntó la pelirosa tímidamente.

—Oh no, por su puesto que no. —respondió él con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano— Siéntate ahí. —le indicó, señalando al pequeño comedor en medio de la placeta de la cocina.

—¡Jum! —hizo ella indagada, cruzándose de brazos, se encaminó hacia el lugar murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

En unos minutos, Sasuke preparó un par de sándwiches de pavo y los sirvió en dos platos con unas rebanadas de mango. Los puso en la mesa y se sentó al lado de ella. Abrió un par de botellas de refresco y le dio a Sakura una de ellas.

—Buen provecho. —dijo él, empezando a comer.

El sándwich estaba bueno. Mientras comía, Sakura lo miró en la suave penumbra de la cocina. Sus palabras resonaban aun en su mente:

—_Has vivido en un cuento de hadas._

Ella había pensado una vez que el sueño de su vida sería casarse con un apuesto Príncipe en un castillo medieval… Sasuke tenía razón, ella había estado viviendo en un cuento de hadas.

Siempre tuvo una familia y muchos amigos que la querían. Tenía un pequeño apartamento de su propiedad a menos de una hora de la casa de sus padres. ¿Qué problema había en que tuviera que trabajar en dos sitios para poder llegar a fin de mes? ¿O que su coche se estropease cada dos por tres y tuviera que empujarlo para que arrancase y poder llegar a tiempo a sus clases nocturnas después del trabajo? Había tenido una infancia feliz. Una vida feliz… en cambio… Sasuke…

—Tienes razón —murmuró ella con un nudo en la garganta, él alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño— Con relación a mi familia, quiero decir. Supongo que he tenido una vida feliz. —dijo, con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

Sasuke terminó su sándwich y apuró el refresco. Se limpió con la servilleta y tomó delicadamente el mentón de la chica, obligándola a alzar la mirada.

—Y volverás a tenerla de nuevo. Una mujer como tú ha nacido para ser feliz. —le dijo con suavidad. El azabache se inclinó hacia ella. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana confería un brillo especial, haciéndole parecer sobrenatural, como un ángel negro.

Sakura sintió sus ojos ónix clavados en sus labios.

Iba a besarla. Lo presentía.

Él le acarició la mejilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia la suya. La pelirosa escuchó un rumor que no supo distinguir, ¿era acaso el romper de las olas en la playa? ¿o quizá era su corazón que latía a toda prisa?

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú, Sakura —le susurró, acariciándole suavemente los brazos desnudos con las yemas de los dedos— Me… desconciertas… —poco a poco iban cerrando los ojos. Sakura sintió su aliento acariciándole la nariz, el calor que manaba muy cerca de ella, casi podía sentir el rose de sus sobrenaturales labios sobre los suyos. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del azabache… el calor se esfumó—. ¿Has… terminado ya? —la chica abrió los ojos al instante, Sasuke se había alejado de ella y miraba a otro lado. No fue capaz de responder.

Sin decir nada, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al cuarto de estar, la ayudó a sentarse cómodamente en el sofá. Volvió a la cocina y regresó al poco con una bandeja y unas frambuesas en una copa de cristal. Descorchó una botella de champán francés y lo vertió en la copa, luego, se la ofreció con una de sus miradas inescrutables.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella sin atreverse a tomar aquel fino cristal.

—Lo he preparado especialmente para ti. Te estropee la noche de bodas… —dijo él, poniéndole la copa en la mano y apretándola alrededor de las suyas— Y voy a compensarte, dedicándote esta noche.

—¿Cómo? —interrogó ella con la voz medio asfixiada. Al instante sintió un vacío en el estómago. Bebió un sorbo de aquella deliciosa infusión de champán aromatizado con frambuesas, pero sus nervios no se aplacaban.

Sasuke, sin decir nada, volvió a llenar la copa de champán con una mirada cargada de sensualidad. Luego se fue al cuarto de baño. Las paredes eran de mármol blanco y tenía una bañera para dos personas desde la que se veía el mar bañado por la luna. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y echó un gel espumante. El cuarto se llenó en segundos de un vapor cálido y de unas fragantes burbujas.

—Está listo. —dijo él, volviendo a la sala y ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse del sofá.

Sin soltar la copa de champán que, sin saber cómo, estaba otra vez llena, la pelirosa miró la enorme bañera llena de burbujas. A través del ventanal de enfrente se colaba la luz plateada de la luna y las estrellas. Sintió a la vez la tibia briza tropical, el vapor cálido de la bañera y el aroma de las exóticas flores que llenaban la estancia.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, y la miró con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios mientras le quitaba con suma delicadeza los dos pareos que cubrían su cuerpo, dejándolas deslizarse lentamente al suelo. Con los ojos ardiendo de pasión, la contempló de arriba abajo. Sakura, con su bikini rosa pálido, sintió una oleada de fuego corriendo por su cuerpo y notó cómo unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse entre sus pechos. Sasuke tomó la copa de su mano.

—Quítate el bikini. —le pidió el azabache en un estremecedor susurro.

Sin pensarlo, se pasó las manos por detrás del cuello para soltarse el lazo de la parte superior… pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó caer las manos.

—No puedo contigo aquí mirándome. –dijo ella, completamente tensa.

—Me daré la vuelta. —dijo él con un brillo especial en sus ojos, haciendo lo que decía.

Sakura tuvo ocasión de tener una nueva visión de él, así vuelto de espaldas. Sus hombros anchos y fuertes realzados por aquella camiseta ajustada, sus caderas estrechas que sus ceñidos pantalones vaqueros acentuaban y aquella impresionante espalda digna de una escultura.

—¿Ya? —preguntó él curioso, sin volverse.

Ella se echó las manos a la cabeza, sobresaltada.

¡Se lo había estado comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Habían sido las burbujas del champán las que la habían transformado en una mujer diferente?

Pero no, no había sido el champán, ni el vapor, ni las burbujas. Tenía que salir de allí enseguida. Debía decirle a Sasuke que no le interesaba nada de lo que hacía, volver sola a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Eso era lo que haría una mujer sensata…

Pero… ella estaba cansada de serlo.

Se pasó veinticinco años esperando a su Príncipe azul, reservándose para el hombre que la amase para siempre… Pero ¿y si nunca llegaba? ¿Qué pasaba si, como Sasuke le había dicho, los caballeros de armaduras doradas ni siquiera existían? ¿Si ella había malgastado su juventud en un sueño romántico que nunca se haría realidad?

Estaba harta de ser la chica siempre solitaria que había sido toda su vida. Siempre esperando, como una Princesa durmiente encerrada en un ataúd de cristal.

Ya no más… dejaría a la princesa por la eternidad muerta en aquella tumba.

Respiró profundamente. Si no podía cumplir su sueño romántico, se aferraría al menos al placer que la vida podría darle. Correría ese riesgo.

Muy despacio, se desató la parte de arriba del bikini y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego se soltó también la parte de abajo y lo apartó todo con una patada. Entró totalmente desnuda en la bañera y se sumergió en la fragante espuma llena de burbujas, cerró los ojos y aguantando la respiración, se dejó hundir hasta el fondo.

Cuando se levantó unos instantes después, con el pelo chorreando, se sintió renacida.

Escuchó entonces un sonido gutural y una risa seductora entre dientes. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la bañera, mirando el reguero de agua que fluía entre los senos de la pelirosa y sus pezones de color rosa pálido.

Se hundió en el agua, cubriéndose con la espuma.

—¡Me prometiste que no mirarías! —se quejó ella, sonrojada.

—Nunca dije tal cosa… —respondió él sentándose en el borde de la bañera y deslizando la mano por su hombro— Eres tan hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

—Me parece que hablas bajo los efectos del champán. —le dijo ella, apartándose un poco. Sasuke medio sonrió.

—Yo no he tomado nada.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, miró la botella casi vacía que había junto a la bañera. Entonces, ¿quién se la había bebido? La respuesta era bastante obvia.

—¿Has estado tratando de… emborracharme? —interrogó ella casi tartamudeando, mirándolo con los párpados estrechos.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer una cosa así? —replicó él con una sonrisa burlona.

—No sé, eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo.

Sasuke le pasó la mano por el pelo empapado y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El azabache se inclinó hacia ella y acercó su boca a la suya… sus labios ni siquiera se rozaban.

Sakura sintió deseos de que la besara.

Pero él comenzó entonces a acariciarle el cuello y los hombros, masajeándolos suavemente con círculos relajantes a la vez que sensuales. Sus manos regalaban caricias mágicas. Ella cerró los ojos. Era una bendición, la gloria.

—Supongo que crees que estoy tratando de seducirte, ¿verdad? —susurró él contra su rostro. Al oír esas palabras, Sakura pensó que sus temores eran ridículos. Él era un millonario poderoso que tenía el mundo en sus manos. Le había dicho que amaba a otra mujer. Una mujer por la que estaba dispuesto precisamente a negociar con ella.

Ella era su moneda de cambio. ¿Por qué iba a esforzarse tanto en seducirla, a ella, la ex novia de su enemigo jurado, una simple camarera de veinticinco años?

—Sí, aunque sé que suena ridículo. —respondió ella con desinterés.

—Hmp. Sin embargo, tienes razón. —dijo él— Voy a seducirte.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe. Mientras él seguía frotándole el cuello y los hombros, miró a través de la ventana. En el silencio, vio las esbeltas siluetas negras de las palmeras recortadas entre las nubes blancas iluminadas por la luna, y el centelleo de las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se dejó llevar. Sintió un intenso placer al contacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Sintió su aliento, y se estremeció cuando sus labios le rozaron el lóbulo de una oreja.

—Te deseo, Sakura. —susurró él con la más seductora y grave voz aterciopelada que tenía.

Ella se sintió mareada, como si el mundo diese vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba desnuda en el calor del baño que él había preparado para ella, embriagada de champán francés. Pero lo más embriagador de todo, era el sentimiento que comenzaba a despertar dentro de ella.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que él la tomara en sus brazos y pusiera fin a aquel dulce tormento.

—Te deseo… —repitió él— Como no imaginas Sakura… pero te mereces algo mejor que un hombre como yo.

De repente, todo su calor y su pasión se esfumaron.

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, salpicando de agua y espuma el suelo de mármol, y le vio salir del cuarto sin volver la vista atrás.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Dai Emi: ¡No me maten!

Inner: ¡Cómo no te voy a matar hija de tu…! )X ¡JODERRRR CONTIGOOOO! ¡Nada más emocionas condenadota! ÒnÓ (agarra a Dai por el cuello y la ahorca)

Dai Emi: XnX I-Inner! ca-calmate! no… respiro! +_+

Inner: ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¿¡Por qué no pusiste lemon!? ¡nos dejas con las ganas! ¡muere!

Dai Emi: +_+ s-si muero… no… hay… lemon…

Inner: O_Ou cierto… (la suelta) Gomen… ^v^

Dai Emi: ¡agh! ¡cof, cof, cof! ¬¬ condenada maniática…

Inner: XL jijijiji… estaba jugando, estaba jugando O.O

Dai Emi: ¬¬ Un día de estos, un día de estos… ya verás…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Inner: ¬¬ uy pues, ya perdóname…**

**Dai Emi: )=C ¡cierra el pico! ¿quieres que te ahorque para que veas qué se siente? ¡Baka! **

**Inner: ¡aaysh! ya deja de quejarte y contesta los reviews! XC**

**Dai Emi: OoO! cierto…**

_**Princess019: **_Hola! TwT me alagas! Yo también adoro todos tus reviews! *v^ jejeje yo creo que con este capítulo a todas se nos salió el corazón ¡yo sentí que iba a morir! ¬¬ no, en serio… esta loca de mi Inner estuvo a punto de matarme… O_O tú no querrás hacerlo también verdad? XD Espero que no… aunque soy malvada jijiji ¡pero así con los siguientes capítulos verás como todas necesitamos electroshock! (Inner: ¬¬ en especial tú si nos haces esperar) O.o eeeh XD Trataré de no hacerlo… OwO enserio adoro tus reviews, por favor no dejes de comentar, espero leerte también en este capítulo. Hasta otra ;D Sayo!

_**ayadabest: **_XD jajajajaja opino lo mismo O_O aunque qué resistencia con este hombre! ^O^ es increíble que pudiese aguantar algo así! ¡yo quiero dos! ¡no! ¡mil! ¡quiero mil Sasukes! (Inner: ¡céntrate mujer!) O.o perdón… XD ¿Qué opinas? ¿Ya sacaste alguna conclusión? muajajaja! ^_^ espero volver a leerte! Arigatou por comentar!

_**BGJS: **_ (Inner: XD lo comprendo! ¬¬ aunque aquí, la que se pone inaguantable es otra… ¿verdad Dai?) ¬¬ ja! pues al menos yo doy lata por lo menos una semana… ¡pero tú te lo agarras de rutina Inner! (Inner: O.O eeeh… XL jajaja… ¡vamos Dai! bien que sabes que lo hago para que no te aburras ^v^) ¬¬ cómo no… UoU aaah, en fin, _Inner J_, creo que te comprendo bien. XD jajajajaja a ver a ver! yo creo que aquí a más de una las dejé calientitas y emocionadas ¿o no? Yo me incluyo *u* (Inner: ¬¬ condenada) XD ups jajajajaja, soy una bastarda malvada, pero tendrán que aguantar poquitito más ¿podrán? *o* ¡muajajajajaja! =J por ahora, creo que las 7 aguantarán un poco más. O.o eso espero… (Inner: ¡ja! ¿apostamos?) ¬¬ ta bien pues, no me alcanzan… XD y no te preocupes, ^_^ sé perfectamente que yo no estoy bien de mis facultades mentales… teniendo tan redundante prueba con cierta personita… (Inner Ò_Ó ¿de quién hablas?) ¬¬ De nadie… XD bueno, esto es todo por hoy, tengo que irme a planchar XD U_U creo que subiré la conti de mi otro fic mañana… no lo he terminado XP este sí por que me dio la calentura y agarré inspiración, pero… xD bueno, tú sabes. Inner j, tu puedes! XD "S" no te manches jajajaja ¡espero tu review! =^_^= Hasta otra dattebayo!

_**Tamara: **_T_T gomen… la escuela UoU aaah… OwO en fin, no importa, me esforzaré por traerles los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda sólo por que ustedes lo piden TwT millones de gracias por todos tus reviews! ¡muajajaja! ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? *v* a mi casi me dio el paro cardiaco! ¡Súper saludos también para ti! Onegai, no dejes de comentar!

_**Guest: **_¡Hola! Jajaja, sí, odio admitirlo, pero a veces es relajante hablar con ella ¬¬ aunque a veces sea una loca… ¡pero al fin y al cabo es la voz de mi cabeza! O_O ay que loco se escuchó eso jajajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar, :D no tienes por qué sentirte vieja, simplemente considérate cuerda XD Gracias también por tus halagos, me animas mucho, sé que todavía tengo mucho por aprender pero sé que con la experiencia se hace la perfección XP en fin, por favor vuelve a comentar, y si lo haces con tu cuenta, mejor, :D así sé a quien agradecer sus halagos. Hasta otra!

_**Klau-chan: **_¡Konoichiwa! TwT de verdad amo tus reviews! OwO en serio logré eso? vaya! que padre es tu carrera, aunque si, debe de ser muy tediosa =/ te comprendo… la psicología no es precisamente relajante… pero ayuda XD TwT me siento honrada de que me consideres tu idola! ¡yo ya te considero una de mis lectoras VIP! :D así que no dudes en pedir lo que quieras que pase en los capítulos, manda sugerencias o lo que quieras! yo estaré feliz de leerlas! OwO adoro lo de la oración Narufans! XD está monísima! Millones de gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes si te tardas en dejar tus reviews, yo te entiendo, ay veces en las que me aprietan tanto el cuello en la escuela que no alcanzo a subir los capítulos tan rápido como quisiera, el chiste es que comentes! =D Domo arigatou! ;*

_**Danny: **_Hola Danny! ^w^ ¿cómo estás? Espero que súper bien… etto… como te darás cuenta, hay algunas cosas que no son como me lo pides, pero, es que así pensé la historia desde un principio, espero no decepcionarte con lo que hago… pero todo es por una razón que verás a lo largo de la historia ¿si? Hablando del Sasuke posesivo OwO muajajaja! creeme… aparecerá. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? di que sí! T_T Gracias por seguir fiel leyendo! Onegai no dejes de comentar! Sayo!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A mis lectoras que también leen mi otro fic "Enseñando a amar a una fiera" les aviso que subiré el capitulo sin falta mañana por la noche ¿si? U_U es que hoy ya no lo alcancé a terminar =^_^= pero mañana allí estará dattebayo!**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	6. Rapsodia de Emociones

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_6_

_Rapsodia de Emociones._

"_Te mereces algo mejor que un hombre como yo…"_

Sasuke arrugó la nariz entre sueños. Se revolvió incómodo en donde estaba... bufó.

Poco a poco se iba regresando a la realidad; sus sentidos uno a uno se iban conectando de nuevo. De inmediato sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido y la espalda completamente adolorida. Despegó los párpados lentamente mientras soltaba un nuevo gruñido gutural, alzó su mano y se frotó el rostro… había pasado toda la noche en una mísera hamaca de la playa.

"_Te deseo Sakura… como no imaginas… Pero te mereces algo mejor que un hombre como yo…"_

Amodorrado, y con la mano aun cubriendo sus ojos, dejó salir entre sus dientes una risa irónica.

Joder. Aún no se lo podía creer.

_La había tenido._

La noche pasada logró desnudarla, y ella estaba dispuesta para él. Sintió claramente cada estremecimiento, cada suspiro que daba a cada pequeño roce, a cada caricia que le dio…

_La había tenido._

Fue testigo del despertar de su deseo, pidiéndole sin palabras que la besara. No habría tenido necesidad de romper su promesa, habría sido la maldita cosa más jodidamente fácil del mundo.

Si hubiera esperado sólo un poco más, habría sido suya. Hubiese echo con ella lo que con todo su ser deseaba hacerle, habría conseguido por igual satisfacer su venganza y lograr su recompensa…

"_Maldición…"_

Y sin embargo, la dejó allí en la bañera, con la piel erizada y cubierta de espuma.

¿En qué carajos debió haber estado pensando?

Después de que abandonó la habitación, se había quitado la ropa y se había metido desnudo en el mar para limpiar su cuerpo del polvo y para intentar calmar a su alma que agonizaba de deseo. Quería limpiarse.

"_Te mereces algo mejor que un hombre como yo…"_

Chasqueó la lengua. Con su mano se frotó el cabello y dio un leve masaje a su cuello para estimular las vértebras doloridas. Pasó toda la noche al aire libre. Volvió a maldecir en silencio.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué fue tan considerado con ella?

—_Seguiré teniendo fe…_

Creyó oír su voz de nuevo con claridad, como una música cautivante, y recordó la forma en la que ella le había mirado con aquellos maravillosos ojos de jade.

—_No concibo una vida sin amar desinteresadamente a una persona y ser correspondida por ella._

Correspondida

Sonrió amargamente. Su frustración y la mala noche que había pasado le estaban nublando la razón.

Todo aquello apestaba a podrido. El día anterior había llegado a las Maldivas lleno de optimismo, después de que el jefe de sus guardaespaldas le informara que habían visto a Kaori por allí. Si podía encontrarla y llevarla a un centro médico para que la atendieran debidamente, no tendría que negociar con el inútil de Sasori.

Una vez que Kaori se recuperase, podría divorciarse de ese cretino, y Sakura…

Sakura podría ser sólo suya.

Apretó la quijada. Pero, para su desgracia, después de casi un año, todas las pistas habían resultado falsas. Casi había perdido la esperanza.

La pequeña cabaña al final del camino de aquella isla desierta había resultado estar abandonada. Unos vecinos le habían dicho que vieron por ahí a una mujer con las mismas características de Kaori, pero que se había marchado hacía dos días y no sabían a donde. A su cuidadora, una vieja mujer desdentada que no hablaba español y no tenía ningún conocimiento médico, le habían pagado en efectivo. La mujer le dijo que la joven, que estaba siempre dormida, aún vivía. Eso fue todo lo que supo decirle.

Cuando regresó a la cabaña la noche anterior, se encontró a Sakura durmiendo plácidamente en la mesa de la playa… y se había quedado observándola por un buen rato. Estaba allí, sola, bajo la puesta de sol, con aquellas gasas vaporosas que llevaba sobre un pequeño bikini rosa. Y, de repente, se le había ocurrido la manera perfecta de paliar su frustración, de buscar a la vez con suelo y placer.

Había sonreído siniestramente, e incluso antes de que la tocara en el hombro para despertarla, ya había decidido poseerla… mas no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Iba a hacer que se entregase a él por propia voluntad.

Sabía que, como cualquier otra mujer, se rendiría si lograba convencerla de que era ella la que controlaba la situación. El poder era un gran afrodisiaco.

Y lo logró. Lo hizo.

Y si él no se hubiera ido, Sakura estaría ahora entre sus brazos, compartiendo su calidez con la suya, llenándolo de satisfacción y placer.

"_¿Por qué?" _se pensó él con gesto cansado _"¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por que me gusta? ¿Por que es una buena persona? ¿Por que la admiro? ¿Por que la…?" _

Detuvo sus cavilaciones en seco.

Pensó nuevamente en su cuerpo seductor. Sintió la garganta seca y un calor abrazador en su pecho.

—Tsk.

Frunció el entrecejo y abrió sus ojos ónix, clavándolos en las hojas de la palmera que se mecían y dejaban pasar pequeños rayos de luz entre ellas; su expresión se hizo sombría.

La próxima vez, no tendría piedad.

—¿De verdad dormiste ahí toda la noche?

Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar aquella voz femenina y tímida, giró la cabeza. La pelirosa estaba de pie junto a su hamaca, ataviada con un pequeño vestido playero blanco. Iba sin maquillar y su rostro de porcelana estaba ligeramente bronceado, sus sedosos cabellos le caían sobre los hombros. Se veía realmente juvenil.

—Hmp. —hizo él escuetamente.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Pudiste haber dormido en el sofá… No muerdo ¿sabes? —replicó ella con una trémula sonrisa.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se incorporaba para quedar sentado en aquella hamaca. Miró a la mujer frente a él con desafío e intensidad en sus ojos de noche.

—Yo sí. —respondió con voz grave.

Sakura ensanchó la sonrisa y se inclinó un poco hacia su rostro.

—No te tengo miedo, Sasuke. —dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin dejar de mostrar aquella radiante sonrisa.

Él sintió en su pecho a su corazón palpitar con velocidad, sintió una extraña opresión y algo así como un dolor.

El sol había hecho acto de presencia en aquella mañana espléndida, tiñendo el cielo de un color rosa pastel sobre las aguas cristalinas. Las suaves y esponjosas nubes parecían algodones de azúcar, el firmamento parecía obra de un artista magno que con unas cuantas pinceladas logró una obra de arte. Las palmeras se mecían al soplo de la brisa del mar que hacía ondear también el suave cabello de ella.

Fue entonces cuando lo leyó en sus ojos. Sakura se preocupaba de verdad por él.

La idea le produjo un vacío en el estómago. Saltó de la hamaca con tal rapidez que casi perdió el equilibrio, trastabilló un poco y al fin logró mantenerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla. —respondió él, sacudiéndose la arena que se le había pegado a las rodillas un poco irritado… entonces, ella soltó la bomba.

—¿Por qué te marchaste anoche de esa forma? —Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y le dio la espalda.

—Por tu propio bien. —respondió como queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto. Oh, pero no sabía lo terca que podría ponerse la muchacha.

—No te entiendo.

—Déjalo así. Créeme, dormiste mejor anoche sin mi compañía. —respondió el azabache de mala gana, comenzando a andar hacia la casa, sacando un poco de arena a cada paso que daba.

—No —habló ella— Te equivocas. —dijo. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, con lentitud, se fue girando hacia ella de nuevo para mirarla fijamente— No pude dormir nada —continuó Sakura— Me la pasé toda la noche pensando en ti.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. No pudo apartar la mirada de aquel rostro angelical, limpio de todo rastro de mentira. Algo dentro de él retumbó con potencia, haciéndolo estremecer por completo, lo llenaba de vitalidad, y a la vez, lo hacía experimentar una muerte lenta y tortuosa. Su mente parecía competir con su cuerpo. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cerebro, mientras su cuerpo ardía en un desenfrenado deseo. Quiso llevarla a la playa desierta, arrancarle lo que traía puesto, tenderla desnuda sobre la arena y luego besarla, colmarla de besos, pasar sus labios y su lengua por cada centímetro de su piel. Quería entrar en ella, llenarla por completo, hasta saciarse, hasta hacerla olvidar a todos los amantes que hubiera tenido, hasta que la oyese gritar su nombre desesperadamente.

Pero allí, de pie junto a ella, trató de controlarse apretando los puños para no acercarse más y besarla.

—¿Y por qué estuviste pensando en mí? —preguntó él sin poder contener aquella curiosidad, estrechando los párpados y recorriéndola por completo de pies a cabeza.

—Quieres dar la impresión de que eres un hombre egoísta y cruel. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que eres un hombre bueno. —respondió. Muchas cosas dentro del azabache fueron reemplazadas rápidamente.

—Yo no soy bueno. —espetó él con voz de trueno, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola intensamente— Eres tú la que lo eres…

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose— Yo no soy tan buena como piensas… En realidad, me he sentido bastante mal alejándote de tu cama… sofá, del sofá quería decir.

"_¿Culpa? ¿Ella se siente avergonzada… cuando fui yo quien rentó esta cabaña para seducirla?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y la soltó.

—No te preocupes por eso. —replicó él mirándose la ropa manchada por el polvo y el sudor— Una noche bajo las estrellas era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Aún así, me hace sentirme mal. Prométeme que no volverás a dormir fuera. Y ahora vayamos dentro, he preparado el desayuno.

—Ay no… ¿es enserio? —dijo él de manera irónica y con una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Debo tomar eso como un premio o algo así? ¿O sólo me estas albureando y es parte de algún tipo de plan malvado de venganza con el que piensas castigarme?

—¡Yo sé cocinar! —le espetó ella ofendida, sacándole la lengua, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos— Lo de la pasta de ayer no fue culpa mía. Pensé que con los fideos de arroz me saldría igual la receta… —se defendió ella con voz aniñada.

—Hmp. ¿Estas segura de que no tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo en la cabaña? —interrogó él ardiendo por dentro. Sakura se giró de nuevo y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentirlo. —respondió— Además, me diste tu palabra. —añadió ella dándole un pequeño toque en el pecho con la punta de su dedo, sin dejar de sonreír.

No dijo nada más, empezó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la cabaña. Sasuke se quedó mirándola unos segundos, perplejo, y luego la siguió, admirando las suaves curvas de su trasero moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas. Estaba empezando a estar un poco más acuerpada.

Sonrió de medio lado. Le vino de repente una imagen de Sakura, redondita, resplandeciente y embarazada de un hijo suyo…

"_¡Por Kami!" _se dijo, parándose en seco y dándose una sonora palmada en la frente _"¡Qué cosas se me vienen a la mente! ¡Joder! ¡No debí quedarme tanto tiempo expuesto a la resolana!"_

. . .

—Por aquí. —indicó ella.

Al entrar en la cabaña, Sasuke notó que todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Pasó por el dormitorio y salió a la terraza. El jardín conservaba aún su frescor a esas horas de la mañana. Vio que ella había puesto una pequeña mesa para dos. Junto a la cafetería, había una enorme fuente con tostadas y mantequilla, un bol de frutas muy bien cortadas y unas flores.

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó la pelirosa con una reluciente sonrisa— ¿Ya ves cómo sí sé cocinar?

—Oh, ¿Hablas de las frutas y las tostadas? —respondió él con sarcasmo, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—Quería que la Señora Shizune se quedase en casa hasta que su hija se pusiera bien. Eso no es nada malo ¿o si? —dijo ella con una sonrisa— Esto es lo único que sé hacer… está bien, está bien, quizá no sea una gran cocinera, pero la limpieza se me da muy bien. He dejado la casa reluciente ¿no te parece? —preguntó ella de manera tierna, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y rascando el suelo con la punta de su sandalia.

El azabache no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa de ternura, suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Es esta la idea que tienes de unas vacaciones? —interrogó con suavidad, retirándole un mechón del rostro y poniéndoselo con cuidado detrás de la oreja— En serio nunca antes conocí a alguien como tú Sakura. Ese interés que te tomas por la gente, tratando de ayudarla sin importar cómo, sin pensar nunca en ti misma… somos tan diferentes…

—No es verdad. —tajó ella con firmeza pero con voz pasiva, inclinándose hacia él, acortando la distancia.

Era una reacción desafiante, muy propia de ella… a él le encantaba que lo hiciera… pero aún así…

¿Cómo podía pensar que había algo bueno en el alma de él?

Era una ingenua. Algo que sería evidente cuando él la sedujera, acostándose con ella con el único propósito de satisfacer su deseo egoísta y hacerle el mayor daño posible a su enemigo. Y luego la cambiaría por Kaori…. ¿por qué? ¿por qué no podía entender que eso es lo que iba a pasar? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir tan vil y miserable cada que lo recordaba?

La pelirosa alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres un hombre bueno, sé que lo eres. ¿Por qué lo haces Sasuke? ¿Por qué te empeñas en pasar por un hombre cruel, sin corazón?

El azabache sintió vértigo al contacto con su mano. Se estremeció como si le hubiesen tocado con hierro candente. No pudo aguantarlo y apartó la cabeza bruscamente… era lo mismo… era la misma sensación extraña que había tenido la noche anterior.

La expresión de Sakura mostró sorpresa e incredulidad.

"_Te mereces algo mejor que un hombre como yo…" _

Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que se había enfrentado a magnates y hombres de negocios y de la mafia, astutos, déspotas y corruptos, se sentía indefenso ante una pequeña mujer sencilla con un corazón tierno.

Sakura debió haberse levantado muy temprano, antes del amanecer, para preparar aquellas flores, cortar la fruta y preparar aquel sencillo pero delicado desayuno. Lo hizo ella misma para que así el ama de llaves pudiera quedarse en casa atendiendo a su pequeña hija enferma…

Lo hizo por él… sintió remordimiento por haberle hecho pasar la noche fuera cuando ella estaba libre de toda culpa… siendo que él… lo que quería…

—Discúlpame. —dijo él apretando los párpados— Necesito darme una ducha… Vuelvo enseguida.

Se fue corriendo como alma que persigue el demonio al cuarto de baño. Se despojó de la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua a todo lo que daba. No esperó nada, se metió inmediatamente bajo el chorro. El agua fría cayendo a presión sobre su piel cálida le hizo ahogar un gemido… pero ni todo el hielo del ártico habría podido apagar el fuego infernal que sentía carcomerlo por dentro. Ardía por ella. Por ella.

Era la única mujer pura que había conocido en toda su jodida vida… ¿Qué otra mujer se habría levantado tan temprano para ayudar desinteresadamente a una desconocida? ¿o a un malnacido bastardo que pensaba aprovecharse de ella? ¿Aprovecharse? ¡Joder! ¡Ya ni siquiera le encontraba sentido a aquella maldita palabra!

Él jamás lo habría hecho. Habría pensado que la mujer le estaba mintiendo para no trabajar, y sin duda alguna se mantendría lo más lejos posible de un bastardo crónico como él; en cualquier caso, habría evitado involucrarse en el asunto. Sakura sin embargo, había decidido ayudarla a ella sin pensarlo dos veces ¡e incluso le estaba dando su confianza a él!

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, se secó y se puso unos pantalones cortos color caqui. Salió a la habitación y rebuscó en el basto armario hasta que se conformó con una playera bastante sencilla con un logo de una banda de rock que antaño escuchaba.

Respiró hondo, se giró y se dirigió de nuevo al jardín de la terraza… donde Sakura le estaba esperando.

El deseo que sentía por ella seguía tan vivo e irrefrenable como antes. Pero, ahora se preguntaba, ¿sería capaz de cometer la vileza de seducir así sin más a una mujer como Sakura? ¿A una mujer que veía siempre lo mejor en los demás… e incluso de él?

"_¡Joder!"_

Pero él la deseaba. Y no estaba acostumbrado a controlar sus pasiones. Era la primera vez que se había resistido de esa manera a seducir a una mujer… la pregunta obligada era: ¿por qué?

—Debes estar hambriento… —llamó la pelirosa con su habitual buen humor y su sonrisa radiante cuando él se acercó a la mesa. Inmediatamente que se sentó, se acercó a su lado— ¿Café o té? —interrogó sin quitar la sonrisa, con tinte profesional que usaría una típica camarera como ella.

—Café, negro. —respondió él frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

—¿Con leche o…?

—Sólo.

Sentada en la silla a su lado, la pelirosa le sirvió el líquido humeante y de apetecible aroma en una fina taza de porcelana, con la desenvoltura y los modales de una Dama Victoriana. Le entregó el pequeño trasto. Sasuke se tomó de un trago aquel líquido negro e hirviente, sintió de inmediato el escozor en su lengua y su garganta. Aquel dolor era un bálsamo. Él podía soportar ese dolor mil veces… lo que no podía aguantar era todo lo que ella le provocaba.

—L-lo siento… —balbuceó ella, contrariada.

—¿Por qué? —bufó Sasuke sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en su boca y su pecho.

Sakura se humedeció los labios. El fuego se acrecentó al ver aquella lengua rosada deslizándose de un lado a otro de sus labios.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! ¡¿Qué me haz hecho mujer?!"_

—Por privarte anoche de tu cama.

Sí, ella era la culpable, tenía toda la culpa. Pero no por lo que ella pensaba. Una de sus piernas comenzó a subir y bajar inquieta. El azabache se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado.

—Más —exigió él empujando la taza hacia ella— por favor. —escupió. Sus párpados se fruncieron por un instante.

"_¡¿Y ahora eres el rey de la cortesía?!"_

La mujer al instante le volvió a llenar la taza.

Sasuke despegó los párpados y estiró el brazo para tomar aquella vajilla. Sus ojos ónix no pudieron evitar posarse en ella, como si fuesen lo único que pudiesen ver, la única luz que evitaba que se perdiera. Era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa, muy hermosa y tradicional. Una mujer que era de ese tipo del que cualquier hombre quisiera ver al regresar a casa después del trabajo…

"_¡Basta Sasuke! ¡Carajo! ¡Primero te la imaginas embarazada y ahora piensas que vas a encontrarla esperando en casa a tu regreso! Baja de las nubes de una condenada vez…"_

Su pecho se contrajo con dolor.

Él estaba destinado a estar siempre solo. Siempre lo estuvo, y siempre lo estaría.

Bebió otro sorbo de café, esta vez, no intentó provocarse dolor… ¿para qué? Ya sentía el suficiente.

—¿Quieres un poco de mermelada con las tostadas? —cuestionó ella con timidez, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

—No. Me gustan solas. —respondió con simpleza tomando una, la devoró en pocos segundos.

Se produjo entonces un largo e incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Sólo se oía el graznido de las gaviotas y el batido de las olas del mar.

—Tienes… —murmuró ella, con la vista baja— ¿Tienes alguna noticia de Sasori? —cuestionó la pelirosa con el único fin de quebrar aquel insoportable silencio. La expresión del azabache se frustró.

—No. —espetó él con sequedad.

Había vuelto a fracasar. No había conseguido dar con el paradero de Kaori. Sus nudillos crujieron audiblemente de la intensa presión a la que los sometió. La idea de que tendría de entregar a Sakura a otro hombre le enfureció tanto, que sintió deseos de partir la mesa en dos de un puñetazo. Decidió, sin embargo, comerse otra tostada.

—Debes estar hambriento… —balbuceó ella, sin saber qué más decir.

Sasuke se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y la miró con detenimiento. Su cuello de cisne, la forma en que sus senos se marcaban bajo la fina blusa de algodón, la esbelta curva de su cintura… Estaba tan insoportablemente cerca de ella, que podía aspirar su perfume entremezclado con el de las flores y admirar su cabello largo, pincelado con flores de cerezo y la suavidad de un pétalo. Traía el pelo al natural, sin peinar, como si acabase de hacer el amor.

Como si, en lugar de él haberse ido a duchar, hubiera tirado todo lo que había encima de la mesa de un manotazo, le hubiese arrancado la ropa, la hubiera puesto desnuda sobre la mesa y la hubiera colmado de la misma abrazadora pasión que él experimentaba.

Maldición. Pero tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Por una sola vez en su vida, tenía que comportarse como era debido con otra persona.

No. No podía seducir a una mujer como Sakura sabiendo el daño que le haría… sabiendo que después de amarla, se vería obligado a entregársela a su enemigo como un juguete usado. Jamás. Ella no merecía eso.

—Sasori está en Las Vegas. —dijo él al fin, soltando un suspiro— Se pondrá en contacto conmigo en cuanto ultime los trámites de su divorcio. Es sólo cuestión de días.

—¿Se puede divorciar uno tan fácilmente?

—Un divorcio normal en Las Vegas suele llevar por lo general un par de semanas, pero estoy haciendo uso de mis influencias para acelerarlo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró la pelirosa a media voz, miró a otro lado— Debes… estar deseando volver a verla. —dijo.

—¿Y tú? —espetó él con amargura, apretando los puños— ¿Estas deseando también volver a estar en los brazos de Sasori? —interrogó él con frialdad.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia él, había una expresión de desconcierto mezclado con dolor en sus preciosas joyas esmeraldas.

—¡Sabes muy bien que no!

—Hmp.

Podría ser cierto, él lo sabía… pero también sabía que era tan bondadosa, que quizá… quizá podría con el tiempo, acabar perdonando al Varón. Y ese pensamiento le puso furioso.

—Deberías saber que no fuiste la única amante que ese bastardo tuvo una vez casado. —escupió él con voz grave y molesta, sin medir el daño que podría causarle a ella con sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha tenido al menos cinco, o tal vez más… —siseó él esbozado una sonrisa cruel. La pelirosa se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era como echar limón en la herida… no, como si después de que se hubiese formado una costra, la hubiesen arrancado y le arrojaran alcohol.

—Debes pensar de mí que soy una mujer de lo más estúpida, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de amargura, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa— ¡Creer que Sasori se casaría legalmente con alguien como yo! ¡Pues sí! ¡Soy una estúpida! Él… nunca… con alguien… como yo… —sollozó la muchacha, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

El azabache se arrepintió de inmediato. Sintió algo desagradable en la garganta al verla así. Apretó la quijada, cómo deseaba que lo golpearan en ese instante.

—Sakura, no, perdón. —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, descubriendo su carita de ángel surcada de pequeñas lágrimas— Perdón, no debí decirlo. ¿Alguien como tú? Escúchame, tú no eres una mujer cualquiera Sakura. Eres tan especial, tan impar, eras la única que él en verdad deseaba tener… —se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir aquello. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde surgían las palabras… era como si, en lugar de estar hablando por otro, en realidad, lo dijese… por él.

La chica le miró sorprendida. Tragó saliva. Lentamente fue retirando sus manos de las del azabache, confusa.

—Aún no comprendo lo que estaba haciendo en San Francisco cuando nos conocimos. Me dijo que estaba buscando oportunidades de negocios… —hablaba ella como sumida en sus propios recuerdos, esbozando una sonrisa de añoranza y melancolía, entremezclada con el sufrimiento y la desolación— Pero yo jamás le vi trabajando…

—Hay una clínica al este de San Francisco que tiene fama de ser el mejor centro médico del mundo en problemas cerebrales. Al principio pensé que la había llevado allí, pero luego averigüé que había dejado a Kaori en una vieja cabaña de las montañas antes de regresar a San Francisco para tramitar la venta de una de las propiedades de la familia Usanagi.

—¿Una cabaña?

—Sí, una cabaña vieja y abandonada, sin electricidad ni agua corriente… —reveló él con expresión sombría desviando la mirada— Cuando llegué, me encontré unos restos de brasas en la chimenea, una mísera manta tirada en el suelo y una bolsa abierta de papas fritas… Kaori ya no estaba. Desde entonces, he estado siguiendo todas las pistas que me han llegado, buscándola por mar y tierra y registrando con desesperación cada clínica tras otra, tratando de encontrarla antes de que Sasori consiguiera se deseo de verla muerta. —reveló con voz cargada de frustración, apretando las manos entorno a las coderas de la silla.

Sakura gimió por lo bajo.

—Todavía no alcanzo a creer que pueda ser tan cruel. —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos, como si así encontrara algo de seguridad.

—Lo comprendo. —continuó él con una amarga sonrisa— El amor a veces nos ciega por completo.

—¿Cómo puedes aún creer que le siga amando? —se lamentó ella conteniendo las lágrimas— ¿Qué te pasó para que te volvieras tan duro y cínico?

—Sólo sé que cuando las personas creen estar enamoradas… —replicó él sin poder evitar un tono de burla en la voz— suelen engañar a los demás o incluso a sí mismas. —finalizó con expresión fría.

—Sin embargo tú mismo has dicho que la quieres. —contraatacó la pelirosa inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—No voy a abandonarla. —respondió él apretando los dientes— No dejaré que muera sola y abandonada. Jamás lo permitiré. —declaró con voz firme.

Sasuke pudo leer las preguntas que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él como tratando de consolarle. Pero no podía dejar que se acercara más.

El deseo que sentía hacia ella le convertía en un hombre indefenso, vulnerable. No podía imaginar lo que pasaría si además de desear su cuerpo… empezase a desear también en ser algún día el hombre bueno que ella pensaba que era.

—Kaori no tenía ni dieciocho años cuando se casó con Sasori en Las Vegas —explicó él— Después de una fuerte discusión, ella se marchó sola con el coche. Supongo que había decidido dejarle. Fue entonces cuando se estrelló con el auto… —apretó con rabia las manos bajo la mesa— He estado buscándola durante un año, pero siento como si hubiese estado perdiendo el tiempo. He fracasado.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, desolado. No podía soportar más aquel dolor que le amordazaba.

Fue entonces que una desconocida calidez lo envolvió. Dio un respingo y se quedó tenso. Sus ojos de noche estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, el aire no pasaba en su garganta.

Eran los brazos de Sakura.

Se había levantado de la silla y, arrodillada frente a él, le estaba abrazando en silencio.

Por un instante, respiró el perfume de mil flores. Se sintió reconfortado. Aquello era ridículo. Nunca le había protegido nadie. ¿Cómo podía sentirse entonces tan seguro en los brazos de una menuda mujer, mucho más pequeña que él, que no tenía ni su poder, ni su dinero?

Pero no, no era cierto. Sakura tenía un poder increíble. Una fuerza como nunca presenció antes.

Había conseguido cambiarle.

Le hacía sentirse… como si estuviera en casa.

—Una vez me dijiste que todo se podía comprar, que todo tenía un precio. —murmuró ella con suavidad.

—Sí. —respondió él, aturdido.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no le das a Sasori la fortuna de Kaori?

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que le premie? —exclamó él con enojo repentino, la chica tuvo que apartarse sólo un poco— ¿Qué le dé a ese animal una recompensa por querer dejarla morir?

—Sería una solución más fácil. —respondió ella bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

—Puede ser, pero yo quiero justicia. Sasori nunca recibirá un céntimo.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo ella con una sonrisa trémula— Eres un hombre de principios. Pero hay un pequeño problema en el que no sé si te has parado a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si Sasori cambiara de opinión y no estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a esa fortuna por mí?

—Lo hará, Sakura. —respondió él acariciándole la mejilla— Un hombre haría cualquier cosa por tener a una mujer como tú. Sería capaz incluso de vender su alma al demonio… —hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se contuvo— Debo irme. —declaró, intentando incorporarse de la silla.

—Quédate —dijo ella, aferrándose a su playera y mirándole a los ojos. El azabache le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Si me quedo… —le susurró con un hilo de voz— Te besaré.

—Lo sé. —una poderosa descarga eléctrica atravesó el pecho de Sasuke.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —interrogó, perplejo.

—Sí. —contestó ella, se deslizó un poco más arriba, hasta quedar a la altura del rostro níveo del hombre, sus ojos jade se clavaron en los profundos pozos oscuros de Sasuke, ambos alientos colisionaron el uno contra el otro. El azabache bajó la mirada hacia sus labios durazno, los vio moverse, su cerebro sufrió un corto circuito al identificar la palabra que en esos momentos ella pronunciaba…

_Bésame_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¡Cuaz!

(Ay un bulto en el suelo, aparentemente una humana, inconsciente, le giran los ojos en espiral)

Inner: O.O! ¡Dai! ¡OYE DAI! ¡DAAAAIIIIII! (la zangolotea) ¡Dai! ¡No nos dejes condenada! ¡Despierta! ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR! ¡NO NOS DEJES ASÍ, VUELVE! ¡EL CAPÍTULO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ! Xo ¡Daaaaaiiiiii! (la zangolotea tremendamente, no reacciona, sus ojos ahora giran más rápido) O.O ups… (la suelta)

(¡Porrazo!)

Inner: O_Ou! n-no me vean a mí… yo no le hice nada… lo juro ¡en serio! T-T yo no la golpee ¡Lo juro por mi jefecita! M-miren, se los puedo explicar… es que ayer y antier Dai estuvo cayéndose de sueño por que no durmió bien en toda la semana, tuvo mucha tarea y no paró… l-le dije que no se esforzara tanto, pero no me hizo caso U.U estaba empeñada en subir este capítulo… ni siquiera lo había acabado pero, pero… ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SE TE OCURRA DESMAYARTE EN EL MOMENTO CÚSPIDE! ¡DESPIERTA GRANDÍSIMA INUTIL Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! (Vuelve a zangolotearla, Dai se ve borrosa de la velocidad) ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAA! (Jadeos) OnO ah, ah… es inútil… no despertará hasta mañana… U.U #¬¬ ¡shannaro! ¡Ay pero en cuanto lo haga! ¡De la que se va a enterar! T_T cómo se le ocurre dejarnos así? ¡Ni hablar! En esta semana se irá a dormir todos los días temprano! )=J ya verán como me encargo yo de eso…y les juro… que la obligaré a escribir el capítulo siguiente, y por su bien que quedará ÉPICO. ^O* ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Déjenmelo a mí…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Inner: #¬¬ Esta tonta… no me queda remedio… voy a tener que contestar a los reviews que cada semana esta mujer llora por tener… je, deberían ver cómo se pone, hasta dan ganas de grabarla y subir su patético chilladero a youtube ^w^ jajajaja**

_**Rossi Uchiha: **_Inner Emi: ¡Hola! ^u^ Konoichiwa! Primero que nada, gracias por tu comentario. Aaah, gomén por la tardanza, pero a esta chiquilla la tuvieron hasta el cogote con tareas =S y ve lo que pasó… XD jajaja sé que sin duda alguna tendrás varias preguntas, ¬¬ lamentablemente, Dai me mata si te las respondo… entonces, lo que puedo decirte es que muy pronto hallarán contestación en el transcurso de la historia… por ahora, ¿qué te pareció? OuO ¿merece otro comentario? Pd. ¿Quisieras que ahorque a Dai por dejarlo así? XD ¡Gracias por leer!

_**BGJS: **_Inner Emi: Ejem… ¬¬ juro que yo no le hice nada… =J no se preocupen, se le pasará pronto… O.o eso espero… condenada tarea… en fin, J, creeme que te entiendo, justo antes de que esta inútil se fuera a dormir yo estaba casi casi saboreando el… O/O eeeeh, bueno, eso… XD Oigan chicas, ^w^ no hay bronca, yo haré que el próximo capítulo escriba Lemmon *u* ¬¬ ya estuvo bueno de tanto emocionar para nada… ¿o no? *O* ¡muajajajaja! Por ahora, dejaré descansar a este lastre… ah, por cierto… ^v^ ¿te molesto si te pido veinte cajas de colaloca? No, no exagero. Esta vez, serán necesarias… :L en serio, prevente, las vas a necesitar ^O^ kyaaaaa! ¡Chulas, bendiciones!

_**Tamara: **_Inner Emi: =/ uummm, bueno, creo que quedaste igual o peor que la vez pasada ¿o no? ^o^ te comprendo *_* yo ya estaba hasta imaginándomelo todo y entonces ¡paz! que azota esta changa… #¬¬ jejeje ¿podrás aguantar un capítulo más? *w^ te juro que valdrá la pena. No vayas a olvidar tu review! =^_^=

_**Jossy E. **_Inner Emi: ¡Bienvenida! =DDDD ^w^ sé que si Dai estuviera consciente diría: TToTT me hace tan feliz saber que mi historia te ha gustado tanto! Prometo esforzarme (y casi medio matarme) para subir las contis pronto! (volviendo a Inner) XD jajajaja, si, en definitiva diría una cursilería como esa… ^w^ pero lo que es verdad, es que en realidad apreciamos mucho a las lectoras como tú, ¡te adoramos! ¿Una pista…? (=/ chin, de veras que me dejas sin saber qué hacer… yo de mi parte te digo de una jodida vez quien es Kaori demo… ¿enserio quieres saber así? *o^ jajajaja, bueno, si tu respuesta es sí… O_O wow, eeeh, jajaja, ñ.ñ me matan si te digo… XP no te preocupes, *w^ en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá… ¬¬ más o menos… jajajaja ¿comentarás? =^_^=

_**Princess019: **_ Inner Emi: ¡Hola! ñ.ñ jejejeje… bueno, creo que la que tendrá que irse al hospital será Dai =/ ¡¿cómo se le ocurre desmayarse en el mejor momento?! aaaayssshh! ^w^, bueno, pero para qué me molesto… OwO cómo estuvo eh? O/O ppssst ¿sabes una cosa? *o* para el siguiente se garantiza hemorragia nasal ¡! ¡kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Como siempre, adoramos tus comentarios! ^w^ Sayo!

_**Ayadabest: **_Inner Emi:__ Jajajajajaja sii, como verás, Sasukito-kun tampoco quedó muy contento… OwO pero aaah, la espera dio frutos. ¡muajajajaja! ¿Qué pasará ahora que no tiene ningún impedimento? *O^ ¡Esperamos tu comentario!

_**Saku-14 the White Rose bloody: **_Inner Emi: XD jajajaja no te preocupes, ^w^ lo importante fue que al final comentaste. ¡Ya sé! esto se pone como en licuadora! jajajaja incluso ahora el título le queda como guante al capitulo ¿o no? OwO adoro tu review… ¬¬ y sí, hay veces en las que yo también muero por golpear a Sasuke… *_* aunque en otras, lo único que quiero es jalarle la camisa y… O/O ejem! ejem! Digo… ^v^ no olvides comentar! Cuídate!

_**danny: **_Inner Emi: ¡Hola! ^x^ jijiji gomén por lo de la espera… crème, ¬¬ esta muchacha se mata siempre por subir las contis, gracias por seguir aquí fiel leyendo… pero ¡cuentanos! OwO ¿qué te ha parecido el capitulo? ¿va bien? ¿Está de acuerdo a lo que quisieras leer? *w* por favor no dudes en comentar! ^u* yo me encargo de que la conti se suba rápido… XD Cuidate!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai (inconsciente) Emi.**_


	7. Promesa Cumplida

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

**¡ADVERTENCIA: **LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO! La Autora no se hace responsable de accidentes causados por este capítulo… *w^

_Hemorragia Nasal GARANTIZADA__**.**_

_¡Rock & Roll!_

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_7_

_Promesa cumplida_

Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Pero al final, lo había dicho.

Había conseguido expresar lo que su corazón le había estado pidiendo toda la noche desde que se había quedado sola en aquella enorme cama.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Estaba temblando. Se estremecía por completo.

Sintió la calidez que manaba el cuerpo del azabache cada vez más cerca suyo.

Sabía que Sasuke no rompería su promesa. Si ella quería que la besara, tendría que pedírselo… y ella lo había echo.

Una descarga de mil voltios la atravesó de pies a cabeza al sentir las manos del azabache en sus mejillas, su aliento le cosquilleó en la nariz, sus rostros estaban separados por unos pocos milímetros.

El corazón de la chica palpitó con locura.

—Si te beso… —le susurró él con una voz irresistible— No me contentaré con un beso, querré… mucho más. —le decía con lentitud, sus dedos empezaron a moverse lentamente en su rostro, con sus pulgares le sobó los labios, Sakura soltó un suspiro.

No había pensado en eso… simplemente, sentía un deseo irrefrenable de que la besara enseguida.

Era verdad, eso era una completa locura, pero su cuerpo hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de escuchar los consejos sensatos de su mente.

Las manos ansiosas de Sakura estrujaron la tela de la playera de Sasuke, jalándolo, lo quería más cerca, necesitaba ese contacto, ¡lo quería con desesperación!

—Hazlo… —pidió ella nuevamente con voz entrecortada. Escuchó un grave ronroneo gutural del azabache, sintió sus dedos vacilar al acariciar su cuello.

—Romperá para siempre tu relación con Sasori… —advirtió él a media voz, lo sintió retroceder un poco, pero como si fuesen polos opuestos de un imán, la atracción volvió a hacerlos tener que juntarse más. Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada cargada de pasión de Sasuke.

—¿Crees sinceramente que eso me interesa? —interrogó ella sintiendo a su corazón revolotear paranoico en su pecho, las palabras le salían sofocadas, tenía dificultades para respirar correctamente.

—Espero que no… es más, lo deseo fervientemente. —respondió él con una voz grave llena de urgencia y pasión contenida, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cuello, acariciándola con suavidad y sin miramientos— Pero… Sakura, quiero que estés convencida de esto. Si lo continúas… no habrá vuelta atrás. —advirtió él con una mirada incendiaria.

Ella pudo ver el vivo deseo en el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos ónix, lo sintió en cada leve estremecimiento de sus manos, en el calor abrazador que se desprendía de su cuerpo, en cada jadeo que soltaba… supo que hablaba enserio.

Si ella abría la jaula, no habría nada en ese mundo que pudiese contener entonces a la fiera.

Podía experimentar su pasión en la piel con cada una de sus caricias. Se dejó perder en aquellos pozos profundos y se ahogó en la fogosidad. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, bajando desde sus mejillas por el cuello, los pechos, hasta alojarse en los lugares más sensibles e íntimos de su feminidad. Gimió por lo bajo.

—Bésame. —repitió ella con ansiedad. Cerró los ojos y esperó con los labios entre abiertos la incomparable sensación que le provocaba sentir sus labios de sobrehumano néctar de placer sobre los suyos; la brisa salina del mar le rosó la piel, haciéndola erizarse cada vez más.

Su mente parecía perderse lentamente en un ya casi inaudible murmullo de lo que le quedaba de consciencia. Quería dejar de pensar. Sabía que aquella aventura no iba a durarle mucho… pero, si no encontraba nunca el amor verdadero en un hombre, al menos… al menos no se iría de ese mundo sin haber experimentado el placer, aunque fuera sólo un instante.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, de nuevo perdió un poco del calor que él emanaba.

—Quizá sólo te mueva el resentimiento y el deseo de la venganza que sientes en tu corazón por haber sido traicionada… —le oyó decir con voz sofocada; Sakura reprimió un bufido, carajo… no era cierto, Sasori era en lo último en que pensaba en ese instante ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando para atender a su petición?

—¿Tú no querrías vengarte si alguien te traicionase? —interrogó ella casi sin querer con voz frustrada, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí. —respondió él sin pensárselo dos veces— Pero tú eres diferente Sakura, tienes buen corazón. La venganza no va contigo… te sentirías mal y yo no quiero que sufras. Tampoco quiero hacerte daño…

—Tú no puedes hacerme daño Sasuke, yo no volveré con él… —contestó la pelirosa mirándolo con fijeza. Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que piensas ahora… —murmuró, posando suavemente su mano en una de las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha— Tsk. Kuso… me cuesta tener que decir esto, pero… no creo que hayas tenido muchos amantes. Perdóname, pero creo que tenemos una idea diferente de lo que es una relación sexual. Cuando te acuestas con un hombre, haces el amor… no solo con el cuerpo, sino con el corazón Sakura. —explicó el azabache casi con tono paternal. La pelirosa apretó los labios tratando de contener una carcajada… sin mucho éxito por cierto.

—No tengo idea… la verdad no sabría decirte. —le dijo ella entre risillas disimuladas— Aunque creo que eso que dices no es más que una hipótesis para mi… —insinuó la pelirosa con la cara como un semáforo; se escondió el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, esperando de un momento a otro escucharlo burlarse. Lo sintió tensarse, volvió a poner sus manos fuertes sobre los hombros de ella y la hizo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él completamente descolocado, su cara de sorpresa era todo un poema— ¿E-exactamente qué… qué quieres decir con eso de que no tienes idea? —consiguió preguntar él todo desorientado.

La cara de Sakura brillaba como luz intermitente roja… le iba a resultar humillante.

Pero Sasuke tenía que saberlo. Miró al suelo con una mueca de vergüenza decorada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te reirás de mí cuando te lo diga… le va a parecer estupidez a un hombre como tú… —masculló.

El azabache separó los párpados completamente perplejo, tragó saliva sonoramente; puso una mano bajo la barbilla de la pelirosa para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos… ¿a caso podría ser que ella…? Le miró consternado unos segundos, repitiendo cada una de sus palabras en su mente, sospechando lo que ocultaba en aquella oración.

—Sakura. No me irás a decir que tú…

—Soy virgen. —completó la muchacha con una sonrisa torcida. El azabache casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Una mujer tan hermosa como tú!

—Y lo que es aun peor… —dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro, sus mejillas brillaban en un notorio carmín— Sasuke… eres el primer hombre que me ha besado.

—¡No! —exclamó él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola con clara incredulidad desmedida.

—Sí… creo que toda mi vida he sido así… Sasori quizá planeo toda esa falsa boda para ver si lograba algo, porque no quería besarle hasta que estuviésemos casados ¿ridículo no? Apenas le dejé que me diera un beso en la mejilla durante la ceremonia…

—¿Y ahora? —cuestionó él con las manos aferradas desesperadamente a sus hombros, negándose a creer que eso fuese cierto…

—Ahora quiero que me beses. —respondió ella con voz suave, ladeando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Sasuke apretó un poco más sus manos entorno a sus hombros.

—¡No lo hagas por venganza! —exclamó él, luchando contra todos sus impulsos— Me dijiste que querías un amor que durase toda la vida Sakura… y no creo que eso sea posible a mi lado. Yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres que llegan a casa después del trabajo esperando que su mujer le tenga preparada la cena en la mesa…

—No me importa.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —replicó él sacudiéndola ligeramente— ¡Posiblemente tendré que canjearte por Kaori! —siseó él sintiendo cada vez más grande descontrol.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Entonces en qué demonios estás pensando?! —preguntó él con consternación y el ceño fruncido; sin saberlo, sus manos iban presionando cada vez más los pequeños hombros de Sakura.

El par de joyas jade volvieron a asomarse debajo de sus párpados. El azabache contuvo la respiración.

—Estoy cansada de esperar a un marido. Empiezo a pensar que quizá nunca lo encuentre y quiero empezar a disfrutar de la vida como bien debí haber hecho. Aquí y ahora… a menos que después de todo, no me desees.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, apretó los párpados.

—No te mentí… —dijo él con voz grave y pasional, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos, mas aun se contenía y mostraba reticente a acercársele más… estaba haciendo imposibles para controlarse, y ella no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Me has dicho que amas a Kaori… lo entiendo. Sería poco honorable por tu parte tener una aventura con otra mujer a sus espaldas. La estarías traicionando. —dijo Sakura bajando la mirada y comenzando a soltarlo… no podía competir con eso, lo sabía. Justo cuando pensaba levantarse, él la atrajo nuevamente hacia él.

—Yo no soy un hombre honorable. —replicó mirándola con seriedad, sujetándola de los antebrazos— Pero estás muy equivocada. —añadió, la pelirosa frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Kaori. Ella no es mi amante… y nunca lo ha sido.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía por segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Al volver a sentir nuevamente el golpeteo en su pecho, soltó el aliento retenido entre sus labios.

—E-entonces… ¿ella… no es…? —balbuceó Sakura completamente confundida.

—Mis sentimientos… por Kaori son más bien… de naturaleza… familiar —habló el azabache, pronunciando cada palabra como si le costase un esfuerzo tremendo.

—¿Familiar? —repitió ella contrariada— ¿Como qué? —indagó sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba saberlo, con urgencia. Él no respondía, se mantenía mirándola sin expresión, mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior. La pelirosa no podía aguantar la curiosidad, pasados unos segundos sin respuesta, añadió:— ¿Es tu prima? ¿Tu sobrina?... Por que creo que no es lo bastante joven como para ser… tu hija. —él apretó la quijada y desvió la mirada; Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho— ¿No vas a decírmelo verdad?

—No. —respondió él con simpleza. La pelirosa apretó los párpados por unos segundos, respiró profundo; algo llegó a su mente que le ayudó a esclarecer aquello un poco.

—¿Le prometiste que no lo harías?

Sasuke asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro. Entonces no había nada que pudiese hacer o decir para saberlo… pero… al final, resultó que Kaori no era su amante. Era alguien de la familia, o al menos, así era como él se sentía.

El corazón de la muchacha se iluminó de pronto, sabía que no por aquella pequeña pista debía sentir algún tipo de "mejoría"… pero definitivamente, se sentía… aliviada. Sonrió levemente y lo miró a los ojos.

—También me prometiste a mí que me besarías si te lo pedía Sasuke… —dijo ella, alzó las manos y le acarició el rostro con ternura— Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. —le susurró, acortando la distancia y cerrando lentamente sus maravillosos ojos de esmeralda— Bésame.

_Bésame._

Sasuke sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía poderosamente. Algo dentro de él bullía incontrolable como un volcán. Apretó con fuerza los párpados y soltó un gruñido bestial contenido en su garganta, abrió sus intensos ojos de abismal noche de golpe.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo. Que el cielo me ayude.

Sin esperar un instante más, fulminó la distancia entre los dos y la besó de forma ardiente y apasionada. Sus mentes entraron en colapso, sus cuerpos estallaron en deseo. Sasuke emitió un gutural sonido de satisfacción, sin rodeos la atrajo hacia él presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo; su boca exigió más y él ya no iba a contenerse, la besó tan profundamente, que ella casi se quedó sin aliento, henchida de placer. Una oleada de excitación la invadió al sentir la enorme y volátil prueba de la pasión de Sasuke en el vientre, su cuerpo ardía, mucho más fuerte y grande que el suyo. Sus brazos firmes la envolvían con posesión, se sintió en un torbellino al estar presa entre sus manos. Ya no tenía miedo. Con las manos enredados en su suave pelo azabache, le devolvió el beso con urgencia mientras se debatía en respirar y jadear de placer, sin pensarlo echó el cuello hacia tras y abrió más los labios.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y no desaprovechó la invitación. Con maestría y voracidad atrapó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y lo mordió ligeramente, metiéndolo en su boca, su lengua experta saboreó con deleite el interior de la cavidad de la pelirosa, deslizándose con suavidad y pasión enloquecedora sobre la de ella, Sakura lo pegó más a ella, ansiosa por profundizar más. Él volvió a ronronear por lo bajo y mientras competía con ella para ver quien llegaba más adentro, deslizaba sus manos caprichosas por su espalda, recorriendo cada palmo, cada resquicio. Puso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella mientras que con la otra delineaba la espina dorsal de la muchacha con su dedo índice. Sakura se tensó y gimió, su cuerpo se pegó más al de Sasuke, hizo la cabeza para atrás al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, él continuó besándole el mentón, dejando una línea húmeda con su lengua mientras bajaba a su cuello y comenzaba a lamerlo con ahínco, ella jadeaba, gemía, se ponía rígida ante sus caricias. El azabache mordió el hueco de su clavícula, haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado, contrastado por el propio.

—Ah, Sasuke… S-sasuke

Las manos de ella le atraparon la cabeza, apretándola contra ella, acariciándole con desesperación y revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos. El gruñó excitado e insatisfecho, sus manos volvieron a deslizarse sobre la fina tela del vestido, mientras le lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas a su cuello, deslizaba sus manos cada vez más hacia abajo. Rodeó los glúteos de ella con sus manos y de improvisto la pegó a él, escuchó su grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando su impresionante erección quedó en contacto absoluto contra la parte baja de su vientre. Sakura sintió que un fuego abrazador la recorría de pies a cabeza y tembló. El azabache jadeante acercó los labios al lóbulo de la oreja de ella, su respiración era entrecortada.

—Esto es lo que provocas en mí… —le susurró con una voz profunda y tan agitada y grave que la hizo tener estremecimientos a la chica, su mente se nublaba cada vez más y ella se embriagaba de deseo inaguantable. Sasuke la levantó del suelo sin problemas agarrándola de las nalgas y le abrió las piernas para tener mejor acceso, al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba un gemido, él rugió de forma bestial, comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras su boca depredadora lamía el hueco entre las clavículas de ella. La pelirosa creyó que iba a morir de agonía, se aferró a sus fuertes hombros con desesperación mientras jadeaba sin control y temblaba, recorrida por los espasmos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sa-sasuke! —gemía. El azabache empezó a lamerle los pezones sobre la tela del vestido, insaciable e insistente como un niño pequeño mientras suspiraba y jadeaba tan excitado como ella. La pelirosa le buscó la boca, y él se entregó a un beso profundo y lleno de pasión enloquecedora, ella le arañaba la espalda, intentaba con desesperación pegarse más a su cuerpo, sentirlo más cerca, intentando llenarse con toda su fuerza y deseo.

Él se separó un instante y la miró a los ojos, Sakura pudo notar el brillo salvaje de su mirada, entonces vio a la fiera que había desatado en él… y que además estaba hambrienta, de ella. Sin decir una palabra ni cambiar su posición, comenzó a caminar, llevándola desde las frías sombras de la terraza hacia la soleada zona de la playa. La tendió sobre la arena cálida y blanca y se hincó frente a ella. Sin dejar de taladrarle con aquella mirada irresistible ónix, se comenzó a quitar la playera negra con delirante lentitud, descubriendo poco a poco su escultural y perfecto vientre plano, los músculos en tensión de su pecho y brazos. Sakura le miró hechizada, con la respiración irregular y relamiéndose los labios de manera inconsciente, su corazón le latía paranoico. Luego hizo ademán de quitarle a ella el vestido. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—No. —susurró ella, agitada— Aquí no podemos…

—¿Por qué no?

—Pero…

—Shhh —pidió él, poniéndole el dedo sobre los labios, mirándole con una irresistible media sonrisa— este lugar es nuestro.

La besó, y sus labios fueron tan persuasivos y los movimientos de su lengua tan atrevidos, que ella no pudo ni quiso negarle nada. Se sometió humildemente a su deseo, sin darse cuenta siquiera que él le iba quitando lentamente el vestido mientras la besaba.

Una vez sin él, deslizó una mano desde su cintura hasta debajo de la parte superior de su bikini, ella se arqueó al sentir su mano y sus dedos calientes sobre su pezón, comenzó a frotárselo mientras que su rostro descendía para saciarse con el otro, metiéndolo en su boca y succionando a pausas, estimulándolo con suaves y circundantes movimientos de su lengua.

—¡Ah!

Con un par de movimientos, le soltó los tirantes y arrojó el bikini sobre la arena junto con la playera oscura. Una de sus manos bajó también y en un tris desapareció el resto de la ropa. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba tendida en la arena, completamente desnuda, a su merced. El azabache se incorporó para verla en toda su naturalidad, gimió de deseo y la acarició con la mirada. Sus ojos de noche se clavaron en los orbes jade de ella. Una de sus manos se situó en el botón del pantalón corto, Sakura contuvo la respiración al ver que lo bajaba lo suficiente como para ver un poco más debajo de la zona baja del vientre, acercándose a esa zona prohibida. Cerró los ojos con repentino pánico.

Sintió su cuerpo caliente, fuerte y duro como el acero sobre el suyo; un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sus manos cálidas se deslizaron desde sus pechos hasta los muslos, apartándolos para conseguir mejor acceso mientras la besaba. Respiró agitadamente al sentir de inmediato entre las piernas la dureza y el tamaño de su miembro mientras le acariciaba los pechos y le lamía los pezones con avidez. Le lamió uno y luego el otro, soltando gruñidos bestiales, estimulándolos con los movimientos de su lengua, hasta que ella comenzó a gemir de placer.

El azabache sonrió arrogante e insaciable al escucharla, poco a poco fue bajando por su cuerpo, acariciándole el vientre con la lengua haciendo pequeños círculos mientras la sujetaba por las caderas con las manos. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza, podía oírle con nitidez e intensidad. Notó su aliento entre las piernas. Era algo insólito, tal vez perverso, pero ella no podía luchar contra él. Su cuerpo le pertenecía. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Extendió las manos sobre la arena, tratando de aferrarse a algo con urgencia, cualquier cosa, algo que la mantuviera pegada a la tierra e impidiera que su cuerpo se elevase al cielo. Sintió sus manos deslizándose entre los muslos. No estaría pensando en…

—¡Ah! ¡Sa-sasuke! ¡Ah!

Totalmente abierta, él pasó la lengua entre sus labios, saboreando buena parte de ella. Sakura se arqueó sobre la arena, sintiendo una gran excitación con la sola idea de aquel contacto tan íntimo y prohibido. Gemía sin control, él comenzó a mover la lengua una y otra vez de abajo hacia arriba estimulando con pequeños toques su punto más sensible. Primero lentamente, luego más rápido y de nuevo otra vez despacio.

Ella comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y su visión se hacía borrosa por momentos.

—Mírame. —le susurró él.

Pero ella no podía.

—Mírame. —repitió él apremiante.

Y entonces ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. La imagen de su cabeza azabache entre sus muslos le produjo la misma sensación que si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo chisporroteando a su paso. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, Sasuke se arrodilló entre sus piernas y ella pudo ver completamente su cuerpo desnudo. Se quedó sin palabras.

Era impresionante y hermoso, por la fortaleza de su torso atlético, su vientre plano y terso y sus caderas estrechas. Pudo ver también la dura y enorme evidencia del deseo que sentía por ella y decidió volver a cerrar los ojos asustada.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo, apartándole suavemente el pelo de la cara.

—No tengas miedo.

—S-sé que me va a doler… —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados— Por favor, hazlo rápido.

Sasuke sonrió y rió levemente entre dientes.

—Mi pequeña y hermosa niña… —le dijo él con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el ártico— Eso es lo último que haría.

Hundió de nuevo la cabeza entre sus piernas, agarrando firmemente con las manos sus caderas, y sumergió la boca en la zona húmeda entre sus múslos. Sakura sintió un placer tan intenso, que comenzó a mover las caderas a un lado y a otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si tratara de soltarse de él. Estaba completamente bajo su control. Siguió agitándose con las caricias de su lengua y lanzó un gemido, que se mezcló con el ruido de las olas cuando él le pasó la lengua por su punto más erógeno e íntimo, lamiéndolo, succionándolo con pequeños golpecitos de la punta de su lengua.

—¡Sa-sasu-ke! —gritó ella con sorpresa cuando él le introdujo casi toda la lengua dentro de ella.

Sus uñas se enterraron en la arena. Se puso a jadear al comenzar a notar los espasmos del placer, arqueó la espalda cuando su lengua se deslizó hacia arriba, saboreándola y recreándose lentamente cada pliegue de su cuerpo. Una vez él notó bien húmeda toda la zona, le introdujo un dedo. Cuando ella gimió de dolor, él lo sacó suavemente un instante y le introdujo dos a la vez, ensanchándola, entrando y saliendo de ella con movimientos rítmicos; ella se puso a jadear desesperadamente, pidiendo que la liberase de aquel dulce tormento.

Pero él no tuvo piedad. Fue implacable.

La mantuvo inmovilizada sobre la arena y comenzó a pasar repetidas veces la punta de la lengua alrededor del centro mismo de su feminidad, mientras que con sus dedos la hacía gemir su nombre. Y cuando ella no pudo soportarlo más, cuando su respiración no se podía controlar, le lamió su clítoris con pasión mientras introducía tres dedos dentro de ella. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo iba a estallar en mil pedazos y comenzó a gritar, sintiendo que el mundo explotaba dentro de ella. Sasuke retiró inmediatamente la boca, apartándole las piernas con sus caderas y colocando su miembro firme y duro entre sus muslos. Ella seguía aturdida en medio de su éxtasis cuando lo sintió tratando de introducirse en ella.

Con una respiración jadeante y gutural, él fue penetrándola con un movimiento suave pero constante. Lanzó un grito ahogado al sentirlo adentro, su espalda se despegó del suelo, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido de placer, sus músculos estaban sobre-tensados, su rostro reflejaba el éxtasis.

—S-sakura

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Suavemente, muy suavemente, balanceando las caderas sobre las suyas, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con desesperante lentitud. Pero de pronto, el ritmo cambió, Sasuke comenzó a embestirla con intensidad, una y otra vez, los gemidos de ambos se fusionaban y coreaban, ella volvió a sentir una nueva oleada de placer que prometía llegar al clímax. Sasuke estaba tan dentro de ella, que por un instante creyó sentirlo cerca de su corazón.

Más profundo. Más rápido. Su fuerza y su empuje eran tales, que ella creyó que podía partirse en dos. El azabache se inclinó más sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos y ocultando el rostro a un lado del hombro de ella, Sakura le abrazó con fuerza, arañándole la espalda con las uñas, el ritmo se aceleraba, sus gemidos se hacían más irregulares, embestida tras embestida y entonces, sintió una nueva explosión, aún más profunda y devastadora que la anterior.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡SASUKE!

La voz profunda del azabache se unió a la suya al alcanzar también el orgasmo.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Estaba llorando de alegría.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke se quedó tendido sobre ella hasta que el calor del sol dándole en la espalda le hizo volver en sí. Miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía debajo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Sintió a su corazón temblar.

Nunca había sentido algo igual. Nunca. Con nadie. Jamás había imaginado siquiera que haciendo el amor pudiera sentirse algo parecido.

Con cuidado para no aplastarla, se giró y se acostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, ella se recostó sobre su pecho desnudo, muy cerca de su intranquilo corazón y le plantó un pequeño y dulce beso en ese lugar. Sasuke empezó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad.

Él sólo había querido hacer el amor con ella para satisfacer su deseo y hacerla sentirlo a ella también. Pero no resultó como imaginó. Había sido mucho mejor. Había sido la única experiencia sexual verdaderamente auténtica de su vida.

Alzó los ojos al cielo y vio las nubes blancas flotando ligeras sobre el azul. Miró de nuevo a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que aun quería mucho más de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa auténtica.

Y entonces, lo entendió.

Comprendió que no quería dejarla.

No quería renunciar nunca a ella.

Quería que fuera suya…

_Para siempre._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Dai: :L OwO ¡OMG!

Inner Emi: *O* x O/O XvX ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! (le sale un gran chorro de sangre de la nariz)

Dai: O_Ou ¿Inner?

Inner Emi: +w+ ¡TE-ADORO-DAI! ¡SOY FELIZ! *w* (¡porrazo!)

Dai: O.o ¿Inner? ¿Oye Inner…? ^o^ JA! Se ha desmayado! XD muajajajajaja! kukukuku soy una diablilla *v* no puedo creer que me halla salido tan pero tan… *O^ ñuñ ¿qué opinan? ^O^ kyaaaaaaa! mi corazón se me va a salir de tanto taladrar! O/O ¿me habré pasado de pervertida? O_O no verdad? o si?

Inner Emi: (inconsciente) Sasuke-kun! o eres un pillo!

Dai: O_O ejem… XD bien, quizá sí lo fui… ¡pero Inner fue la culpable! Desde hace días me estuvo atosigando con pensamientos pecaminosos y llenó mi inocente y casta cabecita de ideas hentai! T_T

Inner Emi: (balbuceando) -_- Dai… ya deja de ver imágenes de desnudos de Sasuke-kun

Dai: O/O INNER! XnX pero qué dices! ¬¬ yo jamás haría una cosa así… O.O me creen verdad? XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dai: Minna! *o^ qué creen? quiero proponerles algo ^w^ seguramente, después de leer este capítulo se quedaron con ganas de más ¿verdad que sí? (O.o eso espero) XDDDD si la respuesta ha sido "sí" pues déjenme contarles de qué se trata mi propuesta… ^u^ subiré el capítulo 8 el LUNES! ^O^ kyaaaaaaa! **

**Inner Emi: (se levanta como resorte) O.O! ¿Que qué? ¿cómo has dicho? =O el LUNES!? ¿Te has vuelto locaaaa? ¡si apenas lo alcanzas a hacer!**

**Dai: (levanta un dedo) No me dejaste acabar… ^w^ mi propuesta es... Subo la conti en ese día SI por lo menos me llegan 20 reviews en este capítulo :D **

**Inner Emi: (se da una palmada en la frente) ah, #¬¬ con que de eso se trataba… joder, ¿es que nunca aprendes? =S ¿cómo piensas subir el capitulo ese día si te cuesta un montón terminarlo?**

**Dai: Ay Inner, =) eres tan incrédula… ^w^ si uno recibe el impulso adecuado, puede hacer imposibles… recuerda, querer es poder OwO y si veo todos esos reviews seguro acabo el capítulo para el día Lunes!**

**Inner Emi: O.O pero…**

**Dai: ¬¬ sí puedo… ¿no te acuerdas el método que siempre usas para obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero? **

**Inner Emi: O_O?**

**Dai: (rueda los ojos) ay, no puedo creerlo ¬¬… ¡acabas apaleándome todo el santo día hasta que lo hago Inner! XC ¡ese es el impulso! #¬¬ aunque en tu caso, es un "hazlo rápido o muere"**

**Inner Emi: =o ¡ohhh! es cierto ^v^ entonces no dudo que lo hagas.**

**Dai: ¬¬ jum, condenada… ^w^ en fin ¿quieren conti flash? OwO ¡a dejar reviews! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Princess019: **_O.O princess! Dime que estas viva! omg ToT que alguien traiga un electroshock! … O_O m-matarme? aaaah… ^w^ yo nunca desearía que nada malo le pasara a Sasuke-kun… O.o no si eso significa mi muerte… XD *O* kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡me muero! O/O Inner eres una pervertidaaaa ¡¿cómo me obligas a escribir algo tan pecaminosooo?! (Inner Emi: ÒuÓ no te hagas, bien que disfrutaste hacerlo XD muajajajaja) O_O aaam… XD está bien, sí… *w* y a ti qué te pareció? OwO a mí hasta calorcito me dio… jajajajaja ^w^ estoy ansiosa por leer tu review!

_**gaabi: **_¡Konichiwa! ^w^ bienvenida gaabi! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic, arigatou por tu lindo comentario! ¿qué te ha parecido el capítulo? OwO ^o^ no te olvides de comentar! espero volver a leerte pronto! ^w^ Sayonara!

_**Saku- 14 the White Rose bloody: **_*w* Y vaya que si se había contenido… *O^ kyaaaaaaaa! O/O y que sí se le deja ir el Sasuke-papasote-kun! *v* ¿valió la pena tanta espera? chin.. le va a acabar dando el patatius con tremendas sorpresas de Sakurita! y las que me van a dar a mí *_* tremebunda agasajada que se acabaron dando OMG *O* ¿qué pensará nuestro malvado villano? ¿y qué será de Sasuke y Sakura? kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡sugoi! OwO me muero por leer tu review! ^w*

_**Tamara: **_Ohayo! OwO dime, ¿valió la pena la espera? *o^ ¿qué crees que pase a partir de ahora? kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¬¬ oye Inner, qué delicada fuiste con lo del changazo… (Inner Emi: XD jajajaja ¿y a mí qué me dices? fue gracioso ^v^) jum! OwO en fin, espero con eso poder compensar mis tardanzas ToT ¿comentarás? ¡Arigatou por todos tus comentarios! ¡te adoro!

_**Jossy E: **_=DDDD ya desperteee! O/O y omg! ¿cómo me quedó el capi? ¿muy pervertido? ^w^ ¿qué opinas de Sasuke-kun? o.O podrá ser cierto que por fin se dio cuenta? *O^ kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡espero tu review! ¡Arigatou por leer! ^w^cuidate!

_**danny: **_:DDDDD TwT ¡danny! Arigatou por tu lindo comentario! me siento muy contenta de que te haya gustado tanto! OwO y qué te pareció este? también te ha gustado? O/O a mi hasta me dio calorcito *w* y qué dices del final del capi? ^O^ kyaaaaaaaaa! espero tu comentario! Tú también cuídate mucho! Te adoro!

_**sasusaku fr: **_¡Konichiwa! ^w^ ¡bienvenida! OwO me hace feliz saber que este fic sea del agrado de tantas personas tan lindas como tú! Aquí la conti! ¿qué te ha parecido? OuO Onegai no dejes de comentar! ^o* hasta el próximo!

_**BGJS: **_Inner Emi: ¡LEEEMMOOOOONNNN! *O* Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡más colaloca plisss! no me alcanzooooo! digoooo, no le alcanzó a Dai ^w^ /Dai: O.O? nandato!? si tú fuiste la que más usó! TnT eres una desalmada, yo todavía medio muriéndome y acabas de todos modos echándome la culpa… /Inner Emi: wou wou wou ¬¬ espérame tantito… ¿pues tú quien crees que se estaba quedando sin sangre hace rato eh? ¡yo! y todo por que tú te pusiste todo el rollo en las narices para no desangrarte! /Dai: O.O aaam… ¡pero tú te pusiste toda la colaloca! y por tu culpa se me calleron los… /Inner Emi: XC ¡hasta allí! ¬¬ no necesito explicaciones gráficas… y dices que yo soy la sucia /Dai: )=C ¡no me dejaste terminar! Iba a decir que se me cayeron los papeles! baka! /Inner Emi: O.O aaaah ^v^ jijijiji ya lo sabía /Dai: #¬¬ cómo no... en fin… *O* kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! por fin se le aventó! OwO ¿qué opinan? ¿valió la pena tanto esperar? ¿quedó de súper mega recontra WOW? /Inner Emi: XDDD ¡SIIIIIII! *U* SASUKE-KUN ES TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY Y CANDENTE Y… (Plop!) O.O na-nani? qué es es…to… (pum!) zZzZzZz aaah poni-chan… poni-chan eres tan Kawai… (se desparrama como Naruto en el piso con baba saliéndole a chorros) Dai: ;D muajajaja! Inner J, buena idea lo del sedante! ^o^ oooh! ahora sé cómo hacer que me deje en paz! jajajajajaja TwT por cierto, gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi, ustedes sí que me cuidan ¬¬ no como otra… /Inner Emi: poni-chan golpéala… zZzZzZz /Dai: (rueda los ojos) ni en sus sueños deja de querer aporrearme TwT aunque tengo que agradecerle por que me mandó a dormir todos los días temprano ¡y ya siento las energías llenándome! ^o^ fue una semana pesada, y sé que no será la única… pero estoy decidida dattebayo! no abandonaré mis fics! espero ansiosa su review chicas! Arigatou y también cuídense mucho! ¡Bendiciones a las dos!

_**Rossi Uchiha: **_¡Ohayo! OwO estoy muy contenta de que esta historia te guste tanto! qué te pareció el capitulo? ¡por fin una pista de Kaori! ^w^ y ahora qué pasará con nuestros dos protagonistas? *O^ kyaaa! espero tu review! arigatou por leer! cuidate!

_**SakuraxJenyxRukia: **_¡Konichiwa! ^w^ me encanta tenerte aquí! TwT me siento sorprendida de que esta humilde lectura haya logrado eso! de verdad te adoro! gomen por ser una bastarda y dejarla así en el anterior… pero dime ¿no valió la pena? OwO ¡espero ansiosa tu review! arigatou por leer! Bienvenida de nuevo y espero que sea de tu completo agrado!

_**Sakkuharuu: **_¡Konichiwa! TwT ToT no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso, ^w^ por su puesto que actualizaré rápido! espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho! XD Ojalá puedas seguir leyendo que yo feliz escribiré, domo arigatou por todo tu apoyo y espero igual de ansiosa tu próximo review ¿si? =D Sé bienvenida y onegai disfruta la lectura! (Inner Emi: =o ¿llevabas días queriendo leerla? o.O vaya! ^w^ en serio espero que te guste mucho, ^u^ y creo que si nos das tu ayuda con un comentario será más rápida la próxima actualización!) ^w^ Sayo! Hasta muy pronto!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dai: ^o* no lo olviden! 20 reviews por lo menos y conti el Lunes!**

**Inner Emi: Shannaro ¬¬ Eres una aprovechada… *u^ pero la verdad también estoy ansiosa por leer el próximo capítulo!**

**Dai: ¡No olviden comentar ^w^!**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	8. Anhelos

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_8_

_Anhelos_

Sumida en el más apacible de los sueños, Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentía llena de calidez, su corazón estaba latiendo tranquilo en su pecho.

La muchacha dejó salir un suave suspiro entre sus labios, se revolvió un poco en donde estaba cuidadosamente, pues sabía que si se movía demasiado… podría perturbar el sueño de alguien más.

El jade apareció en su rostro de porcelana al abrir los ojos, lo primero que distinguió, fue una mata de cabellos azabache muy cerca suyo. Al lograr enfocar un poco más, logró ver aquel rostro níveo imperturbable y angelical, iluminado por las suaves luces rosáceas matizadas de la nueva mañana, unos cuantos mechones de cabello le caían sobre el rostro; su respiración tranquila le acariciaba el hombro, sintió también una gran calidez y el peso de uno de sus brazos sobre el vientre.

Respiró profundo para llenar los pulmones de aquella inconfundible y exquisita fragancia de su cuerpo, aquella sonrisa se acrecentó un poco más.

Habían pasado toda la tarde y la noche del día anterior en la cama. A penas habían salido del dormitorio unos minutos para ducharse y tomar algo en la cocina. Aun podía sentir aquella enloquecedora sensación que la embriagó todo el tiempo que estuvo entre sus brazos, y que ahora, la mantenía anclada a él con una dulce calidez.

Lo miró mientras estaba sumido en un sueño tranquilo. Su rostro parecía más joven que nunca… casi hasta le parecía infantil, la máscara glacial que siempre mostraba se desvanecía en aquella paz. Con cuidado, le retiró los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro, acariciándole con delicadeza mientras lo hacía. Él suspiró entre sueños y le atrajo un poco más hacia sí. Era tan bello, sus facciones reflejaban una paz absoluta, había una escurridiza media sonrisa adornándole la cara, encantadora, nada que ver con la sonrisa pasional que tan bien recordaba en esos momentos y que sin embargo, había sido sustituida por una mejor. No imaginó nunca poder contemplarle así… en esa faceta tan vulnerable y cariñosa que hacía sentir un estremecimiento en el pecho y un cosquilleo en la garganta.

Había dormido abrazada a él toda la noche, después de haber hecho el amor varias veces.

Era la felicidad absoluta. El paraíso. El éxtasis total.

Sakura no quería pensar, quería simplemente dejarse llevar y disfrutar de aquellos inolvidables momentos… pero no podía evitar que en su mente se colasen inquietas preguntas como mariposas revoloteando sin descanso ni fin.

¿Por qué se sentía tan ligada a él? ¿Por qué le había entregado su virginidad? ¿No se estaría engañando a sí misma… como le había ocurrido con Sasori? ¿No sería pura imaginación suya el ver a Sasuke como el hombre que satisfacía todos sus sueños románticos?

—_No crea que soy una buena persona… si lo hace, puede que se arrepienta toda su vida. _

Aquellas palabras le taladraban una y otra vez en la cabeza. Recordaba claramente cómo fue que él se las había dicho, su voz siniestra y seria resonó de nuevo en sus oídos.

Pero ella no quería creerlo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando cada centímetro de su piel, cada latido de su corazón, le decían lo contrario?

Además, él había mantenido su promesa. Incluso le había aconsejado que se lo pensase bien antes de dar ningún paso en falso. Ella había sido la que le había pedido que la besara, la que le entregó su virginidad por voluntad propia.

No lo lamentaba.

Sin embargo… sí había cometido un error muy serio…

Ella había pensado que podría mantener relaciones sexuales sólo por placer, sin la necesidad de sentir amor por el hombre con quien estuviera.

Que estúpida había sido.

Debió saber que no sería capaz de separar los sentimientos de esa manera.

Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando los párpados con un nudo en la garganta. Se acurrucó más contra él, girándose para poder verle de frente el rostro, casi pegando la frente a la de él, aspirando profundamente su aliento, como si fuese el que ella necesitaba para conseguir respirar.

—Sakura…

Susurró el azabache entre sueños. La chica le miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios, viendo como poco a poco iba despertándose, la soltaba y se giraba para quedar de espaldas, ella no se atrevió a moverse. Sasuke respiró profundo, mientras se estiraba un poco y se tallaba los ojos con una mano. Parpadeó un par de veces con la cara al techo, despabilándose, para después girar su rostro hacia ella. La pelirosa le miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola. —le saludó Sasuke con un tono grave y casual, sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, se limitó a sonreír y a pestañear un poco, el azabache se giró de nuevo hacia ella para mirarle fijamente— ¿Arrepentida? —interrogó él con voz baja, como si le hubiese estado leyendo el pensamiento.

—No. —respondió ella con una sonrisa trémula— De hecho, creo que debería haber hecho esto hace ya mucho tiempo…

—Pues yo me alegro de que no lo hicieras —replicó él, acercándose un poco más para plantarle un tierno beso en la frente y acariciarle la mejilla. La vio sonreír, pero al instante, notó una cierta preocupación en aquellos preciosos orbes jade. Su rostro volvió a ponerse neutral— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Sigues pensando en Sasori?

—No.

—Aún… le amas, ¿verdad?

—No. —respondió ella negando un poco con la cabeza, su expresión era tranquila, sus ojos se clavaron en las suaves mantas del colchón— Creo que nunca lo amé.

—Me alegra oírlo. —dijo él esbozando una nueva sonrisa, acariciando con delicadeza su hombro. Clavó sus ojos ónix en los de ella y se sintió totalmente perdida. Sus recuerdos de Sasori le parecían como una gota de rocío comparados con el océano de emociones que él le inspiraba en ese momento.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

No podía enamorarse de Sasuke después de lo que él le había dicho… estaba… estaba cometiendo los mismos errores… ¡estaba siendo una estúpida ingenua de nuevo!

Se incorporó en la cama bruscamente.

—¿Sakura? —llamó él sorprendido.

—Estoy bien. —mintió ella con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas y aparentar la fuerza de antes que poco a poco se desmoronaba— Lo de anoche fue maravilloso.

—Fue tu primera vez… —dijo él con añoranza, poniendo las manos sobre la almohada por debajo de su cabeza— Sí, fue realmente maravilloso. —añadió acariciándola con la mirada.

La pelirosa sintió que algo le bloqueaba la respiración en la tráquea. Desvió la mirada de él y se mordió el labio inferior.

—B-bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte… —murmuró ella tratando de sonar normal— No voy a atosigarte para que me regales un anillo de compromiso…

—Eso está bien —interrumpió el azabache poniéndose un poco más serio— Los dos sabemos que yo no soy ese tipo de hombre que iría a pedirte casa de tus padres. Yo no tengo madera de esposo, ni de padre.

—Ya…

—Lo digo en serio. —mencionó él incorporándose también, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos y flexionando una rodilla, para poner sobre esta el otro brazo. La miró con gesto serio— ¿Crees que Sasori es un egoísta malnacido? Pues bien, yo soy cien veces peor.

—Lo que digas… —resopló ella moviendo una de sus manos como para restarle importancia, mirando a otro lado. Escuchó un gruñido molesto de parte del azabache.

—No sería bueno para ninguna mujer. Y menos para una mujer como tú. —sintió sus dedos pulgar e índice bajo el mentón, la obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Sus facciones eran insondables— Sakura… —murmuró él inclinándose un poco más hacia ella, tomó su mano y la apretó en la suya— Tú te mereces ver cumplido tu cuento de hadas… y ambos sabemos que yo no soy tu caballero de blanca armadura.

La pelirosa sintió una nueva opresión en su pecho, lentamente fue retirando la mano de la de él.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones. —susurró ella cabizbaja— Estoy bien. En pocos días, ultimarás tu trato con Sasori y yo… yo regresaré a casa y encontraré en Tokio un hombre con el que pueda compartir un amor de verdad. Un hombre honrado, cariñoso y fuerte… al que pueda amar el resto de mi vida.

Sasuke sintió muchas emociones agolpándose en su garganta. Apretó un puño en las sábanas, estrujándolas con fuerza. No podía soportar escucharla hablar de eso… estaba furioso y frustrado con la idea de que regresara con Sasori, furioso con cualquiera al que ella pudiese toparse y que le diera todo lo que él replicaba que se merecía… y al mismo tiempo, sentía un vacío interior, un profundo y desolador vacío al saber que él no sería el que se lo diera.

Se produjo un silencio largo y tenso.

—¿Y si nunca llega? —preguntó él con voz muy baja y sus ojos de profunda noche pegados en la blancura de las sábanas.

—Entonces me quedaré sola… y viviré en la soledad hasta el día de mi muerte… —respondió la pelirosa con voz quebradiza, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa lastimera. El azabache sintió algo desagradable al ver aquellos hermosos ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando en vano de contener unos cuantos sollozos.

—No, Sakura… eso no va a suceder… —le susurró él pasándole un brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola a él. Ella se dejó estar, y el azabache la acunó en su pecho desnudo, limpiando tiernamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr en sus mejillas— Tendrás una vida feliz. Ya lo verás. Te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo… así que no llores Sakura, ya no llores… —la consoló entre dulces susurros.

Ella sintió sus manos acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza, pegó la mejilla a su pecho cálido y fuerte mientras continuaba hipando, se sentía como una pequeña niña resguardada en sus brazos, el sonido de su corazón la calmaba, sus caricias la mimaban. Sakura sintió la mano del azabache en la mejilla antes de que él se inclinara para besarla.

Sus labios fueron tiernos y dulces, la besó con lentitud y sin forzar nada más, nada que ver con la intensa pasión de la noche anterior.

Embriagada de una dulce emoción, sintió las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos.

¿Por qué sentía aquel dolor en el corazón? ¿Era por la alegría y la pasión desbordadas de estar en sus brazos? ¿O por la agonía de saber que aquello iba a terminar muy pronto?

Sakura se entregó a aquel dulce beso, levantándose un poco más, llevando su mano hacia la nuca del azabache acariciándole con ternura. Él la estrechó más, poniendo una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ella y acariciándole la espalda con la otra.

Su beso se hizo más apasionado, era como si ambos estuviesen tratando de rescatar lo más posible antes de que aquello terminara, rindiéndose a sus deseos y anhelos más profundos transmitiéndolos al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Sasuke la sostuvo por la cintura y rodaron juntos sobre la cama, hasta que Sakura quedó encima de él.

Se separaron un poco. La pelirosa le contempló unos segundos, acariciándole el rostro, pensando que nunca había visto a un hombre que a la vez fuera tan hermoso y rudo. Sus facciones eran viriles y suaves, tenía el pelo revuelto después de su larga noche de amor. El cuerpo un tanto bronceado y atlético, las piernas y los muslos firmes como troncos… y sus ojos, sus ojos le trasmitían una sensación que hacía a su corazón temblar y derretirse.

Sasuke no era como los hombres que había conocido. Si él no era el príncipe azul, entonces era el _Príncipe Oscuro _de sus sueños nocturnos.

Volvió a besarla con anhelo, mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y la levantaba como una pluma, la fue bajando lentamente hasta que quedó sentada sobre él. Y mientras bajaba, iba corrigiendo la posición de su cuerpo para poder penetrarla, muy suavemente, con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro, deleitándose con los gemidos de ella. Sakura echó la cabeza atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello. Sus ojos miraban extraviados a algún punto lejano e invisible. De sus labios durazno escapaban suspiros y gemidos tenues y afrodisiacos. Los labios de Sasuke no paraban de repartir besos por su cuello, hombros, pecho y brazos. Él la llevaba y la enseñaba a cabalgar sobre él, pero dejándole imponer su propio ritmo. Sakura se deleitaba de aquel intenso y nuevo placer mientras que sus manos acariciaban el vientre y los pectorales del hombre y gozaba de sus finos y masculinos labios obedientes. La tensión fue creciendo en una vorágine cada vez más intensa de pasión y deseo hasta que ella explotó finalmente con un gemido ansioso y complacido. Segundos después, él llegó al orgasmo con un empuje profundo y definitivo, gritó el nombre de la mujer con un rugido tal, que podría haber pasado por el de alguna criatura salvaje que le hizo enchinar la piel a ella.

Sakura se desplomó sobre él completamente exhausta, temblando, y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, jadeante; se quedaron así por varios minutos.

Más tarde, mientras dormían uno en los brazos del otro, Sakura abrió los ojos y contempló perdida la luz del sol que brillaba en el mar.

Ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos.

Sasuke la había aceptado tal y como era… tal vez por que había acabado aceptándose a sí mismo.

Él sabía que no era perfecto y ella pensó que tampoco necesitaba serlo. Los dos tenían sus defectos, pero podían seguir siendo… amigos.

¿Amigos?

La amistad no era el sentimiento que mejor describía lo que ella sentía en su corazón.

Pero también sabía que no le traería más que sufrimiento y dolor.

Aunque Sasuke se mostrase tan considerado con ella, sabía que tendría que dejarla ir a cambio de Kaori.

Y era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—_Mis sentimientos por Kaori son más bien de naturaleza familiar…_

¿Sería su prima? ¿Su sobrina? ¿La hija de un viejo amigo?

"_¿Quién podrá ser?"_

De lo que sí estaba segura, era que Sasuke Uchiha cumplía siempre sus promesas. Y a pesar de todas sus advertencias, ella le había dado no sólo su cuerpo… sino también su corazón.

Fuera, el sol brillante y luminoso, y las aves de la mañana cantaban alegres en el cielo azul.

Sakura lloró en silencio en sus brazos mientras lentamente sucumbía al sueño.

Estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Y sabía que su relación sólo podía acabar de una manera…

Con el corazón roto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un sonido persistente semejante a un zumbido, que parecía provenir del suelo del dormitorio, despertó a Sasuke de su plácido sueño reparador.

Abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y lo primero que vio, fue el rosa.

Sonrió de medio lado, estrechando dulcemente el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos; se sentía resguardado así, completo. Podría quedarse allí por la eternidad, junto a ella. La calidez del cuerpo de Sakura le abrigaba, sentir su respiración sosegada soplándole en el pecho le hacía experimentar un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. Intentó calmar a su corazón que comenzaba a revolotear a lo loco, para no despertarla.

Se proponía a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero aquel zumbido persistente se lo impidió. Frunció el seño. Cuidadosamente se alejó un poco de la mujer, a regañadientes, para tratar de encontrar aquello que perturbaba su descanso. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, se giró en la cama y se asomó debajo. Comprobó que el teléfono móvil que había dejado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era el culpable de aquello.

Miró a Sakura. Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente con las comisuras de sus labios curveadas hacia arriba. El azabache no pudo reprimir una cálida sonrisa al verla así, suspiró, pensando en lo poco que habían dormido en las últimas horas, en las que se la habían pasado derrochando pasión. Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, y plantó un pequeño y fugaz beso en el borde de la boca, Sakura suspiró y ensanchó la sonrisa, acurrucándose mas cómodamente en la cama.

Cuando el infernal aparato volvió a insistir, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, tomó el móvil y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Uchiha —respondió él en cuanto el celular volvió a vibrar.

—_Jefe… esta vez, la hemos encontrado. _—le dijo su guardaespaldas de confianza.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que descansaba la pelirosa.

Si aquello era cierto, podría ser que Sakura no tuviera que…

—¿Dónde Juugo? —preguntó el azabache sintiendo que la esperanza regresaba a él con mucha más fuerza. Escuchó atento la respuesta de su subordinado mientras a su cabeza llegaban pensamientos inquietos que le provocaban temblores en el cuerpo— Bien. —dijo y colgó.

En menos de diez minutos, Sasuke se bañó y vistió. Luego regresó a la habitación con energías renovadas. Sentía en su cuerpo bullir la emoción, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Aquella noticia pudiese ser la salida a todos sus problemas, y si esta vez, lograba dar con ella… no habría trato que concretar.

Se acercó a la cama con la intensión de levantar a Sakura… mas no llegó a hacerlo al verla sumida en el más dulce de los sueños.

La miró detenidamente, mientras sentía los fuertes e insistentes latidos de su corazón. Le costaba creer aun que ella lo hubiese elegido a él, de entre todos los hombres del mundo, para que fuera su primer amante. Se sintió poderoso, capaz de todo, lleno de regocijo… incluso tenía la idea absurda de querer golpearse el pecho con los puños como un rey salvaje.

Se estremeció al recordar todas las veces en que se hicieron uno en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Debería estar saciado… sin embargo, en aquel momento, mirándola, estuvo a punto de olvidar su misión y meterse de nuevo en la cama con ella.

Pero tenía una pista sobre Kaori y tenía que seguirla. En ese momento tenía que concentrar todo su esfuerzo en encontrarla y salvarla.

"_Y después…"_

Y después, podría tener a Sakura para él… sólo para él.

Sí, era tan egoísta como para retenerla a su lado sabiendo que ella estaría mejor con un hombre bueno y no con un malnacido bastardo como él.

La recorrió lentamente con sus ojos ónix, insuficientemente cubierta por las menudas sábanas blancas que dejaban transparentar un poco de su suave piel, sintió una nueva excitación. Sí, sin duda era todo un egoísta.

En esos momentos, no se lo pensaría dos veces y mataría a cualquiera que intentase arrebatársela… incluso aniquilaría a cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a estar en el mismo campo visual de ella, lo asesinaría con la mayor lentitud posible…

"_Maldito malnacido egoísta…"_

Pensó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se acercó a ella y finalmente acercó una mano a su hombro.

—Sakura, despierta… —llamó en voz queda, la pelirosa frunció el seño levemente e hizo un puchero, balbuceando algo así como un _"Vete al carajo jodido despertador escandaloso…" _el azabache reprimió una carcajada y se controló a sí mismo para no lanzarse a devorar sus labios… maldición, aquella mujer tenía encantos ocultos en cualquier parte; negó con la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente— Tenemos que irnos… despierta.

La pelirosa finalmente fue despegando los párpados, gruñó y comenzó a estirarse en la cama. Sus ojos somnolientos le buscaron y quedaron fijos en él mientras se restregaba uno de ellos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Irnos? —repitió ella con voz ronca y amodorrada— ¿Adónde? —interrogó estirándose con libertad.

La sábana se deslizó hacia abajo dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Sasuke maldijo en silencio mientras sentía un reguero de sudor en la espalda al ver aquellos pechos redondos y desnudos y los pezones sonrosados que él había estado lamiendo con ansiedad tan sólo unas horas antes…

Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo de voluntad para darse la vuelta antes de que se olvidase de todo y saltase a la cama para asaltarla con pasión.

—A México. —respondió él finalmente.

—¿México? —repitió ella desconcertada— ¿Para qué? ¿Tienes negocios allí?

—En cierto modo, sí. Vístete. Uno de mis hombres te está haciendo el equipaje con los bikinis y el resto de tu vestuario.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. Se incorporó de inmediato en la cama y le miró con el seño fruncido.

—¿Cuál vestuario? —interrogó ella incrédula— Sólo tengo bikinis…

—Hmp. Pedí que te trajeran más ropa. —dijo el azabache mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus facciones. La pelirosa estaba aturdida.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó desentendida.

—Pocas horas después de nuestra llegada… —reveló Sasuke con un tono entre burlesco y arrogante.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua; su cara se puso roja al pensar que él…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó ella con tono enfadado e indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache soltó una risa maliciosa entre dientes y se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con una media sonrisa arrogante y una mano en la cintura.

—Se me olvidó… —contestó de manera ladina, sin dejar de sonreír. La pelirosa sintió que las mejillas se le entumían del sonrojo, en parte del coraje y de… no, sólo del coraje.

Sasuke volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—La maleta con tu ropa está debajo de la cama. Salimos en diez minutos.

.-.-. _Tiempo .-.-._

El Jeep avanzaba a toda velocidad sobre aquel suelo quebradizo y cubierto de rocas. Sasuke estaba impaciente, en la parte trasera del vehículo, se dedicaba a estrujar ansiosamente una hoja con la dirección que su guardaespaldas le había proporcionado en donde podría estar por fin Kaori. Su pierna subía y bajaba inquieta, él permanecía inmutable ante las constantes sacudidas del auto al avanzar sobre aquel terreno inclemente. Sus ojos miraban el panorama ocultos bajo los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, dándole una apariencia sexy y varonil.

Soltó un resoplido y se pasó la mano por el cabello, impaciente.

—Juugo ¿aun no? —interrogó exasperado, mirando a través del retrovisor a su guardaespaldas al volante.

—Falta muy poco, Jefe… —respondió el grandulón con voz apacible.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.

"_Joder… ¿es que este cacharro no puede ir más rápido?"_

Mentalizó. Aunque, si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, cualquiera que se fijase en la velocidad del vehículo seguramente diría "eh tío, define "rápido" por que lo que creo que quieres es ir al paso de los mil demonios".

Como fuera, lo único que él quería era llegar lo antes posible. No podía permitirse fallar esa vez. Era su última oportunidad de encontrarla y salvarla por cuenta propia… su única oportunidad de quedarse con Sakura.

El pensar en la pelirosa lo hacía ponerse más inquieto, ansioso, desear con toda el alma que por fin lo hubiesen logrado.

A penas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que, después de que su jet aterrizó en el Cabo de San Lucas, dejó a Sakura en una villa de lujo en las colinas sin darle mayores explicaciones que las que le dio en las Maldivas antes de irse con su guardaespaldas en el jeep por aquel camino de tierra en dirección al norte, a un pequeño pueblo desierto de Baja California.

Y ya estaba deseando regresar a su lado.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la última imagen de la pelirosa, viéndole marchar alzando el brazo tratando de detenerle y sus ojos que le pedían calladamente que se quedara con ella.

No podía fallar.

Tenía que hallar a Kaori.

Era todo o nada.

Ahora o nunca.

Estrujó con fuerza aquel papel mientras apretaba los labios.

Unos lentos minutos desquiciantes y tortuosos más tarde, el jeep aparcó en la entrada de una pequeña comunidad de lo que se podría llamar un "pueblo". El azabache descendió del vehículo incluso antes de que acabase de detenerse por completo. Desarrugó como pudo el papel y releyó la dirección allí escrita por cienmillonésima vez antes de atreverse a avanzar… tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro. No debía cometer errores.

Sin esperar a su guardaespaldas que con trabajos intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón para seguirlo, comenzó a andar por las calles hacia aquel lugar… no tendría dificultades en dar con el sitio, en aquella pequeña villa no había más que unas cien casitas por lo menos.

Su corazón le palpitó intranquilo al encontrarse finalmente frente a la raída y vieja puerta de la casita marcada con el número en el papel. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo… alzó el brazo e hizo un puño para llamar a la puerta… pero se congeló antes de hacerlo al escuchar un débil lamento proveniente del interior de la choza.

Tembló. La adrenalina le invadió con ímpetu.

Fuera de sí, derribó la puerta de una patada y entró como un maniaco.

—¡Kaori! —llamó con desesperación. Sin pensarlo, corrió adentrándose en la choza, revisando cada pequeño cuartito con el corazón en el puño, sobresaltando a sobremanera a los moradores de la casa. Al asomarse a una habitación, vio a una mujer acostada en un camastro, tenía la cabeza completamente vendada, su complexión era idéntica a la de Kaori. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

En aquel fugaz instante, sintió que después de todos esos angustiantes meses, al fin la había encontrado. Podría respirar con alivio finalmente, olvidarse de aquella culpa que le carcomía, mandar al demonio al infeliz de Sasori y… y podría quedarse con Sakura.

Podría intentar ser…

_Feliz._

Corrió hacia ella para tomarla de los hombros.

—¡Kaori!

La mujer empezó a gritar aterrada. Sasuke dio un respingo, vio los ojos horrorizados que le miraban a través de las vendas… eran de color miel.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. Todos los sonidos alrededor enmudecieron.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

Al volver a latir, su corazón le golpeó tempestuosamente en el pecho, provocándole un dolor… espantoso.

Todas sus esperanzas le fueron arrebatadas cruelmente.

_No era ella._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Dai: TToTT pobrecito Sasuke-kun! TTnTT me parte el corazón tener que escribir esto… pero así va la historia y no puede ser de otra manera… TT_TT

Inner Emi: ¡rroaaaaar! (aparece detrás de Dai con un bate en alto) X ¡mujer desalmada debe morir! ¡deja de hacer sufrir a mi pobrecito Sasuke-kun!

Dai: O.O!

Inner Emi: ¡aaaarhhg! (¡clank!)

Dai: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Itaiiii! #ò_ó ¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa mujer salvaje?! ¡eso duele!

Inner Emi: O_Ou? ("a caray… ¿y ahora porqué no se desmayó?") ¿eh? claro que duele… #¬¬ pues qué esperabas! ¡si yo lo que quería era hacerte sufrir! TnT ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? )=C ya deja de martirizar a mi Sasuke-kun!

Dai: (sobándose el gran chichón en su cabeza) ¬¬ no es por que quiera baka… TT_TT a mi tampoco me gusta verlo así TToTT ¡pobecito! U.U pero trata de entender… si no hago esto, la historia no sería igual…

Inner Emi: XC ¡kuso! #¬¬ detesto las pocas veces en que tienes razón… ¡pero eso no te salva de tu merecido! (saca un bate de hierro)

Dai: ! ch-chottomatte! (retrocediendo) ¿y ahora qué hice? D=)

Inner Emi: (avanza lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa siniestra) #¬¬ ¡no trates de fingir demencia! ¡sabes perfectamente que cometiste un serio crimen´ttebayo!

Dai: ¿crimen? /:c ¿yo?

Inner Emi: ¡sí! ¡tú! #ònó ¡prometiste subir el capítulo el LUNES! ¡O SEA AYER!

Dai: o.O ¡wou wou wou! ¡espérame tantito Inner! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… (imitando a Sasuke)

Inner Emi: (rueda los ojos) ¬¬ cómo no…

Dai: ¡te digo que sí! mira, yo prometí subir el capítulo ese día SI veía por lo menos 20 reviews… U_U pero sólo alcanzaron a llegar 15… por lo tanto, no lo subí….

Inner Emi: XC ¡por Kamisama Dai! ¡sólo faltaron 5! ¡5 MUJER! ¡y sólo por eso nos dejaste esperando un interminable día más! (alza el bate) X ¡muerteeee!

Dai: O.O! I-Inner, m-matte! cálmate, no vayas a cometer una locura… b-baja ese bate

Inner Emi: ¡roaaaaarhh! (le salen llamas por los ojos)

Dai: ¡kyaaaaaaa! (sale corriendo despavorida)

Inner Emi. ¡no huyas cobarde! (empieza a perseguirla)

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dai: (jadeos) D: ah… por lo poco que me salvé… esta desquiciada casi me alcanza o.O Nunca me deja terminar de explicar las cosas T.T Miren chicas, créanme que por mi jefecita iba a subir el capítulo ayer tal y como lo prometí, les juro que me pasé toda la tarde frente a la compu esperando que llegaran los 20 ¡hasta inventé la danza de la lluvia de los reviews! ToT es la verdad dattebayo! Y aunque esta loca no me crea ¬¬ yo sí iba a subir el capítulo aunque no se hubiese cumplido la meta u_u pero lo que nadie sabe…! Xc es que se fue el maldito internet desde las 8 y ya no regresó hasta hoy! TT_TT así que lo único que me queda es echarle la culpa al destino… ^w^ bueno, pero también quería decirles: ^O^ ¡kyaaaaaaaa! TwT minna, muchas, muchas gracias por su entrega y apoyo! OwO aunque hasta hoy se llegaron los 20, ¡llegaron! y yo siento que me parto de la felicidad! ToT ¡las adoro a TODAS! en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hace que exista tanta emoción por este humilde fic! y yo les juro solemnemente ¡no les voy a fallar! ^o* **

_**Sakkuharuu: **_¡Ohayo de nuevo! TwT domo arigatou por tu comentario! XD me siento aliviada de que el capítulo haya quedado como quería… o.O la verdad estaba preocupada por lo del lemmon, XD yo me esperaba ver comentarios con críticas que me tacharan de lo pervertida que soy jajajaja pero tal parece que estaba preocupándome por nada XD… OwO bueno, ¿pero qué te pareció este capítulo? ToT ¿y ahora… quién podrá defender a Sasukito-kun? ;) pronto la conti! Espero ansiosa tu review =D Sayo!

_**Damii 3: **_¡Konichiwa! =3 Me hace feliz que este fic te guste tanto! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ;D ¿Lo harás también en este cierto? OwO espero que sí, ¡espero tu comentario! :* cuídate mucho!

_**Danny: **_¡Ohayo! TTwTT ay Danny! no sabes lo contenta que me pongo cada que leo tus comentarios! XD te prometo que te llevaré al manicure después jajajaja acá entre nos… yo también lo necesito urgentemente ;p ^w^ a cada rato me muerdo las uñas por los nervios después de subir los capis, siempre me espero no encontrarme con comentarios que digan que no les gustó ToT pero aaah! TwT definitivamente adoro todos tus reviews! OwO ¿qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¡Estoy esperando ansiosamente tu comentario! Arigatou por todos tus halagos! ;* besos!

_**AkameChan: **_¡Konichiwa! ^O^ waaaah! yo también grite! XD ¡Bienvenida Akame-chan! ^w^ me siento contentísima de que te haya gustado tanto! OwO ¿qué te pareció este capítulo? ¡Sasuke-kun u es tan lindooo! T_T pobecito de mi rorro, cómo lo hago sufrir… gomen, pero aun no puedo revelar quien es la dichosa Kaori :/ *w^ pero no te preocupes, *.* ya pronto por fin se sabrá jajajajaja aunque no, no creo que sea su nieta ni mucho menos su bisnieta XD o.O a menos de que Sasuke-kun sea vampiro… XD O.O ok no… ^w^ espero que comentes también aquí! Arigatou por tu review y disfruta de la historia! Sayonara!

_**Tamara: **_¡Hola! ^w^ sí, lo sé, en definitiva el capitulo anterior fue puro lemmon *.* y créeme que lo hice a propósito, es que si le metía después parte de este capítulo, no les quedaría el mismo sentimiento al terminar de leer ¿no? Lo que quería era que se disfrutara al máximo (*o* y vaya que si Sakura lo disfrutó) jajajaja, bueno, sé que soy una maniática con tanto cambio abrupto de emociones pero… XD en fin, ^w^ por eso lo hice así… ^o^ como siempre me fascina encontrarme con tu comentario! ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? OwO ;) Sasori no tardará en aparecer ^w^ un día de retraso, pero al fin aquí está, ;D no tardaré en subir la conti! ¡Espero ansiosa tu review! *u^ cuidate mucho y mil millones de gracias por comentar!

_**Rossi Uchiha: **_¡Hola! *.* yo también me quedé sin palabras! ^w^ encantada de recibir tus comentarios! ¿Qué crees que pasará desde ahora? OwO ¡muajajajaja! No tardo en subir la conti! ¡Arigatou por todos tus reviews! No olvides dejar el de hoy! XD te mando muchos bsos!

_**K-rol: **_¡Hello! ¡Konoichiwa! ¡Me encanta tenerte aquí! Me siento feliz de que te esté gustando tanto la historia, gracias por tu comentario! Espero seguir leyéndote después. ¡Un enorme abrazo para CHILE y para tí! ;D

_**pipey: **_¡Ohayo! ^o^ ¡me siento feliz de saber que te guste tanto! o.O por favor dime que no moriste… XD aquí el capitulo 8 ¿te gustó? OwO ¡espero tu review! ¡Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer! ;*

_**Jossy E: **_¡Ohayo! TTwTT ¡muchas gracias por seguir fiel leyendo! TToTT no sabes lo feliz que me hace encontrarme con tus bellos comentarios! *u^ ¡me caso con Sasuke-kun! ¿a poco no? jajajajaja ¡yo tampoco puedo esperar! ^O^¿qué pasará desde ahora? ¿Logrará quedarse con ella? Sasori no tarda en aparecer D: ¿se quedará de brazos cruzados? ¿Por fin sabremos quién es Kaori? ¿por qué hago estas preguntas? XD esto y más ¡en los próximos capítulos! ¡Adoro todos tus comentarios! ToT domo arigatou por todo tu apoyo y definitivamente espero encontrarme con tus reviews en mis próximos fics ;) ¡espero ansiosa tu review! No tardo en subir el nuevo capitulo! ¡Cuidate muchísmo y gracias de nuevo! ¡Sayo!

_**5488hi: **_¡Ohayo! ^w^ ¡gracias por tu comentario! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? OwO

_**Dante: **_¡Konichiwa! ¡Aquí está el capítulo 8! ^O^ dime, ¿qué te pareció? OwO en serio aprecio tu review! ¡Gracias por leer!

_**rose: **_¡Ohayo! ¡Domo Arigatou por el review! Me siento feliz de que mi fic te esté gustando, gracias por los ánimos ^w^ no olvides dejar tu comentario! ¡No tardo en subir la conti! ;D

_**Mary Uchiha-sama: **_¡Hola! TwT gracias por tu comentario! Aquí la conti! ¿qué te ha parecido? OwO espero tu review! ¡Arigatou por leer!

_**Bel: **_¡Konichiwa! TwT estoy que me muero de lo contenta! En serio me siento feliz de que esta historia te guste tanto, me siento de verdad alagada y sorprendida de que se me pueda comparar con las grandes autoras OwO! wow! En serio aprecio tu review y tu fidelidad a este fic! Gomen por el retraso, pero por fin aquí está la conti! ;D espero ansiosa tu comentario! ¿te ha gustado?

_**BGJS: **_Dai: ^w^ ¡holaaa! *O^ kyaaaaaaa! a poco no? ¡necesito urgente trasfusiones! y muchas colalocasss! O.O aaay caray! OwO Kakashi-kun se puso filosoooo! OwO mujer condenada serás! que suerte tienes! XD /Inner Emi: ¡aquí estás! (saltando desde detrás de Dai) ¡ahora verás lo que es bueno! /Dai: OnO! ¡kyaaaa! (¡CLANK! ¡costalazo!) X.x /Inner Emi: ¬¬ mocosa! eso y más te mereces! O.O aaah ^v^ hola chicas! o.o no vieron eso ¿verdad? ¿sí? D: aaah XD jajajaja n-no se preocupen… se le pasará… o.O etto… ¡ah si! Yo venía a decir: ¡eso es trampa! #¬¬ Kakashi no se vale! tiene experiencia por que lee mucho Icha Icha! *_* ¿pero de verdad será mejor que mi Sasuke-kun? ("Hmp".) O.O! (voltea, Sasuke está recargado en el marco de la puerta con una pose endemoniadamente sexy) Sasuke: ¿Quisieras averiguarlo… I-n-n-e-r? Inner Emi: O ¡kyaaa! ¿¡que si quiero!? (se alborota, Sasuke le hace una seña con el dedo para que se acerque y entra en la habitación) / ¡OMG! *u* adoro mi jodida suerte! (ve a Dai en el suelo) ¡Oye tu! ¡Despiertaaa! (la zarandea) ¡DAI! ¡VUELVE! ¡NECESITO QUE DESPIERTES! ¡PERO YAAAAAAAAAA! /Dai: O.O ¡aaaah! ¡¿qué?! ¡¿quién?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuándo!? /Inner Emi: ¡No tengo tiempo para explicar! ¡tengo que…! o_o … ay… kuso… T_T no puede ser… ToT ¡¿por qué a mi?! /Dai: o.O? ¿y a ti que te pasa? /Inner Emi: TTTT_TTTT colaloca… /Dai: o.o? eh? /Inner Emi: TTToTTT ¡colaloca! /Dai: ¿qué? ¿qué con eso? =/ ya sé, se acabó, pero no tpcps, J y S nos mandarán más… /Inner Emi: TTTOTTT no es eso carajooooo! baka! ¿quién crees que se la terminó? T.T snif snif… /Dai: aaaam ¿tú? /Inner Emi: TToTT ¡sí! ¡buaaaaaaa! /Dai: =S bueno y… ¿porqué lloras? /Inner Emi: (balbuceando incomprensiblemente) efdque… Sasuke-kun mhe hipba a… la colaloca mhe bpeghó los khalfzonees TTnTT /Dai: ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-kun qué? ("Hmp… si no quieres, me iré…" se oye desde la habitación) O.O! ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! (de repente se da cuenta, mira con una sonrisa maliciosa a Emi) kukukuku… aaah, ya comprendo… )=J entonces, la colaloca sí te sirvió eeeh? ^w^ bueno… pues no sería correcto dejar colgado a Sasukito u /Inner Emi: Ò_Ó ¡oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡yo lo vi primero! ¡irás con él sólo sobre mi cadav…! (plop!) o.O! (pas!) zZzZzZz /Dai: ¡buajajajajajaja! (risa de maniática) *w* y ahora… ejem… bueno chicas, como siempre, un enorme gustazo leerlas por aquí… espero su review con ansias, en serio… (susurrando) Inner J, *w^ te debo una con lo del sedante ^o^ ¡yosh! Entonces, iré a… ejem, a atender a Sasuke-kun v ¡más colalocas! )=J se ve que Inner las aprovecha mucho ^o^ jajajaja ¡miles de bendiciones! ¡Gracias por su amistad! ;D yo también las quiero y por favor cuídense un montón! ya me voy! OwO (entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta) O ¡Sasuke-kun! /Inner Emi: (balbuceando entre sueños) zZzZz… morirás… Dai… ya vas a ver… zZzZz (Hasta el próximo capítulo *.^)

_**saakuraa: **_¡Konichiwa! ^w^ ¡Bienvenida! TwT adoro tu review! me has dejado sin palabras, en serio me siento contenta de que este trabajo sea de tu agrado! XD jajajajaja definitivamente tomaré en cuenta ese pequeño castigo para Sasori *w^ ¡kyaaa! enserio que estoy alucinada por recibir tanta aceptación! oh, por favor agóbiame con todo lo que quieras decir que yo feliz de la vida leeré con atención OwO prometo no decepcionarte, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos! ¡Envío un súper abrazote a Monterrey! ;D Yo también quisiera que Sasuke-kun me secuestrara jajajaja ¿qué te ha parecido el capítulo? OwO ¡Arigatou por leer! Besos!

_**Joseitzel: **_¡Ohayo! ¡Gracias por tu comentario Joseitzel! ^w^ perdón por dejarte con la emoción, pero aquí está la conti… ¿qué te ha parecido? OwO ¡muy pronto el capitulo 9! por favor sigue comentando! ¡Gracias por leer!

_**minholove: **_¡Konichiwa! ^w^ ¡kyaaa! me siento contentísima de que mi fic y yop tengamos la suerte de ser uno de tus predilectos! ¡te juro que no te defraudaré! XD jajajaja yo creo que Sasuke-kun no la canjearía por Kami pero… jajajajaja o.o bien.. . ese fue un mal chiste… XD en fin, espero tu comentario de este capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**^w^ ¡me encantó tanto apoyo! Minna! La conti no tardará en estar aquí *o^ así que estén al pendiente! Seguiré esperando ansiosa como siempre sus comentarios! ¡Mil millones de gracias por seguir aquí fieles leyendo! No las defraudaré dattebayo =^_^= ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	9. Sentimientos Latentes

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_9_

_Sentimientos latentes…_

Las piedras y la graba se desprendían del suelo al paso del todo terreno.

El suave siseo del aire acondicionado y el traquetear de las piedrecillas golpeteando la parte inferior era todo lo que interrumpía el amargo silencio en el interior del vehículo.

El par de ojos bermellón del guardaespaldas iban y venían una y otra vez del retrovisor al camino, observaba todo en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar muy fuerte… Desde que había observado a su jefe salir de aquella vieja choza, supo, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que la suerte estaba echada.

En la parte trasera del vehículo, Sasuke lanzaba hondos suspiros una y otra vez hacia el techo del auto. Su nuca estaba recargada en la parte superior del asiento, y sus brazos estaban extendidos a todo lo ancho de este.

Sus cabellos azabache estaban revueltos de tanto pasar la mano por estos y frotarse el rostro; sus ojos de oscura noche estaban ocultos bajo sus párpados, apretados con hastío y frustración.

Aquel desazón estaba aun fresco en la memoria de Sasuke y no dejaba de dar tortuosas vueltas al asunto…

Resultó ser que aquella mujer que había pensado era Kaori, era en realidad una empresaria proveniente de Berlín, que había ido a aquel apartado lugar a recuperarse de un lifting facial que se había hecho ilegalmente en su país. Uno de sus muchos contactos en el aeropuerto de Baja California había avisado inmediatamente a su guardaespaldas de más confianza que una mujer resguardada por varios policías en una camilla estaba siendo trasladada hacia aquellas despobladas zonas, cualquiera sin duda habría pensado que era la mujer que él tanto había buscado…

En vano de nuevo… Una pérdida de tiempo más… Una falsa esperanza que le estallaba en pedazos en la cara.

Había tenido que pagar una fuerte suma a los moradores de aquella austera casita y a la mujer para que no diesen aviso a las autoridades por aquella irrupción tan violenta y desmoralizada.

Le punzó la cabeza de sólo pensarlo… tenía bastantes dolores en ese momento y no quería pensar en nada… estaba harto… y también, aunque no lo admitiese, se sentía desamparado.

Regresaron al Cabo de San Lucas en silencio.

El auto aparcó fuera de la hermosa villa residencial donde, horas antes, él y la pelirosa habían llegado. Sasuke bajó del vehículo sin mediar palabra con el guardaespaldas o los sirvientes que le esperaban fuera, y se encaminó hacia la residencia.

Parecía hundido y desolado.

No reflejaba el mismo aspecto que Sasuke Uchiha daba siempre y provocaba respeto y miedo en la gente.

Medio encorvado, empujó la hermosa puerta de roble con desgana y los goznes chirriaron como las uñas en una pizarra. El azabache apretó los párpados, sintiendo que aquel sonido le raspaba el alma. Cerró de un portazo y se apoyó con cansancio de espaldas a la puerta, pasando la mano de nuevo por su rostro, sintiendo un ardor en la garganta y una desagradable sensación de asfixia que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Apretó con brutalidad los puños tratando de contener el bramido desesperado que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Luchó por mantenerse frío, solidificarse como siempre lo hacía, cubriéndose con un campo de fuerza que lograba mantenerlo en una pieza.

Pero el dolor era insoportable.

Milagrosamente, una voz clara y dulce llegó a sus oídos, logrando apaciguar un poco las aguas turbulentas que le azotaban.

—¡Bienvenido _Sasuke-kun_! —escuchó, por un instante en el que su corazón palpitó con fuerza, sintió un poco de alivio mezclado con una calidez acuciante— ¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte _en casa_!

Lentamente alzó la mirada, descubriendo a la portadora de aquella luz y alegría que se apoderaba y transfiguraba cualquier ambiente de oscuridad y hostilidad.

Sakura estaba de pie, mirándole con una sonrisa radiante, en la espléndida terraza que daba al Pacífico, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Lucía radiante y juvenil. Llevaba puesto un vestido nuevo color verde pastel, sin mangas, ceñido ligeramente a su femínea figura, de corte sencillo pero que la hacía lucir bellísima y grácil. Sus sedosos cabellos rosados le caían ligeros sobre los hombros, sus grandes ojos de esmeralda destellaban con el brillo de la luna. Estaba hermosa.

Sasuke respiró aliviado. Pareciese que todo lo bueno que había en el mundo estaba condensado en ella.

Su Ángel de Luz.

La pelirosa caminó hacia él a pasos veloces, con una tierna sonrisa surcando su casi infantil rostro, pero al ir acercándose, ella vio su expresión de tristeza. Caminó con lentitud los últimos pasos hacia él, con un rostro que ofrecía consuelo y que parecía compartir aquel pesar como si con solo verla la hiciese experimentarlo. Pensar eso le hizo sentir en cierto modo culpable, pero le era imposible mirar a otro lado.

Sakura clavó sus ojos en los cristalinos pozos oscuros del azabache, inundados de tristeza y desconsuelo; sintió que el corazón le dolía al verlo así… mas no quiso hacerle ninguna pregunta. Continuó mirándolo a los ojos y alzó la mano, rosando con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño un instante, como si aquel fugaz contacto le ardiera e hizo amago de apartarse, mas no llegó a hacerlo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a apretar la quijada, mientras respiraba con fuerza conteniendo el caudal de sentimiento que pugnaba por escapársele.

Ella no pudo soportar verle así y le abrazó, ofreciéndole su calidez y el mejor consuelo que podría darle… lo único que tenía para él… su amor.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de quebrarse por completo al sentir su abrazo, trató de tragar inútilmente y seguir apretando los puños, no podía mostrar debilidad… él tenía que ser duro y frío. Los hombres no lloraban. Eso era algo que había aprendido de pequeño…

Pero… ya no podía más… aquella carga se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, tenía que soltarla…

Dejó salir el aire contenido entre sus labios.

Se rindió ante su calidez.

Se abandonó por completo en sus brazos y se dejó perder en lo que ella ofrecía.

La abrazó también, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella, estrechándola con fuerza, aferrándose como un niño pequeño a aquello que le ofrecía resguardo, mas no libero una sola lágrima de sus ojos.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, la alzó un poco y comenzó a andar con ella adentrándose en la hermosa estancia de estilo colonial. Entraron a la habitación y después se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Sasuke la bajó lentamente y la depositó en el suelo, al tiempo que estiraba uno de sus brazos para abrir el grifo del agua caliente en la enorme ducha. En pocos segundos, el cuarto se llenó de vapor. Sin mediar palabra, ni dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Sasuke le fue desabrochando lentamente el vestido.

Sakura no se resistió. Siguió mirándolo con una expresión llena de ternura y cariño. De igual manera, ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. Las prendas no tardaron demasiado en quedar arrumbadas en una esquina del cuarto. El azabache la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro de la ducha.

Sasuke sintió cómo el agua caliente, que casi le quemaba la piel, le quitaba el polvo, la suciedad… y el dolor. Miró el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa, su piel brillante y perlada de agua, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y el vapor. La sujetó de los hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta con lentitud. Empezó a lavarle el pelo, masajeando con suavidad y destreza, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos. Ella se sometió sin decir una palabra, ni una queja, ni una pregunta. Su silencio y su comprensión tuvieron la virtud de sanar la herida de su alma mejor que cualquier medicina.

Lentamente la hizo caminar hacia adelante, apoyándola contra la puerta de cristal y aprisionándola con su cuerpo, ella giró el rostro y él la besó con pasión. Cuando ella le devolvió el beso, él la aferró contra sí enroscando sus brazos en torno a ella, acariciándola con deleite.

No esperó más, la alzó lo suficiente y le apartó las piernas, y sin previo aviso, la tomó, hundiéndose en ella, apretándola ardientemente contra el cristal en medio de locos jadeos y gemidos.

Los dos cuerpos unidos parecieron luchar o bailar frenéticamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente, perdiéndose entre el vapor, derrochando pasión desmedida hasta que Sasuke explotó dentro de ella con un potente gruñido.

Insaciable, la sacó de la ducha y la secó con suavidad con una toalla, para después llevarla en brazos hacia la cama. La tendió con delicadeza sobre la mullida superficie, sus cuerpos vaporizaban, su piel seguía caliente. Él la llenó de tiernos besos y le hizo el amor con ternura, llevándola a un estado de placer que le hizo derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Se dejó caer a un lado para no aplastarla, y ella se acunó sobre su pecho, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda y el pelo.

¿Quién era esa mujer? se preguntaba mientras sentía que su corazón latía más tranquilo cuando ella respiraba sobre su pecho. ¿Quién era esa mujer que le ofrecía todo de ella, su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma… sin pedir nada a cambio?

¿Quién era él para merecer algo así?

Entrada la noche, cenaron a la luz de las velas. El ama de llaves de la villa les sirvió la cena en una mesa larga y muy bien puesta.

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirando el golfo de Cortez bajo la luz blanca de la luna del Pacífico. Cerca de la playa, había un viejo barco de pesca con unos faroles colgando de los mástiles, y en el horizonte, un gran crucero surcaba el mar, iluminado por luces de colores, entonando en la lejanía una música fiestera.

A lo lejos, un alegre mariachi que tocaba en algún lugar de la ciudad subía por la colina.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su margarita, y se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa. La luz de las velas iluminaba su cara, proyectando en ella unas sombras que le daban una expresión bella y dulce.

—¿Por qué hemos estado viajando tanto? —interrogó ella en voz baja— ¿Ha llamado Sasori a la policía? ¿Nos ha estado persiguiendo?

—Sasori nunca llamaría a la policía. Dejaría al descubierto sus propios delitos… —respondió el azabache sin el mínimo interés en su voz— Sigue en Las Vegas, arreglando los papeles de divorcio. —dijo con simpleza.

Sakura frunció un instante el entrecejo y bajó la mirada.

—Oh. Supongo entonces que estos viajes son por cuestión de negocios… —añadió ella alzando nuevamente la mirada— Debe resultarte agotador. —expresó con sinceridad, esbozando una débil sonrisa comprensiva.

Sasuke la miró con expresión seria. Quería explicarle que era el deseo de hallar a Kaori lo que le hacía viajar por medio mundo… pero no podía decírselo. No ahora, que por fin disfrutaba de su compañía verdaderamente.

Ante su silencio, ella miró la enorme copa que tenía delante y comió otro poco de su coctel de mariscos. Tragó, y entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa para intentar entablar una conversación.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, sé que eres rico y poderoso… —dijo ella sonriendo— pero, ¿a qué te dedicas exactamente?

El azabache hizo uno de sus monosilábicos "hmp" mientras le vertía otro poco de salsa de tomate a su coctel y comenzaba a mezclarlo con una cuchara.

—Compro empresas con dificultades económicas. Vendo las divisiones que son rentables y me deshago de las que no sirven para producción. —explicó con simpleza.

—Ah… —hizo ella con un gesto de sorpresa o quizá de decepción. Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada y una minúscula media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No te parece bien?

—¡Oh! yo no soy quien para criticarte. Eres millonario y tienes un jet privado e islas impresionantes… mientras que yo soy una simple camarera que apenas tiene cincuenta dólares en la cuenta del banco. Sin embargo, he estado trabajando para pagarme la Universidad y he estudiado administración de empresas en San Francisco… —detuvo su explicación en seco, se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que él se burlara de ella, pero el azabache se limitó a contemplarla expectante— Tu trabajo me parece factible y eso es genial, pero… en las empresas trabajan personas que pueden perder sus puestos de trabajo. —concluyó, mirándolo con atención, esperando su reacción.

La música del mariachi llegó con más fuerza a donde estaban.

—¿Y? —acertó a decir Sasuke finalmente, inexpugnable como siempre.

Sakura se desconcertó unos segundos al oírle, parpadeó un par de veces y después desvió la mirada.

—B-bueno… quizá este influida por mi abuelo. Tenía una fábrica de dulces hace mucho tiempo. Todo marchaba bien hasta que el precio de los ingredientes empezó a subir. Hace diez años, cuando mi padre se había hecho cargo ya del negocio, una multinacional le ofreció comprar la empresa. Si hubiera aceptado, nos habríamos hecho ricos, pero él sabía que esa multinacional habría cerrado la fábrica y llevando la producción a otro lugar, dejando sin trabajo a la mitad de sus empleados, que eran vecinos y amigos suyos… por eso fue que mi padre se negó a venderla.

—Fue una insensatez —interrumpió Sasuke recargándose en el respaldo de la silla— si lo hubiese hecho tendrían la vida resuelta… —añadió mirándola inexpresivo mientras hacía tabalear lentamente sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—No —replicó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos encima de la mesa— Fue un acto noble. Valiente, incluso. Mi padre dijo que sacaría la empresa a flote o se hundiría con ella.

El azabache la miró con fijeza.

—¿Y qué pasó? —interrogó mirándole apremiante y como si ya supiera la respuesta. Sakura se mordió el labio un instante.

—A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la compañía quebró… —respondió ella con un murmullo.

Sasuke esbozó una ligera media sonrisa vacía.

—Tu padre nunca debió anteponer sus sentimientos a sus intereses como empresario.

—¡Estaba protegiendo a sus empleados!

—No, no es verdad. No les protegió. Todo lo contrario, les falló. A todos. Y lo que es peor, te falló también a ti. Si hubiera vendido la empresa, no estarías a tus veinticinco años trabajando para poderte pagar la universidad.

—Mi padre hizo lo correcto. Fue fiel a sus principios. Pensé que tú, mejor que nadie, lo entenderías.

—Una empresa es un negocio Sakura, no una institución benéfica. —espetó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada.

—¡Eso eso suena muy duro!

—Así es como funcionan los negocios. —dijo él con naturalidad.

—Pues no tienen porqué ser así —replicó ella— Algún día, yo me haré cargo de la empresa. He elaborado un plan de negocio. Encontraré la forma de volver a abrir la fábrica y…

—Olvídalo… —tajó él con sequedad— Esa empresa es historia. Mira hacia el futuro.

La pelirosa respiró con enfado. Desvió la mirada y tomó otro trago de su margarita. Luego, dejó la fina copa en la mesa.

—Es fácil para ti decir eso. Tú te limitas a romper las empresas en pedazos, diseccionándolas y tragándote los restos como un buitre…

—Produce beneficios.

—No sabes lo que es llevar verdaderamente una empresa, amarla y poner en ella el corazón y el alma…

—No quiero saberlo. —interrumpió él con hastío, lanzándole una mirada displicente— Las cosas personales no se deben mezclar con los negocios, nunca. —añadió con frialdad.

Sakura le miró con los párpados estrechos.

—Nada es personal para ti ¿verdad?... ¿Sabes una cosa Sasuke? Me causas lástima. En serio que sí. —finalizó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Sasuke se habría limitado a encogerse de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia. Pero no le gustaba que Sakura se enfadara con él.

—Sakura… lo siento. —dijo él inclinándose sobre la mesa y tomando su mano entre las suyas—No quiero discutir contigo.

—Yo tampoco… —dijo ella mojándose los labios— Pero si supieras lo grande y gratificante que puede resultar crear una empresa que de verdad tenga un valor, algo que…

—No gracias… —cortó él— Sería una pérdida de dinero y energías. —añadió, levantándose de la silla— Basta de esto, ahora, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato? Llevas aquí encerrada todo el día. —dijo, mirándola con fijeza.

Sakura se descolocó enormemente… ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Salir? —repitió ella desconcertada— ¿Te refieres… afuera? —interrogó esperanzada.

El azabache se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular una media sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios.

—Llevo un buen rato oyendo la música que viene de la ciudad… —explicó como para restarle importancia. Le sonrió abiertamente de aquella manera encantadora, un tanto siniestra y seductora que sólo él sabía, le tendió la mano— ¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo, Sa-ku-ra?

La pelirosa no podía acabar de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sintió un revuelco enorme de alegría, sonrió con todos sus dientes perlados. Salir era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, se había pasado ya más de tres días encerrada y estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia. De tan solo pensarlo empezaba a emocionarse, y la idea de salir con Sasuke de cierta manera también provocaba que su corazón bombease aceleradamente.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo importante… él… estaba… ¿podría ser?

Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca recelosa.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿Me dejarás salir? —interrogó mirándole con escrutinio; el azabache alzó una ceja sin dejar de ofrecerle la mano— ¿Te arriesgarías a que pudiera ir corriendo a llamar a la policía…?

—Confiaré en ti. —los ojos jade de la pelirosa se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle. Lo miró incrédula unos instantes, sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad, una ligera y seductora sonrisa se asomaba en sus finos y sobrenaturales labios. Sakura no sabía con exactitud la razón del porqué su corazón empezaba a latir airoso, ni entendía el efecto de esas simples palabras sobre ella. Se limitó a volver a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza; tomó la mano del azabache y este la ayudó gentilmente a incorporarse.

—Pero… —dijo él de pronto, sin quitar esa sonrisa encantadora, acercándola un poco más hacia sí— Sólo si me das tu palabra de que te portarás bien.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona y rodó los ojos.

—Te doy mi palabra —contestó con una bella sonrisa— De cualquier modo, quiero ayudar a Kaori y… ayudarte a ti, Sasuke-kun. —expresó con dulzura, mirándolo con aquellos orbes de esmeralda grandes y brillantes, y un encantador brillo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke observó aquel rostro tan dulce y hermoso detenidamente, como si quisiera guardarlo en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad, grabarlo a fuego en su alma. Aun no podía creerlo.

Él la había secuestrado, la había seducido, y sin embargo, ella quería ayudarlo.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la pelirosa mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, hasta el punto de rosar la punta de la nariz del otro, pegó su frente a la de ella, respirando su aliento. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura debía de ser la mujer con el corazón más grande del mundo.

Un hermoso ángel de luz que se afanaba por ayudar a pobres diablos sin esperanza como él.

.-.-. _Poco después _.-.-.

Caminaban uno junto al otro por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, tenuemente iluminadas por las farolas y el alumbrado público, el sitio donde sonaba la alegre música no debía estar ya muy lejos de allí.

Sakura iba del brazo de Sasuke, ligeramente recargada sobre él. Ambos lucían realmente juveniles con los atuendos que llevaban: ella se había puesto un elegante vestido de manta adornado con bonitos decorados regionales de colores, y él, gallardo, traía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra abierta en la parte del pecho y un grabado impresionante en la parte de atrás en dorado.

Cualquiera que los veía, no podía evitar pensar en la hermosa pareja que eran, y lanzaban suspiros soñadores que arrebataban el alma.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, abarrotado de gente que alegre bailaba al son de una cumbia. Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirosa y le hizo un ademán con la mano, ella sonrió y ambos entraron en la pista.

No tardaron en hacerse acreedores a estar en medio de la pista, dando pasos tan bien sincronizados que no tenían nada que envidiar a los bailarines profesionales.

Al finalizar la canción, los aplausos no tardaron en darse en aumento, y ellos, respirando agitadamente y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, se dejaron querer por la gente. Unos cuantos bailes más, y de pronto, el ritmo cambió a uno más lento. Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura, y ella le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello.

_Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal_

_hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición_

_en los suburbios, todos los amantes bailan en la oscuridad_

_y en los rincones, son las seducciones una danza_

_exquisita debilidad…_

—¿Y cuando crees que Sasori obtendrá legalmente el divorcio? —preguntó ella muy cerca del oído del azabache, con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro para que él no pudiese ver su expresión.

—Tal vez mañana o pasado… —le respondió él con tristeza, aferrándola inconscientemente más contra sí. La pelirosa sintió una desagradable opresión en el vientre, inhaló profundo, apretando los labios para contener un lamento. Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, aun nos queda esta noche… —le dijo ella con una sonrisa trémula. Sasuke tragó saliva tratando de despejar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

_Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón_

_hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón..._

—Aun no me puedo creer la cantidad de sitios que he visto en tan poco tiempo. Grecia, las Maldivas, y ahora México. Después de haberme pasado toda la vida casi sin salir de mi pueblo de California… esto ha sido algo increíble…

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_y la muerte esté rondando cerca_

_Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar_

_Historias de danzón y de arrabal…_

—Eso es algo que no consigo entender, ¿cómo puede estar una persona a gusto tanto tiempo en su casa, sin salir nunca a ninguna parte?

—¿Nunca has tenido un hogar?

—No lo he necesitado, ni me ha hecho falta —replicó él.

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_condenado por las tentaciones_

_Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar_

_Historias de danzón y de arrabal…_

—Creo que lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó ella tímidamente, bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzada.

"_Cuando estas conmigo… cualquier sitio parece mi hogar"_

—Hmp…

—Al principio, no me gustabas —dijo ella en broma mientras seguían el ritmo lento de la música— pero cuando me prometiste que no me besarías hasta que te lo pidiese…

—Siempre supe que acabarías en mi cama —cortó él mirándola con seriedad a los ojos— Te seduje intencionadamente, Sakura… yo… sabía que acabaría conquistándote. —reveló él. Ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad. El rostro de la pelirosa no podía estar más perplejo.

_Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel_

_hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel_

_En los suburbios, todas las parejas tienen algo que ocultar_

_La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón…_

Ella permaneció en silencio unos interminables segundos.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro, Sakura? —interrogó él suavemente, esperando no sin cierta angustia la respuesta.

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_y la muerte esté rondando cerca_

_Cuando el alma tenga que entregar_

_Historias de danzón y de arrabal…_

—No. Es sólo que… cuando conozca al hombre que se case conmigo, no sabré qué responderle si me pregunta por qué no tuve paciencia para esperarle… aunque lo cierto es que lo esperé. Lo estuve esperando mucho tiempo. Pero no llegó. —él escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que ella murmuraba cerca de su oído, sintiendo miles de emociones revolotear en su cabeza y su estómago— El único hombre que me pareció remotamente un príncipe, resultó ser un sapo.

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_condenado por las tentaciones_

_Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar_

_Historias de danzón y de arrabal…_

Sasuke la miró y pensó con gran envidia, no con odio, en el hombre que algún día se casase con ella. La tomó por debajo del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Créeme Sakura, él no te hará esas preguntas estúpidas… se pondrá de rodillas y dará gracias al cielo por tenerte por esposa. —le dijo con voz grave y aterciopelada.

Sakura le miró con los ojos brillantes, emotivos. Se abrazó a él y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Me pregunto a veces si eres consciente de cómo eres realmente, Sasuke-kun. De cómo eres capaz de hacer que la vida le parezca hermosa a cualquier persona que esté a tu lado. Incluso a mí.

El azabache sintió una enorme calidez manando de alguna parte en su interior, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de ella con ternura y cuidado, mientras que en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa esplendorosa que no pudo contener. Ella se separó de él y buscó sus labios, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella obediente… justo antes de que sus labios se tocasen, el teléfono de él empezó a sonar.

—Uchiha —respondió él, apartándose unos centímetros, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

—_Estamos divorciados —_escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz de Sasori, llena de furia contenida.

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir por un segundo. Atónito, se apartó de Sakura y se dio la vuelta para que no le oyera.

—¿Qué?

—_Ya me ha oído. Están hechos todos los trámites legales. —_respondió el déspota, con la voz cargada de desdén, la expresión de Sasuke empezó a ensombrecerse— _Mañana por la mañana, será oficial._

El azabache apretó con fuerza el puño.

—Entonces hable mañana —espetó con rudeza, mirando de soslayo a la pelirosa, que observaba todo con una mueca dubitativa. Sasuke sintió vértigo, pensando que pronto la perdería— Hasta entonces.

—_¡Espere! —_exclamó Sasori antes de que el azabache cortara la comunicación— _Tengo que hablar con Sakura. Me acaba de llamar su Madre. Su abuela ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y teme por su vida. Quizá no pase de esta noche. Tiene que dejarme llevar a Sakura a su casa. _

—¿A caso crees que soy estúpido como para creer en esa burda trampa? —inquirió Sasuke desdeñoso resoplando por la nariz.

—_Malnacido. Tenga piedad de ella, ¡Es su familia! _—el azabache frunció el entrecejo, miró a la pelirosa una vez más. Tan dulce, tan confiada. Sabía de sobra que la familia lo era todo para ella…

—Yo no tengo corazón, Sasori… —respondió él con frialdad— Deberías saberlo. —colgó.

Sin dar explicaciones, tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó fuera de la pista, marcó otro número y esperó a que diera el tono para colgar de inmediato. Al salir del establecimiento, una camioneta BMW se acercaba y aparcaba directamente frente a ellos. El azabache indicó a Sakura entrar y ella lo hizo. Ambos se metieron en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

—¿Era Sasori? —preguntó ella una vez él cerró la portezuela.

—El divorcio será definitivo mañana. —respondió él secamente, mirando a otro lado.

—Oh… —musitó ella apenada.

Sasuke no quería mirarla en esos momentos, no quería… no quería… dejarla ir.

Ambos sabían desde el principio que aquello iba a terminar en cualquier momento. Pero de lo que él no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces era del dolor que iba a suponerle estar sin ella. Apretó la quijada con fuerza, al igual que sus párpados.

Había dado su palabra. Había hecho un trato con Sasori… y él… nunca faltaba a su palabra.

—Así que… esta será nuestra última noche juntos —murmuró ella con voz aguda— Te-tenemos que hacer una fiesta de despedida. Mañana… los dos tendremos lo que queríamos. —siguió hablando ella, perdida en sus cavilaciones— Tú recuperarás a Kaori… y yo volveré con mi familia.

Sasuke respiró profundo, sacó su móvil y marcó un número rápidamente; mantuvo una breve conversación en Griego, luego colgó.

Maldijo interiormente. Sasori no le había mentido.

—¿Entonces, a dónde iremos primero? —interrogó ella fingiendo alegría— ¿A un crucero?

—No. Al aeropuerto.

La respuesta dejó fría a Sakura. Contuvo el aliento y sintió de nuevo aquella desagradable sensación en la garganta de querer llorar.

¿En serio él no quería pasar una última noche juntos? ¿Tan ansioso estaba por deshacerse de ella?

—¿Al… aeropuerto? —logró repetir ella atorándose entre las palabras, conteniendo los sollozos.

—Te voy a llevar a San Francisco.

—¿San Francisco? Pensé que… que Sasori estaba en Las Vegas. —dijo ella completamente confundida.

Sasuke inspiró profundo y logró mirarla.

—Vas a tener que ser fuerte, Sakura. —murmuró, tomando su mano con delicadeza— Tengo una mala noticia que darte. Tu abuela ha tenido un ataque al corazón.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado. De un momento a otro empezó a temblar, se derrumbó en el asiento, con la mirada absorta en ningún lado y lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Sasuke se mordió el labio, odiaba verla así; la acercó a él y la abrazó, acunándola en silencio.

—Shh, ya, está bien, todo está bien. Me encargaré de que tenga los mejores médicos. Se pondrá bien Sakura… te lo prometo.

Al escucharlo, ella se aferró a él, asintiendo con agradecimiento, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Gracias.

Sasuke le acarició la espalda con la mano, murmurando palabras de consuelo sin sentido. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que la abuela de Sakura se pusiera bien. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

—¿Por qué… estás haciendo todo esto por nosotros, Sasuke-kun? Ni siquiera la conoces.

—No —dijo él acariciándole las mejillas— Pero sé que la quieres. Con eso me basta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Dai: ¡MINNA! TTTwTTT he vuelto! no morí! :D oh, bueno, al menos no aún o.O T.T Gomen por la infinita espera… sé que no parecerá excusa, pero es que en las últimas semanas no me ha quedado tiempo para nada D: me tienen ahorcada con las tareas! T.T y no les miento cuando les digo que me escapé un rato para poder acabar el capi y subirlo! ^o^ es que ya no podía aguantar más! ¿Me perdonarán cierto? TnT en serio que desde que en la universidad anunciaron que pronto habría cambio de materia y que en Octubre iniciarían nuevas, supe que se avecinaba un cataclismo O.o y así fue… TOT en serio lo lamentoooo! Por eso quise poner el aviso en mi perfil, ojalá lo hayan visto… Minna, quiero decirles que hice doble este capítulo por que mucho me temo que tardaré en subir el capítulo 10 T.T como dije, en Octubre tengo mucha tarea que entregar y trabajos finales de urgencia D: por lo que les voy a pedir su comprensión y paciencia, les juro por mi vida que no abandonaré el fic! Y hago recalco de esto por lo que pueda tardar, pero enserio, por favor espérenme que haré imposibles por traerles la continuación! LO PROMETO! ^w^ aah! hablando de otro tema….

Inner Emi: ¡Waaaaahuuuuu! :D (aparece como orquesta humana haciendo escándalo) ¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTAAAA!

Dai: o.O ¿Inner? ¿Y ahora qué rayos te picó?

Inner Emi: (soplando un "espanta suegras") xD ¿pues tú qué crees? ^u^ ¡Anda, díselos Dai!

Dai: o.o? Decirles… ¿qué?

Inner Emi: #¬¬ no juegues, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero…

Dai: o.O ¿eh?

Inner Emi: )=/ ¡¿cómo no sabes?! ¿No recuerdas qué celebramos hace pocos días? ^v^

Dai: ¬¬ Inner, deja de hablar en codificado…

Inner Emi: #ò_ó ¡aaashh! ¡No puedo creer que se te olvidara baka! EL MIERCOLES PASADO FUE NUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOSSSSS! xC

Dai: O.O! aaaaaaaah! ^w^ cierto! jejeje… bueno, sí, pero… ;D no creo que a nuestras chulas lectoras eso les interese mucho no?

Inner Emi: O.O ¿no? T.T buuuu

Dai: Ya Inner, no llores… ¿sabes? ^w^ deberías estar muy contenta ¡como yo!

Inner Emi: ¿Y por qué? U_U

Dai: ¡Pues por que casi nos llegan los 100 REVIEWS :DDDDDD! ^O^ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿No te parece fantástico Inner?! *w*

Inner: OuO es cierto! yeeeeii! ^o^

Dai: ^w^ si! Y todo gracias a nuestras queridas lectoras! :* chulaaas! las adoramos! ¡Arigatou por tanta aceptación! TwT son sus comentarios lo que hacen posible que prácticamente me aviente una misión imposible para traerles los capítulos de esta historia :D así que ¿qué opinan? *w^ ¿nos darían un gran regalo de cumpleaños con sus comentarios? :B

Inner Emi: xD ¡siiii!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Minna! ^w^ Como siempre ¡INFINITA GRATITUD POR SUS COMENTARIOS! XD en serio que son lo mejor y me hacen sentir Happy hasta las nubes al leerlos! En verdad, los adoro TODOS! **

**Quiero decirles que en este capi no podré contestarlos :C pero no quiero que por eso las que recién me escriben se sientan mal… LAS ADORO! KONOICHIWA A ESTE FIC! LES PROMETO QUE NO LAS VOY A DEFRAUDAR Y ESPERO CON TODO MI CORAZONCITO QUE LES SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO! **

**A todas, las lectoras que nos acompañan desde siempre, y a las nuevas, les mando UN ENORME, APRETUJADO, CARIÑOSO Y SINCERO ABRAZO! Y MUCHOS, MUCHOS BESOS! ****^w^ saben que este fic no sería nada sin Ustedes, y yo las considero parte de mi familia :D **

**Así que con mi más sincera Gratitud, me despido… pero sólo por ahora eeeh! ;D no podrán librarse de mi! ^w^**

**Inner Emi: ¬¬ oye… ¿y qué yo estoy pintada?**

**Dai: ¬¬ Inner, de ti no se librarían ni por milagro xD Pero sí ^w^ ¡están advertidas! No será la última vez que nos leamos!**

**;) Espero ansiosa sus Reviews! Onegai ténganme un poco de paciencia! Les prometo que me esforzaré el triple en la escuela para terminar toooodas mis tareas pronto! **

**Chicas, es una promesa… ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! *O^**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	10. Decisiones

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_10_

_Decisiones_

Agotada, se dejó caer sobre la estrecha cama de la habitación. Los viejos resortes bajo la acolchonada superficie rechinaron ante tal acción. Suspiró.

Pasaba de la media noche.

La pelirosa traía puesta una rebeca de punto que era lo único que había alcanzado a escoger cuando iban saliendo de México.

Estaba cansada.

Miró los viejos posters de aquellas estrellas de rock que había pegado en el techo de su cuarto cuando era más joven, un poco decolorados y arrugados por la humedad que se filtraba, desvalidos por el tiempo. A un lado suyo, muy cerca de su cabeza, su querido osito de peluche parecía mirar atentamente las estanterías sobre las que se acumulaban un buen número de trofeos que había ganado en el instituto cuando había estado en el equipo de vóley.

Cerró sus maravillosos y un poco opacos ojos jade, soltó el aire lentamente entre sus labios. Oyó las voces de su familia que hablaban en la planta baja y el ruido de las pisadas en la tarima… no se extrañaba de escuchar frecuentes pero cortas rencillas, las más "normales" era escuchar a su madre reñir con su tan querido amigo/medio hermano Naruto... otras, las que más extrañaba escuchar, las travesuras de sus pequeños sobrinos postizos, que eran iguales de hiperactivos que su rubio padre.

Estaba en casa. Todo era igual que antes… o quizá, no lo era.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Junto a la pequeña ventana de su cuarto, estaba Sasuke, de pie, mirando inexpresivo hacia afuera. Entendió que lo cierto era que todo había cambiado.

En el jet, se habían puesto ropa más adecuada para el clima frío y lluvioso del norte de California. Sasuke, que llevaba ahora unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaquetón negro de lana, miraba las luces que parpadeaban a lo lejos.

—¿Es aquella la vieja fábrica de tu familia? —interrogó él con voz grave, con el mismo rostro inexpugnable.

Sakura había pasado muchas horas sentada en esa misma ventana, leyendo libros y mirando con ensoñación las olas rompiendo en el acantilado. Se conocía de memoria cada una de las vistas de aquella casa victoriana.

—Sí.

Unas luces débiles iluminaban lo que aún daba del esqueleto de la vieja fábrica de su abuelo, donde había empleado a más de la mitad de los habitantes de aquel pueblo haciendo caramelos en los años cincuenta y sesenta. Pero ella no quería hablar de la fábrica. No quería que Sasuke le dijese que era un caso perdido y que lo mejor era que la olvidase definitivamente… más aun teniendo otra cosa que la hacía sentir un gran alivio: el que su abuela se hubiera salvado y en esos momentos se estuviera recuperando. Pensando en eso, se incorporó para quedar sentada y miró al azabache con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —susurró para que sólo él pudiese escucharlo. Creyó notar un leve temblor en sus hombros antes de que se volviera para encararla finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó él a media voz, sereno como de costumbre.

La pelirosa acrecentó su sonrisa y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi abuela?

—Yo no hice nada… —replicó el azabache encogiéndose de hombros— De hecho, tu abuela no sabía si bien abrazarme o darme una bofetada. —añadió, esbozando una media sonrisa irónica. Pero aun así, Sakura sabía que él se estaba restando mucho crédito de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Sasuke había hecho ir al hospital local en el que se encontraba internada su abuela al cardiólogo más famoso de San Francisco. El médico, después de unas pruebas realizadas, había diagnosticado que lo de la abuela de Sakura no había sido un infarto, sino una alteración cardiaca sin mayores consecuencias. No tenían de qué preocuparse. Lo único que la Abuela Chiyo tenía que hacer era controlar su alimentación y hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando.

La buena mujer sostenía, sin embargo, que ella no necesitaba ni dietas ni rutinas de ejercicios, ya que todo había sido por el sofocón que se llevó al saber lo del secuestro de su nieta.

No era de extrañar.

Al parecer, la única explicación que dio Sasori a su familia, fue que ella se había fugado después de la boda sin preocuparse por nadie…

"_Es un desgraciado…" _

Se pensó la pelirosa. Casi ni le extrañaba el hecho de que ese pelele hubiese dicho algo así para expiar su culpa, y mucho menos el que le hubiese dejado a ella en la difícil situación de tener que explicar a su abuela y familia la razón de que ella, una mujer supuestamente casada, hubiese escapado del hogar conyugal.

Dio gracias al cielo de que Sasuke hubiese estado allí para apoyarla…

Cuando había tratado de explicar a su familia lo que en realidad había pasado no pudo contener el llanto, y él, sin titubear, les había explicado a todos con mucha serenidad que Sasori les había mentido, que ya estaba casado y que la boda había sido una falsa de principio a fin. A sus padres se les escaparon los colores de la cara, para luego ponerse de un solo y brillante color rojo… Naruto ya estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Pero eso no fue todo lo que el azabache reveló; para sorpresa de Sakura, también confesó con mucha serenidad que la había secuestrado para obligar a Sasori a decir la verdad. La sola palabra "secuestro" había sido todo lo que Naruto había necesitado para pararse de un salto de su asiento y echarse sobre Sasuke como una fiera…

"_¡TEME! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! ¡PUDISTE HABER PENSADO EN OTRA COSA BASTARDO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI SAKURA-CHAN?! ¡SI LA LASTIMASTE PUEDES IRTE DANDO POR MUERTO!"_

A pesar del tremendo puñetazo que se llevó el moreno en el rostro, no hizo ni dijo nada para defenderse. Finalmente se necesitó la intervención de los padres de la pelirosa y la de ella misma para contener al alebrestado rubio. Sin embargo, el asunto no paró allí, ya que Sasuke tuvo que enfrentarse en silencio y con valor a la indignación de su familia y les había pedido perdón por los errores que había cometido… cosa que no dejó a nadie tan asombrado como a Sakura. Lo único que el azabache no dijo era que ella y él habían sido amantes… y con mucha razón pensaba ella.

La muchacha lo miró detenidamente, allí apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana. Aquel hombre poderoso que había sido bueno con ella y su familia. El hombre que había movido cielos y tierra para llevarla a casa en un tiempo récord. El hombre despiadado que ella sabía que tenía un gran corazón dijese lo que dijese, o aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

Sasuke era el hombre a quien amaba.

—¿Por qué me has traído a casa? —interrogó ella poniéndose de pie— El sheriff local es amigo de la familia. Vive en esta misma calle… ¿Por qué te has arriesgado a traerme aquí? —Sasuke no se inmutó por las preguntas de la pelirosa, se giró hacia ella y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Porque sé que la familia lo es todo para ti… —respondió, sincero.

En ese momento, llegó desde abajo un griterío de niños… sin lugar a dudas serían Shina y Hinaru, los retoños de Naruto, que iniciaban una bronquilla por algún juguete, al poco se escuchó un golpe, y luego la voz alterada y nerviosa del rubio que se despedazaba tratando de calmar la situación. Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

—Nunca me imaginé que una familia fuese así realmente. —dijo recargándose sobre la pared, sin dejar de mirar el piso.

—¿Y cómo fue entonces tu infancia? ¿Fue muy diferente? —preguntó Sakura dando unos pasos hacia él para recargarse a su lado. Escuchó cómo inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente antes de contestar.

—Tuve una infancia desgraciada. Mi madre era una criada de San Francisco que quedó embarazada de su jefe…

—¿Eres de San Francisco? —cuestionó ella alzando ambas cejas.

—Sí, viví allí hasta los cinco años, hasta que mi madre, harta de cuidarme, fue a ver a su antiguo jefe para amenazarlo de contarle todo a su esposa, una mujer muy rica y de salud delicada. Él le dio una buena suma de dinero para deshacerse de ella… en cuanto a mí, me envió con mis abuelos a Grecia.

—¡A los cinco años! ¡Cuánto debió sufrir tu madre!

—Hmp. No, ella tomó el dinero y se fue a Miami a darse la gran vida. Nunca quiso volver a saber nada de mi… —dijo, pasando la mano suavemente por la vieja cortina de lino; Sakura sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta al oírlo— Mis abuelos no hablaban inglés, y sin duda se avergonzaban de su nieto bastardo. Pero mi… padre —siseó, casi escupiendo la palabra— enviaba periódicamente algún dinero y esa era una fuente de ingresos que ellos no podían rechazar.

La pelirosa le miró fijamente. Vio todo el dolor acumulado en su corazón. Pensó en aquel niño de cinco años, abandonado por su madre, rechazado por su padre y enviado a una tierra lejana y desconocida sólo para recibir el desprecio de sus abuelos.

—Yo soñaba con tener una casa como esta y una familia como esta —continuó el azabache, recorriendo con la mirada el dormitorio— Cuando mis abuelos se pasaban días enteros sin hablarme, yo imaginaba un día volver a América para encontrar a mis verdaderos padres…

—Y al final lo conseguiste… ¿verdad?

—Sí. —afirmó Sasuke clavando sus profundos ojos negros sobre los de ella, con una mirada especial— Para entonces yo ya tenía una posición sólida en la vida. Encontré a mi padre, y me dediqué a hundir su negocio.

—¿Arruinaste a tu propio padre? —preguntó ella sin poder contener su asombro.

—Sí, y disfruté haciéndolo. —replicó él con un brillo especial en sus ojos— El infeliz murió de un infarto poco después.

—¡Sasuke!

—Nunca revelé a nadie que yo era su hijo. Siempre le guardé el secreto que tanto le avergonzaba… Luego me fui a buscar a mi madre. —prosiguió mirando a un punto infinito, la pelirosa no pudo evitar pasar saliva— La encontré en Florida, con el hígado destrozado por la bebida y viviendo como una indigente, tras haber sido abandonada por su último amante.

—¿Y… q-qué le hiciste?

—Le llevé una botella de vodka con un lindo moño rojo —reveló el azabache con una sonrisa amarga en los labios— Se puso muy contenta al verla. Pensé en abandonarla tal y como la había encontrado y como ella había hecho conmigo… pero al final traté de rehabilitarla. Le compré un apartamento nuevo y le pagué todos sus gastos, hasta que murió de una grave infección en el hígado.

—Te preocupaste por ella —recalcó Sakura con una mueca esperanzada y emocionada.

—Fue un momento de debilidad… —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirosa sintió un torbellino de emociones albergando su ser entero, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, pegando la frente a su hombro.

—Sasuke… no lo sabía, lo siento.

—Ahora que ya sabes la clase de persona que soy, entenderás la insensatez que harías si me amaras.

Sakura despegó lentamente sus párpados… sí, tal vez eso era cierto. Pero ella ya le amaba. Sí, le amaba. Y él tenía qué saberlo.

Tragó saliva, sintió en ese momento más que nunca una enorme inquietud y agitación en su cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a decir aquello que sonaba a cada latido de su corazón…

Se escuchó el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse, a la habitación entró Tsunade con su delantal estampado. La madre de la pelirosa se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a la pareja y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, con una expresión de no mucha aprobación.

—Bueno, vamos a ver cómo nos arreglamos aquí… —dijo la rubia con voz pasiva pero con claro énfasis amenazante— Usted, Señor Uchiha…

—Sasuke, por favor. —le corrigió el azabache educadamente con una sonrisa.

—Bien… Sasuke, tú dormirás esta noche en la habitación de huéspedes junto con Naruto, el muy cabezón ha insistido en quedarse por hoy, Hinata ya se ha llevado a los pequeños… es al fondo del pasillo. Te diré donde. —añadió cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada muy seria— Y no quiero nada de jueguecitos ni diversiones indebidas en la noche ¿entendido?

—No se preocupe señora… —contestó Sasuke inexpresivo, se giró para quedar de frente a la pelirosa y la miró fijamente— Procura descansar Sakura, saldremos a Las Vegas mañana temprano. —antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo, se marchó de la habitación junto con la rubia, quién no se fue sin darle una mirada de soslayo a su hija con tinte claramente sospechoso.

Cerraron la puerta.

Sakura se volvió a derrumbar en la cama. Lo último que había dicho Sasuke la había hecho regresar a la cruda realidad. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se asomara por la ventana, acabaría todo. Sasuke cerraría el trato con Sasori… y nunca más volverían a verse.

Se quedó, como hipnotizada, mirando la puerta por donde ambos salieron. No supo cuanto tiempo perdió así, hasta que decidió levantarse para ponerse su vieja pijama. Se quedó pensando, recordando cada instante de la difícil experiencia que había vivido… desde sus malos presentimientos, en la boda que resultaron con fundamento, la manera en que conoció a ese primero sanguinario y sombrío hombre que después logró quedarse con su corazón. Todo era tan inconexo y aun así… tan intrigante. Era curioso. A pesar de las malas experiencias y el difícil pasado que tuvo Sasuke cuando niño, había encajado en su familia mucho mejor que Sasori. Él jamás habría aceptado tan amablemente quedarse a dormir en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes, mucho menos con Naruto allí. Sin duda habría insistido en pasar la noche en algún hotel de lujo cerca de la playa a más de treinta kilómetros de allí.

Arrojó con coraje las prendas que se quitó a un lado.

En serio ¿qué le había visto a aquel egocéntrico magnate? Debió de haber estado muy enamorada de él como para no ver a través de sus trucos románticos y sus cursilerías baratas…

—¿Sakura…? —llamó desde afuera una voz muy conocida de la pelirosa. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Tsunade entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Sólo he venido a traerte esto… —respondió la rubia sentándose en la cama con una taza de té de canela en la mano— Y quería decirte que estamos todos muy contentos y aliviados de que estés en casa. Estábamos todos tan preocupados… hn, aunque algunos se describirían mejor como histéricos.

—Me lo imagino… —dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de su progenitora, quién le entregó la taza— Gracias. ¿Y Sasuke se ha dormido ya? —interrogó casi sin darse cuenta mientras arrimaba la taza a su boca para darle el primer sorbo. La rubia resopló moviendo la cabeza con ironía.

—¡Y pensar que hace sólo unos días, estábamos todos en Suecia viendo cómo te casabas con otro hombre!

—S-sí…—balbuceó sonrojada— Es curioso ¿verdad?

—Hmm… al menos ahora puedo decirte sin molestarte que nunca me llegó a gustar ese Sasori.

—¿De veras? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo no era quien para decirte con quién deberías compartir tu vida o no… pero siempre deseé que trajeras a esta casa a un hombre que fuera una persona normal, como nosotros. Uno como el que está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

A Sakura casi se le atragantó el té al escuchar a su madre describiendo a Sasuke Uchiha, un millonario griego, como una persona normal. En realidad, jamás pensó que un adjetivo como ese le quedara… tan bien.

—Bueno, lo más importante es que, gracias a Kamisama, la abuela ya está mejor y tú estás otra vez en casa… —añadió la rubia poniéndose de pie— Sólo quiero recordarte lo que ya les he dicho antes… —dijo mientras andaba hacia la puerta, observando a la pelirosa por sobre el hombro— Nada de "jueguecitos" en esta casa. —advirtió mirando a su hija con recelo y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Sí mamá… —contestó Sakura desviando la mirada con un poco de rubor en las mejillas… a veces le daba miedo lo perceptiva que podía ser su madre.

Volvió a quedarse sola en su habitación. Se terminó la infusión caliente y dejó la taza sobre el taburete a un lado de su cama…

Inhaló profundamente. Desde afuera, el ruido de la ciudad llegaba monótonamente al cuarto. Ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no sabía por qué ahora todo a su alrededor le parecía… frío.

Se tiró en su cama y se arropó, tratando de mitigar aquella sensación. Intranquila, trató de dar paso al sueño que debería provocarle todo el cansancio acumulado.

Una hora…

Dos horas…

Suspiró con hastío. Sólo estaba revolcándose en la cama… y ya podía darlo por hecho, no podría dormir.

Sabía de sobra la razón. Había algo que faltaba. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando el techo. Muchos pensamientos obtusos invadían su mente. El más preocupante, era lo que ocurriría al día siguiente…

¿Y si Sasuke… se iba? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Cómo evitaría aquel dolor?

¿Cómo soportaría separarse de quien amaba?

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho cuando tuvo la ocasión? ¿Por qué no tenía el valor de decírselo ahora?

No podía pensar en otra cosa… tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que decírselo.

Salió de la cama con rapidez, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sus zapatillas, caminó de largo hasta su puerta y se trató de autoconvencer que lo que haría… sería lo correcto… o lo único que podría hacer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No lograba quedarse dormido.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, y por más que trataba, el sueño no acudía para llevarlo como últimamente lo hacía a un lugar de paz y confortabilidad.

Suspiró con desgana. Miró hacia un lado, debajo de la cama, en el suelo, y a una distancia considerable de la cama en la que él estaba, dormitaba sonoramente el extraño rubio que no había parado de gritar "¡Sakura-chan! o ¡Teme!" desde que llegaron… lo envidiaba, aunque estaba en el suelo dormía como un bebé.

Bueno, la verdad era que él no se hubiese quejado si esa parte le hubiese tocado a él, después de todo, cuando niño había dormido así muchas noches, con sólo un mantón de lana para cubrirse del invernal frío nocturno. Pero ese no era el punto… él sabía que de no ser porque al final _Naruto _había insistido en que dormiría en el suelo en lugar de él como correspondía, hubiese intentado dormir igualmente así… pero con el mismo resultado infructuoso.

Volvió a suspirar, frustrado.

—Ne… Hinata-chan, vayamos a otro lado… aun me da miedo tu Padre dattebayo…

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza… apenas lo conocía, y en general su recibimiento no fue muy "amistoso" que digamos, y con razón… pero aun se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que aquel rubio podía llegar a "caer bien" a la gente.

Tenía que admitir, que en un primer momento… eso no ocurrió. No le había causado una muy buena impresión cuando, una vez llegaron al hospital donde la abuela de Sakura estaba internada, al verla, lo primero que hizo fue pegar un señor grito "¡SAKURA-CHAN!" para después lanzarse como bólido a abrazar a la pelirosa. La acción no le molestó tanto como verla a ella correspondiendo con tanta urgencia como lo hizo… recordó la forma en que sintió que la sangre le hervía al verla llorando en el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza y diciendo cosas como "¡oh, Naruto! ¡gracias a Kami!" y aun peor cuando él, con lágrimas en los ojos, le acariciaba las mejillas y la besaba por todo el rostro con insistencia… estuvo tentado a aprovechar la ocasión de estar en un hospital ¿qué diferencia habría si en vez de sólo atender a la abuela, también atendían al tipo que tenía la osadía de hacer algo así frente a sus narices? Con los nudillos crujiendo caminó hacia ellos, y cuando el rubio lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue poner a Sakura detrás de él de manera protectora… quizá lo alertó la mirada asesina que debía tener en esos momentos el azabache.

—_¿Quién eres tú? __—__había dicho con una mirada desconfiada._

—_Na-Naruto él… él me trajo… __—__intentó intervenir Sakura._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Quién es él? _

—_B-bueno… es que… es que él… __—__la pelirosa estaba en shock, había vivido muchas emociones fuertes en poco tiempo y no las pudo contener… acabó llorando, lo que instantáneamente causó pánico en el rubio._

—_¿S-Sakura-chan qué…? ¡Teme! ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi Sakura-chan?! __—__exclamó con la clara intención de empezar una riña… de no ser porque en ese momento salieron de la habitación un par de enfermeras y las que después supo eran la esposa del rubio y la madre de Sakura… sin duda la cosa no habría terminado nada bien._

Todo se tranquilizó de momento, y más por la conmovedora escena siguiente en la que la pelirosa y su madre se encontraban. Ya después, le hizo el favor de explicarle que aquel sospechoso rubio no era más que un viejo y buen amigo de la familia, y que entre ellos simplemente había amor fraternal.

Después de que les hubo explicado a su familia quién era y por qué Sakura estaba con él… bueno, no habría hecho algo diferente a lo que él hizo… pero, lo que lo dejó sorprendido… fue algo que le dijo cuando hacía apenas un par de horas, había acabado por convertirse en su compañero de cuarto.

_El ambiente era tenso entre ambos… las miradas recelosas no faltaban. _

—_Oye… tu nombre es Sasuke ¿no? Dime… ¿qué pretendes con Sakura-chan? __—__el azabache miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, inexpresivo como era costumbre en él, pero cauteloso._

—_Ella es la única persona que puede ayudarme a recuperar a Kaori… __—__respondió. Naruto le miró detenidamente por unos instantes, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, estrechando sus ojos de zafiro. _

—_¿Te la llevaste a la cama? __—__escupió. La tensión era tan densa, que si alguien hubiese dado algún golpe en cualquier dirección, se notaría cómo se quebraba una parte. Sasuke elegía las palabras cuidadosamente mientras sostenía la mirada del rubio._

—_No sería algo apropiado de mi parte discutir algo así contigo… Debería ser ella la que elija hablar del tema._

—_Yo soy su hermano mayor __—__replicó con dureza__—__ Tengo derecho a saberlo. _

—_No te lo discuto… __—__dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad__—__ Tal vez tengas derecho a saberlo, pero yo no tengo derecho a contártelo._

_El rubio estrechó más aún los párpados, en absoluto satisfecho con la respuesta._

—_He oído la historia y lo que nos has contado… y no pienso que seas un hombre con el que pueda dejar a Sakura-chan… Mañana, tengo entendido, harás lo que tengas que hacer, cerrarás el trato o lo que sea con el otro Teme, recuperarás a la tal Kaori… y te alejarás para siempre de ella. __—__no era una pregunta. Lo daba por hecho. A Sasuke se le encogió el estómago. Sentía que era mejor otorgarle a Naruto el beneficio de la duda. Comprendía su deseo de protegerla. Ella merecía ser protegida._

—_Créeme que sé qué clase de tipo soy y no soy mejor que el bastardo de Sasori… pero no estoy muy seguro de a qué te refieres._

—_Para dejarlo claro… quiero que te alejes de Sakura-chan. Permanentemente. __—__el azabache sintió de lleno el baldazo de agua fría. Sabía que eso sería lo mejor para ella… pero… no le apetecía. _

—_¿Y si… no quisiera?_

—_Hay muchas formas de convencerte… todo el mundo tiene su precio. __—__al oírlo, no pudo ser más grande la ironía. Siempre había dicho aquella frase, pero escucharla en boca de otro, y dirigida a él… era algo digno de grabar._

—_Lo siento mucho, pero soy un hombre que no puede ser comprado. _

—_Eso se ha visto con tu decisión de intercambiarla por otra… __—__espetó Naruto con rudeza, haciendo sentir a Sasuke como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago; se tragó la frustración y correspondió el desafío de la mirada azul del rubio._

—_Es mi única alternativa. Pero incluso después no renunciaría a ella. _

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no quiera regresar con Sasori en lugar de quedarse contigo? __—__el azabache apretó fuertemente la quijada._

—_No podría obligarla, si eso es lo que ella quisiera. _

—_¿Y si lo quisiera? ¿Te apartarías para siempre? __—__insistió el rubio. Al azabache comenzaba a hervirle la sangre de nuevo._

—_Estás perdiendo saliva. Ya he dicho que no podría obligarla, pero aunque eso fuera, intentaría que cambiara de opinión._

—_No eres bueno para ella. Sakura-chan se merece un marido íntegro, un buen hombre que no piense en cosas como intercambiarla. E incluso si te eligiera, cambiaría de opinión y se arrepentirá de estar contigo. –Sasuke continuó oyéndolo impertérrito, siguiendo en silencio el duelo de miradas__—__ Debes entender que no sabe lo que hace. No hay garantía de que ella pueda tomar una decisión así de importante… se ha visto que es una torpe. _

_Sasuke sintió una rabia e indignación tremendas, se puso de pie, con los puños crispados, y unas ganas enormes de darle su merecido._

—_Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, puedes decirme lo que se te antoje… pero deja en paz a Sakura. No me importa que seas Su Majestad, un multimillonario o hermano; si insultas a Sakura, entonces tendré el enorme placer de partirte la cara… __—__declaró con voz siniestra__—__ Ya me he hartado de esto. __—__dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta._

—_Sasuke __—__llamó el rubio a su espalda. Inhaló profundo antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo._

_Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus ojos zafiro brillaban, fijos en él._

—_Ahora entiendo por qué mi Sakura-chan se enamoró de ti. Esto era una prueba… desagradable, pero necesaria. Sakura-chan es un tesoro._

_El azabache parpadeó desentendido, frunció el ceño y se giró completamente hacia él._

—_Más de lo que piensas… __—__dijo, empezando a entender por dónde iba el asunto. Naruto lo había estado valorando… no podía culparlo por querer proteger a Sakura, pero aun así, la plática le había dejado un mal sabor de boca._

—_Vamos a hacer las pases… __—__ofreció el rubio poniéndose también de pie y alzando el brazo, sin dejar de sonreírle__—__ La verdad, Hinata-chan y yo lo sospechamos desde que la abuela mejoró y volvimos… no dejábamos de observar a Sakura-chan, ni a ti. Vimos la manera en que se observaban… y nos dimos cuenta. Así que planeamos esto, quería estar seguro de que mi hermanita no hubiese elegido a un idiota de primera otra vez… veo que no, así que anda Teme, dame la mano o si no mi esposa no me dejará olvidarme de esto. __—__parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer lo que le pedía. Se dieron un buen apretón de manos, la sonrisa de Naruto no paraba de crecer__—__ Bienvenido a la familia, Sasuke._

"_Familia…" _

Un sonido sacó a Sasuke de sus ensimismamientos. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"_Sakura"_

Pensó él. No podía ser nadie más. Había ido a verle a pesar de las advertencias de su madre. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

Se detuvo antes de abrir.

Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía… lo sabía muy bien. Se la llevaría de nuevo a su habitación, y allí haría el amor con ella. Allí, en aquella casa donde se respiraba cariño por todos los rincones…

Pero él sabía que esa sensación tan agradable que le embargaba no era sólo por la casa y por esa familia tan unida que moraba en ella…

Era por Sakura.

Ella lo amaba. No se lo había dicho con palabras. Pero él no lo necesitaba. Lo había leído en su cara. En ese rostro suyo, tan hermoso, en esos ojos jade tan fascinantes y maravillosos que eran incapaces de mentir y que eran para él como un libro abierto.

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho… ella lo amaba.

Parecía imposible de creerlo, era un milagro.

Apretó los puños. Escuchó su respiración al otro lado de la puerta. Ella estaba allí, a unos centímetros de él, esperando a que le abriera y la dejase entrar para abrazarle.

Era una verdadera agonía, una angustia que lo carcomía por dentro.

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil.

No hizo nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No hubo respuesta.

La pelirosa bajó lentamente el brazo. Debía estar ya dormido. Suspiró profundamente, con una mezcla de nervios y decepción…

"_Mañana" _

Se prometió a sí misma. Al día siguente, antes de llegar a Las Vegas, le diría que lo amaba. Se lo diría al día siguiente, antes de que ultimase el trato por Kaori…

Esa sería su última oportunidad.

Había vivido muchos milagros en su vida… quizá no sería mucho pedir, uno más…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente, escuchó sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Soltó el aire contenido, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la puerta. Era increíble…

La deseaba más que nunca.

Pero era algo más que eso.

Lo que sentía por ella, era algo más que deseo. Más que admiración. Más incluso que respeto.

Era la mujer más adorable que había conocido nunca. Honesta. Dulce. Cariñosa. Valiente…

Era el tipo de mujer que podía hacer de cualquier hombre, incluso de él, una persona decente, sólo por el hecho de estar a su lado.

Y él… la amaba.

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Sintió a su corazón estremecerse en su interior.

Él, un hombre que no tenía nada en este mundo, salvo dinero y poder, nada de auténtico valor, se había enamorado de una mujer adorable y maravillosa que tenía la virtud de hacer que todo pareciese noble y bueno.

No era digno de ella, pero tenía la necesidad de tenerla en brazos, de decirle… cuanto la amaba.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, agarró el pomo de la puerta… pero de nuevo, no llegó a girarlo.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza.

Había hecho un trato.

Un trato que salvaría la vida de una joven de diecinueve años.

Hizo una promesa… y no tenía elección.

"_Maldición…"_

No podía hacer nada…

Pero Sakura sí.

Se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y respiró el aire fresco de la noche. Por una vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a un deseo.

Se quedó pensativo mirando el mar.

Desde el instante en que se habían conocido, ella era quien había tenido en verdad el control de la relación. Él la había secuestrado, ella había sido su prisionera, pero ella era la que había llevado la iniciativa, aunque ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Mañana entonces… sería ella quien decidiría su destino.

Tomó su celular e hizo dos llamadas. La primera, a su abogado de San Francisco… y la segunda, a un número que detestaba con todo su ser y que se sabía de memoria…

—Sasori. Estoy listo para el trato.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Minna! :DDD aquí estoy de nuevoooo! ˆwˆ Gomen… u_U creo que estaría de más decir la razón del retraso, pero tal y como lo prometí ;D ¡aquí está la contiiii! Waaaaa! *w* OMG! OMG! OMG! +w+ morí! A poco no quedó genial!? :DDD

Inner Emi: Respiren profundo… por que el siguiente estará… D: T_T

Dai: Si! *_*!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *o* OMG! TwT esto es un sueño hecho realidad! :DDDD ya tengo más de 100 reviews! :DDDDD ToT a todas las que lo han hecho posible ¡Arigatou! *w* Saben que este fic no es nada sin ustedes! Y mi gran recompensa son y siempre serán sus comentarios que me inspiran para continuarlo ;D así que ¿qué dicen? ˆw* me seguirán ayudando? xD Arigatouuuuuuu! :DDDDDDD**

**Sakkuharuu: **Ohayo! :D ya un tiempo sin escribirte tampoco xD jajajaja es que sí, la escuela está de locos ahorita +_+ aaaaw! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! ˆwˆ me encanta tenerte aquí! Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero ansiosa tu review! :D Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Marion-asakura: **Konichiwa! :D Bienvenida Marion! Me da mucho gusto que esta historia te haya gustado tanto! Gomen por la tardanza en actualizar **T_T **pero es que últimamente me tienen de manos atadas en la escuela! xC ¡Haré esfuerzos triples para actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! Lo juro! :D por ahora, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia ;D y estoy ansiosa de volver a leer tus comentarios! Sayonara! Gracias por leer!

**Princess019: **¡Ohayo! Te entiendo, lamentablemente tampoco había podido actualizar, pero espero que me puedas perdonar por la tardanza xD jajajajaja me imagino que debiste haber estado taquicardiaca jajaja *w* qué tal con este? *O* kyaaaaa! Jjajaja xD me encanta tenerte aquí! Arigatou por comentar! Hasta pronto ;)

**BGJS: **TTTwTTT ¡chicas! ToT ¡Cuánto las queremos! :D Estamos de vuelta! /Inner Emi: *O* Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *w* UN CAMIÓN DE COLALOCAS! TTTTWTTTTT SINCERAMENTE, LAS ADOROOOOOO! :D ya tengo dotación para unas tres semanas xD jajajaja /Dai: ¬¬ Inner, me interrumpiste… Muchachonas! :D después de tanto tiempo, hemos vuelto! xD lamento el retraso pero… ¬¬ jodida escuela, las entendemos perfectamente, a nosotras también nos tocan unos compañeros que… /Inner Emi: ¬¬ son unos tarados! /Dai: O.O exacto! xD jajajja aaaw! 3 un gran detalle de parte de Kakashi…. O_o aaaam, quiero decir, de Inner J jejeje ;D /Inner Emi: xD sí, jajajaja el pobre debe estarse matando a cada rato en las misiones con tal de llevar dinero y en lo que se lo gastan xD /Dai: O.O dfsbfhasj! Ejem! Ejem! xD aaaam, bueno muchachonas, nos retiramos, ya que nos escapamos de hacer la tarea para subir la conti! :D como siempre esperamos ansiosas su review! TwT se les extrañó mucho también a ustedes! /Inner Emi: :B las adoramos! /Ambas: ¡Hasta pronto! :DDDD ˆw*

**IsaBellaE: **Hola! xD jajaja sí lo sé, esto está que arde! *o* aaaah! Ni yo puedo esperar a leer lo que viene! xD jajajaja ¡adoro tenerte por aquí! ;D espero ansiosa tu review! Disfruta mucho la lectura, espero que sea de tu completo agrado! ˆwˆ Gracias por leer! Sayonara!

**Danny: **Ohayo! Mucho tiempo sin escribirte Danny… T_T gomen por la espera… pero qué te puedo decir? Escuela es un impedimento… xD pero *O* kyaaaaaaa! ¿qué opinas? Te ha gustado? :DDDD Me esforzaré por subir los capítulos más rápido! Espero tu comentario! Cuídate, te mando muchos abrazos! Sayonara!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	11. Cumple la promesa

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_11_

_Cumple la promesa._

El cielo tronaba, ennegrecido y triste por las nubes que ocultaban los rayos del sol. La lluvia golpeaba insistente contra el cristal del auto, escurriéndose en chorros al no poder penetrar la traslúcida y sólida superficie. Entre los colores sin vida del paisaje, a través del parabrisas del lujoso auto, opacados por la tormenta, se asomaban un par de esmeraldas brillantes.

Sakura suspiró contra la ventana del auto, provocando que la visión se nublara al opacar su aliento el vidrio. Llevaba un vestido y una larga gabardina de cuero negros.

Su expresión, normalmente sonriente y vivaz, había sido sustituida por una máscara de incertidumbre y destemplanza. Su atuendo y el humor que traía, eran los adecuados para una persona que hubiese perdido un familiar.

Lo más extraño era que, a pesar de que no era eso la causa de su estado, así se sentía.

Tenía una inquietante corazonada.

Miró por décima vez hacia la izquierda, a su lado, Sasuke continuaba ignorándola. El azabache había permanecido todo el camino sin voltear a verla, muy concentrado en observar cómo las gotas que chocaban contra su ventanilla se deslizaban una tras otra hasta escurrirse definitivamente de su vista.

Apretó los labios, respiró hondo y miró hacia delante. Observó atenta el camino, tratando de orientarse. Desde que salieron de su casa y subieron al auto, lo único que había percibido la pelirosa era que iban en dirección norte…

Sakura tenía fresco en la memoria el momento en que habían partido de su casa; Naruto se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto en su auto, pero Sasuke inmediatamente rechazó su oferta… no pasó ni un minuto cuando, frente a la fachada del viejo caserón, aparecieron dos camionetas todo terreno, una furgoneta enorme y finalmente un lujoso Bentley negro. Rápidamente un conductor uniformado acudió a abrir la puerta del auto mientras una docena de guardaespaldas de uniformes negros se desplegaban a cada lado del pórtico de la casa, alineándose en dos filas para proteger el paso desde la puerta hasta el coche. La pelirosa no mostró ninguna reacción ante la escena, ya que se había acostumbrado a presenciarla cada vez que el azabache y ella partían de algún lado… sin embargo, al voltear a ver a su querida familia, se encontró con rostros de gran sorpresa y estupefacción. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello había sido demasiado despliegue para una "persona normal".

Había llegado el día…

El día en que le diría a Sasuke que lo amaba.

Pero aún no.

Se lo diría… en el trascurso del vuelo a Las Vegas… si no se equivocaba, duraría dos horas; allí tendría ocasión de decírselo sin que le escucharan el conductor o el guardaespaldas que iban en la parte delantera del vehículo.

Sí. Eso haría…

Se lo diría en ese momento en que estuviesen asolas en… el…

"_Espera un momento… este camino…" _

Frunció el seño. Miró por la ventanilla delantera, sorprendida. Se inclinó hacia delante y tímidamente tocó el hombro del conductor.

—Disculpe… creo que se ha equivocado. Este no es el camino que lleva hacia el aeropuerto. —dijo la pelirosa.

—No es ningún error… —escuchó decir al azabache— No vamos al aeropuerto.

Sakura alzó las cejas, contrariada.

—¿No?

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una clínica que estaba a una hora de camino, al este de San Francisco? Tiene los mejores especialistas de traumatismo craneal de todo el país.

La pelirosa contuvo la respiración.

—¿V-vamos a esa clínica… y no a Las Vegas? —interrogó ella consternada. Al verle asentir, sintió un gran revuelco en su corazón, todo su rostro pareció iluminarse de pronto— ¡Entonces has conseguido rescatar a Kaori!

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke a media voz, desviando la mirada.

Ajena a esto, Sakura sintió una inmensa alegría al pensar lo que eso suponía.

Él no iba a utilizarla como una simple moneda de cambio… había comprendido que ella valía más que sus promesas.

Debió haber recapacitado en su idea de no pagar ni un centavo a Sasori y le habría ofrecido una fortuna a cambio de Kaori. ¡Era la única explicación posible!

Llena de emoción, regresó la vista al camino, que de pronto empezó a llenarse de matorrales, enebros, y tras atravesar una reja, llegaron a un área de estacionamiento de un pequeño pero moderno hospital. El edificio era un simple bloque uniforme y austero, pero incluso bajo esa lluvia fría de finales de Febrero, a Sakura le pareció muy hermoso.

¡Sasuke la antepuso a sus promesas y a su honor! Ya no tendría que preocuparse más. Sintió ganas de ponerse a cantar sin importar quien la oyese. Estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan enamorada… que de pronto ya no le importó quién pudiese escucharla.

Cuando el auto aparcó en frente de la entrada del Hospital, radiante, la pelirosa se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Te amo.

—Sakura… —masculló el azabache con una mueca perturbada, apretando los dientes; pero ella le impidió seguir, tapándole la boca con la mano.

—Si no te lo hubiera dicho ahora, creo que no habría tenido el valor luego. —dijo ella sonriéndole cariñosamente— Te amo Sasuke-kun. Te amo y nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mi…

El azabache apretó fuertemente las manos sobre el asiento del vehículo, sintió una opresión en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Ella bajó la mano, y estaba a punto de acercársele para besarlo… entonces, algo fuera llamó su atención.

Miró a través de la ventanilla de Sasuke. Un flamante Ferrari rojo apareció de la nada, seguido por una furgoneta gris que aparcaron muy cerca de donde estaban. Sin saber por qué sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

La puerta del flamante auto se abrió, y un hombre bajó del vehículo. Una pelambrera pelirroja se distinguió entre el gris del panorama… el aire dejó de pasar por la tráquea de la muchacha, sus orbes jade se abrieron desmesuradamente, ni siquiera pudo articular el grito ahogado que había quedado atascado en su garganta.

—¡Sasori! —exclamó, en totalmente sorprendida, retrocediendo en automático. Fuera, otro hombre había acudido a tenderle un paraguas al pelirrojo, quien miraba fijamente hacia donde estaban. Sakura sintió terribles escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al toparse directamente con esos ojos, que si bien no lograban verla por tener el auto ventanas polarizadas, centelleaban con un brillo perverso y triunfante que ella jamás había visto en aquel aristócrata— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —logró preguntar la muchacha, con la voz aguda y nerviosa. El conductor y el guardaespaldas se bajaron del coche, dejándolos solos.

—Está aquí por el trato… —respondió Sasuke, inexpresivo.

Sakura sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima.

La pelirosa volvió a mirar a Sasori. El pelirrojo miró despectivamente al par de hombres al servicio de Sasuke descender del auto, hizo una seña con la mano, y al instante, uno de sus acompañantes se adelantó hacia la furgoneta a abrir la puerta trasera. En el interior, había una mujer esbelta, tendida en una camilla. No pudo verla bien, pues el mal clima y la distancia se lo impedían, la única característica que pudo observar, fue que aquella mujer tenía cabellos largos y oscuros.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia allí, y fijó su vista unos instantes en la mujer inconsciente, después miró nuevamente al auto, apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacia Kaori, y se quedó esperando con una expresión impaciente… y una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura volvió la cabeza para no verle y cerró los ojos con un gemido.

—No puedes entregarme a él. No puedes. —sollozó, con las manos temblorosas.

—No me queda otra elección… —respondió Sasuke a media voz.

Sus palabras cayeron en su alma como millones de ponzoñosas agujas envenenadas. Sintió un dolor insoportable, peor que cualquiera que antes hubiese experimentado, era terrible, no tenía comparación. Era como si una espada al rojo vivo le atravesase el pecho lentamente, girando y taladrando, azorando su piel, quemando sus entrañas, flagelando su alma.

Había sido una estúpida al pensar que él podría haber cambiado de opinión.

—No. Debe haber otra manera. —urgió la pelirosa mirándolo suplicante.

—No la hay. —replicó el azabache— Lo he intentado todo sin éxito. No me ha quedado otra salida. La he buscado por todas pates y siempre he llegado tarde… pero lo que suceda a partir de ahora, el poder recuperarla, depende de ti. —la miró a los ojos, pero ella no pudo leer nada en ellos.

—Así que… todos aquellos viajes, no eran de negocios ¿verdad? —interrogó ella, con voz baja y una expresión que reflejaba todo su dolor— La cabaña en Las Maldivas, nuestra villa en Los Cabos… no eran viajes románticos, ni por cuestiones de trabajo… todo lo que hacías… ¡Estabas buscando a Kaori a mis espaldas! —exclamó ella con lágrimas contenidas, apretando los párpados.

—Sí. —respondió el azabache, desolado.

—Eres igual que él… ¡eres igual que Sasori! —le recriminó Sakura con voz rota— ¡Sedujiste a una mujer mientras estabas comprometido con otra!

—¡No, eso no es así! —Sasuke intentó poner su mano sobre la de ella, pero Sakura la retiró de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

—¡¿A no?! ¡¿No lo es?! ¡Bien! Pues entonces dime… ¿Qué es Kaori para ti, Sasuke? —la expresión de Sakura reflejaba dolor y decepción, pero sobre todo, sus ojos jade acusaban al azabache.

—No te lo puedo decir… —respondió él finalmente.

—¿Es por una promesa?

—Sí.

La pelirosa apretó los labios y ahogó un gemido.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Mis sentimientos no importan para ti?

—No Sakura, eso no es así… pero debo cumplir con mi obligación.

—¿Así que eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una obligación? —espetó ella alterada.

—No, no es verdad Sakura… significas algo más para mí…

—¡Pues muchas gracias! —dijo ella con amargura— Acabo de decirte que te amo y lo único que puedes decirme es que soy algo más que una obligación…

Sasuke dudó un instante, luego le entregó un sobre.

—Dejo la decisión en tus manos. Es cierto que te secuestré y seduje… pero ahora eres libre para decidir tu futuro.

—¡¿Libre para qué?! —exclamó ella sollozado mientras arrugaba sin darse cuenta el sobre que tenía en las manos— ¡¿Para arrojarme en los brazos de otro hombre?!

—¡No! —tajó él, furioso— Sé que nunca volverás a amarlo. Pero… debe ser tu propia decisión.

Sakura creyó ver de pronto la cruda realidad. Sasuke la estaba dejando por la mujer a la que realmente amaba, sin dignarse siquiera a darle una explicación.

Apretó los puños y con todas sus fuerzas contuvo las lágrimas.

"_Ya no más…"_

—Veo que las promesas… significan mucho para ti. —murmuró con una voz cargada de dureza— Bien. Yo quiero que me hagas una… —alzó sus ojos jade, rojizos por las lágrimas que ahora quedaban a medio camino de rodar por las mejillas de la muchacha.

Se veían… fríos e indignados, carentes de calidez. Sasuke contuvo la respiración.

—Prométeme… que jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra. No quiero volver a verte nunca más Sasuke.

El mundo estalló en pedazos ante el azabache, a su alrededor parecían volar millones de esquirlas punzantes que le herían por doquier. Estaba completamente pasmado, pálido. Sus oscuros ojos no podían reflejar mayor sorpresa.

—No… no puedes hablar enserio…

—Hablo muy enserio. Pasaré por la afrenta de este… trato, pero a cambio quiero que me des tu palabra de que nunca más volveré a verte.

—¡No! —exclamó él poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros con desesperación— ¿No lo entiendes? Hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla.

—Sí, claro que entiendo. Lo entiendo mejor que nadie —replicó ella, apartándole las manos con una mirada fría y dura como el hielo— Por eso quiero que me des tu palabra.

Sasuke apretó la quijada y crispó los puños. Desvió la mirada.

—Está bien… —dijo él con voz baja y desolada, como si le arrancaran del alma las palabras— Si eso es lo que deseas… no volveré a verte nunca más.

—¡Promételo!

—Te doy mi palabra. —juró Sasuke, sintiendo que su corazón de despedazaba lentamente— Pero… prométeme que leerás la carta.

—Está bien. —repuso ella, abriendo la puerta del auto antes de que él pudiese decir nada más.

Sakura mantuvo aquella máscara de indiferencia, aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo una tormentosa agonía.

Sasuke había cumplido su promesa. Hasta el último instante ella había esperado que la rompiera y que le dijera que la amaba a ella. Pero se había equivocado.

Bajó del auto, donde el inclemente tiempo la recibió con una gélida brisa en la cara y gotas heladas de lluvia. Se colocó la capucha de la gabardina, tiritando.

Alzó la mirada, y se topó con una perlada sonrisa cariñosa que iba a su encuentro.

—¡Querida! —saludó Sasori con los brazos extendidos— ¡Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Dai: ¡Ohayo! Minna, gomenasai por la tardanza, u_u lo sé lo sé, no tengo excusa, y sé también que el capitulo quedó muy corto… enserio, les pido disculpas, no pude actualizar por causas de fuerza mayor…

Inner Emi: :/ seh, esta vez es enserio… u.u chicas, gomen…

Dai: ¿Nos perdonarán verdad? T.T miren, como este capítulo quedó muy corto, subiré el que sigue después del miércoles, es que todos esos días están pesados por que entro temprano en la uni, y ya los demás no entro tan temprano y sí tengo chanza de actualizar! Ah! Otra cosa… este fic está llegando a sus últimos capítulos u_U ya quedan prácticamente muy pocos…

Inner Emi: TT_TT si… dakara, ˆ_ˆ yo quisiera decirles algo!

Dai: O.o ¿enserio?

Inner Emi: ¬¬ si y calla, no me interrumpas…

Dai: T.T oww, Inner, ¿porqué siempre eres tan mala conmigo?

Inner Emi: Ash! ¬¬ mira Dai, lo que voy a hacer es por ti así que no andes con tus recriminaciones ahora…

Dai: O.O na-nani? *w* ¿harás algo POR MÍ? :DDD

Inner Emi: -_- si, si… ¬¬ pero no me presiones por que cambiaré de opinión

Dai: OwO Hai! ˆwˆ

Inner Emi: ¬¬ Bien… Lo que les decía, era que yo quería pedirles algo… (: miren, sé que normalmente es esta loca la que lo hace pero… bueno, ya lo dije, quiero hacerlo esta vez por ella :] por que se hace la vida imposible por escribir los capítulos de esta historia y traérselos siempre con una enorme sonrisa a todas ustedes :D

Dai: TwT ooww… Inner *w*

Inner Emi: -/- eem… si, mucho amor jaja… les decía… Quiero pedirles algo a todas ustedes, chulas lectoras! :D Hasta el momento, somos muy felices por que gracias a ustedes llegamos a los 109 reviews! Arigatou por eso, en serio, nos alegra la existencia xD Verán, como Dai dice, ya quedan pocos capítulos u_U Pero quisiera saber si es que tenemos todo su apoyo! sé que sí ;) La cosa es esta: En este fic quisiéramos ver si podemos llegar a la meta: **¡150 reviews!** :D A lo mejor más ˆwˆ ¿Contamos con su ayuda?

Dai: *o* ¡Si! ¡Onegai! :3

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Fernanda Uchiha Tao**__**: **_Ohayo! :D por fin actualicé! ˆwˆ me encantó tu comentario! OwO ¿qué opinas de este capítulo?

_**marion-asakura**__**: **_Hola! :3 Gracias por el review! ˆwˆ yo encantada de subirles para ustedes! Espero tu comentario! Sayo! n.n

_**Rossi Uchiha**__**: **_Ohayo! :D Me alegra leerte por aquí! n.n no te preocupes, lo importante es que sigues leyendo y eso es lo que me hace feliz! Nos ayudarás con tu comentario verdad? ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Saludos! Sayo!

_**Jossy E**__**: **_Ohayo! :3 aaaw! Arigatou! Jajajaja si, la verdad si pensaba en poner alguna bronquilla entre Naruto y Sasuke… pero creo que así quedó mejor ñ.ñ espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo tan corto… u.u pero el siguiente capítulo estará crítico (: ¿nos ayudas con tu comentario? ˆwˆ ¡Sayo!

_**BGJS: **_Ohaaaaayooooo! :DD chicas! O.o Inner J ¿sigues viva verdad? /Inner Emi: D: ¿cómo que si sigue viva? Si ese Kakashi le hizo algo me las va a…. (Dai le tapa la boca) Dai: O.O ejem! Jeje ay Inner ¿cómo crees que Kakashi-san sería capaz de hacerle algo n.n jeje además, no tiene ninguna razón… no es que ella hubiese tomado algún dinero para comprar un camión lleno de… (Inner le tapa la boca) Inner Emi: #¬¬ ¡No! No, cómo crees… ñ.ñ ese Kakashi tan trabajador y distraído que nunca recuerda dónde dejó el dinero jejeje… ¿Qué no lo había depositado en el banco para comprarse las últimas novelas de Icha Icha? /Dai: si! Eso debe ser! :D ñ.ñ ese pillín que sigue recopilando técnicas para noches románticas con S ;D /Inner Emi: xD jajajaja ¡golosos! /Dai: ¬¬ mmhrr cállate Inner, que tú con mi Sasuke-kun no estás mejor… (babeando) *_* pero es que ese hombre es taaan candente! T.T lamento haberlo dejado tan deprimido… pasará un rato sin hacernos piojito…. /Inner Emi: Aww shi T_T pobre… (zape!) :C /Dai: Itte! Inner! Por qué fue eso!? /Inner Emi: ¡Por hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-kun! Grrr ¬¬ /Dai: aaay -_- cuando entenderás que es por el bien de la historia…. En fin :D chicas! Esperamos como siempre ansiosas su comentario! :O qué envidia! -_- yo también necesito una que otra fiesta… =ˆwˆ= bueno chikuelas, nos retiramos, pásensela súper y espero leerlas por aquí! :D /Inner Emi: (: sip! Y J, si ese Kakashi anda de agresivo, échamelo que yo le pongo aquí su tatequieto xD /Dai: ¬¬ ni Madara quisiera enfrentarse a ti… -_- no saldrían enteros… /Inner Emi: :D muajajajaja lo sé! ñ.ñ /Dai: Bueno chicas, hasta luego! Cuídense y abrazotes para Juárez! :D

_**IsaBellaE**__**: **_Holaaaa! Jajaja Yo también amo a Sasuke! U.u aunque creo que en este capítulo no habrás quedado muy contenta ¿verdad? Pobrecillo… u.u ¡Espero tu review! :D Gracias por leer!

_**Danny: **_Ohayo! :D En serio, gracias por toda la paciencia que me tienen… siento haberme demorado tanto, pero esta vez fueron cosas ajenas a mi poder u.u En fin ¿te gustó el capitulo? :D Gracias por comentar siempre, me encantan todos tus reviews! Te mando un abrazote! Hasta pronto!

_**sakkuharuu**__**: **_Ohayo! Gracias por tu comentario! OwO hacen felices mis días… ¿qué opinas de este capi? Saludos! :D

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dai: Esto es todo por ahora (: gracias por todos sus comentarios… esperen el próximo capítulo…**

**Inner Emi: Hai! :D Y onegai, ayúdenos con la causa ¿Merece **_**Príncipe Oscuro **_**llegar a los 150 reviews (o más)? ˆwˆ esperemos que sí…. Gracias por todo su apoyo minna! **

**Dai: Hasta el próximo capítulo! Sayonara!**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	12. El misterio desvelado

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_El misterio desvelado._

"_No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… no quiero volver a verte nunca más Sasuke. ¡Promételo!"_

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho nuevamente.

¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?

No atinaba a comprender por qué había jurado algo así… sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Su mirada desenfocada, captaba la imagen borrosa de Sakura al bajarse del auto sin volver la vista atrás, cerrando la portezuela con un portazo que no logró devolverlo completamente a la realidad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto infinito; alcanzaba a captar cómo la pelirosa avanzaba titubeante a través de la lluvia… y a alguien que se acercaba a ella; lo único que podía notar del individuo, era su vasta y notoria cabellera roja.

Por fin pudo reaccionar… aun no acababa… tenía algo que hacer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¡Querida! ¡Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo! —alzó la mirada y sintió un incómodo estremecimiento en la boca del estómago. Sasori avanzaba a pasos grandes y con los brazos abiertos hacia ella.

No podía moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Aun permanecía demasiado abrumada con todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, sintió pánico, el aristócrata solo estaba a unos pasos de ella, y no quería que la abrazara, no quería que nadie se le acercara… no…

Justo antes de que Sasori llegase a ella, uno de los guardaespaldas al servicio de Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el pelirrojo— Hágase a un lado Usted...!

—Sabes perfectamente que no será tan fácil, Sasori… —escuchó decir a una voz, tan conocida como la suya propia, a sus espaldas. No se giró, sabía que era Sasuke el que ahora caminaba hacia su dirección. Prefirió agachar la mirada, estaba completamente tensa, apretó los labios al percibir que el azabache se posicionaba a un lado suyo, volvió a sentir que se ahogaba, luchó por contener los sollozos que se agolpaban en la garganta.

—Uchiha… —siseó el aristócrata con tinte despectivo.

—Completaremos este… canje como debe de hacerse. —le escuchó decir al azabache. Su voz sonaba neutra, como de costumbre, sin nada qué percibir en ella… sin embargo, quizá, si no había sido producto de la imaginación de Sakura, al decir la palabra "canje", pudo haber notado un ligero titubeo o un signo de penuria en la voz de Sasuke.

—Sí… supongo que sí. —contestó Sasori sin cambiar su tono despectivo— Como acordamos, he traído a Kaori, y los papeles de divorcio están todos firmados y en forma. Deidara… —llamó el pelirrojo con voz demandante, instantáneamente se acercó uno de sus hombres, al alzar un poco la mirada, Sakura pudo ver que tal hombre llevaba un maletín de piel marrón en las manos— Aquí dentro están todos los papeles que legalizan el divorcio. —anunció Sasori con tinte ceremonioso.

Tragó saliva, su corazón bombeó apresuradamente.

Trató de mirar a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Él tenía una mueca inescrutable, apenas y miró aquel maletín, se limitó a hacer un ademán al guardaespaldas que se mantenía frente a ella con la cabeza, y éste reaccionó al instante, dando un paso al frente y extendiendo la mano para que el objeto le fuese entregado.

El rubio servidor del aristócrata dio un paso adelante y le entregó la maleta al guardaespaldas de Sasuke, instantáneamente se separaron, y Sakura vio cómo el uniformado se acercaba al azabache con la maleta en mano y ante él la abría, para que pudiese comprobar el contenido.

—Podrás observar que todo está en orden. —añadió Sasori cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

—Hmp. Kakashi, encárgate. —ordenó Sasuke desviando la mirada de los papeles de nuevo hacia Sasori. Mientras tanto, un hombre trajeado avanzó al lugar, la pelirosa notó que aquel hombre tenía un peculiar color plata en el cabello, además de una mirada aburrida y seria, sin embargo, era joven y apuesto. Se acercó donde ellos y recibió el maletín, del cual extrajo los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos. Sakura entendió entonces que ese personaje debía ser el abogado de Sasuke.

Se volvió hacia delante, de nuevo se topó con la mirada cariñosa del pelirrojo.

—Tranquila preciosa, pronto esto acabará dulzura. —susurró, giñándole un ojo.

—Todo está en orden, Sasuke-dono. —dictaminó el tal Kakashi una vez hubo revisado los papeles.

Sasuke no hizo ni un solo sonido, seguía mirando fijamente a Sasori.

Sakura esperó un milagro con la respiración contenida.

"_Di algo… di que los planes han cambiado, que le darás lo que quiera a cambio de Kaori… sólo… Sasuke, por favor, aun puedes hacer algo… ¡por favor!"_

El duelo de miradas no duró más que un par de minutos, antes de que el aristócrata rompiera la tensión.

—Entréguenle a Kaori. —ordenó. Instantáneamente sus hombres se acercaron a la furgoneta y con cuidado empezaron a bajar la camilla, resguardando a la mujer inconsciente con paraguas. Sin esperar instrucciones, los hombres del azabache acudieron a ayudar y tomaron la camilla de la mujer morena, llevándosela inmediatamente al hospital.

Sakura sintió que el suelo se abría bajo ella.

—Tienes a quien querías… ahora, si eres tan amable… —dijo Sasori extendiendo la mano para señalarla.

La pelirosa miró hacia Sasuke, con la súplica rota brillando en sus ojos, parecía esperar un último instante en busca de un milagro… el azabache se limitó a mirarla, derrotado.

El guardaespaldas se retiró de en medio, y Sasori no perdió tiempo para terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos, envolviéndola en un abrazo que le caló hasta el hueso.

—¡Mi vida! Ya nada volverá a separarnos, nunca más.

Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas mucho tiempo más. Se hubiese derrumbado en el suelo de no ser porque el pelirrojo la mantenía en brazos. Estaba devastada. Colapsada. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para apartarse de él. No correspondió el abrazo, pero siguió derramando sus lágrimas sobre el seguramente costoso traje de Sasori.

—Tranquila cielo, ya ha acabado. Te llevaré lejos de aquí. —murmuró el aristócrata acariciándole la cabeza— Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. —dijo, esta vez con tono un poco más alto y dirigido a otra persona— Uchiha, ya tienes lo que buscabas. Nos retiramos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fue un trago amargo el que pasó al ver cómo la envolvía en sus brazos, y más aún al verla sucumbir una vez más al llanto.

Millones de sentimientos acecharon en su mente, asesinos, por parte del indeseable aristócrata; desolados, por Sakura.

Ya no habría nada que pudiese hacer.

Era todo.

No volvería a verla nunca más.

Se esforzó por mantenerse firme, serio, aunque por dentro sufriese dolorosamente la pérdida de la persona a quien amaba… quizá… si leyera la carta, pudiese ser que hubiera esperanzas… pero él sabía que eso podría ser imposible. Se merecía el odio de Sakura. Le había hecho cosas terribles, no merecía su amor.

Él sólo era un pobre diablo que no merecía ser feliz. Desde un principio sabía que terminaría sus días sólo, y aquello era la prueba de eso.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo… —dijo Sasori con una pinta victoriosa y una mirada desafiante, lejos de causarle ira, le provocó un gran remordimiento y culpa, pues aunque fuese odioso admitirlo… lo que había hecho, no era más que un trueque… un negocio. Lo que planeó desde el principio, recuperar a Kaori a cambio de Sakura.

Vio cómo se la llevaba a su auto. Luchó por mantenerse donde estaba y no ir a arrebatársela de las manos. Apretó brutalmente los puños y la quijada.

Los segundos en los que se subían al auto y encendían el motor le parecieron eternos e inclementes.

Sintió que algo le asfixiaba. Los ojos le empezaron a doler.

Un par de esmeraldas brillantes y rojizas se incrustaron en sus pozos oscuros a través de la ventanilla del Ferrari.

"_¡Sakura!"_

El auto arrancó, llevándose todo lo que él amaba consigo, desapareciendo de su vista en instantes.

—Sasuke-dono… tenemos que atender a Kaori. —llamó una voz a su lado. No respondió, sus pies respondieron automáticamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Voy a ser mejor a partir de ahora. Todo va a ser diferente cariño. Te lo juro, haré todo lo que quieras, sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

Sakura suspiró cansada mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Estaban adentrándose en la zona este de San Francisco… Sasori se había pasado la última hora hablando de amor y perdón. ¡Como si él tuviese alguna idea de lo que significaban esas palabras!

"_Pero… tal vez, tampoco yo tenga idea de lo que signifiquen…"_

Pensó con amargura, recordando en la cara de angustia de Sasuke cuando le había dicho "No volveré a verte nunca más"

Tal vez no sabía lo que significaban… o quizá sí. Ella había aprendido lo que significaba el amor después de todo…

Sufrimiento.

Miró la lluvia deslizándose por los cristales, mientras tomaban la autopista hacia el oeste.

—Reconozco que fui un egoísta empeñándome en celebrar nuestra boda en Suecia. Debí comprender lo importante que era para ti casarte en tu ciudad natal. Te lo juro cariño, esta vez será diferente.

—Llévame a casa… —dijo ella, con voz ronca y desganada.

—Como tú quieras cielo. —respondió el pelirrojo, dispuesto a no llevarle la contraria— Iremos derechos a casa de tus padres. Y luego, celebraremos lo antes posible la boda que tanto deseabas. —añadió con entusiasmo— ¿Mañana te parece demasiado pronto?

—¿De verdad crees que voy a casarme contigo? —exclamó ella, volviéndose hacia él.

Sasori tuvo un cambio notorio en el semblante. Su radiante sonrisa desapareció, dejando sólo una expresión de total seriedad. Cambió de carril el Ferrari, sorteando el intenso tráfico que circulaba por aquella autopista resbaladiza con tanta lluvia como caía en ese momento.

—Me doy cuenta de lo que has debido soportar estos días… teniendo que tolerar estar secuestrada y en manos de un… bruto depravado e insensible.

"_¿Insensible?"_

Sakura recordó la expresión desolada de Sasuke cuando el Ferrari pasó junto a él, con ella sentada al lado de Sasori. Sus miradas, jade y ónix, se cruzaron un instante en medio de la lluvia gris. Luego Sasori había pisado el acelerador y lo habían dejado atrás.

Lo había perdido…. Para siempre.

—Pero ahora tenemos que olvidar las cosas desagradables Sakura. —añadió el aristócrata.

Ella se volvió a él de nuevo, con cara de indignación.

—¿A qué cosas desagradables te refieres? —espetó la pelirosa con frialdad— ¿A la farsa de boda que preparaste para poder acostarte conmigo mientras estabas esperando que tu verdadera esposa se muriese para quedarte con su dinero?

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el interior del auto.

—Lo hice porque te amo. Sólo quiero el dinero para hacerte feliz. —respondió Sasori con voz acaramelada— Ahora debemos pensar en nosotros, cariño. Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Cásate conmigo esta noche. Te prometo que voy a compensarte.

"_Voy a compensarte…"_

Le vino a la mente una noche en una cabaña junto al mar, una copa de frambuesas con champán, un baño con mucha espuma y unos ojos negros flamantes de fuego y ternura.

"_Te arruiné la noche de bodas… Y por eso, voy a compensarte."_

Observó al hombre pelirrojo que tenía a su lado. Sin duda, él pensaba que sería cosa fácil ganársela de nuevo con unas cuantas palabras sin valor. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega como para creer que estaba enamorada de un hombre así?

—No nos vamos a casar. —dijo Sakura muy serena— Ni esta noche, ni nunca.

—Pero amor, si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido porque te amo. Me divorcié de Kaori y he renunciado a toda su fortuna. Todo lo que tengo ahora es este auto y un castillo que requiere una fortuna para mantenerlo. ¡He renunciado a todo… por ti!

—¿Y tú crees que por eso estoy obligada a casarme contigo? ¿Simplemente porque le permitiste a Sasuke llevarla a un centro médico para atenderla debidamente en vez de dejarla morir como deseabas?

Sasori soltó una mano del volante y trató de tomar la suya.

—Comprendo que ahora estés enfadada. Después de nuestra boda, verás las cosas…

—¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?! —dijo ella casi gritando— ¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡Nunca! Sal de la autopista y para. Tomaré un taxi para volver a casa.

Sakura retiró la mano.

Sasori tomó la primera salida de la autopista con una expresión sombría en la mirada.

En lugar de detenerse, tomó el cambio de sentido y se incorporó de nuevo en la autopista, ahora en dirección contraria, hacia el este.

—¿Realmente pensabas que te dejaría marchar? —murmuró el pelirrojo, sin rastros de aquel empalagoso tono de antes— Renuncié a la fortuna de Kaori… pero me debes la tuya.

—¡Mi fortuna! —exclamó Sakura con ironía— Si te refieres a los cincuenta dólares que tengo en mi cuenta, puedes considerarlos todos tuyos.

—¿Me tomas por estúpido? Estoy hablando del dinero que Uchiha te ha dado… esos millones de dólares y esa antigua fábrica. —reveló. Sakura volteó a mirarlo, estupefacta. Sasori apretó el acelerador— Una vez que el edificio sea demolido, el terreno podrá venderse a un buen precio.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó la pelirosa, desentendida y azorada.

—Uchiha me llamó anoche. Siempre había dicho que no me daría un centavo, pero esta vez es para ti. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Lo que pase después… es cosa de Sakura

Los orbes jade de la pelirosa se abrieron con sin igual asombro, se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo un grito ahogado.

Sasori la miró de reojo.

—Oh, veo que no te lo dijo… bueno, permíteme darte la noticia: acabas de convertirte en una mujer muy rica, Sakura.

"_¡El sobre!"_

Pensó la pelirosa de golpe, comenzó a tratar de abrirlo con las manos temblorosas. Antes de que lo lograra, Sasori se lo arrebató… y lo arrojó por la ventana.

—¡No! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Ya no lo necesitas. Olvídate de él Sakura.

—¡Detén el auto!

—Uchiha es un bastardo malnacido. Un don nadie. Te ha lavado el cerebro, poniéndote en mi contra… —siseó él lleno de resentimiento— Igual que hizo… con Kaori.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un trueno estalló en los cielos.

Sasuke estaba sentado esperando en la sala del hospital mientras ella era tratada. Pareciese que le hubiesen dado la noticia de que algún familiar estaba en sus últimas horas. Su cabeza casi tocaba sus rodillas, sus brazos sí lo hacían. Los mechones de su cabello ocultaban completamente su rostro.

Los recuerdos nebulosos invadían su mente.

_Miraba el distante horizonte a través de la ventana del lujoso hotel. Su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal, observó que sus ojos tenían un brillo nuevo, renovado, gratificante. _

_Lo había logrado. Tantos años, y por fin, obtuvo lo que deseaba._

_Hacía unas horas, había firmado los documentos que llevarían a la quiebra total a una empresa que antes fue exitosa… una empresa en la que se suscitaron las cosas que mancharon de negro su alma._

_La puerta se abrió después de que llamaran dos veces. No se volvió, por el reflejo de la ventana, vio a uno de sus sirvientes aparecer en el umbral de la puerta._

—_Sasuke-dono…acaba de ingresar al hospital. __—__informó._

—Bien. —respondió él con una sonrisa cruel adornando su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Seguía sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que le informaron. Tenía ganas hasta de silbar. Una vez frente a la puerta, se pasó una mano por el cabello y contuvo una carcajada. Entró._

_No le produjo gratificación verlo en aquella cama de hospital como pensó. Pero tampoco sintió ninguna lástima. _

_Lo miró detenidamente. Aquel hombre poderoso y fuerte que había estado investigando y buscando desde hace tiempo, ahora se veía sumamente vulnerable y al borde de la muerte._

_Y cómo no iba a ser así, después del reciente infarto que tuvo el día anterior, cuando a su oficina entró un hombre para decirle que su empresa se había ido a un pozo sin fondo… _

_Él mismo había firmado ese papel, y cuidó de no presentarse ante él hasta que llegase el momento… y ahora era cuando._

_Avanzó hacia él, inexpresivo y frío, y se detuvo a sólo centímetros de la cama. Estiró el brazo, y depositó en la mesa de al lado un bonito ramillete con flores tintadas de negro._

_El hombre abrió débilmente los ojos, de un color oscuro ónix, y miró hacia arriba, al rostro del azabache…_

_Entonces se dio cuenta. Lo supo. Lo reconoció._

_El aparato de ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse de nuevo. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. Empezó a emitir gemidos lastimeros y balbuceos ininteligibles. Estaba teniendo otro ataque._

_Sasuke le observó sin inmutarse al lado de la cama. Lo miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, presenciando cómo se consumía su vida poco a poco._

_El alboroto surgió, y enfermeras entraron al cuarto. Sasuke se apartó unos pasos, sin apartar su vista ónix del hombre, que seguía emitiendo lamentos y balbuceos incomprensibles… algo llamó la atención del azabache… creyó escuchar… que balbuceaba… un nombre._

_El pulso en el aparato, se convirtió en una fina línea recta continua. Un pitido agudo llenó los oídos de Sasuke._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Se protegía de la lluvia bajo un paraguas negro. Era un día gris y luctuoso. Permaneció alejado de la multitud congregada entre lápidas de piedra, sólo observando._

—_Allí está, Sasuke-dono. __—__señaló su guardaespaldas con el dedo enguantado. Sus ojos ónix quedaron fijos en una mujer de cabellos oscuros._

_Después de todo, era cierto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Era su obligación decírselo… era su responsabilidad a partir de ese momento. _

—_Ella ahora le recibirá. __—__anunció la sirvienta abriendo la puerta de la sala principal. El azabache se levantó de la silla, repensando la manera en que le daría la noticia. _

_Los ojos de ella, azules oscuros como la noche, se abrieron de manera descomunal._

—_¿Qué… ha dicho?_

—_Él era mi Padre. Yo mismo me encargué de arruinarlo._

—_¡NO! __—__gritó ella, tapándose los oídos__—__ ¡No es verdad! ¡Es Usted un mentiroso! ¡Prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie! ¡A nadie!_

_Dio un respingo, estupefacto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Entrelazó las manos, apretándolas fuertemente. Sólo podía esperar, y rezar por que ella se recuperara.

"_Kaori…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mueca de Sakura no podía ser de mayor asombro.

Su corazón le había dejado de latir unos instantes, pero ahora corría desembocado en su pecho, amenazando con salirse por completo de control.

El aliento poco a poco volvía a llenar sus pulmones. Esperó lo suficiente para lograr articular las palabras nuevamente.

—¿Kaori… es su hermana?

—Creo que hermanastra o algo parecido… —respondió él con indiferencia— Le prometió guardarle el secreto para evitar un escándalo. Su madre estaba delicada de salud. Después de la muerte de su padre, Kaori temió que la noticia pudiera acabar definitivamente con su salud. —dijo él sonriendo con malicia— Estaba en lo cierto. Excepto que fue el accidente de Kaori lo que ocasionó finalmente la muerte de su madre, dejando toda su fortuna a mi novia.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

—¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre decirle al hombre que amas?

—¡Yo no te amo!

—Acabarás amándome cielo. Ya lo verás. —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír tratando de acariciarle la mejilla, y luego añadió resentido al apartar ella la cara— ¿Ya no soy bastante para ti? A él no le hacías tantos ascos ¿verdad?

Ella se dio la vuelta sin dignarse a responder. Sasori se quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego pisó el acelerador a fondo, el auto adquirió una velocidad de vértigo. Sakura se agarró al cinturón de seguridad, muerta de miedo.

—Eras una chica dulce y obediente —dijo él en voz baja y tétrica— Yo me encargaré de que lo vuelvas a ser.

Giró bruscamente en una salida de la autopista para tomar una carretera secundaria, en dirección a las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Era una carretera estrecha, mal asfaltada y llena de baches. Conforme ascendían, la lluvia se iba convirtiendo en agua nieve.

Sakura miró asustada por la ventanilla cómo el coche se deslizaba y derrapaba a gran velocidad por aquella carretera sinuosa cada vez más cubierta de nieve.

"_¡Sasuke!" _imploró ella, cerrando los ojos _"Por favor, ven por mí"_

Entonces se acordó de la promesa que ella misma le había obligado hacer y se hechó a llorar desesperada.

Con aquella promesa había cavado su propia tumba.

Estaba perdida.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó a Sasori.

—A una cabaña privada donde podamos estar solos. —respondió él con una mueca desenfrenada— Durante días, semanas su es necesario —añadió, esbozando una tremenda sonrisa diabólica que la hizo estremecerse hasta el alma— Conseguiré revivir tu amor por mi. Gozaré de tu cuerpo hasta que me canse. Y cuando haya conseguido que olvides a ese patán bastardo malnacido, me darás todo lo que tienes, y te casarás conmigo Sa-ku-ra. —sentenció, con un brillo totalmente demencial en sus ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

O.O ….. OMG! Sin palabras…. ¿y ustedes? D: ¡Sakura! ¡Está a merced del malvado Sasori!

¿Cómo les cayó la noticia de Kaori?

Minna! :D Súper contentas por el apoyo de los reviews! Onegai, no dejen de enviarlos! Se los agradece infinitamente!

Ando actualizando de súper flash por que tengo millones de cosas encima :S

Les respondo los reviews en el próximo ¿sale? ˆwˆ

No olviden comentar!

Sayo!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


	13. Cuerda floja

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen… aunque definitivamente, haré a Sasuke todo mío. XD

_**Dai Emi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta:**_

"_Príncipe Oscuro"_

_13_

_Cuerda floja_

Anochecía…

No había a donde ir. No podía escapar.

El auto avanzaba peligrosamente sobre el asfalto cubierto de una fina capa de agua congelada, el caucho de las llantas rechinaba a cada arriesgado giro, la velocidad no bajaba.

Estaba temblando, sus nudillos y las puntas de sus dedos se marcaban con un tono marfilado de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba a los bordes del asiento. El vaho comenzaba a notarse en el tenso aire dentro del auto, emergiendo de entre los labios de la chica y adhiriéndose al parabrisas, formando una nebulosa que casi imposibilitaba la visión, la temperatura descendía a una rapidez de vértigo; la lluvia que antes azotaba, ahora se convertía en una tormenta de agua nieve que se pegaba insistentemente sobre el vidrio, ni siquiera los limpiaparabrisas parecían ser suficientes para quitarla por completo.

Todo aquello parecía una receta perfecta de un accidente automovilístico.

Miró al desquiciado conductor de tal carro a punto de desbarrancar, impasible a pesar de que a cada metro que avanzaban, crecía el riesgo de una tragedia. Sus ojos escarlata tenían un brillo demencial, un halo de humo escapaba de cada respiración, por su nariz, dándole un aire casi diabólico.

—¡Detén el auto! ¡Nos vas a matar! —exigió Sakura una vez más con las pulsaciones de su corazón tan aceleradas como el Ferrari mismo.

Sasori se sonrió de medio lado, la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Eso crees? Tranquila linda, no has de correr ningún riesgo innecesario… no soy ningún estúpido como para dejar que te pase algo…

"_No ahora." _

Completó la pelirosa en su mente. Tragó saliva.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le ocurriera lo mismo que le había pasado a Kaori antes… Seguramente aquel aristócrata demente encontraría la manera de obligarla a casarse con él…

La sangre se le helaba de tan solo imaginarse lo que le haría.

Y nadie podría ayudarla.

De nuevo sintió que se le cerraba la garganta al pensar en el momento en que había dicho las palabras que marcarían con tempestad su destino…

—_No quiero volver a verte Sasuke… ¡Promételo!_

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. No habría esperanza alguna. Si él le había dado su palabra… entonces ya no habría nada más que hacer.

Lo sabía perfectamente… Sasuke no iría por ella... ya que él…

Nunca rompía sus promesas.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto de nuevo; miró a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse o tener alguna idea de dónde estaba… nada. No conocía esas montañas cubiertas de nieve. Nunca antes había ido por aquellos lares. Si aunque por un milagro lograse escapar, no sabría a donde ir.

Además, el clima y la poca preparada ropa que traía no le ayudarían a sobrevivir dentro del espeso y gélido bosque invernal.

¿De qué serviría?

La suerte estaba echada… ¿pero qué debía hacer? ¿Resignarse? ¿Dejar que aquel demente hiciese lo que quisiera con ella?

Al fin y al cabo, nadie la ayudaría. No irían a salvarla, ella no podía luchar, defenderse de Sasori… No había nada que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurría, era abandonar las esperanzas.

—_No la abandonaré… __—__le dijo el azabache con un brillo especial en los ojos__— __No dejaré que muera sola y abandonada. No lo permitiré._

Cerró los ojos. Rememoró aquellas palabras que Sasuke le dijo.

Pensó en todo lo que debió pasar, la desesperación que debió vivir mientras buscaba a su hermana, siempre sin éxito… los días, las noches… todo un año.

Y Sasuke no desistió. Logró al final recuperarla.

Seguramente pasó tormentos, noches sin dormir, desesperación fuera de límites sólo por dar con ella, para protegerla…

Debía ponerlo a él como ejemplo. Incluso debía recordar cuanto es que ella misma luchó al ser secuestrada por Sasuke, aquel día se había quedado sin voz gritando y había acabado dando una lección completa de karate, todo por evitarlo. ¿Y ahora por qué se había dejado llevar tan tranquilamente?

Ella no podría hacer mucho, pero algo debía intentar. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para escapar de Sasori!

Pero… ¿Qué?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todo era un largo suplicio. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida, ni aun cuando siendo tan solo un niño, vivía aislado del amor de la gente. La angustia le pesaba sobre el cuerpo, haciéndole encorvarse, la ansiedad le cerraba la garganta, impidiéndole pasar el aire o aliviar el ardor con un trago grueso; la cabeza le palpitaba, y parecía percibir en su pecho el dolor de una herida mortal.

Sasuke estaba más desolado que nunca.

En aquella pequeña y atiborrada sala de espera, se aspiraba un aire maloliente a desesperanza. Mirase a donde mirase, los opacados ojos ónix del azabache sólo distinguían máscaras de angustia, desdicha, desesperación, ansiedad y dolor. A penas aguantaba estar allí.

La luz y el oxígeno parecían haberse esfumado de su ser entero, obligándolo a respirar aquel fétido aroma a pesar, arrellanándolo contra el asiento, hundiéndolo en las sombras de nuevo, al lugar en el que siempre había estado antes de que la luz de un par de esmeraldas disipara toda mancha, y un gentil soplo le llenara los pulmones de aire puro, el mismo que escapaba entre unos labios color durazno.

Sintió de nuevo un brote de debilidad y un ligero mareo, que intentó sofocar hundiendo el rostro en sus manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

"_Sakura"_

Tan solo pensar en su nombre le causaba malestar en el pecho.

Un pitido agudo y veloz le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y apenas presenció la agitación de un buen número de internos que pasaban corriendo, arrastrando una camilla en la que un hombre pálido y envuelto en sábanas manchadas de rojo se convulsionaba violentamente.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Alguien llame al Doctor Higurashi inmediatamente! ¡A un lado! —gritaba uno de los hombres con bata blanca que arrastraba la camilla. Repentinamente, una mujer entró corriendo detrás del grupo.

-¡Naoki-kun! ¡Naoki-kun! —repetía a voz de grito, con torrentes acuosos desprendiéndose de sus ojos. Una de las enfermeras se detuvo y se interpuso en el camino de aquella mujer, sujetándole de los hombros y diciéndole palabras atropelladas de consuelo, e instrucciones de que debía quedarse fuera— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Naoki-kun es mi hermano! ¡Debo ir! ¡Por favor!

Volvió a esconder el rostro entre las manos, rogando por quedarse sordo y no escuchar más las desesperadas súplicas de aquella mujer.

¡Es mi Hermano!

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, aquello no lograba otra cosa que atormentarle más y más. Pareciese que el universo entero estaba empeñado en hacerle sentir lo más miserable que pudiese. Aun no tenía noticia alguna del estado de Kaori.

Apenas sus guardaespaldas la llevaron en la camilla al interior del hospital, el neurocirujano apareció inmediatamente, y sólo al verla, ordenó su traslado a urgencias en el acto, sin pararse a preguntar nada o darle un examen de cuidado.

Sasuke entonces había presenciado una escena parecida a la que acababa de ocurrir en el momento en que se llevaban a Kaori de prisa a urgencias, quedándose él, impotente y resignado, esperando y orando para que todo saliera bien.

Era su responsabilidad. Le juró protegerla… dio su palabra.

Había hecho muchas promesas a lo largo de su vida, de las que no recordaba una sola que no hubiese llevado acabo o cumplido… pero, sin duda, indiscutiblemente, la promesa que jamás debió haber hecho, era la de Sakura. No podía seguirla. Era cautivo de su propia palabra.

"_Tal vez… es mejor así"_

Pensó él, resignado. Kamisama sabía que Sakura se merecía un hombre mejor que él. Un marido de corazón noble, cariñoso, con el que compartirlo todo de igual a igual, no uno rencoroso y vengativo como él.

Lo único que realmente quería, es que ella fuese feliz.

¿Y él?

Bueno, él podría irse preparando para el rechazo que tendría de parte de su media hermana una vez que se recuperase. Kaori sin duda lo exiliaría de su vida, pues él causó la muerte de su padre, y eso, sabía de sobra, era algo que no tenía perdón. Lo comprendía perfectamente, e incluso se alejaría de ella sin rechistar, dejándola bajo el cuidado discreto de sus agentes por si acaso requería de ayuda nuevamente, pasándole dinero "por debajo de la mesa", encargándose de todas las deudas que el desgraciado de Sasori seguramente le había dejado; no le importaba que Kaori le odiase, estaba acostumbrado a eso… Aprendería a cargar también con el repudio de Sakura.

¿Para qué conservar esperanzas? Estaba casi seguro de que aunque leyese la carta, no cambiaría de parecer. Era como si el universo le restregara en la cara aquel odioso dicho: "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y viceversa".

Maldito refrán.

Despertaba todos sus temores, podría ser que al final el destino jugara una paradoja e inevitablemente las cosas se invirtieran, podría ser que Sakura acabase odiándolo a él y le entregara nuevamente su amor al detestable Sasori.

"_Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, y viceversa"_

Mil veces maldito refrán.

Sasuke pasó repetidas veces su mano por su rebelde cabellera azabache, ansioso, frustrado, desvalido y desesperanzado. Era un calvario pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. Si ese malnacido obtenía de nuevo el amor de la pelirosa, ella estaría completamente vulnerable.

Lo único que la protegía de él en esos momentos era el no quererle; si volvía a amarle estaba completamente expuesta a que ese detestable idiota le hiciese algo que la lastimara… y con lo que fue capaz de hacer con Kaori antes… ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacerle a ella?

La última vez que vio a Sakura, cuando había pasado en el Ferrari al lado del aristócrata, le había parecido triste y pálida. Al idiota de Sasori, por el contrario, le había mirado con aire orgulloso y satisfecho…

La mirada ónix de Sasuke se alzó de entre las sombras de sus brazos. Eran misteriosos y pensativos.

"_Detente ahí un momento…"_

Había algo más.

Algo que pasó por alto en Sasori cuando se llevaba a Sakura. Había estado muy preocupado y distraído como para prestarle atención en ese momento, pero ahora sabía que hubo algo especial que dejó pasar de largo.

¿Qué había visto en los ojos de ese hombre?

Nunca le había puesto especial atención al Aristócrata por el simple hecho de que no era más que un cobarde.

Ahora entendía dónde estaba su error: lo había menospreciado. Incluso el más cobarde podría volverse una fiera cuando se siente acorralado.

El rostro del azabache entró en tensión. Frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose inevitablemente más inquieto que el último minuto.

Trató de convencerse de que lo que hacía no era más que sobreactuar, que estaba exagerando las cosas y todo era producto de su ansiedad. Era todo.

¿No?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura observó calladamente cuando Sasori colgaba la llamada que acababa de realizar, no supo a quién llamó, puesto que el pelirrojo cuidó no revelar ni una pista de su identidad durante lo que duró la llamada, y había conversado aparentemente en un lenguaje codificado, puesto que lo que había dicho no tenía mucha coherencia.

"Dile a la abuela que no le entregaré las galletas hoy, necesitarán hornearse un poco más antes de estar listas, usaré leña para cocinarlas"

¿Qué diantres significaba todo eso? Que ella supiera, Sasori no tenía abuelos vivos, o eso le había dicho… ya no sabía qué de lo que sabía de él era cierto o no ¿y quién iba a culparla? Aunque quién supiera y fuese otra de sus mentiras… pero ¿galletas? No, definitivamente allí apestaba a zorrillo encerrado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, miró cuando el pelirrojo se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de pecho de su camisa y regresaba la mano al volante.

Pensó en aquella idea justo en el momento en el que Sasori extrajo el aparato. También sabía que lo que tramaba tenía un muy bajo y limitado porcentaje de éxito, pero sin lugar a dudas, conseguir ese celular ahora formaba parte de sus esperanzas restantes… Rogó con todas sus fuerzas a Kamisama para que el poco bien organizado y apresurado plan que tramaba diese resultado.

Temerosa, regresó sus ojos jade al panorama. El frío azotaba inclemente las copas de los pinos y demás vegetación alrededor. El blanco era predominante, había escarcha, nieve y aguanieve por todas partes. Aun dentro del auto Sakura tenía frío hasta el tuétano.

El auto seguía su carrera mortal subiendo la montaña, sólo gracias al cielo hasta el momento no se habían volcado, pero a cada curva, por pequeña que fuese, Sakura sentía que el corazón le brincaba hasta la garganta, y una que otra vez soltó algún grito, aterrada ante el brusco y repentino movimiento del auto, el rechinar de los neumáticos y el breve instante en el que sientes o esperas que el conductor acabará perdiendo el control y la tragedia inevitable ocurrirá.

Con lentitud, delicadeza, un movimiento furtivo; fue deslizando su brazo derecho hacia un lado del asiento, dejándolo en el pequeño espacio que existía entre el asiento y la portezuela del auto. A tientas palpó el suelo del carro, esperando no moverse demasiado ni parecer sospechosa.

"_Por favor, por favor que siga allí"_

Contuvo un respingo cuando la piel casi entumecida de sus dedos entraron en contacto con algo aún más frío y sólido. Sakura retuvo las ganas de sonreír o de darle las gracias a Kami por esa bendición. Asió firmemente aquel objeto en su mano, ignorando la sensación quemante del metal congelado sobre su piel. Ahora… sólo era cuestión de esperar y seguir implorando a los cielos que le otorgaran un poco más de buena suerte.

El camino seguía siendo peligrosamente serpenteante, el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo que amenazaba con hacer que las ruedas se salieran del camino y los llevaran al abismo.

La pelirosa se preguntaba cuanto más faltaría de camino para llegar… a donde fuese que Sasori planeara llevarla. Miraba nerviosa por la ventana el despeñadero de la montaña, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de las ruedas del auto, siempre listo para engullirlos, como las fauces de una serpiente esperando asestar la mordida letal de veneno. Si algo salía mal, les esperaría una muy larga y dolorosa caída.

—Muy bien linda, ya falta muy poco para llegar a nuestro nido de amor… —la voz de Sasori la tomó por sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharla. Se volvió hacia él asustada, aferró con fuerza el objeto en su diestra. El Aristócrata la miraba con su sonrisa perlada, con los ojos brillando demencialmente. La pelirosa tragó saliva y se limitó a mirarle con desdén— No me pongas esa cara, debemos volver a tratarnos bien si queremos que esta relación siga tan maravillosamente como hasta ahora ¿eh, Sakura preciosa?

El pelirrojo alargó una mano y la puso sobre la sonrosada mejilla de la pelirosa, esto a causa del frío. Sakura tuvo inmediatamente el impulso de apartar el rostro con brusquedad… pero recordó que si hacía un movimiento en falso, y lo que sostenía producía algún tipo de ruido al golpear contra la portezuela o el asiento, todo estaría arruinado. Con resignación, pero aumentando su mueca de repulsión y disgusto, se quedó inmóvil, con la palma de la mano de Sasori sobre su entumecida mejilla.

—¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es, lo estás haciendo perfectamente cariño! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil volver a ser la que eras dulzura… -decía el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica con libertad, a pesar de la mirada asesina de ella y su visible repulsión— Pero… veo que te hace falta ser más gentil, no es educado mirar así a la gente, y menos aún a tu futuro esposo.

La oji-jade tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar el improperio que tenía en la boca. Respiró lenta y profundamente y le dejó decir lo que quisiera.

La visión de Sasori iba peligrosamente del camino al rostro de la chica, apenas tenía unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar en caso de que necesitase girar o frenar. Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a percatarse completamente de lo que eso suponía.

Sasori torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto ante la obstinación de Sakura al no querer cambiar de mueca despectiva.

—Eres una terca… Si con palabras no logro hacerte cambiar, entonces intentaré otra cosa… —sentenció él; la pelirosa adivinó las intenciones de Sasori inmediatamente, había llevado su mano hacia la nuca de la chica… sin duda iba a…

—¡Aléjate! ¡No te atrevas! —Sakura se olvidó del cuidado al verle acercársele con intención de besarla y le empujó con la mano libre con toda la fuerza que tuvo… no midió las consecuencias de eso.

Sasori aun tenía una de sus manos en el volante, por lo que cuando la pelirosa le empujó, provocó que él girara inconscientemente el mando. El veloz auto dio un violento giro hacia la izquierda, derrapando y amenazando con cumplir la amenaza mortal. Sakura dejó salir un grito de terror, soltó lo que tenía en la diestra y se aferró a su cinturón de seguridad con toda su fuerza mientras Sasori trataba de estabilizar el curso, el hielo en el piso lo hacía casi imposible. El gigante de rojo acero parecía sacudirse como una bestia tratando de quitarse de encima alguna plaga. Dentro, los hombros de la oji-jade no paraban de chocar contra la ventana y el asiento del piloto de tremendo zangoloteo. Pensó con horror que todo se acabaría allí, que terminarían cayendo a la perdición en el peñasco.

Sasori pisó el freno furiosamente. El caucho de las llantas rechinó con fuerza, fue como un chillido angustioso de la bestia que acabase de ser herida, el auto fue disminuyendo velocidad a medida que derrapaba chirriante sobre el agua nieve, y como si de una broma del destino se tratase, justo antes de detenerse, la rueda trasera derecha estalló. Un humo grisáceo comenzó a escaparse del capó del lujoso auto.

Las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos, los desenfrenados palpitares de sus corazones, y el siseo que llegaba desde fuera de la llanta, era todo lo que se escuchaba. Ambos estaban pálidos y aún tensos, fríos. Como cadáveres inmóviles que nunca más se podrían enderezar o cambiar la posición en la que habían muerto. Sakura aferrada desesperadamente al cinturón de seguridad, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, las piernas temblorosas y entumidas, de esas veces que sientes que el temblor nunca parará; el aristócrata afianzado al volante, con los nudillos blancos, ambas piernas estiradas presionando el freno. Dos figuras de hielo vivo.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el cerebro de ambos volviese a funcionar y se curaran de la fuerte impresión. Los cuerpos poco a poco fueron des tensándose, pero el latido seguía corriendo como loco, obstinado a disminuir la marcha.

Sasori de pronto dejó caer ambos brazos, jadeante. La pelirosa, un poco engarrotada aún, consiguió apenas voltear a verle. Se sorprendió al ver que en su rostro, las curvaturas de sus labios apuntaban una sonrisa. Los jadeos de Sasori fueron siendo cada vez más ruidosos… hasta que se distinguió una risa ahogada, distorsionada, intensa. Pareciese que estaba a punto de sacar lágrimas de la risa…

Pero Sakura no presentía nada bueno de esto… y oh, cuánta razón tenía.

—Maldición… —masculló él sin poder detener sus graznidos o la risa— esto es… jajajaja increíble! Increíble! Jajajajaja sí que lo has hecho esta vez _Sakurita_ —la manera en la que dijo el nombre de la chicala hizo estremecerse de miedo, no había nada de gentileza o broma en aquel tono; se escuchaba más bien… como furia contenida. La oji-jade dio un trago grueso.

El aristócrata parecía demente riendo de esa forma, se pasaba una y otra vez una de sus manos por el cabello, pero la otra aferraba furiosamente el volante. Sakura sabía por intuición, que era una de esas veces en que la risa no demuestra nada gracioso… sino todo lo contrario: Peligro.

Rápidamente bajó la mano derecha y lo más rápido que pudo, buscó el objeto que antes había dejado caer, volviendo a sentir que los latidos de su corazón volvían a adquirir velocidad.

Ocurrió. La risa se convirtió en furia.

El pelirrojo comenzó a gritar y a patear con locura el interior del auto. De un codazo hizo que la ventana del piloto se hiciera pedazos. Sakura se pegaba todo lo que podía a la portezuela del auto, muerta de miedo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —vociferaba él, golpeando a puño cerrado el volante. De un momento a otro, se calmó, jadeante, apoyando los antebrazos en el tablero del auto… pero ella sabía que eso sólo había sido el comienzo de la tormenta— Ya estarás contenta… ¿eh? —masculló con tono amenazante. Sakura casi estaba fusionada ya con la puerta de todo lo que se le pegaba, pero no tenía escapatoria, aunque lo intentase, la puerta sólo se abriría por fuera, eso se lo dijo él— ¿Era lo que querías? ¿eh? ¡¿Esto era lo que querías?! —gritó Sasori, fuera de sí, mirándola con ira creciente— ¡Pues lo lograste! ¡Créeme que lo lograste, maldita sea!

Lo único que pudo ver la chica, fue la mano veloz del pelirrojo. El sonido hizo eco probablemente por los alrededores.

Los cabellos rosados aun no habían dejado de levitar en el aire, la sensación de pequeñas púas en la mejilla apenas surgía, el color rojo intenso iba rellenando la zona, la ventana del copiloto se llenaba de pequeñas grietas, con forma de telaraña, la frente de la chica apenas comenzaba a sangrar, la mano de Sasori aun estaba en el aire después de la bofetada.

_Dolor_.

—Si así quieres que sea, por mí estará bien… te obligaré a ser una chica buena, amorosa y obediente Sakura, nos casaremos, y me compensarás esto, usando el dinero para comprarme más autos nuevos… ¿Entendiste? ¿Eh, cariñito? —aún en la posición en la que la había dejado la bofetada, ella consiguió asentir levemente. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblarle, de sus ojos salieron pequeñas fugas acuosas.

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun"_

—Ven amor, caminaremos el resto… —dijo Sasori sin un rastro de la dulzura que debería tener la frase. Se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y abrió violentamente su puerta, arrancando las llaves del mando antes de salir al helado exterior.

Sakura aferró el objeto en su diestra y lo ocultó entre su gabardina.

El pelirrojo dio la vuelta por el frente del auto, observando con furia destellando en sus ojos el daño de su vehículo, chasqueó la lengua y propinó una patada a la llanta delantera, aunque no estuviese dañada. Siguió avanzando y tomó la perilla de la portezuela de Sakura, abriéndola.

—Sal de ahí. —ordenó.

Sakura obedeció, tambaleante y aun un poco aturdida por el golpe, mirando hacia el calzado del pelirrojo, preparando su brazo derecho. Su corazón latió más rápido, la recién hecha herida de su frente comenzó a pulsarle también, su labio inferior también sangraba. El frío le ayudó a despejarse por completo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad…

—Ahora, me seguirás y vas a hacer lo que yo dig…

La oración no terminó de ser formulada. Sakura liberó la tensión de su brazo derecho, dibujando una curva, cortando el aire, silbando, la llave inglesa en su mano se dirigió a su objetivo. El sonido siguiente fue similar a que si un bat de beisbol hubiese golpeado un coco.

Sasori calló en el acto, desplomándose apenas hubo recibido el impacto. Tenía los ojos exorbitantemente abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, mirando sin mirar, aturdido por el tremendo golpe, la boca abierta como si siguiera hablando.

Había logrado dejar a Sasori aturdido en el suelo.

Sakura liberó su arma con un grito ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—Oh Kami! Por Kami! —balbuceaba. Temblorosa, lo miró como si le hubiese matado. Sus piernas, aun víctimas del temblor, parecían haberse congelado por completo. Se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer hasta que una voz interior le devolvió la movilidad.

"_¡Ahora Sakura! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Tómalo y huye!"_

Se agachó al lado del pelirrojo y con las manos temblorosas rebuscó en su bolsillo delantero del chaquetón, el pelirrojo lentamente movía sus pupilas, como si quisiera enfocar mejor, pero seguía aturdido, giró su cabeza hacia la oji-jade, pero sus ojos reflejaban vacío; sus manos parecían las de un anciano, temblando al moverse, apenas logró rosar los dedos contra el brazo de Sakura que se movía dentro de la ropa del Aristócrata tratando de encontrar con desesperación lo que buscaba, cuando de nuevo la dejó caer, mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo, contemplando el mundo girar. Cuando la pelirosa logró dar con el móvil, rápidamente extrajo la mano junto con el objeto y se puso de pie. Sasori emitió un leve quejido protestante, los sentidos de la pelirosa se alertaron.

"_¡Oh no! Se está recuperando, no durará aturdido mucho tiempo más"_

Pensó, con los nervios en punta y miedo creciente. Inesperadamente, esa misma voz interior contestó.

"_¡¿Y qué diablos esperas baka?! ¡Corre!"_

Las piernas entorpecidas de la pelirosa milagrosamente obedecieron lo que mandaba el cerebro, y Sakura salió a la mayor velocidad a la que le era posible hacia el interior de la vegetación. No podía correr en la dirección en la que iba la carretera, si iba a marcar, necesitaba tiempo, y los árboles ofrecían un mejor refugio temporal… aunque el frío calase más fuerte allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas lograba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"_Una llave inglesa… se atrevió a golpearme…"_

El mareo era muy fuerte, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aun retumbaba el "clank" en sus oídos después de semejante golpe. Le dolía, le dolía bastante.

Sasori trató de girar la cabeza hacia atrás, y a pesar de ver doble y con las imágenes dándole vueltas y borrosas, logró distinguir a la pelirosa que corría hacia la zona nevada de árboles. Pegó y despegó los párpados e intentó darse la vuelta, apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse, se restregó los ojos y consiguió que la visión se le normalizara un poco más.

—K-Kuso!—masculló. Trató de incorporarse, aun con todo y el mareo, se apoyó en el auto, y finalmente lo logró. Esperó unos segundos a recobrar un poco la orientación, y cuando se sintió mejor, metió la cabeza al auto, del lado del copiloto, abrió el maletero con aire siniestro, rebuscó entre los papeles, y finalmente encontró su pistola.

—Te lo has buscado, cariño… se acabó mi amabilidad. —dijo, volviéndose sobre sus pasos y dando torpes zancadas de ebrio hacia el espesor de la zona alborada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía creerse lo difícil que era correr sobre la nieve, los pulmones le ardían cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba por el gélido aire que respiraba. Los músculos estaban tiesos, la gabardina de piel que traía puesta no la ayudaba a mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Cada vez que se movía, podía escuchar el rechinido y alguno que otro crujido de la vestimenta, igual de atiesada que su cuerpo.

Era demasiado tarde como para recapacitar si su idea de echar a correr por el bosque fuese lo correcto… pero ahora ya no tenía opción. Si volvía sobre sus pasos, Sasori no tardaría en atraparla… y el único plan que tenía para conseguir ayuda se arruinaría antes de que lo pudiese completar.

Mientras corría, miró su mano derecha, en su puño los nudillos se le habían enrojecido por el frío y la tensión, aferraba el móvil como si fuese lo que la anclara a la tierra. Conseguirlo supuso un mayor riesgo que la ponía en una situación aun más peligrosa de la que estaba. Pasó saliva. Sabía que había logrado colmar la paciencia de Sasori. Provocó que el auto se arruinara, golpeó al tipo, y encima, había huido con el celular hurtado en sus narices… Estaba en SERIOS problemas.

Miró hacia atrás, en la nieve se distinguían espacios de lo que habían sido sus pisadas. Tenía un mal presentimiento, si el Aristócrata ya se había recuperado, sin duda no tardaría en darle alcance si seguía sus huellas.

¡Debía hacer la llamada lo más rápido posible!

Frenó en seco y miró alrededor, vio entonces un gran árbol con raíces grandes que sobresalían del suelo, entre las raíces había suficiente espacio como para que una persona adulta se resguardara, y unos tupidos helechos escondían el hueco de la vista. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia allí, se arrodilló y entró en su improvisado y frío refugio.

Las manos le temblaban y estaban rojizas por el frío, el celular en su diestra estaba tan bien afianzado, que ella por unos instantes pensó que sus dedos habían quedado congelados sosteniéndolo y sería imposible zafarlo. Pero el miedo era más fuerte que la pretensión. Sabía que segundo a segundo estaba perdiendo la única oportunidad que tenía de pedir ayuda… Con sus dedos entorpecidos, empezó a marcar el número de Naruto, con las lágrimas amenazando por escaparse y demostrar el terror que sentía. Una y otra vez se equivocaba en la marcación, como si sus manos le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada y se negasen a cooperar. Maldijo a cada error; ¡Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era equivocarse!

Cuando al fin consiguió que el número fuese el correcto, esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa torcida. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era presionar la tecla de llamada y entonces lograría…!

"_Pedir… ayuda?"_

Los orbes jade de la chica se abrieron con desmesura. Emitió un jadeo ahogado. De repente se le vino a la mente aquello que jamás había considerado en su plan.

Casi podía oír la risa triunfal de Sasori.

Sakura… no tenía remota idea de dónde estaba.

Fue un golpe que la dejó al borde de la histeria. ¿Qué haría ahora? No funcionaría intentar pedir ayuda! Ni Naruto, ni quizá la policía lograría encontrarla! ¿Cómo iban a ir por ella si no tenían una pista más que "una montaña nevada" para buscarla?

El temblor de sus manos fue tal, que el aparato se le resbaló de ellas. No pudo contenerse y se desgarró en lágrimas congeladas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Todo había sido en vano.

—_No la abandonaré. _

—Sasuke… perdóname… Sasuke… Sasuke… —lloró.

"_¡SASUKE! ¡Eso es!" _

De improvisto levantó la mirada. Kamisama le había enviado el milagro que necesitaba. ¡Estaba tan claro! Miró hacia el suelo cubierto de hojarasca seca y congelada y cogió el móvil con rapidez. Naruto ni la policía podrían hallarla… pero ¡Sasuke! ¡Había una enorme posibilidad de que él sí!

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Cómo no había pensado en él como primera opción?! En el hombre que se había pasado buscando a su hermana por mar y tierra, al poderoso magnate de negocios con millones de contactos y agentes rastreadores esparcidos por el mundo!

-Eres todo un caso Sakura —se dijo entre queriendo reír y tratar de calmarse; tenía miedo, mucho miedo, hablar sola muchas veces ayudaba a controlar eso, además de que necesitaba tener su mente clara, y el temor opacaba el pensamiento racional. Respiró hondamente las veces que pudo mientras buscaba entre los contactos de Sasori el número del azabache— Por favor, por favor que esté aquí.

Mientras buscaba, el rumor del gélido viento trajo a sus oídos el eco de una voz nada tranquilizante que se acercaba. Sakura emitió un gemido ahogado. ¡Sasori!

—¡Más vale que salgas! ¡Te irá mucho peor si no sales! ¡Prometo no hacerte nada si vienes obediente y haces lo que te digo! ¡Sakura!

"_¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"_

A penas alcanzaba a leer lo que entre temblores aparecía en la pantalla del móvil, bajaba y bajaba por la lista, pasó la "S" sin resultados, hasta que llegó a la "U".

_Nada._

Los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron con espanto.

No estaba.

Sin embargo, ante el creciente pánico, su mente caviló mucho más rápido la siguiente solución. Entró al menú del teléfono y accedió al registro de llamadas. Rápidamente emergió un listado de números sin datos de contacto. Sakura temió que la poca suerte que había tenido fuese nula por completo.

"_Tranquila, tranquila… piensa…"_

Podía sentir cómo la distancia entre ella y Sasori se iba reduciendo peligrosamente, no tardaría mucho en encontrarla. Las huellas en la nieve seguían visibles, ya que la que caía no era suficiente como para cubrirlas rápido. Ahora se arrepentía de haber soltado la llave inglesa que en esos momentos podría hacer la diferencia entre el peligro y la salvación. Sin duda Sasori la habría tomado… estaba en problemas.

"_¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?_"

—_Sasuke me llamó anoche… ¿sabes qué me dijo? _

Sakura se acordó de pronto de ese diálogo con Sasori. Si el azabache le había llamado, ¡había una posibilidad de que su número hubiese quedado registrado! Sin dilación buscó en las llamadas recibidas. Había muchas, tenía que encontrar una que se hubiese recibido en el lapso adecuado. Ningún número tenía datos.

Había tres números registrados que señalaban como hora de llamada entre las dos de la madrugada y las cuatro.

Uno de esos tenía que ser el de Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! ¡Te lo diré una vez más! ¡Sal ahora o te arrepentirás! —escuchó la voz de Sasori tan cerca, que el pulso se le detuvo de golpe. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia donde había venido, el pelirrojo estaba a no más de cinco metros de ella.

Se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre las ramas del árbol, con el pulso y la respiración disparados.

El tiempo se le agotaba.

Miró el celular, cerró los ojos y dejó que el destino eligiera por ella. Pulsó la tecla de marcado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No había encontrado otra solución para sofocar la sensación de ansiedad que salir a respirar un poco del frío aire exterior. La lluvia no amainaba, y al caer, cubría con una película grisácea los alrededores.

Como si el lugar no fuese deprimente de por sí.

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro indeciso. Miraba hacia el edificio que tenía a sus espaldas y hacia la calle y la salida del nosocomio una y otra vez. Estaba lo que le seguía de ansioso. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

¿O no era todo producto del estrés y la pérdida tan importante que había sufrido? Tal vez ese pánico sólo era producto de la ira y los celos.

Sasori se había salido con la suya y le había arrebatado de nuevo a alguien a quien quería. ¿Lo que sentía no sería sólo producto de su enorme egoísmo? ¿Causa del sentimiento posesivo hacia Sakura? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, él siempre había sido un hombre codicioso… ¿por qué habría de ser diferente con una mujer? A ella la había tomado, la había hecho suya…

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Aaahg, idiota… —se dijo, pasando su mano por los alborotados cabellos azabache.

"_¿De verdad piensas en Sakura de esa manera? ¿Lo que sientes por ella se reduce al mínimo hecho de ser vista como una pertenencia? Kuso, imbécil, sabes que le partirías la cara a alguien que se atreviese a hablar así de ella ¿y tú lo piensas? De verdad que eres la más vil porquería hipócrita… falso."_

Negó desesperado con la cabeza. Maldijo entre dientes, y extrajo su celular del bolsillo. Marcó sin miramientos.

A Sakura le había prometido que jamás volvería a saber de él… pero nada tenía que ver ni sus amigos o familiares.

—_¿Moshi moshi? __—_contestó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Yoo… disculpe, Señora Tsunade, quería saber si Sakura había llegado ya.

—_¿Nani? ¿Sakura? ¿No está contigo?_

Ante tal respuesta, sintió que los bellos de su nuca se erizaban (si es que se podía más). Apretó los párpados y contuvo un improperio.

—Se lo explicaré más tarde. Gracias.

Cuando Sasuke colgó, sintió un sudor frío resbalando por su cuerpo.

Sin duda, algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Sakura no se habría ido con Sasori voluntariamente. Ella detestaba su falta de moral, su crueldad y egoísmo. Ni siquiera lo habría hecho por venganza contra él mismo. Ella se habría ido derechita a casa con su familia. No se habría tomado ningún reparo ni se habría detenido para charlar con aquel despreciable Aristócrata.

—Hijo de puta…

El azabache se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para suponer que Sasori no era una amenaza, aceptando sin más la negativa de ella? ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que aquel malnacido podría renunciar a ella y a su actual fortuna así sin más?

Su debilidad, su cobardía era lo que lo volvía peligroso.

Y ahora él no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Tomó aliento y dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared de hormigón de la clínica. La sangre empezó a brotar de sus nudillos mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

El tono de llamada de su móvil lo alertó.

Miró la pantalla. Estuvo a punto de destruir el teléfono de lo fuerte que lo apretó. No podía creerlo.

—¿Sasori?

Ni siquiera dejó que el tono se repitiera, se llevó el celular al oído y se preparó para decirle al infeliz todas las groserías que alguien le podría decir a una persona toda una vida.

—_(Interferencia) ¡N…o! ¡Basta! (interferencia) ¡… verás! ¡Te enseñaré…! (interferencia) ¡Sasu…! (estática; silencio…)._

Ojalá hubiese sido producto de su imaginación.

No.

El asombro y la consternación dieron paso a una ira estremecedora.

Esa había sido la voz de Sakura. Pero no había escuchado nada bueno. Estaba en peligro.

"_¡Bastardo!"_

Sin perder un segundo, llamó con voz autoritaria y furiosa a Juugo y le entregó el teléfono.

—Rastreen inmediatamente a Sasori, quiero saber desde dónde se realizó la llamada, háganlo ¡ahora mismo!

Ordenó. El sorprendido y pálido jefe de seguridad salió disparado a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

Durante toda su vida, había considerado que la palabra de un hombre era algo sagrado… las promesas siempre las cumplía…

Pero…

_No podía cumplir esta._

Había encontrado algo mucho más sagrado que una promesa, algo invaluable.

E iba a protegerlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**MINNA! :'D **

**POR FIN! REGRESÉ! 0 / **

DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD LOS EXTRAÑÉ A TODOS(AS) C': No saben la alegría que me da regresar a FanFiction y a escribir Príncipe Oscuro de nuevo!

U.u Ante todo… les debo miles de disculpas :c perdónenme, summimasen, de verdad… es imperdonable el tiempo que me ausenté; sé que los dejé con la intriga carcomiéndolos u_u y me merezco su desprecio y los tomatazos que quieran arrojarme D':

Inner Emi: ¡BAKAAAA! (la golpea con un bate)

Dai: ¡Itaaaaaaaaaai! n! ¿Por qué fue eso? *n*

Inner Emi: ¬¬ Y hasta preguntas por qué… ¡me dejaste aquí! ¡Abandonada! ¡AL IGUAL QUE A SASUKE-PAPASITO-KUN Y A SAKURA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASABA?! ¬¬ ¿Por qué dejaste de actualizar FanFiction? Más te vale tener una buena escusa por que volarán tus sesos si no es así ):C

Dai: O_Ou I-Inner, cálmate, no hables de asesinar a alguien así n_n ¿no ves que yo te extrañé tanto como extrañé a todos?

Inner Emi: ¬¬ ¡Cálla! No me cambies el tema, ahora dime ¡por qué no actualizabas!

Dai: D: Okei Okei! No te alteres más o_o Mira… me quedé sin internet, perdí mi memoria con los capítulos, tuve que buscar el capítulo 13 que ya tenía empezado, pero el archivo no estaba y lo tuve que volver a empezar… pero no me gustaba :s además, me ahogaba en tareas! D': Estaba finalizando el semestre en la universidad! Exámenes, trabajos finales ¡Estrés! U.u luego llegaron las fiestas y cosas de esas… y para ser sincera :C no tenía nada de inspiración… u.u lo siento, de verdad… pero ahora sí, volveré con todo a fanfiction y terminaré mis historias por todos ustedes Minna :D Aunque… entiendo si muchos están enojados conmigo :C por favor discúlpenme… en compensación… ¿qué creen? e_e Tuve una idea y sé cómo tener más contacto con todas mis lectoras :D ¡UNA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK! n_n Así podremos convivir más, y tendrán adelantos e información exclusiva :D y estaré con gusto a sus ordenes Minna :D Abajo les dejo el link, sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y ¡listo! :D

Inner Emi: O_O! Vaya… :D Ahora sí vienes con todo! n_n más te valía!

Dai: Sí C: como siempre, espero sus reviews ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Tienen tomatazos que darme? ¿Me extrañaron? *w* Onegai, escríbanme y únanse a mi página n_n

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME LLEGARON! LOS AMOOOOO! ;3 Los contestaré a partir del siguiente capítulo! :D

Aquí va el link de la página de Face:

** www . facebook #! / pages / Dai – Emi – Fiction –Sasusaku / 185463124934655**

No olviden quitarle los espacios! :3 allí nos vemos!

**Sayonara Minna! n_n / ¡Ya he regresado! :D**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dai Emi.**_


End file.
